If things had been different
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: A what if story concerning Harm and Mac, with quiet a few twists to the tale. Competed!
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** **_If things had been different_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Summery: **A what if story concerning Harm and eventually Mac, with quiet a few twists to the tale.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **I've had this story running around my mind for ages now, I finally got the chance to put it down on paper and finally onto my laptop. I hope you enjoy it.

**_If things had been different_**

Chapter One: **_Prologue to the Journey_**

**1991 - Norfolk**

Lieutenant Harmon Rabb, Jr. felt his hand being gently squeezed by his daughter, Harmony, he looked down. Her sad blue eyes looked up at him and broke his heart; bring tears to his sea blue eyes. His heart ached, his wife, his love, was gone. Hankering down he gathered his daughter in his arms, crushing her against the crispness of his dress whites. He didn't care who saw his grief or who was watching them. His daughter needed him; needed him to be strong.

"What will we do now, daddy?" She asked in her little voice.

"We go on, Harms," he said and wiped her tear-streaked cheeks. "Your mom would have wanted us to." He picked her up, holding her in his arms as he stood. "We'll be fine, sweetheart."

She held tight to him. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, darlin," he whispered and together with his mother and stepfather, they walked away from the grave. Following the other mourners.

One stood by his car, waiting patiently; he'd arrived in time for the funeral. It had been his daughter, his Emily, his adopted daughter, who'd passed. The daughter he'd loved like she was his very own flesh and blood. Who'd he'd walked down the aisle when she'd married Rabb, the only man he'd approved off. He visited when his granddaughter had been born and he'd had attended Emily's funeral with the rest of his family. He wore dress whites; his rank though was that of an Admiral, his insignia a JAG officer.

Harmony reached out for her grandpa, who took her in his arms. The six year old was so like his daughter when his Emily had been that age, it tore at his heart and he knew it would for the rest of his life.

Rear Admiral Lower Half AJ Chegwidden held his granddaughter tight with one arm and reached out to draw the young man, his son in law into their embrace. "I'm so sorry son."

"I know sir," Harm said unashamed of the tears that fell. Emily's father had become a father to him too, as much, if not more then his own stepfather.

Trish Burnett hated to see her son hurting; he'd lost so much – his father to war and now his wife to cancer. "Are you all right AJ?"

"I will be Trish," the Admiral informed. "In time."

Harm pulled back. "We should get Harms home."

"Drive back with me son," AJ insisted gently.

He nodded. "We'll see you and Frank at home, mom."

Trish gave him a compassionate smile and followed her husband to the car.

Harm had a feeling the Admiral wanted to talk, which why he'd agreed. Though neither spoke as they drive away from the cemetery. He was guessing it was because of Harmony. "Whatever you have to say, dad. Say it in front of Harmony. She has the right."

AJ gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and nodded. "What are you going to do now, son?"

"I'm returning to the _SeaHawk _to finish off my tour, Mom and Frank are staying with Harms until I return."

"Are you sure, son?"

"I'm sure dad, Emily would have wanted me too."

"And then?"

"I don't know," Harm admitted. "I need to think things through."

AJ could see that. "If you need an ear, then you ring me."

"I will, dad."

They drove the rest of the way in silence, on reaching the base housing AJ pulled the SUV up in the drive way. Getting out, he held his son in law back, watching as his granddaughter ran over to her Grams and Gramps.

"Harm, be careful. Harmony doesn't need to lose her father too," he warned.

"I will," Harm assured. "I won't have her lose me."

"I don't want to lose you either, Harm." AJ said heartfelt.

"You won't, Dad," Harm said, then hugged his father in law. "I'm coming back to my family."

"Just make sure you do, Lieutenant."

Managing a small smile, Harm back away, he turned and scooped his daughter up into his arms as she ran towards him. Popping his cover on her head as he carried her into the house, those they loved following them inside.

Later that night, after Harmony had gone to bed, and the house was quiet, Harm sat outside on the back steps. The beer he'd bought out with him was half drank, he picked at the label. He'd met Emily while at the Naval Academy; she'd been a waitress at a bar near the Academy, he, Keeter, Luke and Sturgis went there on the weekends. It had been love at first sight, and six months after they'd met Harm proposed. He knew this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, who he wanted to have children with. They'd been married at the Academy chapel, with the blessing of her adopted father, who had taken Harm into the family and his heart. Harmony Rabb had been born while he'd been at flight school, wrapping her daddy around her little finger from the moment she'd come into the world. His favorite photo was of him in his dress whites holding his daughter after his winging. He'd been so proud, of what he'd achieved and his baby daughter.

Emily had been the prefect Navy wife, fitting in to life at Norfolk where they'd been stationed. She'd gone back and finished collage, getting her law degree. Everything had been great; she worked as a civilian liaison at the NLSO on the base. Then they'd decided to have another baby and the problems had started, finally the doctors had been able to tell them why. She had cancer. She'd fought hard, with his love and encouragement, right up until the end.

Tears streamed down his cheeks, he felt so alone. God what was he going to do now without his Emily. Hearing the squeaky step, he saw his mother. She sat beside him and drew him into her arms, letting him cry. He hadn't really cried, not even the night Emily had died. He'd been strong. Now it was time for him to let go, to grieve, to start and heal.

"Whatever happens son, Frank and I will be here for you and Harmony." Trish told him.

"I know mom," he said, but didn't pull away.

She rubbed his back, just as she'd done when he'd been a boy. "Come inside sweetheart, get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

Nodding he stood and helped her up and they walked inside together. Early hours of the morning, Harm woke to fine a small body beside him in the large bed. He lay there, with his sleeping daughter. Stroking her light brown hair, still in it's braids. She hadn't full understood what was happening, not until the end. Even then it wasn't really clear, what she did know was her mother wasn't coming back. They'd talked about it, about what the funeral had meant.

"Daddy," she looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes sweetheart," he kissed her forehead.

"Daddy," she hesitated. "Is mommy in heaven?"

"She is."

"With Grandpa Harm?" She asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Will he look after her?"

"He will, just like he looks after you." Harm told his daughter.

She wore a St. Christopher around her neck that had been his father's, she never took it off; her dad had told her Grandpa Harm was her guardian angle. That he would always look after her, no matter what. "I'm glad daddy."

"So am I, sweetheart. So am I."

"Daddy?"

"Yes darlin."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Harmony." He kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep little squid."

"You too, daddy." She said sleepily.

"I will, baby," he said with a tired smile.

She snuggled close and closed her eyes. "Night daddy."

"Night honey." Harm felt asleep with her in his arms. His little girl, he'd lost her mother, but he was never going to lose her.

She was gone when he woke in the morning, hearing her melodious laughter he got up and faced the new day. It became a routine for them, he'd put her to bed at night and in the early hours of the morning she was crawl in with him, each morning he'd wake feeling better then the last one thanks to his little girl. Though as the time came for him to leave, he felt he was letting Harmony down. The night before he was to return to the _SeaHawk_, his little girl, his Harmony did something that shocked even him as he tucked her into bed.

"Daddy."

"Yes sweetheart."

She undid the necklace that held her St. Christopher medal and held it out to him. "I want you to wear this."

"Honey I couldn't."

Kneeling on the bed she put the necklace around his neck and did it up. "I want Grandpa Harm to be your guardian angel too, Daddy."

"Sweetheart, Grandpa Harm is always looking after me." Harm told her.

"I know daddy, but now he's doing it because I asked him too."

Harm gathered her in his arms and held her close. "I love you Harms."

"I love you too, daddy," she whispered. "Please don't die like mommy did."

"I want, honey. I promise," he said with tears in his eyes. "I'll always come back to you, darlin."

Harmony kissed her father's cheek. "I know you will daddy, course you don't break promises."

"That's right, now lay back down," he insisted and when she had he tucked her in. "Be good for your Grams and Gramps."

"I will."

He brushed her hair back from her forehead. "I'll miss you sweetheart."

"I'll miss you too, daddy."

Leaning over he hugged her, not minding when she snaked her arms around his neck and kept him there. "Scot over," she did and he lay beside her. "Go to sleep little squid."

"Yes sir," she said with a grin and snuggled close to her father, falling asleep in the safety of him arms.

When Harm didn't come back after an hour, Trish went looking for her son. She smiled seeing he'd fallen asleep beside his daughter. She sighed, she didn't know what her son was going to do after he came home from sea duty but whatever it was she and Frank would support him. Even if it meant looking after his daughter while he was at sea. Slipping into the room, she gently nudged his shoulder. "Harm, sweetheart wake up."

He stirred and woke, realizing where he was. "I must have fallen asleep."

"It's okay, head off to bed, you'll be more comfortable," his mother suggested.

He untangled himself from his daughter and got off the bed, following his mother out. "Am I doing the right thing, Mom?" He asked as he stood in the doorway looking over his sleeping daughter.

"For you or for her, Harm?" She asked just as quietly.

"Both."

"Only you can answer that question, son," she patted his shoulder and walked away.

Harm left the door half opened, seeing everything was locked up and the lights shut off. He followed his mother and stepfather's lead and went to bed.

Morning came fast enough; he woke finding himself alone for the first time in a week. Getting up he showered, shaved and dressed, packing everything he was taking back with him in his sea bag. Carrying it with him into the kitchen, he left it by the door.

Harmony was up and dressed. "Morning daddy."

"Morning sweet pea," he greeted and kissed the top of her head.

"Coffee darling?" Trish asked.

"Thanks mom," he sat beside his daughter and stole a piece of toast off her plate.

"Daddy," she scolded him and he laughed.

Too soon though they were standing on the tarmac saying goodbye, the Cod standing ready to take him back to his ship.

Frank hugged him. "Are you sure about this son?"

"I am Frank."

Trish hugged him next. "Be careful, Harm."

"I will Mom."

Harmony was last; she hugged her father as he hankered down to her. "Come home safe daddy."

"I will sweet pea," he promised. "You look after Grams and Gramps."

"I will."

He kissed her forehead. "Bye sweetheart."

"Bye daddy."

He reluctantly let her go and stood; taking his sea bag he walked towards the Cod. One of the flight grew took his bag from him and hurried a head. He head Harmony's soft voice and turned, seeing her running towards him. He knelt down and she ran into his arms.

Frank hurried over to them. "Come on darlin," he gently dislodged the little girl, standing with her in his arms.

Harm stood. "Love you Harms."

"Love you daddy." Harmony said, smiling.

"Sir, we have to go," the crewmen called.

He kissed his daughter quickly, and then ran for the Cod, going aboard.

Frank carried his granddaughter back to her grandmother and they watched together as the Cod took off. Taking her father and their son with it.

**Two months later: Bethesda Naval Hospital, Maryland.**

Trish Burnet held her granddaughter close; the little girl had cried herself to sleep. They'd arrived at the house, telling them there had been a mishap. Harmony had started to cry; the little girl had known something was wrong with her daddy as soon as she'd seen the uniforms. Now they were at the hospital, waiting, they were transferring him there from the hospital in Germany. Frank had flown over and come back him, not that Harm was really aware of what was going on. His injuries were serious enough to warrant months of recover ahead of him. And his RIO, his friend was dead and he didn't even know it yet.

She saw Frank coming down the corridor, exhaustion all over his face. He sat down and hugged her, letting her cry softly against his shoulder.

"It's all right, honey, they're settling him in a room, then you can see him," he reassured.

"Is he conscious yet?" She asked. "Does he know?"

"No, not yet. They kept him heavily sedated for the trip here."

Harmony woke, seeing her grandfather. "Gramps, where's daddy."

"We'll be able to see him soon, Harms," he promised.

As he finished saying it a doctor came over to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Burnet, I'm Dr. Michaels, I'll be looking after your son."

"Is my daddy all right?" Harmony asked bluntly, staring up at the doctor.

Dr. Michaels knelt down. "No darling he's not, but he's going to be. With a lot of love and care, would you like to see him?" She nodded and he stood and held out his hand.

Without hesitation Harmony stood and took the doctors hand. "Thank you doctor." She said trying to be very grown up.

"You're welcome, young lady," he said as they walked down the corridor with Trish and Frank walking behind them. "My first name is Samuel, but everyone calls me Sam."

"I'm Harmony, but my daddy calls me Harms," she supplied. "Can I call you Dr. Sam?"

"Sure you can sweetheart." When they came to her father's room, he knelt down to look eye to eye with her again. "Harmony, I don't want you to be scared. Your daddy was hurt badly and we've tried to make him as comfortable as possible, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," she said with a waver to her voice.

"Okay," he stood, taking her hand again he lead her into the room.

Trish and Frank came in after them; nothing though could have prepared Trish for this. She put her hand over her mother, gasping. Then buried her head in her husbands shoulder as tears of frustration and desperation broke.

Harmony released the doctor's hand and walked slowly over to her father. She'd never seen her father hurt before, she'd only ever seen him cry once. But this was different, so very different. She bit her lip as the tears ran down her cheeks, her little heart breaking. Reaching out she took her fathers hand and held it tight. "I love you daddy, don't leave me."

He squeezed her hand, opening his eyes. Unsure where he was or what had happened, then he remembered. The crash, he'd crashed. Oh God he'd crashed. Painfully he turned his head and looked at his daughter, the tears in her eyes. "I… love you too, Harms," he said softly. His eyes closed again. "Won't ever leave you."

She crawled up onto the bed and hugged him gently, feeling his arms wrap around her little body as she cried.

Harm opened his eyes again, his chest hurt a little but he didn't want to move his daughter, he needed her close. "What… about …Mace?" He asked weakly.

Frank released his wife and moved closer. "Harm… Son. Lieutenant Mace didn't make it. I'm sorry son."

"Oh God…" He squeezed his eyes shut. He'd killed his RIO, his friend. His vision had been blurry, he'd miss judged the landing and killed Mace.

"Daddy," Harmony sat up, then lent forward and kissed his cheek. "It wasn't your fault daddy, Uncle Mace wouldn't blame you."

He opened his eyes, they were glassy with tears, and his heart ached even with his daughter's words. She was being his conscious. When had she'd gotten so smart. "I should have kept him safe, Harms, I let him down."

She smiled sadly. "No daddy," she looked to Dr. Michaels. "Will you help make my daddy better, Dr. Sam?"

"I'm going to do my best, sweetheart." He said composed. "You need to rest Lieutenant, I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you." He patted the little girls shoulder and walked over to Frank and Trish, gesturing them out of the room. "What your son is feeling is survivors guilt. It's common in situations like this."

"What can we do, doctor?" Trish asked.

"Be supportive, I'll have the resident psychologist talk with him when he's a little stronger. For now be there for him, listen if he wants to talk about it, but don't let him sink into self pity," the doctor told them. "Your son needs to know no one blames him for his RIO's death."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," a strong commanding voice announced behind the Burnets.

They turned. "AJ," Trish hugged the Admiral. "Thank you for coming."

"He's still my son in law, even though Emily isn't with us any more," AJ insisted.

"What did you mean, AJ?" Frank questioned.

"There will be an investigation into the mishap to decide whether or not it was Harm's fault. He'll be represented by lawyers sent by the JAG core, I'll chat to Admiral Bravo and see if he can assign his top lawyers to look into it."

"Admiral, no offence sir," Dr. Michael's began. "But Lieutenant Rabb isn't in any emotional condition to be interviewed or accused. He's already blaming himself for the death of Lieutenant Mace. What he needs is a positive out look, from his records I see he lost his wife in the last few months. Her death is still fresh in his mind, with the mishap happening, he's going to start and evaluate himself and that can course destructive tendencies."

AJ was going to blow his top, but he knew the doctor was right so he simmered down. "Understood doctor, but unfortunately the investigation will go ahead."

"Lieutenant Rabb isn't to be interviewed until I say so, Admiral. I'm afraid JAG is going to just have to wait until I think he's strong enough," Dr. Michaels said sternly. "Excuse me." He said then walked away.

The Admiral smiled and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Good man," he decided. "I had a feeling he'd be in Harm's court."

"Is it going to be bad for Harm, AJ?" Trish asked him bluntly.

"It isn't going to be pretty Trish, but he'll have the best representatives at the board of inquiry."

"Thank you AJ."

"Well let's go in, is Harmony with him?"

Frank nodded. "She knew, AJ, before they arrived, she just knew something had happened to her dad."

"Just as she did with her mother." Trish added.

They walked back into the room; Harmony was still sitting on the bed to be close to her father.

"She's smarter then she lets on," AJ whispered. "So is Harm, if anyone can bring him out of this and get him back on his feet, it will be Harms."

Frank and Trish silently agreed. Harm had a lot of recovering to do, emotionally and physically. He would walk again, with physiotherapy, but his flying career was over. They all knew that and that was going to hit Harm as hard as losing his wife and friend. From the moment Harm had been born, he'd been destined to be a Naval Aviator. His father being MIA had made him even more determined to follow in his footsteps. And now no matter what the outcome, they all knew Harmon Rabb, Jr. was going to have his wings clipped.

AJ moved closer to the bed. "How are you feeling son?"

"Numb dad," Harm admitted.

Harmony smiled. "Hi Grandpa."

He smiled too, his granddaughter had in infectious smile, so like her father. "Hi darlin," he greeted and kissed her forehead. "How are you really feeling, son?"

Harm looked away. "I killed him, I miss judge the damn landing because I couldn't see properly and I killed him," he said, angry with himself more then anything.

"It wasn't your fault, Harm."

"You don't know that," he snapped looking back at his father in law.

"Harm," he paused, popping his cover on the top of his granddaughter's head. "I was allowed to read the initial report, including what you said in Germany about your vision being blurry. This wasn't your fault. The doctors say an eye infection coursed your night vision to be impaired."

Harm knew what that meant, his flying career was over, and he'd never set foot in the cockpit again.

"I'm sorry son."

Harmony gently wiped the tears from her father's cheeks, being careful of the bruising. "I'll always love you, daddy."

Drawing her back into his arms, Harm held her close ignoring the pain it coursed him. "Thank you sweetheart."

**Sarah Rabb's Farm: Belleville, Pennsylvania (A few months later)**

"Are you sure you'll be all right alone with him, Mom?" Trish asked.

"I'll be fine, stop worrying, I can take care of my grandson." Sarah Rabb assured. "Not to mention my great granddaughter."

Harmony smiled, she stood next to her great grandmother, holding her hand. "I'll help Great Grams with daddy."

"I know you will, sweetheart," Trish knelt down and grave the little girl a hug. "You be a good girl for them both."

"I will Grams."

She kissed her forehead and stood. "I'll call you when we get home, Mom."

"Don't worry, Trish, we'll be fine." Sarah assured.

Trish nodded and joined Frank by the car; they got in and drove away.

"Now young lady, lets go see if your daddy needs anything." Sarah announced as they went inside.

"I'll go Great Grams," the little girl said and rushed up the stairs to her father's room, she knocked before she went in. "Daddy."

Harm was lying on his back, his right leg resting on pillows. "What is it, Harms?"

"Great Grams wanted to know if you needed anything?"

"Not at the moment, sweetheart."

"Nothing at all?"

"Well I could use a hug," he told her. She grinned and hugged him, being careful not to squeeze too tight. He pulled her down onto the bed with him. "Stay with me?"

"Okay daddy," she agreed and settled beside him.

"Have Grams and Gramps gone?"

"Aha huh," she said. "Are you coming downstairs for dinner tonight, daddy?"

He didn't want too, he wanted to stay locked away from the world forever, but he couldn't. "I'll try, darlin," he said softly and he would. He was trying. Trying to understand why he'd been spared and Mace hadn't, why the board of inquiry had ruled the crash had occurred because of the eye infection that had impaired his night vision. Still they'd taken his wings. God he wished Emily were there to talk to him, to reassure him everything was going to be all right. To tell him he could go on with his career in the Navy. What the hell was he going to do, he was a washed up Tomcat pilot.

Glancing at his daughter, he found Harmony had fallen asleep. Since his ramp strike she'd been so grown up, being there for him. Taking on responsibilities no six year old should and he loved her so much, she was his life.

Sarah Rabb came up two hours later to check on them, finding both her grandson and great granddaughter asleep, smiling she quietly closed the door and let them sleep. Time would heal all wounds.

It was Harmony's determination that got her father down the stairs, who pushed him to do the physiotherapy, to walk using the walking stick even though he hated it. Everyday she got him a little further; everyday she made him see he had so much to live for.

"Grams, where's Harms?" Harm asked his grandmother one morning.

"Harmony," his grandmother corrected, using her granddaughters full name. "Is outside."

"Thanks Grams," he smiled at her frowning at him for shorting his daughter's name. Walking slowly he left the house, taking the few steps slowly until he reached the bottom. "Harms!" He waited but didn't hear a reply. Raising his voice a little. "Harmony!"

"In here daddy!" Her little voice called from the barn.

_The barn, of all places the barn_, he thought. _She could have found somewhere closer to play, but no she had to choose the barn_. He sighed and started slowly towards the barn, leaning heavily on the walking stick by the time he reached it. Opening the door he went in, seeing where Harmony was as soon as he did. She was pulling on a heavy tarp like her life depended on it. He knew what was beneath that tarp and he didn't want to see it, not yet. "Harmony no!" He cried out but it was too late, she'd given the tarp one good pull, yanking it off, the force knocking her onto her backside. She sat there stunned. "Harmony," he was worried she'd hurt herself. Throwing the walking stick, he hobbled over to her quickly. "Harms," he fell beside her. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, still a little stunned. "Daddy, it's…" Her voice faded.

He pulled himself up and sat closer. "It's a stearman bi-plane, Harms," he said quietly. "Your Grandpa Harm and I were going to fix her up when he came back from Vietnam."

"Can we?" She asked, looking at him excitedly. "We can do it together and then we can go flying together, just you and me. Daddy please?"

"I…" He was going to say no, but he saw the enthusiasm in her eyes, the way her cheeks were flush with anticipation. He looked once more at the old stearman, he could do it, and he could make her fly. "All right Harms."

"Thank you Daddy," she practically throw herself into his arms. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Harms," he said, before kissing her forehead, pushing aside his uncertainty. He had something of hers that he needed to return. "I have something of yours," he undid the necklace that hung around his neck and put it around hers. It was the St. Christopher medal she'd given him. "You were right, Grandpa Harm was looking out for me, now I want him back looking after you."

She nodded and hugged him again.

In the days that followed the stearman became the center of their attention; they worked hard on her from dawn to dusk. It was therapy for Harm, better then anything he could of gotten in the hospital. His strength improved, as did his mobility and disposition. Not even visits from his friends Keeter, Sturgis, Luke, or Diana had been able to do that.

The night before the stearman's maiden flight, Harm sat out on the pouch, his feet on the railing as he leant back in his chair.

His grandmother came out; she sat next to him, sighing a little. "Harmony is asleep, she's so excited about tomorrow."

"She's been fantastic, Grams, I don't know what I would have done without her," he told her truthfully.

"She's a special little girl, Harm," Sarah agreed. They sat in silence for a while; finally she spoke again, this time it wasn't about her granddaughter. "What are you going to do, Harm? You can't stay here forever."

"I've been thinking long and hard about that, Grams and I've made a decision."

"Oh?"

"I'm going to take the LSAT and apply to attend law school."

"Be a lawyer," Sarah was a little shocked, she hadn't expected that.

"Yeah, seeing the how the JAG lawyers helped me when I had to face that board of inquiry, I saw they really wanted to do it and it wasn't just because who my father in law is," Harm announced. "I want to help others like that."

She patted his hand and smiled. "I think you'll be a wonderful lawyer, Harm."

"Thanks Grams."

"Just remember when you do become a hot shot lawyer, your grandmother put up with all you're shit to get you to make the decision to do it," she said bluntly.

Harm chuckled. "Sorry Grams."

"Don't be sorry, Harm. You're my grandson, I can put up with your moodiness, and Harmony's. That child is growing up to be so much like you."

"She's her daddy's girl," he agreed a little afraid of what that meant.

"Don't worry Harm, she's a smart girl and you have a while before she starts to decide what she wasn't to do with her life." Sarah reassured him.

"I know Grams, I just have a feeling she's already decided what she wants to do."

"Be a Naval Aviator?" She asked.

He nodded. "I don't know if I could handle that Grams."

Understanding she squeezed his shoulder as she stood. "You will darling," she kissed the top of his head. "Don't stay up to late."

"I won't Grams," he promised.

She smiled sympathetically and hurried inside, leaving him to his thoughts.

At first light, Harmony was up, excited about taking the stearman up for the first time. She hurried to dress, running down the stairs when she had.

Grandma Sarah was waiting for her. "Morning Harmony."

"Morning Great Grams, where's daddy?"

"Outside darling, doing a final check, he's waiting for you," she announced and held out her hand. Harmony took it and they left the house together. Heading out to the nearest field where Harm had the newly painted yellow stearman ready, the field was long enough to take off and land from.

He saw them coming, waving. He had a surprise for his grandmother, something he thought about before going to bed.

Harmony ran ahead and through herself into her fathers arms. "I'm ready Daddy."

"So you are, sweetheart," he said happily.

Sarah smiled as she reached them. "She looks fantastic, Harm."

"She does, Grams," he moved to his right with his daughter still in his arms. Letting her see what he'd painted on the side.

Tears filled her eyes. "_Sarah_," she said in awe. "You named her _Sarah_?"

He nodded. "You've done so much for Harmony and I, Grams, it just seemed appropriate."

"Thank you darling," she hugged the both of them. "Now get this grand old lady off the ground, I want a ride too."

"Yes Ma'am," he said grinning. He carried Harmony over to the stearman and helped her up into the cockpit, securing her in the front seat before climbing into the back. Once he was secure, he started the engine. It spluttered to life with a deep rumble. For a brief moment Harm hesitated. Could he do this? He hadn't flown since his ramp strike.

"Come on daddy," Harmony's excited voice came over the intercom.

"All right, sweetheart, hang on," he told her. He could do this, for himself and for Harmony.

Sarah moved back and waved to them as the yellow stearman taxied, gained speed and took off into the air with a loud whoopee from the two aboard her. She laughed and for the first time since her grandson and great granddaughter had arrived, she knew everything was going to be all right. Her grandson had finally faced his future head on and that meant he would heal and go on with his life. Losing his wife and his wings had been hard on him, but the love of his daughter had kept him going. It had gotten him back into the air and it would get him through law school.

She watched the stearman roll and loop and laughed, her heart soared along with them. She'd worried about her son before he'd gone MIA, before he'd been declared KIA. Then her grandson, when he'd followed in his father's footsteps and became a Naval Aviator too, she worried. Even after he'd married and he and Emily had Harmony, she'd still worried because he had a family to care for. It was also clear one day she would worry about her granddaughter following in her fathers footsteps, flying was in her blood and she had no doubts Harmony Rabb would one day become a Naval Aviator. She just hoped Harm would face his demons before then and find love again; she didn't like the thought of him being alone or Harmony being without a mother. They needed someone special in their lives.

Sighing she smiled again and waved as the Stearman flew past over her head. _One day at a time_, she thought. _One day at a time._

To be continued…

(So what do you think, should I continue or leave it? Please let me know what you think.)


	2. Connecting lives

**Title:** **_If things had been different_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone's positive input, I've had this idea from a long time, I just had to get it out of my head. Each chapter will be a different year, relating to a different story line that happened in JAG. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones that follow.

Thank you to: _Jamie_, _SMKAngel_, _RinkRat_, _Winjan_ (life is going to be interesting once AJ arrives at JAG), _Alicia5_ (Hey we all have different tastes), _Whosek Malcath_, _DD2_, _Hemi Racing_, _smithknk_, _starryeyes10_, _r_, _Lyssa_, _everlover_, _harmless128_, _Winnie Bear_, _Britt_.

**_If things had been different_**

Chapter Two: **_Connecting lives_**

**Naples 1995**

Lt. Harmon Rabb lent against the balustrade and sighed, despite the beauty of Naples, his thoughts were of home and his daughter back in Washington. It was lucky for him he had a good neighbor in Mrs. Wilson, when they'd first moved into the apartment on Eighth Street she'd been the first to welcome them. Insisting after meeting Harmony that if Harm had ever needed a baby sitter then she would look after his daughter willingly. Over the past three years he'd taken her up on that offer more then once, and he'd done some insisting of his own. Since she was a widow and her daughter lived too far away from her to visit regularly, he always included her in their family activities, making sure she spent Christmas with them and every other holiday. She'd become like a grandmother to his daughter, Harmony had even started calling her Aunt Grace and Grace treated them both like her family too. Harm became the younger brother she'd never had.

"Harm." Lt. J.G Caitlin Pike – Kate, joined him by the balustrade. "Are you all right?"

He smiled, nodding. "Just thinking."

"Now that's dangerous," she teased and he laughed with her. Harm was a handsome man and she knew it, felt it. She could easily fall for him and his gorgeous daughter. "So did you ring Harmony?"

"I did, Grace said she saw the news on ZNN and was jumping around the lounge room yelling '_that's my daddy_' over and over until she was hoarse," he said chuckling. "Then when she got on the phone the first thing she said was, '_I saw you daddy_', it took me a while to settle her down."

Kate smiled too. "She's proud of her dad."

He looked away a little embarrassed by her praise. "She asked about you too?"

"Oh?"

"She wanted to know why Aunt Kate wasn't on the news too."

She laughed. "Did you tell her there wasn't enough room in that Tomcat for all of us," she stated, and then whispered in his ear. "Though it would have been cozy."

Harm smiled that 'flyboy' grin of his, teasing right back. "I've never fantasized about doing it in the back of a Tomcat, Kate."

Breathing hard, Kate blushed. "And just where have you fantasized about doing it, Harm?"

"Well," he pined her against the balustrade. "I know this little hotel near the Potomac, it has great views of the river."

"Really," she put a hand on his chest; they'd played this game before, on the _SeaHawk_. "Well after you've had quality time with your daughter, you give me a ring and we'll organize a weekend."

"Don't start what you're not willing to finish Kate," he warned in a soft sexy voice.

"I always finish what I start," she promised. "After all you know what they say about gold wings and a white uniform."

"It's not over rated?"

She chuckled and slipped from his hold. "You'd better no be."

"Not in the least," he said confidently. Realizing he hadn't flirted with a woman like this since Emily.

Kate saw the expression change on his face and understood immediately. "She would have wanted you to be happy, Harm," she said softly, gently. She knew he'd lost his wife to cancer and now she knew about his ramp strike, from what she'd been told on the _SeaHawk_ and what he'd told her. "It's time to let go."

He nodded. "It's not that easy at times."

"It's never easy, Harm, but you've accomplished so much since then. You're allowed to have a little happiness too," she told him. "When you're ready, let me know and we'll do that weekend."

"I'll do that."

"I can wait," she said with a smile, then revealed. "Come on sailor, we've a plane to catch."

"In a hurry to get home, Kate?" He asked as they walked away.

"I am, I have a present for Harmony."

"Really?"

"Mmm, I found this charming little shop yesterday where I found this adorable little dress, I just couldn't resist," she announced. "So what did you get her?"

"You mean other then the tee-shirt and cap the _Skipper_ insisted on giving me?" He asked and she nodded chuckling. "I found a floor puzzle that tells about Naples."

"What no model planes?"

Harm laughed. "She has plenty of model planes, Kate. When we get home, ask her to show you her bedroom, she has them in there."

"Do you keep yours in the bedroom too?" She asked quickly.

"I do," he answered with a grin that had her melting. "If you ask nicely, I'll show you."

"Is that a promise?"

"Try me," he whispered, before quickening his pace, leaving her behind.

Kate had to mentally shake herself. _Damn the man could put on the charm when he wanted too_. Though working with him was more interesting then working against him, more fun too. Chuckling she hurried to catch up to him and they walked together, smiling happily.

It was early in the morning when they arrived back in the States, taking a cab they went straight to his place. Harm insisted on making Kate breakfast before driving her home. Kate realized she was just too tired and jet lagged to argue with him, not to mention intrigued with the fact her partner still looked refreshed after the flight. Being an aviator had given him an advantage that she didn't have and she envied him for a moment for that.

Harm opened the door to his apartment and switched on a light. "Come on Kate, coffee will do you good."

She wearily followed him inside. "Lots of coffee, then bed," she said subconsciously.

"We'll start with coffee and see where we end up," he teased as he shut the door, hanging up his cover, he left his bag and headed into the kitchen.

Kate shook her head. Where did he get his energy from, she felt like collapsing and sleeping for a week? She left the bag she'd purchased in Naples to bring her belongings home in near the door, putting her cover on the hook beside his; she went into the kitchen for the promised coffee. "Will Harmony be with Grace?"

Harm nodded and set the coffee maker going. "It's easier for her to stay with Grace, then for Grace to stay here," he lent against the counter. "Why?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd ask," she moved closer, she didn't want to rush him. "Before I did this." She slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

For a moment Harm just stood there, finally he returned the gesture. Just holding her felt good, it had been so long since he'd done this. There hadn't been anyone since Emily had died, he'd put his full attention to recovering from his ramp strike, going to law school and looking after his daughter. With Kate it didn't feel so wrong.

She pulled away a little. "Are you all right, you look so far away?"

He smiled, a warm caring smile. Slowly he ran his finger down her cheek. "I'm fine. Thank you Kate."

"For what?"

"For putting up with me, for buying my daughter a present and for the hug."

"Well that's what partners are for and I like Harmony, and I like spoiling her," she said grinning. "As for the hug, you looked like you could have used one."

"I did."

She stepped back out of his arms. "Now make me some coffee, sir."

Harm laughed lightly. "Yes Ma'am," he smirked and did so when the coffee maker had finished.

Taking their coffee they sat in the lounge, kicking their shoes off, they sat on the couch with their feet up on the coffee table.

"We do make a good team, Rabb." Kate announced.

"We do at that, Pike." He said and they both grinned, drinking their coffee.

Putting her cup on the coffee table, Kate tucked her legs up on the couch and snuggled closer to Harm. He slipped his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest, it felt good, being there with him. Damn good. Whether they remained friends or became lovers, she could get use to being around Harmon Rabb, Jr.

Harm realized Kate was asleep; he put his coffee cup down beside the couch and got more comfortable without disturbing her. Resting his head against the back of the chair he decided he'd close his eyes just for a moment. Then he'd wake her up and take her home.

When Grace poked her head around the door two hours later, the two were still asleep. She smiled sweetly and switched out the light. Harmony came up beside her, she put a finger to her lips and the little girl smiled and nodded. They left the apartment, shutting the door; they'd wake them up later, for now they'd let them sleep. As much as Harmony wanted to be with her father, Grace knew the little girl also understood her father was probable exhausted after what he'd gone through. Which made her proud.

"Come on sweetheart, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Scrambled eggs?"

"Sounds good, with toast."

"Yum."

Grace chuckled. "You're easily pleased, Harmony Rabb."

"I know," the nine year old declared with a grin, making Grace laugh harder.

When Harm did wake it took a moment to realize where he was, then he remembered. He glanced at the clock; it was nearly thirteen hundred, just finding that out woke him up fully. "Kate," he gave her a gentle shake. "Wake up."

She did with a groan, sitting up, little a little dazed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, want some lunch?" He asked with a grin.

"Lunch?" She glanced at the clock. "Oh crap."

Harm couldn't help but laugh. "Nice Kate," he stood and stretched the kinks out of his neck and back.

Kate watched in fascination, resisting the erg to stand up and wrap her arms around him. "Well I could go some lunch I suppose and a shower."  
He turned. "Go have one, I'm sure I've got something you can slip into."

"No, you go first, I'll wait. Then while I'm taking a shower, you can make me lunch," she suggested with a grin. What she'd wanted to say was they'd have one together, but he wasn't ready for that. "Go, I'm hungry."

Nodding, Harm headed for his room.

Kate looked around the room; there were a few prints on the walls, as well as a few photos. On the mantel was a photo of Harm and then baby Harmony. She walked over and picked it up. In it Harm was cradling his daughter in his arms, he was lower in rank and wore gold wings. She guessed this was when he'd graduated from flight school. He looked so happy, so free of all the worries in the world. Putting it down, she picked up the next one, this one was of him in full flight gear, Harmony was a toddler in his arms, she was grinning and Harm had his arm around a pretty young woman with pale blue eyes. Emily Rabb had been a very beautiful woman and very much in love with her husband, that was evident in her eyes.

Putting the photo down, Kate wandered around the apartment, glancing in Harmony's room, she saw Harm had been right, his daughter did have model air planes in her bedroom. Chuckling she wandered down to the master bedroom, the door was opened, she hesitated, then went in. "Harm?"

"Won't be long," he called from the adjacent bathroom.

She went further in, a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt was lying on the bed. What caught her eye though was the photo on the bedside table. It was a wedding photo. She went closer, picking it up. Harm looked so happy, his arm around his new wife. Putting it back down, she wondered if Harm would find love like that again. If somewhere out there was someone he could fall in love with. Who could make him happy, who could be his soul mate and make Harmon Rabb whole again.

"Kate?"

She turned surprised, seeing Harm standing in the doorway in cut off jeans and tee shirt, she hadn't heard him. She smiled. "I didn't hear you."

"Sorry. I said the shower is free."

"Thanks, I'll just grab my bag," she muttered and rushed out.

Harm shook his head and headed into the kitchen, he rang Grace first to tell her they were home and to send Harmony over. He'd barely put the phone down when he head footsteps in the hallway outside the apartment, smiling he went into the lounge. The door flew open and his daughter ran in, jumping into his arms. He laughed and swung her around. "Hi Harms."

"Daddy," she hugged him. "Where's Aunt Kate?"

"In the shower. I'm going to make her some lunch, and then I'll take her home. Then you and I have the rest of the afternoon to ourselves."

"So cool!" His daughter exclaimed.

Harm laughed as Grace came in the room. "Afternoon Grace."

"Afternoon little brother how was Naples?"

"Beautiful," he put Harmony down. "Perhaps we can go over there on holidays."

"Yeah," his daughter cheered.

Grace laughed and pushed a lock of peppering brown hair behind her ear. "You just want to go on an air plane, Harmony."

"Yeah," the little girl announced and the two adults laughed together. She saw Kate come into the lounge dressed in an old pair of sweatpants and tee shirt of her fathers. She smiled. "Hi Aunt Kate."

"Hi sweetheart," she gave the young girl a hug, smiling over her head at Grace. "Grace, you look wonderful."

"Your lying but thank you."

Kate smiled. "I wouldn't dream over lying."

Grace snorted. "Bull. Now Harmon, go fix some lunch."

"Yes Ma'am," he smirked and hurried into the kitchen.

"I have something for you Harmony," Kate announced. "I'll go get it."

"A present for me, thank you Aunt Kate."

"You're welcome kiddo," she hurried back into the bedroom and took the dress from the bag; giving it a shake she carried it out. "What do you think, honey?"

Harmony's eyes widened at the sight of the velvet dark blue dress. "Oh Aunt Kate."

"Is that a good 'Oh Aunt Kate' or a bad one?"

"A good one, it's beautiful, Aunt Kate," she careful lay the dress over the arm of a chair and hugged her honorary Aunt. "Thank you."

She rubbed her back. "I'm glade you like it, Harmony," she said softly.

"I do, I really do," Harmony insisted. "It's so beautiful."

"I saw it and knew you'd like it."

"It is beautiful, Kate." Grace agreed.

"A beautiful dress for a beautiful girl." Harm said standing a little away from them, having watched the whole scene.

Harmony hurried over to him and he knelt down and gathered her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you daddy."

"I love you to, Harms."

Grace had moved to stand by Kate. "Now that my Kate is a beautiful sight."

"Yes it is," she agreed wistfully. Still it made her wonder once more if there was someone special out there for Harm. Perhaps there was and he just hadn't met her yet.

**Marine Base – Bosnia 1995**

Captain Sarah Mackenzie sat back in her chair and sighed, rubbing her temples. God she was tired.

"Hey Mac,"

She looked up seeing Lieutenant Melinda Smith leaning against the doorframe to her office, a smirk on the younger woman's face. "You have that look Lieutenant?" She smirked.

Mel rolled her eyes and went further into the office. "What to see something yummy?"

"Food or male?" She asked knowing her friends taste in both.

"Male," Mel handed over the magazine.

Mac took a look, reading the head line 'JAG lawyer saves the day'; she then looked at the picture. Mel had been right, he was yummy, very yummy. She read the article quickly. "He's going to give lawyers a bad name," she mused.

"He's also single," her friend noted. "A widow with a little girl."

"Oh and how did you know that?"

"I asked."

Mac groaned. "Nice, who did you tick off?"

"No one, I was just curious."

She held out the magazine. "You're always curious."

"I know," Mel smirked and waved it off. "Keep it, I have another."

"Thanks," Mac left it open on her desk. "Any thing else you needed to see me about?"

"Nope that's it."

Shaking her head, she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Then get out and go do some work."

"Yes Ma'am," Mel jeered, then hurried out.

Mac grabbed the magazine again and looked once more at the photo. He was handsome, Harmon Rabb, Jr. A pilot turned lawyer, raising a daughter on his own. Well she knew what it was like to raise a child, she was doing that herself, and her son was back in the states with her Uncle. She'd been an out of control eighteen year old when she'd married Chris, a few months later he, her best friend Eddie and herself were involved in a car accident after an all night drinking session that left Eddie and Chris dead. She'd woken up in the hospital to be told that and that she was pregnant. Her Uncle Matt had taken her to Red Rock Mesa to dry out, for her sake and the baby. Jason Matthew Mackenzie was born seven months later. She also managed to graduate from the University of Minnesota with a degree in Political Science. Making a decision about what she wanted for herself and her son, she went and joined the Marine Corp, going to Officer's Candidate School. She severed in Okinawa as an administrative assistant to Lt. Colonel John Farrow, who had recommended her for law school. So along with Jason, they returned to the states and she'd gone to Duke University in North Carolina, of course after graduating she'd attended Naval Justice School. When this assignment had come up, she'd decided to leave Jason behind. Bosnia was no place for a nine year old.

Sighing she put the magazine down and went back to the paper work that was piling up on her desk. It took her mind off the handsome Navy Lieutenant and the fact she missed her son.

The ringing of the phone brought her out of her mood. She answered it. "Captain Mackenzie."

"_Hi Sarah_."

"Uncle Matt," she greeted cheerfully. "Right on time, how's Jason?"

"_Biting at the bit to talk to you_," he mused. "_Here he is_."

She chuckled hearing the exchange between her Uncle and son.

"_Hi Mom_."

"Hi honey, are you being good for Uncle Matt?"

"_Sure am. We're going to Red Rock Mesa this weekend to look for dinosaur tracks_."

Mac smiled at her son's enthusiasm. "Have fun."

"_We will. Mom did you see ZNN; a JAG lawyer landed a Tomcat on the deck of an aircraft carrier. It was so cool_."

"I didn't see the news but I did read the magazine article I have on my desk," she revealed.

"_Really_?"

"Really," she said laughing. "Don't tell me your going to go squid on me, young man?"

"_Me, no way mom. I'm a jarhead through and through_," he remarked and then told her. "_Uncle Matt wants to talk to you again_."

"Okay Jace, be good."

"_I will_."

There was a pause before Matthew O'Hara came back on the line. "_Sarah honey, I spoke to your Mom and dad this morning._"

"Oh Uncle Matt," she groaned.

"_Don't worry I didn't tell them where you are_," he assured. "_Though isn't it time you did, Sarah your dad is a Marine Colonel. If he wanted to find you, he could_."

She knew he was right. "I just don't want people to think I got this far because of who my father is."__

"_Sarah, no one is going to think that. Just ring them, let them know you're all right_."

"All right Uncle Matt, I'll ring."

"_Thank you, Sarah_."

She sighed. "I'll call next week."

"_Looking forward to it, bye honey_."

"Bye Uncle Matt," she said before hanging up. No one in boot camp had suspected she was Joe Mackenzie's daughter and she liked it that way. So far no one had even put the two together. "Damn it," she swore and then picked up the receiver, dialing the number. She waited, and then heard the soft voice come over the line.

"_Hello_."

"Hello Mom," she said softly.

"_Oh Sarah, it's so good to hear your voice. Honey where are you, are you all right. Is Jason_?" The questions rushed quickly out of her mother.

Mac smiled a little. "I'm fine Mom, so is Jason," she answered, hesitating a little. "I'm in Bosnia Mom."

"_Bosnia, oh god Sarah_."

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm a Marine." She made it sound so casual, even to her.

"_A Marine, my god Sarah. The last we heard you'd gone to your Uncle Matt's. How did you end up a Marine_?"

"I made a choice to do something with my life, Mom, being a Marine seemed the right thing to do," she stated. "Jason thinks it's cool. He has a lawyer for a Mom."

"_A lawyer_," her mothers voice broke. "_Oh honey I'm so proud._"

She knew her mother was crying now. "Mom, please don't cry. I'm fine, I love being a lawyer and Jason is fine with Uncle Matt."

"_But you're so far away, darling_."

"Mom, really, I'm fine." She insisted.

"_All right, Sarah_," there was a pause. "_Honey, your dad wants to talk to you_."

Colonel Joe Mackenzie's voice came over the phone. "_Is it true, my little girl became a Marine_?"

"Its true dad, a Marine Captain." She expected her dad was most likely smiling proudly.

"_I'm proud of you Sarah_."

Mac smiled, her heart filled with pride. "Thank you dad."

"_So why didn't you tell me, I could have…_"

She cut him off. "That's why I didn't dad. I wanted to do this on my own, to prove I could do it."

"_Well I'm damn proud of you, just be careful over there_."

"I will dad," she felt tears fill her eyes and she fought them back as she smiled. "I love you dad."

"_I love you too, sweetheart and I'm sorry for pushing you away_."

"You didn't push dad, I ran, but I found myself. With Uncle Matt's help, he helped me to dry out and take a good look at myself and realize I had to grow up. For myself and for my son."

"_He's a smart man your Uncle Matt_."

"Yes sir, he is and he's doing a good job with Jason."

"_When you get back to the States, you bring yourself and Jason around to see us_."

"I will dad," she wiped her eyes with a tissue. "I've got to go, dad."

"_I'm glad you called Sarah_."

"So am I dad," she said softly. "Give my love to mom."

"_I will honey, be careful_."

"I will. Bye dad."

"_Bye Sarah_."

She put the phone down and sighed as she sat back in her chair. That hadn't been as hard as she though it would be. Perhaps life wasn't so bad after all and plausibly being Colonel Joe Mackenzie's daughter wasn't so bad either. Shame she hadn't been able to figure that out when she'd been a teenager. It would have saved a lot of fights and it might have stopped her from drinking and running from her family. Not that she had a bad childhood, because she hadn't. Being the teenage daughter of a Marine Colonel hadn't been easy and she'd rebelled by going out drinking with her friends and marring Chris.

Now it all seemed so silly, the only good thing that had come out of it had been her son. Knowing she was carrying an innocent life inside her had made her realize she had to grow up and she had. Her Uncle Matt had taken a mixed up frightened young girl and shown her what life was all about.

Shaking her head she chuckled and went back to work, humming to herself happily. The magazine article caught her eye and she picked it up and wondered for a moment what life was like for Harmon Rabb and his daughter.

"Now you're really losing it, Mac," she said softly to herself and throw the magazine back on her desk. The odds of her ever meeting Harmon Rabb were next to nothing.

To be continued…


	3. Fatherinlaws and Marines

**Title:** **_If things had been different_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Firstly thank you to everyone who reviewed. When I started this I wanted the story to have a few twist – thus Harm had married, had a daughter and lost his wife. I also wanted Mac to have a different life – thus her parents never split up and her father was never a drunk. I hope that explains it a little better. The rank question was concerning what rank Mac would have been while in Bosnia. I knew she was a Major when she met Harm, but we were never told if she was newly promoted or had been a Major a while. So I decided she was a Captain while in Bosnia and was promoted before meeting Harm. Author's privilege is so cool.

Thank you to the following: _Maulen_, _Winjan_, _Abigaile _(thank you for the review for _Times Destiny_, I'm glad you liked it), _jaggygirl_, _smithknk_, _Starryeyes10_, _joanoa_, _Hemi Racing_, _DD2_, _katydid13_, _Vhosek Malacath_, _annebd_, _Strawberywine_.

**_If things had been different_**

Chapter Three: **_Father-in-laws and Marines_**

January 1996: Rabb Residence: Falls Church Virginia, Washington DC 

Lt. JG Meg Austin lent against the rail of the porch. "I'd love to know where she gets her energy from?"

"So would I, Meg," Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb stated, he handed her one of the beers he'd brought out.

"Thanks," she returned to her seat. "How do you do it, Harm?" She asked as he sat beside her. "You buy this house, renovate it in your spare time and manage to raise a daughter," she declared, smiling as she watched Harmony Rabb play with the small puppy her father had given her.

"I've had lot of help, Meg. My parents and Grace," he said calmly. "Family help family."

She took a swig of her beer. "You're lucky to have Grace."

"Mmm, even luckier she agreed to move into the apartment over the garage," he added.

"Which you built purposely," she noted.

"Perhaps," he grinned.

She melted under that grin, she did every time and she guessed she always would. "You're very lucky Harm."

He nodded. He'd brought the house in Falls Church and began doing it up in his spare time. It had taken a lot of work but finally he'd moved his family in with Meg's help. His daughter liked Meg and his partner was taken with Harmony.

Meg was playing with the beer label on her bottle. Her voice was quiet when she spoke next. "Emily must have been a very special woman."

"Very special," he answered her before taking a drink of his beer. "You remind me a little of her. You have the same determination."

"Really?" She was shocked.

"Not her temper though," he chuckled. "My Emily would have made a good SeAL or Marine. When she got a head full of steam, it was time to bug out."

Meg laughed. "Is Harmony like that?"

"No. Harms is like me. She has her mothers beauty, a joint share of determination and brains, but her personality is mine," he revealed sincerely.

"Not to mention she shares your love of flying," Meg added.

"Yeah."

She could see that bothered him. "She's also good at law, I mean how many eleven year olds do you know can quote the UCMJ?"

"Not many," he said grinning. "I would never have made it through law school without her. She was amazing."

"Well she has an amazing father."

"Thanks Meg."

They heard a squeal of delight and saw 'Maverick'; Harmony's six-month-old German shepherd puppy had her on her back, licking her face as she giggled. The pup had been named after Harm had said he'd been the maverick of the litter. The pup was also a lot happier now they were in the house instead of the apartment.

"I should go," Meg noted, she put her now empty bottle down beside her and stood.

Harm did also. "Thanks for helping out, Meg."

"No problem," she dismissed.

"Harms, Meg is leaving!" he called out to his daughter.

She ran in with the dog following. "Do you have to go, Aunt Meg?"

"I'm afraid so, kiddo. Work tomorrow," she messed her hair. "Be good."

"I will," the girl said with a miniature 'flyboy' grin like her fathers.

Meg shivered slightly. "Bye Harms."

"Go up and take a shower Harms while I walk Meg out," her dad ordered.

"Yes sir." She followed them in but headed up the stairs as they headed out to the front to Meg's car.

"It's been a fun week, Harm." Meg told him.

He laughed softly. "Well if you ever need help shifting house, I'll give you a hand."

"I'll remember that," she smirked, and then kissed his check, a little embarrassed. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Meg." He stepped back and she got in the car, starting it up she backed out and drove away. Harm watched her go, Meg was sweet but she was like a sister to him. He knew she wished it was more, but regulations forbid it and he couldn't look at her any other way. Just as he was going to head back inside, he groaned seeing who was cycling towards him.

Commander Allison Krennick pulled up in the driveway. "Good afternoon, Harm," she said smiling as she straightened.

"Commander."

She smiled, removing her bike helmet she shook her blond hair lose. "Inviting me in?"

"Sorry Commander, Harms and I are going out for dinner tonight."

"Oh need a third?"

Harm ignored her. "Commander, why are you here?"

"I thought I'd warn you."

"What about?"

"Do you know of an Admiral Chegwidden?"

Harm was stunned. His father-in-law. "He heads up JAG in the Pacific."

"As of tomorrow he heads up all of JAG period," she stated. "And he has a killer aid."

"Oh?"

"Mmm, me."

That didn't surprise him. "Congratulations."

"Don't patronize me, Commander," she said sternly, she put her helmet back on. "Chegwidden isn't going to put up with your antics, even if you are the rising star at JAG."

"I know what's expected of me, Commander."

"I'm sure you do," she turned her bike around. "See you tomorrow, Commander. You have an appointment in the Admiral's office at oh eight hundred." She informed, adding. "Don't be late." She then rode off without looking back.

Harm sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _This is going to be interesting_, he thought and headed inside.

Grace was coming down the stairs, seeing him come in. "Is everything all right?"

"Commander Krennick just dropped in, she had news about the new JAG."

"Anyone you know?"

"It's dad," he said aimlessly.

"Really, how are you going to handle that?"

"I don't know," he wandered into the lounge and sat down.

Grace sat with him, it was times like this she enjoyed the sisterly relationship she had with him. "Why don't you give him a ring?"

"I thought he would have rang me."

"Harm, you just moved into a house. The only one who has your new number is Meg." She noted bluntly.

He nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry Grace, I guess I'm still in shock."

"It's okay, honey. Ring your dad, I'll go check on Harms." She got up, leaving him to his thoughts.

Sitting back, Harm grabbed the phone and dialed his father-in-laws number. He waited as it rang and then answered. "Hi Dad."

"_Harm, I've been trying to reach you since I got into town_." AJ Chegwidden announced, a little stressed.

"Sorry dad, we just moved into a house in Falls Church," he explained and then gave him the new number and address. "The phone was only connected yesterday, I should have rang you earlier."

"_It's all right. So have you heard_?"

"That you're now my new boss?" He asked smiling to himself. "Yes sir."

There was a sigh over the phone, then chuckling. "_Sorry son, I guess this will make things a little awkward for you at JAG_."

"It's okay dad, I can handle it."

"_Once they realize the scuttlebutt will fly_."

"Then don't tell them. Dad I'm not ashamed to have you as the JAG, if anyone deserves it, it's you."

"_I know that son, still it might be a good idea to keep our rapport under wraps for now_."

Harm agreed. "I'll warn Harms not to say anything."

"_So how is my granddaughter_?"

He almost laughed at how skillfully his father-in-law changed the subject. "She's fine, she got a puppy a few weeks ago."

"_You finally gave in_?"

"I did," it was Harm's turn to sigh. "Your granddaughter is a skillfully negotiator."

"_I hear she takes after her father_," AJ smirked.

"She does," Harm admitted. Seeing his daughter come down the stairs in her pajamas, he'd lied to Krennick when he said they'd been going out, he'd just wanted to get rid of her. "Harms has just come down, do you want to tell her?"

"_You don't want to_?"

"I think she'd like to hear it from you, here you are," he handed the phone to his daughter. "It's grandpa."

She took it, sitting beside him. "Hi Grandpa."

"_Hi sweetheart, how are you_?"

"I'm good Grandpa, what do you have to tell me?"

He chuckled. "_I'm your dad's new boss_."

She squealed happily. "Really?"

"_Really_," he answered with a chuckle.

"Does that mean I can come see you at the office?"

"_You can but your dad and I agreed not to tell anyone that we know each other_," her grandfather explained.

"Oh, so I can't call you Grandpa at the office?"

"_Sorry sweetheart, but it might be better this way. You wouldn't want the officers who work with your dad to think he was getting favorers from me because he's my son-in-law_."

"No," she chewed on her bottom lip, before asking. "But, can I still come to the office occasionally?"

"_I can't see why you not, as long as you behave yourself_."

"Cool, thanks Grandpa."

"_You're welcome darlin. Put your dad back on_."

"Okay, night Grandpa," she bid and then handed the phone back to her father.

Harm took it. "Sounds like you've sorted everything out."

"_Like you said, she's a skillfully negotiator_."

"That she is."

"_Well I'll see you bright and early in the morning, Lt. Commander_." AJ smirked.

"Aye, aye sir," Harm retorted, smiling. "Night Dad."

"_Night Harm_."

Hanging up, Harm gave his daughter a hug. "So are you all right with having Grandpa as my new boss."

"Yep," she said and yawned. "What's for dinner?"

"How about pizza?" He asked as Grace joined them. "Grace?"

"Sounds good. A large vegetarian for you two and a small meat lovers for me," she guessed and saw both father and daughter grin. She held out her hand. "Phone, Harmon," she teased. "The nice lady next door gave me the name of a pizza place that delivers and the phone number of her very single granddaughter, so behave or I'll ring and set you up on a date."

Harm handed her the phone. "Yes Ma'am."

"Now up for a shower with you," she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," he said automatically, which had his daughter giggling. He ruffled her hair as he got up, heading up stairs to escape the laughter.

The next morning the three walked into JAG headquarters, Grace having followed in her car, since she was taking Harmony to school.

Meg saw them come in. "Hi Harms. Morning sir, Grace."

"Hi Meg," Harmony greeted cheerfully, she had her fathers cover on her head.

Harm plucked it off her head. "Morning Meg, the new boss in?"

"He is, you have enough time to put your briefcase and cover in your office," she announced, surprised he already knew.

"Krennick paid me a visit after you left yesterday," he explained with a smirk. "Wish me luck."

"You won't need it sir."

He chuckled and went quickly to his office, leaving his briefcase and cover, then continued to the Admiral's. Being told to go in by the Petty officer. He knocked and did so, shutting the door before standing at attention before the Admiral's desk. Krennick was there too. "Lt. Commander Rabb, reporting as ordered, sir."

Admiral AJ Chegwidden looked up; he'd been going over Rabb's service records. Harm had been busy since his becoming a lawyer. "At ease Mr. Rabb, your record here reads like a cross between '_Top Gun_' and '_A Few Good Men_'." He retorted.

"Sorry about that, sir." Harm apologized, becoming comfortable in his presence.

"I'm not, the Navy needs heroes, now more then ever," AJ insisted as he got up and walked around his desk to stand before him. "Pillory in the press by the liberal media. Under funded by an election driven congress and we're shooting ourselves in the foot every time a sailor gets horny."

"Yes sir," Harm said grinning. Deciding the charade wasn't going to be that hard to keep up.

"Now if I were to repeated those words to the press, the Secretary of the Navy would demand my resignation. For all my words are as true as the blue ice in the Arctic, they are politically incorrect and today's Navy Mr. Rabb sails in the sea of political correctness." AJ concluded enjoying this more then he should have.

"Yes sir." Harm agreed.

Before the Admiral could continue, there was a knock at the door. He saw Krennick frown as she came down the ladder; she'd been hanging his painting of Admiral Burke. He ignored her. "Enter!" He ordered and the door opened, his granddaughter came in, he held back a smile as she shut the door and stood at attention next to her father.

"Excuse me sir," she said without a waver to her voice.

"And you are, young lady?" He asked bluntly.

"Harmony Rabb, sir."

AJ saw his son-in-law was holding back from smiling. "What can I do for you, Miss Rabb?"

"Sir, I'd like a moment with my father, it's time for school and I would like to take my leave," she said keeping her gaze forward.

When the Admiral saw Krennick's frown deepen, he ignored it. "Very well Miss Rabb," he stepped back, crossing his arms against his chest.

Harmony smiled and turned to her father, he gave her a quick hug. "I'm sorry dad, I just wanted to say goodbye," she whispered.

"It's okay honey. You be good for Aunt Grace."

"I will," she kissed his check and then turned to the Admiral as he straightened. "Sir. Thank you, sir."

"You're quiet welcome, Miss Rabb. Dismissed."

"Aye, aye sir," she said, then did a perfect about turn and left the office.

AJ and Harm couldn't of been more proud of how Harmony had composed herself in front of them both and Commander Krennick, she was true officer material. However praising her would have to come later. Sighing inward, AJ continued what he had to say to Harm, informing him they were going to be ruthless and he was going to be given the top investigations. He then called Krennick over to begin the briefing, his first day at JAG and already he was sending his son-in-law to Colombia.

With the briefing finished, Harm was dismissed, AJ reflected on Krennick's attitude, as she moved for the door. "Commander Krennick?"

"Admiral," she stopped and turned.

"You're not carrying a grudge against Lieutenant Commander Rabb because he beat you at Naples are you?"

"Far from it sir, I think he's just the challenge I need," she said smugly, and then left.

AJ shook his head. _My son-in-law is more then you can handle, Commander_, he thought to himself. Deciding he was going to keep an eye on Krennick, he didn't like the way she frowned at his granddaughter. He'd make it a point this evening to visit Harmony and Grace on his way home and find out what his granddaughter thought of Krennick. It should make an interesting conversation.

A week later, Harm was back home, his exports in Colombia one for the records. In the back yard, his father-in-law and Jack Keeter were telling sea stories to his daughter and Grace, the later making sure it stayed clean. He was getting drinks for everyone; they were going to BBQ a little later. He was about to head back outside when he heard the doorbell; he went and answered it groaning inward at who it was. "Commander Krennick, your back. Where's Meg?"

"I dropped her home and came straight here. I need a hot shower and a weekend in bed. Like to join me, I know this little place near the Potomac, it has great views of the river."

So did he. "Sorry Commander, I have guests and a daughter I just can't up and leave."

Frowning Krennick yielded for the moment. "There will another time, Commander."

"Yes Ma'am."

She left in a huff, making Harm smile. The woman just couldn't take a hint. He shut the door and went back to his family; he had a feeling the next few months were going to be very interesting.

**The White House Rose Garden. Fall – 1996**

Harmony Rabb sat patiently between her grandfather and Lt. JG Bud Roberts, she liked Bud he was fun to be around. They were in the Ross Garden for an award ceremony. Her dad, along with others from different services, was getting an award - a Distinguished Flying Cross. Presented by the President of the United States himself.

She smiled as she saw the President pin the medal on her father's uniform and shook his hand, saying a few words to him. The ceremony ended and with a nod from her Grandfather she hurried up to her father, giving him a hug.

Her doing that caught the attention of the President, who much to their surprise walked back over. "Lt. Commander Rabb, who is this young lady?"

"This is my daughter, Harmony, sir," he said clearly.

The President smiled. "Young lady you have a remarkable father."

"Thank you sir." She said politely.

A photographer, who had been invited, came over to them. "Mr. President, could I get a photo of yourself with the Lt. Commander and his daughter?"

"Yes of course," he said smiling; he moved to stand beside Harm, putting his hand on Harmony's shoulder. The photo was taken. "Young man, make sure Lt. Commander Rabb gets a copy, I'm sure young Harmony would like to have it to show to her friends."

"I'll make sure he gets one, Mr. President." The photographer assured.

"Excellent, I'll sign it for her before it's delivered."

"Yes sir."

The President shook Harm's hand once again, then Harmony's before being ushered off by the secret service.

Harmony grinned. "That was so cool, dad, none of my friends are going to believe it."

"They will when the photo arrives," he said cheerfully as they went over to the Admiral and Bud, walking with them. In the past few months' things had changed at JAG, Krennick had transferred out and so had Meg. Bud had transferred in; he was going to night school, studying to be a lawyer. He Admiral assigned him to Harm's section. Today they were meeting Meg's replacement, a Marine Major. Life for Harmon Rabb, Jr. was just about to get more complicated.

Harmony saw her first, standing near the limousine. "Dad," she tugged at his sleeve.

"What is it Harms?"

"Look."

Harm barely heard the Admiral introduce Major Sarah Mackenzie to him, he thought for a moment he was seeing a ghost.

She held her hand out to him, smiling. "Mac," she told him, seeing the stunned expression on his face. She was about to pull her hand back when he came out of his daze, shaking it.

"Harm," he said, before releasing her hand. "This is my daughter, Harmony."

"Hello," she smiled at the girl, who had the same expression on her face, like they'd both seen a ghost.

AJ was a little confused at Harm's reaction too. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes sir," Harm said at the same time as Mac said: "No sir."

Harm recovered quickly though, seeing not only the Admiral but also Bud and the Mac were both looking at him strangely. "Oh I'm sorry Major. Of course I don't know you. I just had a moment of déjà vu."

"Must be the uniform," she mused.

"No, actually she was in the Navy," he supplied, feeling his daughter grip his hand a little tighter.

Mac dismissed it as she heard the Admiral mumble something about not getting too familiar, that they had to work together. Still she could see it in Harm's eyes when he looked at her, his and his daughters. It was eerie, but then again so was her meeting Harm. She remembered the article she'd read when stationed in Bosnia and thinking she'd never met him and here they were. She snapped out of it when it came time to get into the limousine, Lt. Roberts was given a refresher course about the order officers got in and out by Rabb's daughter. The embarrassed Lieutenant climbed in after the little girl, she followed. The Admiral then followed Harm into the Limousine.

On the way back to JAG Headquarters, Harmony sat quietly as the adults talked about the Declaration of Independence being stolen and who was involved. It sounded like her dad and the Major were going to be going out of town to investigate it.

"Harmony?"

She turned to her father. "Sorry sir," she said sheepishly.

"That's all right, the Major asked you a question?"

"Sorry Ma'am."

"That's all right Harmony. I asked what school you attended?"

"Falls Church Elementary, Ma'am. I'm in seventh grade, I skipped a grade."

"My son, Jason, will be attending Falls Church Elementary, he'll be grade six. Perhaps you could show him around when he arrives. He's visiting his grandparents at the moment."

"I can do that Ma'am."

"Thank you Harmony."

"You can call me Harms, Major Mackenzie. Only my Great Grams calls me Harmony and dad and Grandpa, and they only do it when I do something wrong or they're cranky." She remarked, out of the corner of her eye she saw both the Admiral and her father smile.

Mac chuckled. "I'm sure that's not very often."

Harmony smiled, she liked the Major. "No Ma'am."

"Miss Rabb is well behaved, Major Mackenzie," AJ stated. "Especially in the office. Not to mention she's exceptionally well versed when it comes to the UMCJ."

Mac saw Harmony blush and she smiled. "Well I know who to come to if I need any help then."

"If Miss Rabb was somewhat older, she'd make an exceptional lawyer," the Admiral praised.

"Is that what you want to do, Harms, be a lawyer?" Mac asked her.

"No Ma'am. I want to attend the Naval Academy and then flight school, I want to be an Aviator." Harmony answered confidently.

Mac saw Harm tense up at his daughters words. "Well you have some time to decided that."

"Harms is really good with computers," Bud announced breaking the tension.

The Admiral frowned. "Thank you Mr. Roberts."

Mac held back a laugh but saw the sheepish look on the young girls face. There was a story there; she was going to have to ask the Lieutenant Commander about later.

Whey they arrived at JAG Headquarters a woman in her early forties was waiting for them in the car park.

Harmony waited until they were out of the limousine to hug her father goodbye. "Will I be seeing you this afternoon, dad?"

"I don't know Harms."

She hugged him a little tighter. "Be careful, daddy." She whispered, then stepped back addressing the Admiral. "Sir. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome Miss Rabb. Dismissed."

"Aye, aye sir." She turned to the Major. "It was nice to met you Ma'am and I'll be happy to show Jason around at school when he arrives."

"Thank you Harms."

She grinned. "Bye Lieutenant Roberts," she bided and then hurried over to Grace.

Mac smiled also. "Harmony is a lovely girl, Lt. Commander."

"Thank you, Major," he said. He had a feeling even without meeting her son that he was going to get on well with Harmony. Just as Harm felt he was going to be get on well with the boys mother.

A half an hour later Mac was given a more detailed look into Lt. Commander Rabb. After receiving their assignment they were ordered to report to Andrews Air Force base with Bud and Clayton Webb. Having to stop first at Harm's house so he could change and get his bag.

While he was upstairs doing that, Mac looked around. The house was beautiful; Harm had done a wonderful job in renovating it. It was also tidy, for one that had an eleven-year-old running around it. Though she had a feeling Harmony was as squared away as her father.

She smiled at the photo on the mantel; a young Harm was in the cockpit of a F-4 Phantom, his father was leaning in pointing out the controls. Harm Sr. looked very much like his son did now, except for the mustache. Next to it was an almost identical photo, except this one was in color and it had Harmony in the cockpit of a F-14 Tomcat, her father leaning over to point out the controls. It sent shivers up her spin, looking at the two photos, so very much the same and yet different.

Further down she found one of Harm in his dress whites, his arms around a young woman with pale blue eyes. In her arms was a small baby she guessed was Harmony. This had to be Harm's late wife, she'd been a very beautiful woman with features more mature then young Harmony's, her hair a little lighter though.

Harm came down the stairs, seeing what she was looking at. He gripped his bag a little tighter. "My late wife Emily. It was taken the day I got my wings."

"She was very beautiful."

"Thank you."

Mac looked away, noting Harmon Rabb looked as exceptional in his khakis has he did his blues. Not as good as he did in his dress whiles and she hoped one day to see him in those in the flesh. Gold wings and all. "We need to go," she said finding her voice. "We have thirty-eight minutes."

Harm glanced at this watch, then back at her amazed. "How do you do that?"

She shrugged. "I've always been able to do it. It's a Marine thing."

He chuckled over that. "Really, well lets go then," he mused. Since he'd already called Grace on her mobile, he was ready to leave.

On the way to Andrews, Mac asked about the comment Bud made about the computer?

Harm chuckled. "I stayed late on afternoon, Grace, who looks after Harms for me, her honorary grandmother, dropped Harms in to me and went home to start dinner. The Admiral had been having problems with his computer, the tech's couldn't get there until the next morning and he was fuming," he explained. "Harms volunteered to take a look at it. In desperation the Admiral agreed, he slipped out to the break room to get coffee. When he returned the computer was working fine and Harms was gone. I finished up what I had to do and we left. Half way home my cell phone rings and the Admiral is on the line demanding that Harms gets her six back to HQ and into his office to get the damn cat off his computer."

Mac laughed. "Cat?"

"She'd downloaded a program off the Internet called Felix, he's a little black and white cat that wanders around your computer screen. She thought the Admiral would like it."

She laughed harder. "Did she get him off?"

Harm nodded, grinning. "He now lives on my computer, as well as the one at home," he told her, seeing her smile reminded him once more of Diane. After Emily had died, he turned away from women altogether and concentrated on surviving the last few months of his tour and looking forward to returning to his daughter. Then Diane had come back into his life after his ramp strike and he had begun to feel again. But fate had stepped in and taken Diane away from him and Harmony too.

Mac saw the same haunted look in his eyes as he glanced her way, realizing Harm had been hurt a great deal and he still wasn't over it.

Later that night after ditching Webb and his CIA buddies which they were going to have to make it up to Bud, because he'd been left behind with them. They hired a Ute from a service station attendant and headed for Red Rock Mesa, where Mac knew her Uncle would be hiding. As soon as Harm had found out Colonel Matthew O'Hara was her Uncle, he insisted on coming along. They'd talked about him for a while until the conversation had gotten uncomfortable for both of them. Especially when she made a comment about his smile.

Harm felt like he was on an emotional Rolla coaster sitting beside this woman. "I keep forgetting I don't know you." He finally confessed to her.

"Déjà vu again?" Mac asked concerned.

"Only whenever I see your face or hear you talk. I wouldn't know about your smile, I haven't seen you do that a lot," he informed.

"Well there's not much to smile about," she declared bluntly.

"I guess not," he said just as blunt.

"It sounds like I have a twin out there?" Mac stated, and then regretted the words as soon as they'd left her mouth just by the look on his face.

"Not any more." Harm said sadly.

Mac let it drop; obliviously someone who looked like her, someone who Harm had been close to, had died, leaving him grieving once more. Right now though she needed Harm to concentrate on the mission at hand, so she accepted his silence and drove on. Somehow she had a feeling as time went on she'd get to know all about Harmon Rabb Jr. and his past one way or another, with a little help from his daughter. After all Harmony liked her and Mac had a feeling Harmony was going to like Jason too.

Holding back a smile, she thought: _Look out Harmon Rabb_.

A few days after their adventure at Red Rock Mesa was over, Colonel O'Hara's case coming up, Harm had agreed to defend him during their time together. Jason Mackenzie arrived in Washington, joining his mother. Mac had found a nice house a few blocks from the Rabb house. Harm invited them both around, so Harmony could meet Jason, who was her age.

Jason was a lot like this mother, touches of auburn to his brown hair, he also had chocolate brown eyes like his mother. He'd been a little hesitant about meeting the daughter of the tall Navy Lt. Commander, who he'd meet at JAG that morning.

Harmony stuck out her hand, being friendly. "I'm Harmony, everyone calls me Harms."

He shook her hand, asking. "Why?"

She gave him her best 'flyboy' grin. "My mom always said I was a lot like my dad, so much it was like having two Harm's in the house when he was at home."

"Oh, I get it," he said grinning. "Where's your mom now?"

"She died when I was six." Harmony told him.

"My dad died before I was born. It's just my mom and me," he informed.

"I have dad and Aunt Grace," she explained. "Would you like to come out back, I have a puppy?"

"Sure, what's his name?"

"Maverick," she told him as they headed out to the back yard.

Mac smiled. "I'm glad they're getting on well together."

"I had no doubts." Harm said giving her his 'flyboy' grin.

She felt her knees weaken a little. Damn she couldn't believe he could affect her like that. "Why don't we head outside too, I'd like to meet Maverick as well."

"Sure," he agreed and took her out back. Harmony and Jason were playing with the Germen Shepard. Harm smiled. "It seems to me the Navy and the Marines are going to get along fine, at least when it comes to these two."

Mac chuckled as Maverick chased the two kids around the back yard. "It does indeed," she mused. "It does indeed."

To be continued… (My beta went through this chapter with me, so if there are any mistakes I apologize now and I apologize for the last paragraph, I added it quickly and I'm not real happy with it, but I'm leaving it for now.)


	4. Goodbyes

**Title:** **_If things had been different_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **I wasn't sure on dates for this chapter, so I hope it all fits well together. Thanks to those of you who reviewed: _Winjan_ (my favorite reviewer, thank you so much for sticking with me), _Abigaile_, _DD2_ (My other favorite reviewer. All is being revealed and yes it does have the potential to be a long fic). And thanks to those of you who just read.

**_If things had been different_**

Chapter Four: **_Goodbyes_**

May 1999: JAG Headquarters, Falls Church, Virginia, Washington DC 

Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb sat in his office staring at his open briefcase, his letter requesting a change of designator sat on the top. This morning when he and Harmony had returned from jogging Jordan had been there; she'd come to the house to make them breakfast. Everything seemed fine, but while in the shower she'd left after being beeped by her office, leaving only a note. He'd made breakfast for himself and his daughter; they'd discussed his change of designator freely. Harmony was standing by him, and he was including her in all his decisions, this would affect her too.

So why was he sitting in his office nervous about walking into the Admiral's. Because the Admiral was his father-in-law and he wanted AJ Chegwidden's approval.

Deciding it was time Harm grabbed the letter, slipped it into a folder and left his office, pausing briefly in the doorway before heading for the Admiral's office. He spoke quickly to Tiner and then knocked on the Admiral's door, waiting. When he didn't hear the call to enter, he slowly opened the door. AJ was engrossed in notes and chastised him about knocking before finally letting him come in. Shutting the door he did, going over to where the Admiral had been pacing.

"Can't this wait Commander, I have to make a speech to the National Security Subcommittee this afternoon?" The Admiral asked frustrate with what he'd written.

"I've put this off for two days Admiral, if you'd take a look at this, sir," he handed him the folder plunging on as the Admiral looked at what he'd been given. "Sir, I'd like the opportunity to change my designator. I joined the Navy to serve as a Naval Aviator, which I was forced to abandon because of a medical problem, which has since been corrected," he paused realizing he'd been rushing. "Sir, I've enjoyed my time here at JAG, especially serving under you Admiral, but I also believe I could be of service to the Navy and my country if I return to active flight status."

AJ was shocked and impressed at the same time, though he didn't show it. "Nice speech, how long have you been practicing?"

"About a week sir," Harm admitted, mostly on his daughter.

"Want to address congress?" His CO asked quickly.

He smiled, chuckling a little. "No sir, thank you."

"But you do want to leave JAG?"

"Sir, it's not so much as I want to leave JAG…it's I want the opportunity to return to a fighter squadron. Admiral I was forced to give up flying, it was never my decision and if I decided to stay here at JAG I would like it to be my decision." Harm stated.

AJ sighed and walked back to his desk. "I know this sounds stupid, but have you given this a lot of thought, Commander? Have you discussed this with Harmony, this affects her too?"

"Day and night sir for quite some time," the younger man admitted, adding. "And I've discussed this with Harms, she's supporting me."

The Admiral pressed on, for a moment ignoring the comment. "If you go back to a squadron, um providing you even pass the flight physical."

"I can pass the flight physical, sir." Harm said quickly.

AJ went on as if he hadn't been interrupted, sitting down. "You'll be going backwards. Hell you might even be taking orders from guys half your age."

"I don't think there are many seventeen year old fighter pilots, sir." Harm noted with a small grin.

"Not to many thirty-five year old JAG lawyers flying these days either, Commander," the Admiral counter noted.

"I'd like the opportunity to be the first, sir." Harm said confidently.

AJ sighed again. "We'll discuss this later."

"Sir, I need your approval."

"You need a lot more then my approval, Commander," AJ snapped angrily.

"Admiral, sir. This isn't something I just woke up one day and decided to do. Harms and I have been talking about it since I had the surgery," Harm said calmly, he wanted his father-in-law to understand. "She knows what flying means to me."

"So do I, son," the Admiral said and sat back in his chair. "Dismissed."

"Aye sir," reluctantly Harm left.

AJ laced his fingers together. He should have seen this coming, but he hadn't. Still if Harm wanted to do this, then he'd do all he could to help him, as much as he didn't want to lose him. Which would mean talking to the secNav and that wasn't going to be pleasant.

And it wasn't. He'd met with the secNav at Potomac Park, by the time he finished talking with him, he felt he'd just made a deal with the devil himself.

He found a bench in a quiet spot and sat down. He didn't want to see Harm leave, it felt as if he was losing him, just like he'd lost Emily. Emily had always been special, even after Francesca had been born. When she'd left home to go to college, he'd been so proud of her. She'd had other boyfriends, but none of them had captured her heart like Harm. She'd fallen in love with him from the moment they'd met and she knew she was going to marry him. Harm had been the same; he'd found that out. He'd been bestowed with Emily from the moment he'd laid eyes on her. That had made it a little easier to let his little girl go and marry her knight in dress whites. And then she'd made him a grandfather that had been the one of the happiest moment in his life.

"Grandpa."

He looked up, seeing his teenage granddaughter. "Harmony, what are you doing here?"

"Petty Officer Tiner told me you were here meeting with the secNav. I had Aunt Grace bring me here, I told her you would drop me home." She answered sitting down next to him.

"Why not school?"

"I've finished school," she informed. "I graduated ahead of my class. Dad had a talk to the principle and both agreed to my finishing early."

"Congratulations, when was this decided?"

"A couple of days ago," she answered. "What did the secNav say?"

"He's going to think about it."

"Do you think he'll agree?"

"I don't know Harms," he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"You don't want him to leave," she guessed.

"No I don't, darlin."

"He has to Grandpa."

"No he doesn't, Harmony. He doesn't have anything to prove."

"But he does, Grandpa. Don't you understand, once he does this, then he'll have nothing to prove," she said and stood, turning she held out her hand for him to take. "Let him go, Grandpa."

AJ took her hand and stood. "I have to try and talk him out of it, Harms. But if he decides to go, I'll let him. I won't like it but I'll do it."

"Thank you Grandpa."

He drew her into his arms and hugged her. "I love you, Harms and I love your dad, as if he were my own son."

"I know Grandpa."

Releasing her, he smiled. "Come on darlin, I'll drop you home. Then I have to get back to work." She nodded and he guided her towards his car.

"How's Lieutenant Sims?"

"Ready to pop," he commented. "I wouldn't be surprised if I got back to the office and found she'd gone into labor."

Harmony grinned. "She could deliver at JAG."

"And I could bring her child into the world," he smirked and they both laughed.

Neither had any idea that what they were joking about was actually going to come true. Harriet had gone into labor and delivered at JAG, in his office, he'd brought her son into the world.

As the ambulance took mother, son and proud father to the hospital, Harm, the Admiral and Mac stood on the stairs of JAG.

"Quite a day, Admiral." Harm said, remembering how he'd felt when Harmony had been born.

"Never a dull moment," he commented and went back inside.

Harm saw the look on Mac's face. "Remembering when Jason was born?"

"Yeah," she managed a smile. "I was so afraid, but my Uncle Matt was with me and he was so calm. What about you?"

"I was so scared, Em was in so much pain. Then suddenly they were asking me if I wanted to cut the cord, I did and they placed this little bundle in my arms…" he paused recalling how he'd felt at that moment. Then asked her. "Do you want another baby?"

"I've thought about it. What about you?"

"Yeah," he admitted. _With you_, he said in his head, but out loud he only said. "A son."

"I'd like a daughter." She said wistfully. Thinking about a little girl, who had his eyes, and her smile.

Harm crossed his arms against his chest. "How about, if neither of us are in a relationship in say…five years. We go halves on a kid."

She looked at him surprised. "You and me, have a baby together?"

"Yeah, with your looks and my brains, he'd be perfect."

"And what if SHE has your looks and my brains?"

"That could work too," he held out his hand. "So what do you say? Deal?"

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I haven't yet," he reminded her.

She shook his hand, she didn't know why she was doing this; he was leaving her, just like every other man did. The only male in her life that stayed with her was her son.

Harm could almost read her mind. "I'm not leaving you, Mac. I'm just changing designators."

"It's the same thing."

"No it's not and I haven't made my mind up yet."

"Yes you have," she declared and walked back inside.

Harm didn't move; he had made his mind up. He wanted to go back to flying, but he also has loose ends to tie up here and he would do those first.

Rabb's Residence: Falls Church, Virginia 

Jason Mackenzie sat next to his friend on the back stairs of her house; out in the yard her dog Maverick was chasing a thrown ball. "He's going to leave, isn't he?"

"Who, dad?" Harmony Rabb asked innocently.

"Yeah, your dad," he rolled his eyes at her and she grinned that 'flyboy' grin of hers.

"He hasn't made a decision yet," she stated.

"Bull. Come on Harms, we both know he wants to return to flying."

She threw the ball once more for Maverick after he brought it back for her. Jason was right. "Jordan told him to ring her when he'd made up his mind," she snorted, thinking the woman was a fool. "She told him she'd fallen in love with Harmon Rabb the lawyer, not a fighter pilot she might get to see twice a year if she's lucky."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"Good thing he's in love with my mom." Jason noted bluntly.

"Yep, pity they don't see it." Harmony agreed dryly.

"They will, they just need a little push," he assured her confidently. "So what are you going to do while you dad is a sea? They will give him sea duty, won't they?"

She nodded. "I'm going to see Grams and Gramps this summer break, maybe your mom will let you come with me to La Jolla, and we can hang out together," she supposed.

"That would be so cool."

"Yeah."

"So what do we do about your dad and my mom?" He asked her.

Harmony shrugged. "I don't know," she said with a frustrated sigh. "I don't have a boyfriend. I have you."

"Gee thanks, Harms," he slipped his arm round her shoulders; he knew she was joking, but she was also right. She didn't have a boyfriend, any more then he had a girlfriend. They just had each other, they'd been best friends since they'd met.

"Maybe that's what's wrong with dad and your mom," Harmony theorized. "They've been friends for so long they don't know how to be anything else."

"I hope not," he gave her a gentle squeeze. "I wouldn't mind having your dad as my stepfather."

"Yeah and I wouldn't mind your mom as my stepmother," she admitted.

Behind them in the doorway, neither had heard their parents or realized they'd over heard them. Harm quietly ushered Mac back inside the house, she'd followed him home to pick up her son. She hadn't expected to hear that.

"Out of the mouth of babes," she said nervously.

"Mac… Sarah," Harm felt his mouth go dry. "Perhaps they're right?"

She turned, her arms crossed against her chest. "I don't want them to be right," she felt tears sting her eyes.

He saw the first of them fall, wiping it away with his thumb. "Why?"

"You're going to leave and there's so much I want to say and I can't find the words," she said tearfully.

"Oh Sarah, that's our problem, isn't it, we can never say what we need to," he said, feeling his courage grow. "So lets stop talking."

"What?"

"Lets stop talking," he drew her into his arms. He knew he could move on now, he'd grieved long enough for Emily, she would want him to move on, now was the time. It was time to let go. "No more talking Sarah," he whispered and lowered his mouth towards hers. "I love you Sarah, I have for a while now."

She hiccupped with happiness. "You love me?"

"I love you," he repeated and kissed her, feeling her arms go round him, returning the kiss, both of them losing themselves in the moment. Finally the need to breath pulled them apart. Harm stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "Tell me what your feeling?"

She smiled, this time with tears of happiness. "That I love you too," she kissed him groaning as he pressed her closer and began nuzzling her neck. "Harm, oh God Harm."

"I want you so much, Sarah, I hurt," he moaned.

"So do I," she grasped as he backed her up against the wall. She ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head; she could feel how much he wanted her. "Harm, the children."

"They're fine," he continued his assault on her neck. "Grace is in the kitchen."

"Then we should move this somewhere more private," she moaned.

"I agree," he swung her up into his arms and carried through to the lounge and up the stairs into the main bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot. He put her down but not out of his arms. "Sarah, are you, I mean…?"

"It's all right Harm," she began undoing the buttons on his shirt. "Now shut up and make love to me."

"Yes Ma'am," he smirked and proceeded to do just that.

Downstairs, Harmony and Jason had come inside, heading into the kitchen. "Aunt Grace, is dad home yet?" She asked her honorary grandmother.

"Yes, sweetheart, Mac too."

"Mom's here too?" Jason asked excitedly. "Where?"

"Well," Grace hesitated. How was she going to put this? "They're together. Upstairs. In his room."

Harmony's eyes widened with the knowledge. "You mean, they're, um, you know?"

The older woman smiled at Jason's dumbfounded look. "Yes, they're, um, you know."

"They're what?" Jason demanded.

Harmony rolled her eyes. "Jeez Jace, don't be so thick."

His eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "Oh? Wow?" He remarked and she laughed.

Grace chuckled to herself. "Come on you two, you can help me make dinner."

By the time Harm and Mac made their way back downstairs, it was because of hunger. They'd showered and she'd borrowed a shirt and a pair of his sweatpants that had been cut off at the knees. He'd pulled on a tee shirt and shorts. Both looked relaxed and happy.

Grace had cooked dinner and Harmony and Jason had set the table. She looked up as they came into the kitchen. "Well it's about time, you two, I was just about getting ready to feed these two," she gestured to the teenagers. "And put yours in the oven."

Harm noticed his daughter and Mac's son had stupid grins on their faces. "Sorry Grace."

"No problem, sit down." They sat down and she dished up, before sitting with them. "So?"

Mac looked at the older woman and the two teenagers who were waiting patiently. She glanced at Harm, who had suddenly become just as uncomfortable as she was. "We talked," she said lamely.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Sarah, I'm nine years older then Harm and I'm a widow, I'm not dumb I know you two weren't talking."

Harmony and Jason laughed as her father started chocking. Mac quickly patted his back, then handed him a glass of water, which he accepted, drinking.

"I don't think we should be talking about this now, Grace," he splattered.

His daughter groaned. "Jeez dad, I'm thirteen, nearly fourteen. I know about sex."

"I know you know about sex, Harms," he stuttered.

"So you were having sex?"

"No, I mean yes," he spluttered and saw them laugh, even Mac at his discomfort. "That wasn't fair."

"No, but seeing the look on your face, was worth it, Harm." Grace told him.

Mac smiled. "I guess you were the one who told Harms all about the birds and the bees, Grace," she supposed.

"Oh no, I made sure Harm did that," she came clean. "It was a most interesting talk though."

"Actually, Aunt Grace," Harmony confessed. "I asked Lt. Sims and she explained it all, then I just sat though what dad told me to make him feel him better."

Grace laughed, as did Mac and Jason. Harm just sat with his head in his hands and groaned.

"Sorry dad," his daughter apologized.

He looked up. "It's okay, Harms."

They had dinner and all helped to clean up, when they were finished, Harmony sat up on the counter. "Um dad, since you and Mac are together, shouldn't you tell her about Grandpa?"

He hesitated. Damn he hadn't thought about that. "You're right, Harms," and he saw Mac looking questioningly at him. So was Jason. Grace was just stayed supportive, like a big sister would. "Mac, Harms' grandfather, my father-in-law. Well he's an Admiral in the Navy."

"Dad." Harmony groaned.

"And the JAG," he concluded quickly.

Mac stared at him in disbelief. "Your father-in-law is…. Admiral Chegwidden?" She asked and saw him nod. "Really?"

He nodded again. "Emily, was adopted by AJ Chegwidden and his wife when her parents were killed. Dad was her god father, he'd gone to Vietnam with her real father."

"But you've, I mean, you've never said. Oh god," she put her hand over her mouth, realizing how obvious it had been and she hadn't seen it. "Does anyone else know?" She asked removing her hand.

"No," Harm shook his head. "When he took over as JAG, we decided to keep it to ourselves so no one would think I was being given any favoritism."

She slipped into his arms. "Well knowing you as I do, the Admiral has never favored you," she grinned. "Though it does make a lot of sense though."

"Really?"

"Mmm," she circled her arms around his neck. "It doesn't matter though, I'd love you whether he was your father-in-law or not."

Harm lent down and kissed her. "Thank you babe."

Harmony and Jason groaned. "Lets get out of here, they're getting all mushy," she said sliding off the counter.

"Good idea," he agreed and followed her. So did Grace, giving them a moment.

Harm lent against the counter, keeping Mac in his arms. "Are you sure you're all right with it?"

"Yes," she rested her head against his chest. "Your still going to leave though aren't you?"

"I've got to do this, Mac."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Just be careful."

"I will, I have you to come back to Sarah," he said with a soft sexy tone. "And I want you there when I come back, you and Harms and Jason. You're my family."

"I'll be there, I promise," she said opening her eyes. "We'll be there."

He smiled. "How about I take you and Jason home to change and then we head out to the air field and we take '_Sarah_' up."

"I'd like that," she said happily. "I've never been flying with you at night."

"Well I'm just as good at night, as I am during the day," he boasted.

She laughed. "Well I'll be the judge of that," she smirked.

"And while you're at home, pack a few things to bring back for yourself and Jason," he added as if she hadn't interrupted him.

"Sure of yourself, aren't you squid?" She teased.

"Damn right, I'm not letting you go now," he bragged and kissed her.

She gave in. "All right, lets go."

The next morning Harm arrived at JAG alone; he and Mac had decided to keep their relationship to themselves for the time being. He was however going to tell the Admiral. They'd also agreed to arrive separately and he'd wanted to stop in at the toyshop and get a gift for baby AJ.

Mac smiled as he strolled into the bullpen. "Morning squid, what you got there?"

"The things dreams are made off," he smirked grinning.

She rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Very funny," she lowered her voice. "Are you going to see him?"

"Yeah."

"Do want me to come in too?"

"No, I'll do it."

Petty Officer Jason Tiner, the Admiral's yeoman came over to them. "Sir, the Admiral would like to see you."

"Thanks Tiner," he turned to Mac. "Can you put this in my office?" He asked and handed the big box to her. "And these." He popped his briefcase and Cover on the top, then hurried off. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said, chuckling at his excitement.

Commander Mic Brumby strolled over to her, over confident. "Need a hand Major?"

"No thank you Commander, it's nothing I can't handle," she stated and started for Harm's office, still wondering what was in the wrapped box.

Meanwhile Harm stood before the Admiral at ease, Chegwidden was moving from behind his desk. "I tried calling you at home last night," he revealed.

"I'm sorry sir, we went flying."

He perched on his desk, crossing his arms against his chest, remaining calm. "Oh and how did that go?"

"Well, Admiral, I tried landing at night about a mouth ago and damn near killed the both of us. Harmony had to quickly take over and land the Stearman. Last night I aced it every time," he answered proudly, pausing for a moment. "You didn't leave a message sir."

"Well I wanted to talk face to face. The secNav is willing to approve the change of your designator to thirteen ten," AJ revealed and saw Harm's stunned expression. "Well that is the option you wanted correct. To be a Naval Aviator?"

"Yes sir," he agreed quickly. "I just didn't think it would happen this quickly."

Neither did he. "Commander, have you fully considered what you're giving up here? A very promising career in JAG with contacts on Capital Hill, the Pentagon?" He asked as he wandered back behind his desk.

"Well sir, I've been thinking a lot about that lately, yes."

AJ went on as if he'd never asked the question. "Do more good for the Navy and yourself as a lawyer."

"Point taken, Admiral. I've spent a lot of sleepless nights trying to figure it all out," Harm admitted. "On the one hand flying was my life until retinal scaring took that away. But on the other hand my life here at JAG, sir has turned out a whole lot better then I had any right to hope it would."

"Only it's not enough," AJ started and was interrupted by Tiner, who informed him over the intercom that Agent Holland from NCIS was there to see Commander Rabb. He sighed. "See what she wants. I'll expect your decision by the end of the week. Dismissed."

Harm came to attention. "Aye, aye, sir. Thank you," he did an about face and started for the door, stopping before he opened it, he turned back. "Sir?"

AJ looked up. "Yes Commander."

Walking back, Harm didn't realize how hard this was going to be. "Dad, I…" He stopped seeing the Admiral's face.

"You've never called me Dad at the office, before." AJ noted.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't be son, go on."

"I told Mac about us."

"Oh, why?"

"Well, we sort of got together."

AJ smiled. "Well it's about time." He saw his son-in-law grin. "How does Mac feel about you leaving?"

"She loves me Dad, and she's willing to let me do this." Harm answered.

He nodded. "You'd better get going, Agent Holland is waiting."

"Yes, sir." Harm said, and then quickly left the office. He still had Charlie Lynch to deal with.

**The Next Morning:**

Harmony Rabb sat quietly as she and her father drove to JAG Headquarters, last night Charlie Lynch had been dealt with and little Dar'lin was safe. Her dad had made his peace with the little girl and said his goodbyes to Jordan; she had accepted it and his new relationship with Mac. Today though was the day. Today her dad was going to give his answer to the Admiral. Today he would say goodbye to his life at JAG. That was going to be hard, but not as hard as saying goodbye to Mac, though it would be done in private, the public goodbye would be very controlled.

As soon as they walked into the bullpen everyone knew, they'd known when Lt. Elizabeth Hawks had arrived with the manuals, manuals Harm had promised his inquisitive daughter she could read. The second clue was the fact he hadn't brought his briefcase, it was in their new SUV.

Tiner approached. "Sir, the Admiral would like to see you."

"Thank you Petty Officer."

"I'll wait here dad," Harmony told him, she took his cover for him and watched him go.

So did cocky Australian exchange officer, Mic Brumby. He walked over to her. "Morning Harmony."

"Commander Brumby," she greeted, he was the only one in the office, she didn't let call her Harms.

"Taking a last look?" He asked. He knew her father was going too.

"No. I'll be visiting from time to time," she assured.

"Oh?"

"Colonel Mackenzie and dad are now CLOSE," she emphasized the word close. "And Lt. Roberts is dad's friend."

He hadn't missed her emphasizing of close, or her surprising maturity. "Well I'm sure you'll always be welcome."

"Of that I have no doubts," she said smugly.

"Doesn't it bother you, even a little that your dad is going back to flying?" He asked.

Harmony chewed on her bottom lip. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, but this is what my dad was trained to do. He has always been a Naval Aviator."

Mic realized he was having an adult conversation with a teenager, a young teenager, and that was surprising, though he shouldn't have been. She was Rabb's daughter. "What if he gets hurt again?"

"He won't Commander," she concluded. She saw her father come out of the Admiral's office; there was disappointment in his eyes. Something had happened in there. She also saw Bud intercept her dad; other then Mac, Bud was going to miss her dad the most. She smiled as the younger officer hugged her father. "Excuse me, Commander."

"Sure Harmony."

She walked over to her dad and Bud. Every time she'd come to JAG, she'd always been as squared away as any officer, today would be no different, that was whom she was, how she'd been brought up. "How did it go sir?"

"I have orders to report to Pensacola in forty-eight hours," he told her. "Guess you better pack your swim suit, Harms."

"Already have sir," she said with a gin.

Harm chuckled, seeing Brumby hovering near his office. "I won't be long, Harms."

"I'll be fine, dad," she assured.

He patted her on the head with his orders and headed for his office. "Mic."

The Australian looked sheepish. "I was just checking out my new digs," he smirked as Harm stepped into his office. "It's been a pleasure working with you, Harm."

"It's been something Mic," he agreed and shook his hand before the man walked away. Harm saw Mac sitting back in his chair arms crossed against her chest; he shut the door knowing how hard this was for her, for him.

"So this is it, goodbye."

"Why goodbye and not good luck?" He asked her as he walked forward.

She stood and went into his arms. "Didn't I say that when I was stupid enough to leave JAG?" She asked, her eyes already filling with tears.

"That was different, you were in love."

"And you're not?"

He smiled warmly. "I am, with you Sarah Mackenzie and I will be back and we will be together. We're not under the same chain of command now."

"I know," she rested her head against his chest. "How do I come to work and not have you here?"

"I'm always with you, in your heart and soul." He told her.

"I want more."

"We'll have more, I promise," he guaranteed.

"We're being watched," she noted.

He knew that to. "Harms' is worried about me," he stated before asking her. "Come with Harms and I to Pensacola? You and Jason."

"I can't, I can't say goodbye again. It's going to be hard enough tonight."

"So you're coming tonight?" He was disappointed but understood.

"I'll be there. We'll be there," she stepped back. "Then we'll say goodbye properly."

"You'd better believe it, sweet thing."

She smiled, walking away while she could, leaving his office.

Harmony came in with her father's cover and a box to pack his things. "Are you okay, dad?"

"I will be Harms, let's get packed and out of here," he urged. Working together they finished quickly, the last item being his model stearman. He put it on top. "Okay sweetheart."

Grabbing his cover once more, Harmony let her dad take the box and they left the office for the last time. The bullpen becoming quiet as they walked out.

Harm paused though before walking through the glass doors that would take him out of JAG, looking over the bullpen, they were all there, having stopped what they were doing. Saying their goodbyes with their eyes. Without hesitation Harm and Harmony continued, walking away. Stepping into the elevator, she pressed the right button and as the doors closed, her dad said his goodbyes. To his friends, his family, his life at JAG. From that moment he was once more a Naval Aviator.

Oceana Naval Air Station: One month later 

Retraining was done, Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb was ready to fly out with the _VF-218 Raptors_, deploying to the Mediterranean aboard the USS _Patrick Henry_.

His daughter, his lover and her son were there to say goodbye. What he needed was already on board waiting for him, the ship had already left and was awaiting the arrival of the air wing.

Harmony took her fathers hand and placed a gold chain in it. "It's to keep you safe," she told him.

He looked, a gold St. Christopher hung off the chain. "Harms?"

"I bought it especially, look on the back," she insisted.

He did. HR squared was engraved on the back. He drew his daughter into his arms. "Thank you sweetheart."

"Now Grandpa Harm can look after us both," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I love you Harms," he said, and then kissed her forehead.

Mac helped him put the necklace on, making sure it was secured beneath the shirt he wore under his flight suite. "See you soon, flyboy."

"You certainly will ninjagirl," he said smiling, then pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

Jason groaned. "You think they did enough of that last night," he said to Harmony.

She chuckled. "You'd think," she agreed.

Hearing the throat being cleared behind him, Harm released Mac. "All right _Skates_."

Lt. Elizabeth Hawks frowned. "How do you do that, sir?"

"My secret, Lieutenant," he jeered, winking at Mac.

Hawks handed him his helmet. "Well we have to go, sir."

Harmony had met Hawks when her dad had arrived at Oceana; they'd talked to her for hours, she'd asked questions. Making a new friend. "You'll take care of my dad, won't you Lieutenant?"

"Sure will, kiddo," she quickly hug the teenager, whispering. "You take care too."

"I will," Harmony assured and saw the call sign painted on her father's helmet for the first time. "_Pappy_?"

"Well he is the old man of the squadron," Hawks teased, grinning, and they laughed at Harm's reaction to that.

"Thanks _Skates_."

"No problem sir."

Mac smiled and hugged her lover once more. "Just remember I'm waiting for you, _Pappy_."

"I will Sarah," he kissed her once more, before receiving a hug from Jason and then Harmony. Finally it was time to go. Saying goodbye, he walked towards his F-14 with Hawks and the other members of the _Raptors_.

"Don't look back, sir," she advised.

He nodded and kept walking. Remembering the last time he'd left his family to deploy on a carrier. This time things were going to be different, he was different, he wasn't a young cocky aviator any more. He was more mature, more focused. He could do this, being an aviator was what he wanted, being onboard an aircraft carrier was where he belonged. Having his family waiting for him, gave him faith he could survive what awaited him and come home again safe.

To be continued…(I had so much that I wanted to put in this chapter, too much really for one, so I might do a little more in the next chapter concerning Harm being at sea. I haven't decided if I'll have Harm return to JAG though. I'm still debating over that one. I like throwing twists into the tale. So keeping reading, more to come. Oh and for those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of _Life's Consequences_, it is coming. I just have writers block concerning it for the moment, but I'll get there – A.S)


	5. Finding ones way

**Title:** **_If things had been different_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to those of you who reviewed: _Winjan_, _Abigaile, JBird7986_, _Hemi Magnum_, _bard2003 _(Harmony does know about Harm Sr. call sign and there will be a reaction when her dad gets it. Thanks for the ideas on what to do with Harm), _marineJAG_ (Thanks for enjoying the story) and thanks to those of you who just read. I went back and took out Harmony getting her wings; she still will receive them, just not in this chapter. All will be explained in further chapters.

**_If things had been different_**

Chapter Five: **_Finding ones way_**

**September 1999: USS_ Patrick Henry_ – Adriatic Sea**

Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb smiled at his RIO and her bantering with the other members of the _Raptors_; he enjoyed having Elizabeth – Beth Hawks as his RIO and friend. Watching her leave he though about home, of Sarah, Harmony and Jason. Harmony had gotten on well with Beth; she'd hammered her with questions, which Beth had willing answered.

Harm smiled again as Captain Pike came in, making a comment to Lt. Jonas about the blow up doll that had been received from the now ex-Lt. Buxton.

Pike nodded to him. "Commander."

"Sir." The _Cag_ offered him a coffee and he refused. "No thank you sir."

Getting his, Pike gestured to a table. "Sit down Harm." Once they had, the _Cag_ continued. "Fitness reports are coming up and I thought we should talk before I sign off on yours. You're a good aviator Harm."

Harm could see where this was going. In a way he'd been expecting it. "Thank you sir. Now why do I get the impression you're building me up before you let me down?"

Pike smiled a thin smile. "Well I think you know what's coming."

He nodded. "To old, not enough flight hours, not enough traps."

"You've only been back in the cockpit five months and already you're running out of sky."

"Yeah, another tour or two and I'll be flying a desk," Harm remarked dryly.

Pike could see how much this was disturbing Harm. "You've been gone eight years, Harm. You've got a thousand hours; some of these guys have three thousand, pulse six hundred traps and fifty, sixty combat missions. You've missed a couple of wars. The numb nuts back here with the doll will be commanding a squadron before you do."

Harm knew it was true, that hurt most of all. Nodding he decided he needed options on what to do next. "_Cag_, I love flying and I love the law and despite that my options are limited on both fronts at the moment."

Pike frowned. "I'm not following, Harm?"

"Well sir," he sat forward. "The rules of engagement have changed. Do you remember Lt. Colonel Mackenzie who prosecuted Buxton?" He saw the _Cag_ nod and then continued. "We were partners at JAG, and before I left we became more."

"Sarah," the _Cag_ guessed, recalling a conversation had before.

"Yes sir. Before she left the _Henry_ I asked her to be my wife and she accepted." Harm clarified.

A large smile slipped on the older mans lips. "Congratulations."

"Thank you sir. Now you see the problem."

Pike nodded. "You can't go back to your former posting because of your fiancé and remaining here is a career breaker."

"Yes sir."

The _Cag_ paused, sighing. "Let me work on it, Commander."

"Thank you sir."

"So how does Harmony feel about you getting remarried?"

Harm smiled and sat back. "She's happy. She told me she'll never forget her mom and asked if it was all night if she called Sarah mom. If her mother would mind," he said, his voice laced with emotion. "I told her Emily would be proud of her and be happy that she'd found someone to love as a mom."

"You did a good job raising, Harmony on your own, Harm. You should be proud of that," the _Cag_ stated.

"She's a great kid and one day she's going to be an hell'va officer." He agreed.

"So she's going to follow in her father's footsteps?"  
Harm agreed. "All the way to Annapolis and flight school."

"Harm," Pike sat forward. "Seeing a son fly off the deck of a carrier for the first time is daunting. I know. Seeing your daughter do it, well it produces all sorts of emotions. They'll always be your little girl, but eventually you just have to let them go."

"I know," he smiled sadly. "I suppose I just don't want to see her hurt."

"You can't protect her forever, Harm."

"I can try, sir," he mused.

Pike chuckled. "She has a birthday soon, doesn't she?"

"Twenty-first of this month, she'll be fourteen."

"She must make the Admiral feel old."

"She does but he doesn't admit it." Harm said grinning.

"I bet he doesn't," Pike said and then stood. "I'll see what I can do about your problem and let you know. As for your daughter's birthday, I have an idea that will make her day. Give me a few days."

"Yes sir."

He patted Harm on the shoulder as he went past.

JAG Headquarters: Falls Church, Virginia. Washington, DC 

Harmony Rabb strolled into JAG ops without a care in the world, in a few days she was turning fourteen and her dad's six months at sea were nearly up and he'd be home. Then he and Mac could get married and they'd finally be a family. Her mind might have been occupied by those thoughts, but her instincts and sensors were on full alert. So when the unfamiliar hand clamped hard on her shoulder, she went into full defense mode and before he knew what was happening Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galendez was flat on his back in the middle of the bullpen.

Mac had seen the whole thing; it had happened too quickly for her give a warning. She hurried over to them, the bullpen deathly quiet. "Gunnery Sergeant Galendez, my soon-to-be stepdaughter – Harmony Rabb," she introduced.

Harmony blushed and released the Gunny's hand from the defensive hold. Helping him up. "Sorry sir," she remarked shyly.

He brushed himself off. "No problem," he glanced around and the bullpen was suddenly a ball of activity again.

Mac held back a chuckle. "Harms' father is a Naval Aviator and her grandfather a Navy Seal. She's been taught hand-to-hand from a young age, as well as being efficient in two different forms of martial arts."

"Good thing too," he praised.

Harmony grinned. "Thank you, sir."

He smiled too. "You can call me, Gunny."

She hit him with her 'flyboy' grin and held out her hand. "Harms. All my friends call me Harms."

The Gunny shook her hands, that smile of hers was going to course young mans hearts to flutter in a few years time. "Nice to met you, Harms."

"Like wise, Gunny," she said releasing his hand. She looked to her soon-to-be stepmother. "I got accepted into the advanced scholarship program, I start my college courses in two weeks."

"That's fantastic honey," she gave her a hug. "I'm proud of you."

"What courses are you taking?" The Gunny asked.

"Law and engineering," she said proudly. "I figured the Navy could handle another aviator with a law degree."

"Well they handle your dad," Mac smirked. "Go tell the Admiral, he's been waiting to hear the news."

"Yes Ma'am," she flashed the Gunny another of her 'flyboy' grins. "Bye Gunny."

"Bye Harms."

She hurried towards the Admiral's office. Mac and Gunny softly chuckling.

"She's going to be heartbreaker in a few years," he noted.

Mac saw her son coming off the elevator. "All ready is Gunny, except she's got a 'big brother' protector."

He looked seeing the second teenager. "Your son?"

"Jason," she gestured the teenager over. "Jason, this is Gunnery Sergeant Galendez."

"Nice to meet you, Gunny," he shook his hand.

"You too, Jason," he eyed him wearily. "You're not going to attack me are you?" He teased.

Jason arched an eyebrow. "You met Harms,"

"The hard way."

He chuckled. "She's cool."

"That she is," the Gunny agreed and then addressed Mac. "I am assuming, Colonel. Mr. Mackenzie and Miss Rabb are frequent visitors to JAG ops?"

"They are and if you happened to have a question concerning the UCMJ, then Harms is the person to ask." She answered.

"Is that so?"

"Harms' dad use to work here, he's a lawyer as well as a Naval Aviator," Jason praised his son-to-be stepfather.

"She must miss him," the Gunny noted and could see the teenager wasn't the only one.

"We all miss him," Mac said with a smile that said it all and a deep longing in her eyes. "Excuse us Gunny."

"Yes Ma'am."

In the Admiral's office, Harmony was being hugged by her grandfather, he was proud of her, as proud as he was of her father.

"I get to do my normal classes in the morning and then after lunch I do my advanced studies," she explained. "If I get good grades and study hard, I'll have my law degree by the time I graduate High School and be well on my way to completing my engineering degree. Which I'll be able to do at the Academy using the graduate program."

"You've got it all worked out, darling," AJ praised leaning against his desk.

Harmony grinned. "I know I can do this, Grandpa."

"Of course you can, you're a Rabb," he said grinning. A knocking sounded on the door. "Enter!"

It opened and Commander Brumby came in. "Sorry for interrupting Admiral, but could I have a word?"

AJ nodded. "Come in Commander," he said straightening. He addressed his granddaughter. "That will be all Miss. Rabb, you and Mr. Mackenzie can use the library to do your homework."

"Than you sir," she said crisply, then turned on heal, leaving.

"How's your dad, Harmony?" Mic asked her.

"Sierra-Hotel, Commander," she commented with a grin as she walked out.

Mic looked confused to the Admiral. "Sierra-Hotel?"

AJ chuckled. "It's aviation phonetic slang meaning '_shit hot_', Commander."

"Oh?" He found that amusing and disturbing. "She doesn't like me much."

"It isn't about liking you or not, Commander. Miss Rabb finds it easy to bait you and you fall for it all the time," he announced. "Harmony Rabb has an ego as large as her fathers and she's has wings to go along with it."

"Wings?"

"Miss Rabb is a licensed pilot Mr. Brumby, qualified to fly jet engine aircraft and prop engines," the Admiral explained. "She handles a Leahjet with as much tenacity as her father does a Tomcat. Which given the change Harmony Rabb could master with ease."

"Somehow Admiral, I doubt they'd let a fourteen year old take the controls of a Tomcat."

"Not yet Mr. Brumby, but she will fly," the Admiral assured. "Now what do you need to see me about?"

Mic out lined the details of the case he was working on and received the Admiral's advice. He was leaving when Tiner came to the door, moving around the Petty Officer.

"Sir, Admiral Boone would like to speak with you."

"Send him in Tiner."

"Aye sir."

Admiral Tom Boone walked in; the Petty Officer closed the door. Tom nodded his greeting. "Admiral."

AJ smiled. "Tom, how are you?" He shook the Admiral's hand.

"Good, AJ, you?"

"Not bad," he sat, insisting Tom do the same. "So what can I do for you?"

"I had an interesting conversation with Captain Pike, the Cag aboard the USS _Patrick Henry_." Tom remarked bluntly.

"Oh?"

"It seems Harm has a problem."

AJ sat back in his seat. "To old, not enough traps."

"You've got it, he's running out of sky." Tom stated.

"And with him going to marry Mackenzie, he can't come back here."

"Which is why I want him," the line star officer announced. "The secNav has authorized me to put together a special investigation unit that deals with problems in our Air Wings and on our Aircraft Carriers. Harm will be under the CNO's chain of command, however I want to use his legal knowledge as well as his skills as an aviator, so he'll have to stay up to date with all aspects of the law."

"Which is where I came in," AJ guessed. "I take it Harm will be a regular visitor to JAG ops?"

"He will. He's a damn good lawyer and a hell'va aviator. Captain Pike would keep him on the _Patrick Henry_ if he could, but it's a career killer. This way his career will advance and he'll be doing what he loves," Tom stated. Then added with a grin. "And I'll lend him to you occasionally."

AJ chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," sitting forward, Tom came to the point about his other business. "There's something else I want to discuss."

"Concerning?"

"Harmony Rabb, her birthday to be precise," he answered. "She's still NJROTC?"

AJ nodded. "Cadet Lieutenant JG I'm proud to say."

That surprised Tom. "She was promoted, last time I saw her in uniform she was Cadet Ensign."

"It was recent. So what is this all about, Tom?"

"Lets just say our Cadet Lieutenant JG is going to get the chance of a life time."

Curious, AJ couldn't wait to hear what Tom had to say.

**September 21st 1999: USS_ Patrick Henry_ – Adriatic Sea**

The _Raptors_ gathered together, all wanting to hear about what had happened. In an attempt to save _Tuna_ and _Archie_ from ejecting into enemy territory, Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb and his RIO had pushed them to safety. Harm had _Tuna _lower his tailhook and with it pressed against his canopy, he'd been pushed to safely. It was a gutsy move and a dangerous one, one that required full communication between driver and RIO and they'd done it.

Lt. Dalton Jonas – _Boomer_, made his way through his squad mates, carrying an object behind his back. He got the nod from Captain Pike, who remained behind Rabb and Hawks. "Commander Rabb," he got Harm's attention. "We all though it was time you got a new call sign," he paused. "The _Cag_ told us about your father. It sounds like he was almost as crazy as his son," he grinned, pressing on causally. "Besides you're way to young to be called _Pappy_." He brought Harm's helmet from behind his back, the new call sign was written in black letters on masking tape.

Harm was stunned and proud. "_Hammer_."

"That was his call sign, wasn't it sir?" It was a rhetorical question as he pasted the helmet to Harm. "We'll have that painted up right away."

Captain Pike smiled. "I don't think your dad would mind." Harm was too stunned to say any thing; the squad clapped and whistled their approval. The _Cag_ made his way over to Harm. "Are you up for one more surprise?"

"I think so." Harm said grinning, even though he couldn't wait to ring his family and tell them.

"Very well," Pike took the helmet and put it behind him on the table, before addressing the squad. "Attention on deck!"

The squadron quickly came to attention and Admiral Tom Boone came in, he stopped before Harm. "Commander Rabb."

"Sir," he saluted.

The Admiral returned the salute, relaxing. "At ease," he ordered, adding. "Congratulations Harm."

"Thank you, sir."

"Commander, I arranged for a visitor to come aboard with me," Tom stated and then moved to one side, revealing who was standing behind him.

Harm's eyes widened in surprise, his daughter was standing there, and she wore her khakis NJROTC uniform. "Harms."

She grinned and saluted him. "Sir."

He laughed, seeing the sheepish expressions on the _Raptor's _faces, they'd all been in on this. "Come here, squirt."

She practically throw herself into her fathers arms. "I've missed you, dad," she whispered.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart."

"Cadet Lieutenant Rabb," Captain Pike addressed her, she moved out of her father's arms. "The _Skipper_ has given permission for your dad to take you on a recon flight. This young lady is a privilege."

"Yes sir," she grinned excitedly. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome and since you will be accompanying your dad, you'll be needing these."

Lt. Hawks – Beth came up next to the teenager, she carried a folded up flight suite, t-shirt, flight boots and a helmet. "Happy Birthday Harms."

"Thank you _Skates_, everyone," she hesitated a moment before taking the helmet.

Lt. Terry Medwick – _Tuna_ and his RIO, _Archie_, had slipped into the room during Harm's presentation. None worse for wear from their ejection, nothing a shower and a dry flight suite hadn't cured. He put his hand on Harmony's shoulder, getting her attention. "We'd heard so much about you from your dad, that we all feel we know you," he said calmly. "It's also tradition that your first squadron gives you your call sign and we've decided you're as much a member of this squadron as your dad. So we decided it was our right to christen you with a call sign."

She looked at the helmet, which was painted midnight blue. Written in Gold letters, was the call sign – _Storm_. She smiled with tears of happiness in her eyes, holding the helmet in one hand she hugged the aviator. "Thank you."

He hugged her back, smiling. "You're welcome, _Storm_."

The other _Raptors_ congratulated her, welcoming her into their family.

Tom smiled as he stood with Harm. "She's a born aviator, Harm."

"I know," he agreed, arms crossed against his chest. Feeling the fear that welled there. "How did you arrange it? I knew about the flight suite and helmet, but the visit?"

"That was my doing," Captain Pike announced. "I mentioned it to the Admiral and he agreed to arrange it."

"The least I could do for my godson's daughter," Tom remarked nonchalant.

Harm chuckled, not many knew Tom Boone was his godfather. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, besides I've an alter motive. I want to talk to you about coming to work for me."

"Oh?" That did surprise him.

"Lets take a walk, Harmony will be fine." Tom urged.

Harm nodded, uncrossing his arms he followed the Admiral out. However they didn't talk until they reached the fantail. Then Tom spoke.

"Harm, you're a damn fine aviator but your running out of sky here and you know it."

He nodded. "So what will I be doing working for you, sir?"

"The secNav has approved the forming of a special investigations unit to deal with the problems in our Air Wings and on our carriers. I want you with me on this, you're a lawyer and an aviator," Tom said with a smile. "You'll finish your tour on the _Henry_, take some leave, and then report to me at the Washington Naval Yards, our office will be there. You'll also have to keep up to date with the law, I want your skills as a lawyer to be as sharp as your skills as an aviator." He paused and held out his hand. "Are you in?"

Harm liked the sound of it so far; he shook the Admiral's hand. "I'm in. How much flight time will I be getting?"

"You'll have an F-14 on standby at Norfolk NAS night and day, and I've arranged a RIO to be a part of the unit. You'll like her," Tom revealed. "You'll be doing enough trips out to carriers to keep qualified and the occasional TAD."

"And my new RIO is?"

"Lt. Victoria Hawks – _Blades_."

He chuckled. "_Skates_ little sister?"

Tom nodded, grinning. "She's looking forward to flying with you."

"So how did you convince her to join our little unit?"

"Told her all about you," the Admiral smirked and both men laughed. "Seriously. She's a good investigator, has a law degree, you'll get along fine. She's quick witted as her sister."

"I'll behave then." Harm smirked.

"You'd better," Tom remarked and they laughed before silence settled between the two of them.

"Do you ever think about him, Uncle Tom?" Harm asked softly, it had been a long time since he'd addressed the Admiral like that.

"Every time I step onto a carrier or look at you, Harm," Tom divulged. "I see you and I see your dad."

"You called me _Hammer_, that night when you were hit and I had to take over."

Tom looked over the ocean. "I knew you'd get me back to the _SeaHawk_, that you wouldn't let me down. Just like your dad would have."

Harm let his gaze fall on the ocean too. "Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if he hadn't of been shot down."

"So do I," the Admiral confessed and then smiled a little. "You're dad would probably be commanding a carrier and giving his XO heart failure by going sky larking in a Tomcat every now and then."

Chuckling Harm agreed. "He would have loved Harms."

"Yes he would have. She's her fathers daughter." He stated and saw the fear that passed over this godson's eyes. "It bothers you, doesn't it?"

He nodded. "I know Harms wants to fly, I see it in her eyes. I just…"

Tom put his hand on Harm's shoulder. "I know the feeling, I do. Would you feel any different if she was a boy?"

Shaking his head, Harm knew he wouldn't. "No."

"That's what being a father is all about, son. You're dad would of felt the same way. He would have been proud of you, but scared silly too."

"So what do I do?"

"Let her go, Harm," he removed his hand. "Let her spread her wings and fly."

He signed. "She'd do it anyway."

"Damn right she would," Tom mused and they laughed some more. Finally settling down. "Mac is a hell'va woman, Harm."

"Yes sir, she is. Harms loves her and Jason is a great kid."

"So have you corrupted him yet?"

"Oh no, Jace is determined to be a Marine lawyer like his mom," Harm said grinning. "He'll leave the flying to his sister."

"His sister?"

"That's how he sees her."

"So you're going to have a Jarhead for a son?" It was a rhetorical statement.

"Well I'm going to have a Jarhead for a wife," Harm stated casually.

"True," Tom patted his back. "Come on, lets go find your daughter before the _Raptors_ start telling her stories about you."

"_Skates_ will look after her," Harm reassured as they left the fantail.

Beth meanwhile was showing Harmony to her quarters, the teenager carrying the flight suit, boots and t-shirt. Her helmet had been put into a locker for her. "Your dad is really proud of you, Harms," she saw the teenager blush shyly, smiling. "He talks about you all the time."

"All the time?"

"Yes," they went inside her designated cabin.

Harmony put her gifts on the bunk, turning she sat down, looking around wishfully. "When I was little I use to wonder how dad felt being on a carrier away from mom and me."

Beth sat down next to her. "And now?"

"And now," she hesitated. "I don't know what it was like for dad on the _Midway_ or the _SeaHawk_, but here, he's with friends. People who care about him, especially you."

"He's one of the best, Harms and he cares about those around him," she slipped her arm around the teenager's shoulders. "Which is why I fly with him."

Harmony chuckled, grinning. "It's not because you're a little crazy too?"  
Beth started to laugh. "Yeah that too," she patted her knee. "How about you change and we'll go find your dad."

"Okay," she got up, removing her uniform and shoes, hanging what needed to be up before pulling on the t-shirt and flight suit and lastly the flight boots. All she'd done like it was second nature, which to her it felt like it, was. Turning back she saw a bemused look on her father's RIO. "What?"

"You're going to give your dad the chills," she remarked standing. "That I've got to see. Come on kiddo."

Curious, Harmony followed the RIO out, they chatted as they left female country, about nothing of importance.

Having left Admiral Boone with Captain Ingles, Harm proceeded to the ready room; he was talking with Terry when his daughter and RIO walked into the ready room. He couldn't help but stop in mid sentence.

Lt. Terry '_Tuna_' Medwick looked where he was, smiling warmly. "Gives you chills, doesn't it?"

He nodded. "It does."

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

"As I'll ever be," Harm said quietly as they approached.

Harmony smiled. "Sirs."

"Cadet," her father addressed her.

Terry grinned. "Hey _Storm_, looking good."

She blushed hard. "Thank you sir."

"Sir?" he glanced at Harm, who was holding back from laughing, smirking he moved to the teenagers side. "Lets talk kiddo," he said as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"What about sir?"

"The sir business."

"Oh?" She grinned, feeling very much at home with them. "Is _Tuna _better?"

"Much better," he agreed. "Now let me dish some dirt on your dad here," he said guiding her over to the others.

Beth chuckled. "They're acting like they've all been given the chance to have their kid sister on board."

"She could be their kid sister," Harm declared, sighing. "Even yours, _Skates_."

"My kid sister would like Harms."

"We'll see."

Beth looked at him curiously. "What does that mean?"

He saw the rest of the squad was happily concerned with his daughter, so keeping his voice down, he told her. "Admiral Boone offered me a job. I'm leaving after this tour," he saw her shock and disappointment. "You know this would happen, Beth."

"I guess I just though you could beat the odds," she admitted.

"So did I in a way," he said warmly. "Admiral Boone offered me a position in a special investigations unit that deals with problem concerning our Air Wings and Carriers. Your sister is part of the unit."

"Vicky never said anything in her last letter."

"Well I expect she didn't know at that point."

Beth nodded. "You'd better take care of her."

He smiled and gave her a hug. "Like she was my kid sister."

"Thanks Harm," she whispered, and then stepped back.

"Hey _Hammer_!" Terry called out to him.

Harm saw his daughter's face, the stunned expression that mixed with her pride. She hadn't been in the room when they had made the announcement. "_Hammer_?"

"The squadron gave me dad's call sign," he explained gently.

"Grandpa Harm would be proud dad," she said softly, her voice thick with emotion.

"Yes he would."

She gave him a quick hug, and stepped back. "Now sir, if you would. _Tuna _would like clarification on my simulator experience while at Pensacola."

Harm crossed his arms against his chest, bragging. "It's all true _Tuna_."

Captain Pike had come in over hearing the whole thing. "Never doubt a Rabb, Mr. Medwick."

They all snapped too. "No sir," Terry said grinning.

"Then get yourselves suited up and we'll get this briefing over and done with," the _Cag _ordered.

"Aye, aye sir," they all said, then hurried to do so. Since Beth wasn't going up, she helped Harmony into the g-suit, explaining it's working as she did. When they were suited up, they quickly took their seats, letting the briefing begin.

When the _Cag_ had completed the initial briefing, he addressed Lt. Hawks. "_Skates_; make sure Miss Rabb here is fully briefed on all safety aspects, before she sets foot in the cockpit."

"Yes sir."

"And Mr. Rabb, if you and your daughter end up in the ocean, I'll personally keel haul your six. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, _Cag_." Harm said.

"Good. Then lets fly."

Getting up they left the ready room, helmets in hand. Beth walked with Harmony, giving her a run down on what she needed to know. Though she had a feeling from the questions the teenager was asking, she knew more then she let on.

Going onto the flight deck after they'd pulled their helmets on, Harmony felt a shiver run up her spin. She was actually going to fly in a F-14; her dream was coming true.

Harm patted his daughter on the back. "Okay, kiddo?"

"Yes sir," she said regaining her composure.

"Lets go then."

"Aye sir."

Beth smiled. This was as daunting for the teenager as it was for Harm. She waited until Harmony had climbed into the cockpit and followed her up, helping the teenager to secure. She patted her on the shoulder, leaning in so she could be hears. "All set?"

Harmony nodded. "All set."

"Remember everything I told you and you'll be fine," Beth told her. "I prepared you kneeboard cards, so you can help your dad with the checklist," she pointed out. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks _Skates_."

Beth smiled. "Good luck _Storm_," she patted the top of her helmet lightly, then climbed down.

Harm closed the canopy. "Ready?"

"Ready, sir."

"Okay, lets do it," he taxied them into position on the catapult. "Ready to do the checklist with me?"

"Yes sir," she could do this, the Admiral had her fully briefed at Pensacola before they'd come out here. She'd done this in the simulator many times. Using the kneeboard cards as prompts she began. "Radar on standby, roll SAS off. Pitch trim set for catapult?"

Harm smiled, seeing the slight nervousness on his daughters face as well as hearing it in her voice as they did this. "Pitch trim set."

"Wing sweep auto?"

"Check."

She checked the next one. "Engine instruments normal?"

"Check."

She grinned. "List complete."

"Then we're going flying," he mused. "Want to call it in?"

"I can do that?" Harmony asked excitedly.

"You can do it," her father responded. "Tell Warpaint, Batman one is up and ready."

Her grin widened even more. "Yes sir," she said eagerly. "Warpaint, this is Batman one, up and ready."

"_Rodger Batman one, your clear to launch_."

"Hang on kiddo," Harm informed and gave the crewman a salute and they were catapulted off the deck.

Harmony felt like her heart had been thrown up into her throat but she loved it, laughing. "Wow!"

Terry's voice came over the radio as his Tomcat came into formation beside there's. "_Sounds like someone is enjoying themselves_."

"That was so amazing!" Harmony exclaimed.

"_She's definitely your daughter, Hammer_." _Archie _mused.

"Oh yeah, she's all Rabb, _Archie_." Harm agreed and they all laughed.

Batman two and three formed up with them, this was a just a routine recon flight mission. No unfriendly visitors were scheduled, so calm skies were forecasted. Harmony spent most of the mission wide eyed, trying to take all of it in at once.

"How are you doing, _Storm_?"

"Fine sir," she answered her father, grinning. "This is so cool!"

"Welcome to my world, Harms," he said, excepting this was the world she wanted to be in. The life she wanted to live.

"I wish mom could have seen this, dad," she said a little melancholy.

He saw the sincerity on her in the mirror. "So do I sweetheart, she would have been very proud of you," he said gently. "I bet Mac is too, and Jason."

"I know they are dad, and I'll tell them all about it when I get home," she insisted, and chuckled. "Grandma Grace is never going to believe this."

"Then we'll just have to make sure we have proof."

"Oh?"

"I believe we can organist a photo," her dad revealed and glanced towards his wingman. "Can't we _Tuna_?"

"_Yeah, Hammer, we can do that_," Terry agreed whole-heartedly.

Harm saw hid daughters happy face reflected in the mirror. "I've got a happy RIO on my hands, _Tuna_.'

"_I'd believe that_," his wingman smirked. "_Not to mention a happy aviator_."

"Hooh rah!" Harmony cheered, coursing them to laugh.

That night after a nosy surprise birthday party organized by the crew for Harmony, where she was given her own flight jacket, she joined her father on Vultures Row. She still wore her flight suit as did he, both having pulled on their flight jackets.

Harm saw his daughter was in deep thought as she looked over the flight deck. "What's up Harms?"

She smiled a little, looking at him. "I understand now why you had to do this, be here. I thought I did before, but until I got to fly with you, I really didn't," she said trying to put it all into words. "I know mom always understood and I know Mac does."

"She worries though, so did your mom," he noted.

Nodding, she looked over the flight deck once more. "Will you worry about me?"

"A whole lot Harms," he slipped his arm around her. "I always will."

Harmony turned and hugged her father. "Dad, do you really think mom won't mind me calling Mac, mom?"

Harm smiled reassuringly. "I don't think she'd mind at all, darlin, in fact I think she and Mac would have gotten on well together."

"I just don't want you to think I'm forgetting mom or anything."

"I don't honey, I know you'll always love your mom, but you've got to move on too. Just as I had too, your mom would have wanted that."

She held tighter to him. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, honey," he whispered proud of his little girl. He kissed the top of her head. "Come on sweetheart, you've got a big day a head of you tomorrow."

Stepping back, Harmony smiled. "I'm never going to forget this."

"Neither am I sweetheart," her father agreed and escorted her back inside.

In the morning, Harmony was treated to time on the bridge and on the flight deck with the LSO, after lunch though she was in her summer NJROTC uniform, her bag already on it's way out to the cod. Beth quickly escorted her to the wardroom, where the Admiral, Captain Ingles and Captain Pike were waiting along with Harm and the other _Raptors_.

"Attention on deck!" The _Cag_ called out and all came to attention.

"Cadet Lieutenant Rabb, front and center." Captain Ingles ordered and Harmony stood before him. "Cadet you have been given privileges that other Cadets have not and you did not let the uniform or any Officer present here today down in your responsibilities," he stated. "Thus after a lengthy discussion with your NJROTC instructors by Admiral Boone, it has been agreed that you are to receive the following – Meritorious Achievement and Honor Cadet award. Congratulations Cadet."

Harmony was surprised. "Thank you sir," she managed to say.

He stepped back and Admiral Boone came forward, pinning both awards onto her blouse. "You are a credit to your uniform and your Unit. Captain Ingles and I will be proud to sponsor you to the Naval Academy. Congratulations, Cadet." He stepped back and saluted.

She saluted him. "Thank you sir," she looked to Ingles. "Thank you Captain."

"You're welcome Cadet," he turned to Harm. "Commander Rabb, please escort the Admiral and Cadet to the Cod."

"Yes sir," he agreed, smiling.

The _Raptors _came forward and congratulated Harmony, patting her back and shaking her hand, wishing her a safe journey home.

Beth gave her a hug. "I'm going to miss you kiddo."

"Take care of my dad?"

"I will," she assured and released the teenager.

Terry was next to give her a hug. "You be good _Storm_."

"I will _Tuna_."

Harm smiled as he watched them, as did Captain Ingles; he patted the aviator on the back. "You've got an exceptional daughter there, Commander."

"Yes sir," he agreed with his flyboy grin that had Ingles chuckling.

"See them out, Commander."

"Aye sir," he acknowledged and the Captain left with the _Cag_. Harm went over to his daughter. "It's time to go, Harms."

"Yes sir."

Admiral Boone joined them. "Come on Cadet, I don't want your grandfather to chew me a new six if your late home."

She grinned. "I'm ready sir," she said and they left.

Terry looked confused to Beth. "Who is _Storm's_ grandfather?"

"Admiral AJ Chegwidden," she answered grinning.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, Harm's late wife, Emily was Chegwidden's daughter."

"Wow."

With white safety vests and helmets on, the Admiral, Harm and Harmony went out onto the flight deck and over to the Cod. Father and daughter hugged each other.

"I'm going to miss you, Harms," he told her. "You be good."

"I will dad," she promised, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, none of that. I'll be home soon," he said wiping her checks. "In fact I give you permission to tell Mac and Jason."

"I think mom would like it if you told her," his daughter insisted. "But you can wait to discuss a baby brother or sister for Jason and I in more detail when you get back."

He chuckled. "All right, I'll call Mac and tell her about the job. We'll discuss the bother or sister briefly on the phone and then in more detail when I get back, when Mac and I are alone."

"I bet," she smirked.

"Pain," Harm jeered and saw Tom Boone chuckling quietly.

A crewman came over to them. "Sir, we're ready to go."

"Thank you Petty Officer," the Admiral acknowledged.

Harm hugged his daughter again. "I love you Harms."

"I love you too, dad. Be careful."

"I will."

She reluctantly stepped back and followed the Admiral on board the Cod. Harm moved back and watched the aircraft taxi onto the catapult and is propelled off the deck.

Beth came up beside him. "How are you holding up, sir?"

He smiled. "I'm doing okay, _Skates_." He reassured her and seeing the Cod was out of sight he followed his RIO off the flight deck.

**23rd September 1999: JAG Headquarters, Falls Church, Virginia. Washington DC **

Admiral Boone escorted the Cadet up to JAG ops; he carried her bag for her. She was still in uniform, her flight jacket on as well. Pushing open the glass doors he let her walk through first, then followed her.

Harmony saw her grandfather was in the bullpen; she hurried over to him, having removed her cover. She stood at attention before him. "Sir."

He smiled. "Welcome home, Cadet."

"Thank you sir."

"At ease," he ordered, and when she stood easy with her hands behind her back he noticed the two new ribbons. Pushing the jacket aside a little more. "Cadet?"

"Presented aboard the _Patrick Henry_ by Admiral Boone sir." She said proudly.

Mac had joined the Admiral, as had Bud, Harriet and the Gunny. "It seems Cadet Lieutenant Rabb, made an impression on Captain Ingles sir. According to Lt. Commander Rabb."

"Is that so, Cadet?"

"Yes sir."

"Cadet Lieutenant JG Rabb was a credit to her uniform and the NJROTC," Tom said proudly. "Her instructors will be given a full report."

"Well Cadet, you've certainly have made an impression." AJ stated.

"I did, sir." She grinned.

He chuckled. "Yes you did, darlin," he said and did something that surprised everyone. He hugged the teenager.

She hugged him back, whispering. "Thank you, grandpa."

"You're welcome, darlin," he said quietly, then released her, straightening, seeing shocked faces of those who didn't know. "Is there a problem?"

"No sir!"

"Then get back to work," he ordered. "Colonel Mackenzie with me."

"Aye sir."

The Gunny took Harmony's bag from the Admiral, telling him he'd put it in the Colonel's office. Leaving Tom to follow the AJ, Harmony and Mac into his office. He shut the door. "I thought for a moment we were going to have a Hallmark moment, AJ," he smirked.

"Don't you start," AJ ordered and Tom merely laughed. He turned to the Colonel. "So Lt. Commander Rabb rang you, Colonel?"

"Yes sir, he told me about accepting the position Admiral Boone offered him," she answered. "And the request Cadet Lieutenant JG Rabb made."

"Oh and what request was that, Colonel?"

Mac blushed. "I believe her request was for a brother or sister, sir."

"I see, well I certainly hope you'll try to get married first."

"I believe we will try sir."

"Excellent," he said dryly, his granddaughter looking sheepishly. "Now Colonel, what is your case load like?"

"Light sir."

"Very well, secure at thirteen hundred. Cadet I expect you not to make a nuisance of yourself in the office."

"I will be on my best behavior sir," she assured.

"Very well then, dismissed."

Both came to attention, then turned and left.

AJ gestured for Tom to sit and did so himself. "She gets more and more like Harm every day."

"Doesn't she ever, fly's like him too." Tom noted.

"Oh?"

"On our way out, I had to stop at Pensacola and the Flight School. When they found out she was Harm's daughter, they showed her around and put her in the simulator. She's a natural, they throw everything they could at her and she handled it. So they gave her the full run down on all the systems," Tom reported. "By the time we left Pensacola, I could of put that girl into the cockpit of a F-14 and she could have flown it."

"That's quite an allegation."

"It's the truth."

AJ sighed. "So she's good?"

"You've never flown with her?" Tom asked surprised.

"No, not even with Harm," he admitted. "I have a feeling I'm going to have to take up the offer next time it's made."

"I would. And yes, she's good." He sat forward. "She's a good kid, AJ and one day she's going to make a hell'va aviator. Captain Ingles agreed to be one of her sponsors for the Naval Academy, as have I. I'm assuming your going to as well?"

AJ nodded. "As is General Joe Mackenzie, he was most impressed with her, when he and his wife meet Harmony and her dad for the first time."

"A Captain, General and two Admiral's. If that kids doesn't get into the Academy, then something is very wrong."

"She'll get in," AJ said sternly. "That I would bet a years wagers on."

Tom chuckled. "Then she has nothing to worry about."

"Not a thing," the Admiral agreed. "Not a thing."

In Colonel Mackenzie's office, Mac was hugging her soon to be stepdaughter, who had asked if it was all right to call her 'mom'. She felt overwhelmed. "I'd love for you to call me mom, Harms."

"I won't ever forget my mom, but dad's right. I have to move on," the teenager revealed. "And I want to do it, you love my dad and you're a great mom."

"Thank you Harms."

She blushed. "I'll even put up with having a brother who wants to be a Jarhead," she teased.

Mac chuckled. "And a mom who's a Jarhead?"

"Yeah, after all Jason has to deal with a dad who's a squid," she remarked and they laughed together.

To be continued…


	6. Count Down

**Title:** **_If things had been different_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **I went back and took out Harmony getting her wings in the last chapter, you might want to go back and quickly re-read it. She will receive her wings, all will be revealed. Thanks to those of you who reviewed: _Mephistol38_ (Thanks, sometimes long chapter just happen, but I like them too), _britt _(I hope you found the other chapters), _yamaniprincessubu,_ _Abigaile, JBird7986_, _sothernqt_, _BebegurlPR_, _Starryeyes10, DD2 _(Thank you, thank you. I'm so glad you like this story), _Winjan_ (Old ideas can sometimes be good ones, especially when you throw a new idea in with it. The Wedding is coming. I love weddings, don't you?) _Manda May_ (Since you asked nicely, yes you can have another chapter.), _smithknk_ (I always imagined both Admiral Boone and Admiral Chegwidden were like an Oreo cookie. Crunchy on the outside and creamy on the inside and since this is PG-13, I won't continue. But you get the idea.)

**_If things had been different_**

Chapter Six: **_Count Down_**

**Air Wing and Carrier Investigation Service: Washington Naval Yards – May 2000 (18 days before wedding)**

Commander Harmon Rabb whistled as he walked into the building used by the AWCIS, he enjoyed his work. He got to fly, practice law, spend time on carriers and occasionally work with his fiancé and friends at JAG.

He's come home from sea duty to a near hero's welcome last year, to be given some much-needed leave with his family. Two weeks after starting at AWCIS, he'd been presented with his second DFC and a promotion to full Commander. Life was good, Mac and Jason had moved into his home with him, Harmony and Grace. His father-in-law was happy to have Harmony working two afternoons at the JAG office to help with her law studies. Admiral Boone had become an Uncle figure in her life too, just as he had been for Harm. Especially when a friend of his announced he had a couple of restored F-4 Phantoms, one having been fitted with duel controls. Tom had been taking Harmony flying as much as work and Harm and Mac allowed. Regularly Harm went too, getting to experience flying the fighter his father had flown in Vietnam. Mac wasn't all too happy about seeing them doing it, but she wasn't going to stop either of them. She loved that part of them too.

Lieutenant Victoria Hawks, Harm's RIO and fellow lawyer, was waiting in the doorway to their office, a cup of hot coffee in her hand. She was younger then her sister by about four years, her hair was a little lighter, but she had the same mischievous grin and sense of humor as her sister. And she knew how to handle her driver; they were a good team in the courtroom and the air. "Morning sir."

"Morning Lieutenant," he plucked the coffee out of her hand, sipping it. "You're a darlin Vic."

She chuckled turning. "It's a good thing I made it for you then, _Hammer_," she remarked.

He put his briefcase and Cover on his desk and perched on the edge. "So how was dinner last night?"

"He didn't show up."

"You're kidding."

"Nope," she sat down, crossing once leg over the other, smoothing down her skirt. Her lack of love life had become a topic of conversation in the office. "So how was your night?"

A large grin eased onto his lips. "A lot better then yours."

She groaned. "You get lucky and I get stood up, typical."

He chuckled. "I always get lucky."  
Shaking her head she stood. "The Admiral has our wingman and RIO waiting to meet and greet in his office."

"Lucky us."

"Oh you're going to love this even more. They're both women."

Harm put his now empty coffee cup on his desk, that was surprising, especially since Tom Boone had firm ideas about women in combat and the cockpit of a fighter plane. "Well let's go meet them," he said eagerly and stood.

"All right," she agreed and followed him out.

Petty Officer, Michelle Denson, the Admiral's yeoman, smiled warmly as they walked into the outer office. "Good morning Commander."

"Good morning Petty Officer, how are the kids?"

"Fine thank you sir," she said grinning. "The Admiral said to go straight in."

"Thanks," he gave her a smile and headed for the door.

Vicky groaned and went with him. Waiting as he knocked, then opened the door, going in. She did also, closing the door. Standing next to him.

"Admiral," Harm greeted.

Admiral Tom Boone admired his godson's casualness. "About time Commander," he remarked. "Bad traffic this morning?"

"No, sir. _Storm_ and I went jogging this morning with Maverick, we witnessed a hit and run and had to give our statements to police before heading home." Harm reported.

"Very well," he gestured to the two women standing before him. "Lieutenant's Caitlin McGregor and Samantha Stevens, are going to be flying your wing from now on and help out on investigations. McGregor is also a computer specialist and Stevens has an engineering degree." He informed. "Lieutenant's this is Commander Harmon Rabb and Lieutenant Victoria Hawks. _Hammer _and _Blades_."

Harm and Vicky shook their hands, and the four of them sat on the Admiral's insistence. Harm wasn't finished giving his godfather a hard time though. "Admiral, if I may sir," he stated and saw the Admiral cross his arms against his chest, eyeing him wearily, continuing. "For an officer who didn't believe women belong in the cockpit of a fighter, you're filling the office up with them."  
Tom smiled and perched on his desk. "Commander that was before your daughter kicked my six in aerial combat at Pensacola."

"_Storm_ has a way of convincing people she belongs in the cockpit, sir." Harm said grinning.

Caitlin McGregor; was a pretty red head with bright green eyes. She wasn't use to this type of bantering between officers. Her RIO, Samantha Stevens, was an equally attractive young woman with sandy brown hair and gray eyes, she seemed to like the bantering that was going on.

Vicky shook her head, seeing the expressions on the two women's faces. "Admiral, no offence, but I wouldn't go admitting to any one that you got your six kicked by a fourteen year old, even if you were only in a simulator."

Tom saw the shocked looks on both McGregor and Stevens. "She's a Rabb, _Blades_, the kid born to fly, it's in her blood."

"Sir," Caitlin spoke up. "Forgive me for asking, but how does a fourteen year old get to fly in simulated aerial combat at Pensacola?"

"Because I took her Lieutenant," Tom declared bluntly. "Harmony Rabb, call sign _Storm_, is a highly decorated Cadet Lieutenant JG in the Navy Junior ROTC. She's an accomplished pilot, whose gold wings were earned by the fact she can handle herself in the cockpit, whether simulated or not. And one day will do so for her country after going through the Naval Academy and flight school. Any other questions?"

"Only one sir," Samantha said grinning. "For Commander Rabb, sir."

"Go a head."

She turned to Harm. "Sir, do we get to meet, Cadet Lieutenant JG Rabb?"

Harm chuckled. "You do indeed, Harmony is a regular visitor to this office and the JAG office at Falls Church."

"I have no doubt once the Commander's fiancée finds out you've arrived, you'll get to met the entire family, including Maverick," Tom remarked. He glanced at Vicky. "Lieutenant, make sure McGregor and Stevens get the warning."

"I will sir."

"Excellent, lets get down to business then," he ordered, uncrossing his arms, he went and sat behind his desk. "Denson!"

The Petty Officer came to the door. "Sir?"

"Hold all calls unless an emergency."

"Aye sir," she agreed and shut the door.

"Lieutenants, AWCIS might be small at the moment, but it won't always be like this, office staff handle the everyday running of the office, so we can deal with the big problems," Tom began. "If you need research done or you need help, then grab one of them, all are well trained to assist you."

"Aye sir," both women acknowledged.

He nodded and looked to Harm. "What's the status of the _Coral Sea's_ Air Wing, Commander?"

"Concluded sir, negotiations between the Cag, and all XO's and the _Skipper_ went smoothly."

"Good, Lieutenant Hawks, has JAG finished their investigation on the Murphy case?"

"Yes sir, they came to the same conclusion as I did and are drawing up chargers."

Tom shook his head. "Harm, we need to have another meeting with Admiral Chegwidden."

"I'll organize it sir," he informed.

"All right," he went over the days schedule with them, assigning new cases. When the meeting was over he dismissed everyone except Harm. "We really need to sort this problem out with JAG, ASAP."

Harm nodded. "We've been operational for nearly seven months and we're still standing on each others toes," he stated the obvious. "I know it's hard for new divisions to be incorporated, but this is different."

"Lets see if we can get this fixed," Tom hit the intercom button on his phone. "Denson, get onto the secNav's office and see if he can see Commander Rabb and myself this morning, then organize a meeting with Admiral Chegwidden at JAG HQ, preferable after we've been to see the secNav?"

"_Aye_ _sir._"

Harm watched him sit back in his chair. "You've got an idea."

Nodding Tom smiled. "Our problem is we're too far away from JAG, I though we could survive by having you make your presence known but it's not working. We need to be in the thick of it."

"And right under the Admiral's nose."

"We do," the Admiral said, thinking how AJ Chegwidden was going to feel about it. "So how's my girl, ready for this weekend?" He asked changing the subject.

Harm had to smile at that. "Ready, willing and able."

"Of course she is, she's a Rabb," Tom smirked, then stated. "Damn Harm, one day your little girl is going to walk into your office a hot shot pilot and you're going to feel old."

"I already feel old just sitting back seat to her in the Phantom," Harm let slip.

Tom laughed. "So do I, Commander, so do I." He said grinning and heard the knock. "Enter."

Petty Officer Denson came in. "Sir, the secNav can see you this morning, if you go now he'll see you when you arrive. Admiral Chegwidden's Petty Officer said he has time spare at eleven hundred."

"Good work, Michelle," he stood. "Come on _Hammer_, get the lead out, we have a meeting to attend."

"Yes sir," Harm said as he stood.

After getting his cover, Harm left with the Admiral, they drove together to his office at the Pentagon. Receiving visitor's passes they went directly to his office and were shown straight in.

Secretary Alexander Nelson wasn't a fan of Harmon Rabb's, but he also knew the officer was one of the best, as was Admiral Boone. "Gentlemen what can I do for you?" He asked and gestured for them to sit down.

They did. " Mr. Secretary, " Tom began. "AWCIS is having communications problem's with JAG."

"How so?"

"Because one doesn't know what the other is doing Mr. Secretary." Harm answered. "They're coming to the same conclusions on cases that we've already dealt with, cases that should never have been handled by them in the first place, until chargers were to be drawn up and attorneys appointed."

"So what can I do to help rectify this problem?"

"We need to be there," Tom said bluntly. "No offence Mr. Secretary, but putting us at Washington Naval Yards has done nothing but made us invisible. We need to be visible and for JAG to take AWICS seriously."

The secNav sat back in his chair, thinking about it for a moment. "Very well, I'll see what I can do. I'm sure we can allocate you office space within JAG HQ."

"Thank you Mr. Secretary."

He stood, as did they. "I'll have it sorted out by the end of the week, gentlemen, if that's acceptable."

"Very Mr. Secretary."

"Good. Have a nice day Admiral, Commander."

After shaking the secNav's hand, they left his office. "Why do I feel like I just shook hands with the devil?" Harm asked.

"Because it's a good chance you have," Tom said frankly. "Now lets go met with Chegwidden and see if we can dig ourselves out of another hole."

"Or further into one, sir?" Harm retorted.

"It just maybe the case," he snorted. They left the Pentagon and headed for Falls Church. "When are the General and his wife arriving?"

"Saturday afternoon," Harm answered, then stated. "I like Sarah's dad, but there are times when I think he's sizing me up."

"I bet AJ did the same thing when he found out you were dating Emily."

"I never sensed that from dad, we just clicked."

"You still call him dad?" Tom noted. "Emily's been dead eight years. In a couple of weeks you'll have a new father-in-law."

Harm stiffened. "Emily may have been gone eight years, but she'll always be a part of my life because of Harmony and AJ Chegwidden was more of a father to me then Frank at times. That's not going to change because I'm marrying Sarah."

Tom knew not to push when Harm was like this. "All right, so face the General down," he advised. "He's a Marine, Harm, he'll respect you more if you do."

"I'll keep that in mind."

On arriving at JAG they showed their Id's and were waved through, leaving the car they entered the building. Signing in and receiving passes. Taking the elevator.

"Did you manage to get onto Keeter?" Tom inquired making conversation.

"I did, he'll be here two days before the wedding, as will Sturgis."

"You've got everyone."

"Yeah," he didn't though. He didn't have Luke or Diana. Fate had taken them from him and Annie wasn't talking to him, so she and Josh weren't coming.

The elevator stopped and they walked out, going through the glass doors to JAG ops. Gunnery Sergeant Galendez greeted them. "Admiral, Commander. The Admiral is waiting for you both in his office."

"Thanks Gunny," Harm acknowledged and they continued.

Petty Officer Tiner stood as they entered the outer office. "Sirs."

"At ease Petty Officer," the Admiral ordered and he opened the door to the main office and went in, Harm behind him, shutting the door. "AJ."

AJ Chegwidden sat back in his seat. "Tom, you look like a man on a mission," he announced and gestured for them to sit, which they did.

"That's because I am, AJ," he stated. "We have a problem."

"Which is?"

"Communications between JAG and AWCIS is lacking, but that's going to stop."

Now AJ was curious and amused. "And how is that going to happen, Admiral."

"For one AWCIS is eventually going to be moving into this building, so we won't have to go through the problems of the Murphy case again," Tom informed. "Second, I want my people in on staff meetings unless they're out of the office, once we've moved in, joint staff meetings."

Taking a deep breath, AJ, let it out slowly. If he hadn't received a phone call from the secNav, he would of tossed Boone and Rabb out of his office without thought, but orders had come from above. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Tom sat forward. "Bachelor Party, namely his," he jerked a thumb at Harm. "His Marine fiancé gave the warning if he goes missing, ends up in jail or left anywhere, my head will roll. Then she'll be coming after you."

Harm, who had been sitting silently though all of this, smiled at the though of Mac hunting the two Admiral's down if anything happened to him at his bachelor party.

"It's not so much Mac I'm worried about," AJ declared. "It's Harms, she's a little ticked at having been told she can't attend her dad's bachelor party."

"Mac's idea?"

"It was," AJ answered and heard Harm clear his throat. "Yes son?"

"Who is invited to this bachelor party of mine, sir?"

"Your friends here at JAG, those from the Academy and the _Patrick Henry_. Your RIO, Lt. Hawks," AJ answered. "Because of Mac's concerns I was going to purpose it be held at McMurphy's. Not exactly the place for a teenage girl or boy." He noted including Jason Mackenzie into it.

"No, sir."

"I believe Harriet is organizing the Bachelorett party at her place, Harms has been invited."

Harm winced. "I have a feeling she won't be going sir," he remarked. "Hanging around with a bunch of ladies isn't her idea of a fun night. She's no lady."

AJ chuckled; he had to agree wholeheartedly though. His granddaughter was a tomboy and had been from the moment she was born. Her falling out of her tree house at four and breaking her arm told him that. She told him she was trying to fly like her daddy. "Well she and Jason can lodge a formal complaint."

"I believe they will be, sir."

Tom chuckled and stood, as did Harm. "Admiral it was a pleasure. We'll se you tomorrow morning."

"Oh eight hundred." AJ supplied.

"We'll be here," he assured. "Even Rabb."

"Now that I want to see."

Harm groaned. "Dad…"

AJ just laughed. "Bye son."

"Bye dad."

Tom just smiled as he and Harm left. Now it was a matter of waiting for the secNav to say they could move in their new offices, he had a feeling though there was more to Nelson's agreement to the move then he was revealing. Which in the long run would mean problems for them.

**14 days before the Wedding – Charles Private Air Field, Virginia **

Retired Captain Marcus Charles smiled; the teenager's enthusiasm was infectious. He'd worked that out the first time he'd met her. Now on the verge of her first solo flight, he was looking forward to it as much as she was and he wasn't even going to be in the Phantom with her. That privilege was going to a friend and flight instructor Steve Black, who had come from Pensacola Flight School to do this as a favor.

Marcus patted the teenager on the back. "Ready to go _Storm_?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, you're all set, I checked your bird myself."

"Thanks _Siren_."

"You're welcome kiddo."

Steve Black was a tall man, thin and wiry, short dark blond hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled broadly. "Lets move Cadet."

"Yes sir," she turned to her father, saluting. "Sir."

Harm saluted, he couldn't dismiss a nagging feeling that had been eating at him since their arrival, but he wasn't going to spoil his daughter's day. "Good luck _Storm_."

"Thank you sir," she said, and then hurried after Black.

Tom patted Harm on the back. "Come on Commander," he urged and they followed, heading for their Phantom. "Relax, _Hammer_, she's going to do fine."

"I know," he shrugged. "I'm allowed to be edgy, this is my daughter."

Chuckling, Tom smiled. "It won't be the first time you'll have to do this."

"Don't remind me," the younger man grumbled.

Harmony climbed aboard the Phantom she was flying, settling in the pilot's seat, Black climbed in behind her. She put her helmet on and prepared for take off, securing herself, checking instruments. She did it all on autopilot almost, saying what she was doing out loud as she ignited the engines and brought the canopy down, sealing them in.

Black took note of everything she did. He contacted Marcus, who was now in his office that over looked the runway. "Home plate, this is Mustang one, up and ready."

"_Mustang one, your cleared for take off, runway two. Winds to the northeast._"

"Rodger Home plate," he stated. "All right _Storm_ lets go."

"Rodger," she taxied the Phantom onto the runway, getting into position she turned, seeing her father and the Admiral's Phantom on the next runway. She gave a salute their way and then proceeded with take off, easing the fighter easily into the air.

"Very nice," Black commented. "Once _Hammer _and _Tong _have formed up with us, proceed on course."

"Aye sir," she acknowledged, her heart had been thumbing widely during take off, even though she'd done it many times before. But that had been with Marcus, her father or the Admiral as her RIO. As her father's Phantom formed up she started to relax a little. "Mustang two, this is Mustang one, proceeding on course."

"_Rodger Mustang one, on your wing_," her father announced.

The two Phantom's flew at twenty thousand feet along the coast line, the lead Phantom doing rolls, break away maneuvers, rapid climbs and descents, all with her wingman staying with her.

"Level us out," Black ordered. "Then bring us back over land."

Harmony did so. "Leveling out, going feet dry," she announced and then glanced in the mirror to see her RIO pointing a nine-millimeter berretta at her head. "What's going on?"

"We're making a little detour, Cadet," he snarled. "Commander Rabb."

"_Rabb here_."

"Commander, I have a nine-millimeter berretta pointed to your daughter's head. Now unless you want her brains splattered all over the canopy, I suggest you do what your told."

From his Phantom, Harm glanced quickly to his daughters, seeing Black was telling the truth. "You son of a bitch."

"_Now, now Commander, no need for name calling_," Black smirked. "_Below us is a landing strip, land._"

"You hurt my daughter…"

"_And you'll what Commander_?" He asked and started to laugh. "_Now land the god damn jet._"

"Harm do what he says." Tom told him.

Reluctantly Harm did, bring the Phantom in for a smooth landing on the dirt airstrip, his daughter landing behind him. More men were waiting, a barn stood near by. They taxied to a stop and shut the two fighters down, opening the canopies they climbed down to armed men pointing guns at them.

Black pushed Harmony over to them, she went straight to her father's side, he laughed. "This is just charming."

"Who are you?" Harm demanded.

He pulled off his helmet and then the mask he was wearing. "Know me now?"

"Palmer."

"That's right, Harm boy and I'm finally getting my own back," Palmer smirked.

"Is Marcus in on this?" Tom questioned angrily.

"No, oh there was a Steve Black and he was suppose to come today. We just got to him first," Palmer remarked grinning. He pointed the berretta at Harm. "You see I still owe you," he said sadistically and squeezed the trigger.

Before Harmony could even scream, her father was hit and falling backwards, taking her down with him. She scrambled to her knees, seeing where he was shot, putting pressure on the wound at his left shoulder. "Dad?"

Tom had been forced down too; he eased off Harm's helmet, pulling off his own. "Harm?" His godson didn't respond he was unconscious and bleeding heavily.

Palmer grabbed hold of Harmony's arm. "Get to your feet, brat."

She looked to Tom; anger laced her eyes, anger and determination. He'd seen that look before on her father's face, she was going to make a move and he had to be ready.

"Get to your god damn feet!" Palmer shouted.

She moved quickly, he hadn't been expecting that. Getting to her feet she made a grab for the berretta, turning it towards him. Behind her the Admiral had jumped to his feet and punched out the first man on his way up, the second too stunned to react and went down just as fast. He spun run hearing the shot being fired, seeing the shock look on Palmers face as he sunk to his knees. Harmony still held the berretta; she brought her foot up and kicked him in the face, knocking him even faster onto his back. Pointing the pistol at him.

"Harms, no!" Tom yelled. "Don't do it."

She lowed the gun, but sunk her boot into Palmer before returning to her father, handing the pistol to the Admiral. "Dad?"

Harm opened his eyes. "Harms."

"I'm here daddy," she said, tears in her eyes. "We're going to get you help, just hang on," she saw his eyes close again. Looking at Tom. "We've got to move fast."

"I'll radio for help."

"No, they won't get here in time," she stated. "We've got to get Dad into the Phantom."

"Harms, we can't exactly fly him to Bethesda ourselves," the Admiral declared.

"No, but we can get him help," she said calmly. "As we were doing those maneuvers over the ocean I saw an aircraft carrier on the horizon. It's the _Patrick Henry_, they're on a two week cruise to do quals."

Tom saw the sense in that. "I'm not leaving you behind, Harms."

"I'm not staying behind. I'm coming too," she grabbed her father's helmet and Tom's. "Lets get dad into the Phantom."

He lifted Harm as gently as he could in a fireman's hold and carried him towards the fighter following Harmony as they headed to hers. She quickly climbed up and together they got her father into the back seat. While he strapped him in and put Harm's helmet back on, Harmony strapped herself in and started the engines getting the Phantom ready to fly. "Damn it Harms, what are you doing?" Tom demanded.

"Saving my father."

"You can't land on an aircraft carrier, you'll kill yourself and your father."

"I can," she snapped. "I've practiced at the air field and I did it in the simulator."

"It's a lot different then in a simulator and in practice."

"Let her do it," Harm said weakly. "I trust her."

Tom grabbed his helmet off the young woman. "You kill yourselves and Mac is going to kill me."

"Then you'd better start praying," Harmony declared and started to low the canopy.

He jumped down quickly and ran for his own Phantom, putting his helmet on as he went, climbing aboard he strapped in, and skipped all the usual pre-flight, getting the engines started and the canopy lowered. "All right Harms, we do this, but you do everything I tell you."

"_Rodger._"

"Then lets fly, get in the air and head for the _Henry_, I'll radio ahead and let them know we're coming."

"_Aye sir._"

He turned his bird around and followed her into the air, forming up on her wing. Damn he had to be crazy to even think of letting her do this. They quickly crossed the coast, heading out over the ocean.

"_Mustang one is feet wet_," she called.

"Mustang two is feet wet," he informed. "Contacting the _Henry_, standby Mustang one."

"_Acknowledged._"

He changed frequencies. "USS _Patrick Henry_, this is Admiral Thomas Boone, do you read?"

"_Rodger Admiral, this is Patrick Henry._"

"Son I need to speak with Captain Ingles right away, this is an emergency."

"_Aye sir, transferring you_," there was a pause, and then Ingles' voice came over the radio. "_What can I do for you, Admiral_?"

"Captain, I'm heading towards you in a F-4 Phantom, one of two," he informed. "Commander Rabb is in the second Phantom, he has been shot and requires medical attention. The _Henry _is the closest."

"_There's something you're not telling me, Admiral._"

Tom hesitated. "Rabb's daughter is flying the Phantom," he announced, and because of the silence he was sure Ingles was at that moment swearing.

"_Get her close to us, then have her eject, we'll get them in the water._"

He had a feeling the Captain would suggest that. "That's a negative, Captain. Rabb won't survive an ejection. She's going to have to land it."

This time Ingles swore over the radio, before announcing. "_We'll be ready, just pray to god she doesn't foul the deck and kill them both_."

"Amen to that, Captain," Tom, agreed. "Mustang two out." He switched back. "All right Harms, we're set."

"_I can do this, Uncle Tom_," she said, only a slight waver to her voice.

"Do what I tell you and you just might kiddo," he ordered as they rushed towards the aircraft carrier. He gave her instructions and the frequency of the _Henry_. The aircraft carrier came into sight. "All right Harms, this is it. You're going to be contacted by _Paddles_, just relax and follow his orders. It's just like how we practiced."

"_Yes sir._"

"Ease back on the speed and low your landing gear and tailhook," he ordered.

She did, being the Phantom into the landing vector. She could do this. "_Patrick Henry_, this is Mustang one."

"_Rodger Mustang one, throwing you to Paddles_," a pause was had, and then a second voice came on. "_Mustang one this is Paddles, you're dirtied up, call the ball._"

"Mustang one, Phantom ball, 2.5," she called it and began her landing. Listening to what she was being told by the LSO and recalling what she'd done in the simulator. Bring the Phantom down onto the deck, the tailhook catching, jerking her back into her seat, she started breathing normally as the arresting cabal slacked and she was released, she retracted the tailhook and taxied the Phantom out of the way, so the Admiral could land. As soon as she stopped the fighter and popped the canopy, medical personnel were up helping her father out of the restored aircraft. Then she was helped out herself, finding herself on the deck, it was then her legs gave out and she went down.

Strong arms grabbed her. "Easy," a soothing voice said.

She looked who had grabbed her; it was the Captain himself. "Sir…"

"Not a word Rabb," he ordered and swung her up into his arms, carrying her off the flight deck. Admiral Boone rushing to keep up.

**Rabb's Residence, Falls Church, Virginia**

Mac hugged her father; they'd arrived early, surprising her. Harm and Harmony weren't even home. "It's good to see you dad."

"You too honey." General Joe Mackenzie greeted warmly.

Deanna Mackenzie hugged her daughter. "You look wonderful, Sarah."

"Thank Mom."

"Pop," Jason called as he ran into the lounge, embracing his grandfather.

Joe smiled and hugged the boy back. "Hi there kiddo," he said happily. "Where's my granddaughter?"

"Harm and Harms are still flying, you're early, we weren't expecting you until after lunch."

"Well, we decided to surprise you," her mother informed.

"You did that," she declared.

Grace Wilson came into the lounge. "General Mackenzie, Mrs. Mackenzie, it's nice to see you again."

"Grace, what did I tell you? It's Joe and Deanna." Joe insisted.

She smiled. "Force of habit, as Harmony says," she declared. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some," Deanna declared. "I'll give you a hand."

Jason looked to his mother, getting her attention. She got the hint and headed into the kitchen with Grace and her mother.

Joe chuckled. "What do you want to talk to me about, young man?" He asked as they sat down. "I have a feeling it's something important if you didn't want you mother here."

"She knows, I just want to talk to you about it," the teenager announced.

"Well spit it out boy."

Jason smiled at his grandfather's bluntness. "You and Uncle Matt have always been there for me, if I've needed you and when mom met Harm, he sort of became a father figure to me and I've even started calling him dad. You know, like Harms call's mom, mom."

"What's your point, Jace?" Joe asked gently.

"Well, I think of Harm as my dad and…" He hesitated. "I want to change my surname to Rabb, I want him to adopt me after he and mom get married. I wan to be his son."

Joe hadn't been expecting this; it shocked him a little, but made him feel proud too. "If it's what you want, Jason, then I'm not going to stop you."

"Thank you Pop," Jason said, and then hugged him.

Mac came back in, seeing the two of them. She'd been just as shocked by her son's announcement and just as proud of him, as had Harm. They'd talked about him adopting Jason, just as she'd talked about adopting Harmony. With her father's agreement it seems right. Hearing the doorbell, she went and answered it, checking the spy hole before opening the door. "Admiral."

AJ was still in shock, but he'd made it to the house. "Mac, Sarah," he swallowed hard. "I just a call from Admiral Boone, Harm's been shot. They're on the _Patrick Henry_, he's in surgery, Harms landed on the carrier, deciding it was the closest."

Joe was suddenly at his daughter's side, having heard the whole thing. "Harmony landed a plane on an aircraft carrier?"

"An F-4 Phantom," the Admiral informed on autopilot, he'd been like it since hearing the news. "I don't know much else, there's a helio waiting for us at Andrews to take us out there."

Deanna and Grace had heard too, Jason in his grandmothers arms.

Joe took charge. "I'm going too, give me your keys, Admiral, you're in no condition to drive," he ordered and received them. Turning. "Dee, look after Jace, we'll contact you as soon as we know anything."

"Bring them home, Joe," she insisted.

He nodded; grabbing his coat and his daughters he pushed her and the Admiral out the door.

To be continued… (Don't forget, I rewrote parts of the last chapter. So you might want to go back and re-read it)


	7. Count Down: Part Two

**Title:** **_If things had been different_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** After watching the second part of 'A Tangle Webb', I just want to ask, did the writers all have a frontal lobotomy and a brain transplant? Mac with Webb, and Harm acting like a jealous boyfriend, I was expecting a fistfight there for a moment between them. After watching 'Shifting Sands', I really can't wait for more of season nine. Now thank you to those of you who reviewed: ****_clingon87_ (thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoy readying my stories), _Winjan_ (surprises are the spice of life), _Jbird7986_ (In that section I meant her gold wings are a metaphor for the fact she is a licensed pilot, I hope that clears that up for you), _Abigaile_ (Oh please don't bit your nails down, all will end well, I promise), _smithknk_ (Yes I did, he's a great bad guy and I just love to kill him off time and time again), _chawkchic_ (thank you so much. For you great words and the fact you loved my stories), _marineJAG_ (Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to keep coming back)

**_If things had been different_**

Chapter Seven: **_Count Down: Part Two_**

**USS _Patrick Henry_, Atlantic Ocean –Off the coast of Virginia (14 days before the Wedding)**

Mac was off the helo as soon as it hit the deck, her father and the Admiral on her heals. An Ensign ran to keep up, yelling over the noise of the flight deck that he was to take them to sickbay. Off the flight deck they stopped long enough to rid themselves of vests and helmets. Then they were off again, the young Ensign managing to stay one-step head of the determined Colonel.

In sickbay, Commander Donavan, the flight surgeon met them. "Sirs, Ma'am. Commander Donavan," he introduced himself. "We've removed the bullet from Commander Rabb's shoulder and repaired the damage done. He's resting at the moment."

"And Harmony?" AJ asked.

"Miss Rabb is resting also," he said smiling warmly. "She experienced delayed shock, she was acting on instinct and adrenalin, once it wore off and she realized what she'd done, she came down hard, but she's going to be fine. She's young, doing what she did would have shocked anyone her age."

"Can we see them, doctor?" Joe asked.

"Yes, this way," he showed them to a room, and then left then enter on their own.

Harm was in one bed and Harmony was curled up on the other, still in her flight suit. Her g-suit and helmet was on a chair near the wall. Admiral Boone was seated between the two beds.

Mac hurried around to him, hugging him as he got to his feet. "They're both fine, Mac," he assured.

She pulled back. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything, Harms did it all."

Mac didn't argue with him, she went to her fiancé's side, taking his hand. His shoulder was heavily bandaged, there was an IV in his arm and he was on oxygen, other then that he just looked like he was sleeping. "Harm?"

His eyes flickered open. "About time you got here, ninjagirl."

She laughed despite the tears. "I had to stop and fix my hair, flyboy."

He smiled groggily. "The wind swept look suits you."

"Flatter."

He forced a smile. "Where's Harms?"

"Asleep in the next bed, she's fine," she assured and moved a little so he could see.

"That daughter of yours flew you here and trapped like a veteran." Tom told him, moving to stand beside Mac.

"Until I woke up in recovery, I thought I'd dreamed that."

"Nope, she was determined to get you help and the _Henry_ was the closest," his godfather announced. "She's as stubborn and pigheaded as you are."

"I know."

AJ stood on the other side of the bed. "You're suppose to be taking things easy, son."

"Sorry dad."

"You're forgiven."

Harm looked to the General. "Excuse me, sir, if I don't stand and salute."

Joe chuckled. "Plenty of time for that when you can stand, Harm."

"Dad," Mac snapped and they all laughed.

"Mom," a just woken voice sounded behind them.

Mac turned quickly, seeing her stepdaughter awake. "Harms," she crossed the distance between them, taking her in her arms as the teenager sat up. "Thank god you're all right."

"I'm fine," she assured, smiling. "As Uncle Tom says, I'm a Rabb, flying is built in."

"Damn good thing it is too," Mac stated chuckling. She released her and Harmony went over to her dad.

Harm took his daughter's hand. "My hero."

She blushed. "Next time maybe you can be awake," she teased, smiling through her tears of relief.

"Any time sweetheart."

The door opened and Captain Ingles came in. He saluted the Admiral, acknowledging the General, who wasn't in uniform. "Sir's," he said, then addressed Mac. "Colonel, nice to see you again."

"I wish it was on better circumstances, Captain."

"So do I," he agreed and came to the point. "Palmer and his goons were found, their singing like canaries now their boss is dead."

"Who shot Palmer?" AJ asked.

"He shot himself," Harmony answered. "We fought for the gun, I turned it towards him and in the confusion the gun went off."

Harm was shocked. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, dad. I promise."

The doctor came in before Harm could say any more. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave. I'd like the Commander to get some rest before we transfer him to Bethesda."

"When are you going to do that, doctor?" The General inquired.

"This afternoon, if the Commander co-operates and rests."

"Then we'll get out of here and let him do so."

Harmony went to grab her gear, but the doctor had other ideas. "Not you Miss Rabb, back on the bed."

"But I'm fine."

"It isn't a suggestion, it's an order. Hop to it."

Sighing she returned to the bed and sat down, pulling off her boots this time before laying down.

Mac held back from laughing, she lent over and placed a gentle kiss on her fiancé's head. "See you later flyboy."

"You bet ninjagirl."

She turned to her stepdaughter. "Behave young lady."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Chuckling Mac left with her father, the Captain, doctor and Tom. AJ hung back, going around he perched on his granddaughter's bed. "I'm proud of you darlin."

Sitting up she hugged him. "I couldn't let him die, grandpa," she whispered.

"I know," he kissed her forehead. "Look after your dad."

"I will."

He got up as she laid back, going over to Harm. "I'll give your mom a ring and let her know what happened and that you're both safe. I'll also ring Grace and let her know."

"Thanks dad."

"Get some rest son," he said, and then left the room.

Mac was waiting for him; her father and Tom had gone with Captain Ingles to the officer's mess. "Are you all right, sir?"

"I am now Mac."

She didn't hesitate in hugging him. "I thought for a moment I'd lost them both."

"So did I, Sarah," he admitted, rubbing her back, comforting her. "But then I remembered they both have a guardian angle looking after them."

"Then I'll make sure I visit the wall and say a big thank you," Mac promised.

"We'll go together," he guaranteed. "Now let's go get a cup of coffee, then we have a few phone calls to make."

"Yes sir."

In the officer's mess, Captain Ingles was slowing moving his finger around the edge of his cup. "When is Harmony due to graduate form high school?"

Tom put his cup down. "Beginning of two thousand and two, if she doesn't graduate earlier."

"Could she?" Joe inquired, realizing he didn't know much about the teenager who was going to be a part of his family.

"Harms is a smart kid, General," Tom stated bluntly.

"I just hope she doesn't crash and burn before then," Ingles said straightforward. "She went down today."

Tom shook his head. "She's only fourteen, Captain. She saw her mother die and for a brief moment she thought she was going to lose her father, not to mention her own life. That would be enough to rattle any one."

"Even a Rabb," Joe added, but he agreed with the Admiral.

Ingles stopped playing with his cup. "True, but I have a feeling she'll make it, which is why I'm sponsoring her, General. Let me know when she's putting her application for the Naval Academy in, Admiral."

"I will, Captain."

Standing Ingles nodded to them both. "Excuse me gentlemen, I still have a ship to run."

"Carry on, Captain," Tom said causally.

He nodded and left.

Joe chuckled. "You like throwing your weight around while on board."

"No, I just like reminding them I'm more then a jet jock." Tom smirked.

Lt. Elizabeth Hawks had heard about what happened, she been involved with the quals that were being done. She waited until she was done before going to see her former driver. Opening the door to the room, she slipped in.

Harm was awake, he smiled, happy to see her. "About time you got here, _Skates_."

"Missed me, _Hammer_?"

Harmony was instantly on her feet and over to her. "I'm glad you're here," she said hugging the Lieutenant.

Beth held her, she was just glad the teenager had been able to land the Phantom. "I hear you're a hero."

"I had to save my dad."

"You did that, kiddo, the whole ship is buzzing about what you did."

Harmony stepped back blushing. "Not that it's going to pull to much weight at home."

Beth understood what she meant. "Still not allow to go to the bachelor party, huh?"

"Still."

"Stop ganging up on me," Harm ordered playfully. "Besides it's not my call."

"It's still not fair," his daughter retorted.

"Sorry honey."

Beth smiled. "Don't worry kiddo, it won't be that interesting."

Harm wasn't so sure with Keeter coming, but then again his Marine had made her point of view very clear. "You could go to the bachelorett party, Harms."

"Oh dad," she groaned and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'd rather stay at home."

"At least you'll have Jason with you."

"Yeah."

Beth patted her shoulder. "Don't worry I'll tell you all about it."

"All of it?" The younger asked with a sheepish grin.

"Well maybe all of it," the RIO grinned.

Commander Donavan came in. "Miss Rabb, you're free to go, grab your stuff."

"Yes sir," she hurried to pull her boots back on and grab her g-suit and helmet. "What about dad?"

"We'll be transferring your father to Bethesda in a few minutes," the doctor announced. "Colonel Mackenzie is accompanying the Commander, you're welcome to go with them or wait with Admiral Chegwidden and General Mackenzie."

"What about Admiral Boone?" Harm asked.

"I believe the Admiral is piloting one of the Phantom's back, then is returning by helo for the second."

"My bird."

"Harms," her father said sternly.

"Sir," she turned. "Dad, please, let me finish what I've started, I can do it."

"It's not up to me, Harms," he announced, he had no doubts she could do it and that's what frightened him the most.

She looked to the doctor. "Sir, where is Admiral Boone?"

"The ready room, I believe," he informed, and then excused himself, leaving the room.

"Harms," her father tried to reason with her.

She looked back. "If I were a part of this crew and my RIO had been hurt, would I be grounded?" She asked bluntly, already knowing the answer.

"No, but you're not a member of this crew. You're a fourteen year old girl, who got lucky."

Beth knew Harm had hurt Harmony with his words, but she also knew it was more then luck that got them down. "Harm let her finish this. You've taught Harmony never to back down, to always follow through. Don't stop her now."

He saw the hurt in his daughter's eyes, but he had to say it. He had to make her realize she was just a teenager, no matter how much it hurt. But he also knew what this meant to her. "All right, if Admiral Boone says yes."

"Thank you sir," Harmony said relieved, releasing the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Harms," he painfully reached out for her hand and she took it. "I'm sorry."

"I know, but you can't protect me forever, dad."

"I can try," he said, smiling warmly.

Harmony dumped her gear on the end of the bed and gently hugged her father, forgiving him. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he whispered. "Now go find Uncle Tom before I change my mind."

"Yes sir," she straightened and grabbed her gear, stepping back she saluted and then hurried out.

Beth chuckled. "Hell'va daughter you have there, _Hammer_."

"Don't I know it," he grumbled, but she laughed even harder.

Soon he was transported out to the waiting helo, Mac with him; she carried his flight gear in a flight bag. What started him the most was who he saw walking casually towards them? His daughter and godfather, both were ready to leave too. He'd seen his daughter in full flight gear before, but this time it sent shivers up his spine.

Mac seemed to sense it too. She squeezed his hand. "No matter what, I'll always love that part of her two."

"You mean the part that could get her killed?" He asked.

"Yes. Just as I accept it with you," she stated.

Tom and Harmony stood near the entrance to the helo, so they could talk to both of them. "I'll take Harms home so she can change and tell Grace I'll see them at the hospital," the Admiral announced.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, son."

"Be careful," Mac said to her stepdaughter.

"I will mom, look after dad."

"I will."

They moved back as the last crewmen got onboard with the corpsmen who were accompanying them, and the helo took off.

"Come on _Storm_, lets light the fires and kick the tires." Tom said patting her on the back.

"Yes sir," she said and followed him over to their Phantoms.

Lt. Hawks was waiting for them. "Sir, Cadet."

"Lieutenant, ready to fly?" Tom asked her.

"Yes sir."

"Good, I always like the best in with my girl."

"Always sir," she mused. "And you'll owe me, sir."

"Of course I will, _Skates_," he smirked, confident Beth would be able to help Harmony if she needed it. "Lets go."

"Aye sir," both said and headed for their bird.

Tom smiled and went over to his, standing waiting was Admiral Chegwidden, also in flight gear. "Ready to fly, Admiral?"

"As I'll ever be," he admitted.

"You could always fly with Harms, or wait with the General."

"No, we need to talk, and Joe doesn't mind waiting. I've already discussed what I'm going to talk to you about with him."

"Then lets go." They climbed aboard the Phantom and were secured, the canopy being closed as the engines were ignited. Tom was curious to why AJ had agreed to this. He taxied the aircraft onto the catapult, once ready, he called it in and they were catapulted off the carrier.

Behind them, the second Phantom was catapulted off without problems, forming up on his wing. "_Mustang two, this is Mustang one, ready to head home._"

"Rodger Mustang one; lets go. On my six," he ordered.

"_Aye sir_."

"All right AJ, talk," Tom urged.

**JAG Headquarters – Falls Church, Virginia, Washington DC (12 days before the Wedding)**

Admiral Jacob Carter had flown from Pensacola to see the two Admirals at JAG headquarters. He watched the video of a F-4 Phantom trapping, which was why he had been asked to come.

When it was finished Tom Boone turned both the tape off and the television using the remotes. "What did you think Admiral?"

Jacob sighed and rubbed his chin. "It's been a while since I've seen an F-4 trap on a carrier," he announced. "It wasn't entirely a perfect landing, there were mistakes. Who was the pilot?"

AJ Chegwidden smiled. "Lieutenant JG Rabb," he informed and saw the Admiral a little surprised, adding. "Cadet Lieutenant JG Rabb. Harmony Rabb – NJROTC."

Now that was interesting. "What in the hell was a cadet from NJROTC doing in an F-4 Phantom, let alone trapping on a carrier?"

"Saving her father's life," Tom answered him and relayed the story from start to finish.

"So how old is Commander Rabb's daughter?" Jacob asked, sensing they were stalling him. "And who taught her to trap?"

"I taught her, Harms has been able to fly since she was capable of understanding the controls. She's trapped a number of times in a simulator and we marked out the flight deck on the tarmac so she could land like she was trapping," Tom announced. "She's a natural when it comes to flying and trapping, but then again she's a Rabb."

"You're avoiding my first question?"

Tom sighed, he had been. "Harmony is fourteen, she'll be fifteen in September."

Jacob's eyebrow's rose. "Fourteen. You let a fourteen-year-old land a F-4 Phantom on the deck of an aircraft carrier?"

"A fourteen-year-old who is an accomplished pilot and has hours up in the simulator and a number of hours in the Phantom." Tom defended.

"Harmony is a strong willed, smart young woman and once she's shown something she can do it. She's sat back seat for her father in a Tomcat once when he was assigned to the _Patrick Henry_," AJ said proudly. "She can fly her father's stearman as well as he can and was trained to fly the F-4 by Admiral Boone. Her great grandfather was an aviator in World War Two; her grandfather was an aviator during the Vietnam War. Her father followed in their footsteps and she will too."  
Sitting back Jacob studied the two Admirals, this teenager was obviously important to both of them. "How is her father doing?"

"He's being released from hospital at the end of the week, however his bachelor party is going to be a more low key affair now."

That made Jacob chuckle. "Sorry to hear that," he said grinning. "So tell me why I was invited to see a fourteen-year-old trap?"

"Because we want to have her presented with her wings, she's earned them." Tom answered.

Sighing Admiral Carter thought about it. "When?"

"Saturday at NAS Oceana, her NJROTC unit will be there, as will as the officers of the _Patrick Henry_, as well as family and friends," AJ told him. "Captain Ingles is presenting her with a Bravery award. Her NJROTC instructor is presenting her with the 'Distinguished Cadet' award and the 'Exemplary Conduct' award."

"Impressive."

"She's an impressive young woman."

Jacob sat forward. "One question before I say yes or no," he said and saw them nod. "Who is she to both of you that you're fighting so hard to convince me?"

AJ didn't hesitate. "My granddaughter."

Neither did Tom. "Her father is my Godson."

Nodding Jacob sat back. "All right, I want to see her NJROTC records."

AJ plucked the folder from his desk and handed it over. "We though you would. Also included are letters of commendation from Captain Ingles, General Mackenzie, myself and Admiral Boone."

"Do you all realize what would happen if this was ever revealed to the media?" He asked them both. "They'd have a field day with a fourteen-year-old landing a F-4 on an aircraft carrier."

"We realize that, Admiral."

"Good," he looked though the file, being impressed by what he was reading. "She's studying law?"

"She was chosen for an Advance Scholarship Program at her High School. She's studying law and engineering."

"Interesting. She's a straight A student."

"Her mother was too and her father."

He read over the awards she already had and her accomplishments before closing the file. "Are Captain Ingles, the General and yourselves sponsoring her for the Naval Academy?"

"Yes."

"All right, I'm agreeing to this on one condition?"

"Which is?" Tom asked him.

"I want to meet Miss Rabb before Saturday."

"I can arrange that," AJ agreed.

"Excellent, have yourselves and Miss Rabb at Oceana Officer's Club at sixteen thirty this afternoon. If that is all right with her father."

"I'm sure her father will agree."

"Good," he stood, handing the folder to AJ. "I'll see you this afternoon then."

He and Tom also stood, shaking his hand before he left.

"That was a little easier then I expected," Tom decided. "I'll see you this afternoon, I have a few things to sort out before I leave this afternoon. Moving into a new office always brings new problems, especially when you're an officer down."

AJ chuckled. "You'll survive. I'll talk to Mac, though I'm sure we'll have no problems getting Harms to come with us."

"Spoken like a true grandfather."

"Very funny, get out and go get your own office in order."

"Yes sir," he smirked and hurried out.

AJ shook his head and left his office. "Tiner, have the limousine ready for Admiral Boone and myself ready by fifteen thirty this afternoon, and make sure the driver knows Commander Rabb's address and the address of Georgetown law school."

"Aye sir," Petty Officer Tiner agreed.

The Admiral wandered into the break room and got a cup of coffee, he was about to leave when Mac came in. "Colonel are you going to see Harm this afternoon?"

"Yes sir. Grace is picking up Jason from practice this afternoon and Harms later from law school, so I have the afternoon free with Harm."

He nodded. "Would you mind if I take Harms to Oceana with me this afternoon, I have business on the base. Admiral Boone will be accompanying us."

"I don't mind sir."

"Good, we'll get dinner at the OC before we head home, my treat."

She smiled. "Then I'd better have Grace bring a set of clothes for Harms, she's not exactly dressed for the Officer's Club."

"Oh?"

"She wore a mini skirt to school."

He just about chocked on his coffee. "My granddaughter wore a mini skirt to school?"

Mac tried not to laugh. "Yes sir. It's respectable, just not short enough for the OC."

"Then something more respectable would be appropriate."

"Yes sir. I'll give Grace a ring and have her organize something."

"Tell her I'll pick Harms up from law school and we'll stop at the house so she can change before heading going to Oceana." AJ suggested.

"Yes sir."

"Carry on Colonel, and tell my son, he and I are going to have a chat about the length of my granddaughters skirts when he's released from the hospital."

"I'll do that sir," she said amused by it all. Waiting until the Admiral had left to laugh.

That afternoon, when the limousine pulled up at Georgetown law school, Harmony was waiting patiently along with a few young men from her school. Admiral Chegwidden got out of the limousine. "Miss Rabb!"

At the sight of the dominating Navy Seal, each and every young man made a hasty retreat. Coursing Harmony to chuckle, she hurried over to him. "Admiral."

"In the car young lady that skirt isn't respectable to be seen in public in."

"Aye sir," she got in and sat next to Admiral Boone. "Hello Uncle Tom."

"Afternoon Harms."

AJ got back in and shut the door. "Driver, Miss Rabb's house."

"Aye sir."

He then turned to his granddaughter. "We have a meeting with Admiral Jacob Carter at NAS Oceana this afternoon, we'll take you home and you'll dress in something more respectable. We'll also be dinning at the Officers Club this evening before I take you home. General Mackenzie is also joining us."

Harmony was a little surprise. "Yes sir," she said happily. "Why am I meeting Admiral Carter, sir?"

"The Admiral is from Pensacola Flight School," Tom announced. "He wants to talk to you about your carrier landing."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

The limousine pulled up a few minutes later at the Rabb's residence in Falls Church, the door was opened and the two Admirals' and the teenager hoped out. Harmony smiling at the Petty Officer, much to her grandfather's annoyance, she smiled even more and headed inside as the poor young man was frowned at.

Grace was waiting for them. "Hurry up and change, Harms."

"Yes Ma'am," she agreed and took off up stairs.

AJ and Tom came in. "Grace," both greeted.

She smiled. "AJ, Tom, would you like a drink before you leave?"

"No thank you, Grace." AJ assured.

Jason came into the lounge. "Hi Grandpa, Uncle Tom," he gave them both a hug. "Where are you taking Harms?"

"NAS Oceana."

The teenager frowned. "More jets and jet jocks?"

"An Admiral actually, though he's from jet jock central." Tom smirked. "Pensacola."

Jason shook his head. "I just don't get want she sees in going mach one, pulling nine G's."

"It's an acquired taste, besides with your sister, it's in her blood."

"Yak," he commented and wandered back into the den.

The two Admirals and Grace laughed and were still chuckling when Harmony came back down; she wore jeans and a while blouse, sandshoes on her feet.

"Better Grandpa, Uncle Tom?"

"Much," AJ agreed.

"Very nice, Harms." Tom said warmly. "Lets go young lady." He ushered the teenager out.

Grace smiled and showed AJ to the door, but didn't open it. "Why are you taking Harms to Oceana? Really?"

"To meet Admiral Carter," he insisted. "He's going to present her wings to her on Saturday, but first he wants to meet her."

"Does Mac and Harm know?"

"No," he said quietly and lent closer to her. Their growing attraction had started when Harm had been at sea. "She thinks Harms is just going with me for the visit and dinner. The General knows, he's meeting us there."

"Oh I see," she smiled. "Are we still on for Saturday night?"

"We are," he promised and kissed her, pinning her against the door.

She sighed and kissed him back. "Ring me later."

"I'm planning on it, darlin. Now I have to go."

She put her finger on his lips, a spark of excitement in her hazel eyes. "I can't wait for Saturday."

"Neither can I," he agreed and kissed her quickly again before pulling away.

Straightening out her clothes, Grace opened the door she let him out. "Goodbye AJ."

"Goodbye Grace."

At NAS Oceana the limousine drove directly to the Officer's Club where General Mackenzie was waiting. He greeted his soon to be granddaughter. "Hello Harmony."

"Sir," she greeted with a cheeky grin, making him frown. She giggled and hugged the Marine. "Hi Pop."

"That's better young lady," he said as she stepped back. Greeting the two Admirals. "AJ, Tom."

"Joe," both greeted.

"Has Admiral Carter arrived?" AJ inquired.

"Inside waiting."

"Then we'd better go in."

Harmony didn't move. "Grandpa why am I meeting with Admiral Carter?"

"As I said, he wants to talk to you about what happened on the _Patrick Henry_," her grandfather answered calmly, adding. "He just wants to talk."

She nodded a little hesitant. "All right," she decided and went with him.

Tom walked with Joe. "She getting more like her father everyday," he commented. "Harm would be asking why too."

"I believe your right. Then again Sarah would too. We really should have told them about this."

"We will, just not right now."

Joe chuckled. "Coward."

"Then you tell them."

"Not on your life," he remarked. "I know my daughter well enough to know she wouldn't like this. Harm however would be proud of Harmony, but not to pleased at how we're doing this."

"Very true."

Catching up to Harmony and AJ, they went over to the Admiral's table. Admiral Carter stood, addressing the teenager. "You must be Miss Rabb."

"Yes sir," she said and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Admiral Carter."

Taken back a little, Jacob shook the teenagers hand. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Rabb. May I call you Harmony?"

"I'd like that sir."

"Good, sit down young lady," he gestured to a seat and then nodded to the two Admirals and the General. "Gentlemen go buy yourselves a drink at the bar and put it on my tab."

"Yes sir," all acknowledged and headed for the bar.

Harmony chuckled softly, seeing the look the Admiral was giving her. "Sorry sir, it's not often I get to see someone order my grandfather, Uncle Tom or Pop around."

"Well I happen to have more stars then them," he remarked smiling. He liked this girl and he'd only just met her. He came straight to the point. "I saw the video of your landing. You did a remarkable job for someone who's never trapped on a carrier before."

"I recalled what I did while in the simulator and at the air field, then prayed a little," she admitted. "I was more concerned about saving my dad then about my own safety. If anything had happen I would have had no hesitations in ejecting us out over the deck, his life was more important at that moment." Harmony announced maturely.

Jacob was surprised; he hadn't expected that response from someone her age. "You would of given your life to save your fathers?"

"Yes sir."

"No hesitations?"

"None at all, Admiral."

Sitting back, Jacob studied the young woman. "When do you graduate from high school, Harmony?"

"Two thousand and two, sir."

"And you intent to attend the Naval Academy?"

"I do, sir. I want to be a Naval Aviator like my father, grandfather and great grandfather before me."

"Then young lady I look forward to having you at Flight School."

"I look forward to attending sir," she said with a smile. Feeling she'd made a friend.

**Naval Air Station Oceana – Virginia Beach, VA (7 days before the wedding)**

The Naval Junior ROTC unit of Falls Church High School stood on the parade grounds beside the officers of the USS _Patrick Henry_, and officers of the JAG Corps and AWICS. The Senior Officers their were parading before were make up of Captains, Admiral's, a Marine General and the two NJROTC Instructors – Commander's Reilly and Nelson.

Also present were the families of the Cadets and the Officers who had been invited to witness this event. A number of Cadets had receiving awards and promotions, being on the Air Station for this ceremony was making it extra special.

Captain Ingles came to the microphone. "Cadet Lieutenant JG Harmony Rabb front and center," he ordered. And waited until the cadet stood before him. "In the finest tradition of Naval Officers before her; Cadet Lieutenant JG Rabb, without hesitation or thought of her own safety, defended her father, Commander Harmon Rabb against a known criminal after he was seriously injured," the Captain announced. "Her bravery and courage saved not only her father's life, but her own and that of Admiral Thomas Boone. Today we honor Cadet Lieutenant JG Harmony Rabb." He stood away from the podium and before the Cadet, taking the Bravery award from Admiral Boone, he pined it onto Harmony's uniform, stepped back and saluted her.

She returned the salute, remaining where she was.

Commander Reilly came to the podium, Nelson stood before the teenager. Reilly addressed those present. "Cadet Lieutenant JG Harmony Rabb has proven herself to be an extraordinary Cadet, Officer and student. I hereby award Cadet Lieutenant JG Harmony Rabb with the Distinguished Cadet and Exemplary Conduct award."

Commander Nelson pined both awards onto Harmony's uniform and then saluted her; she saluted him in return, expecting then to be dismissed. However she wasn't. Commander Nelson and Reilly returned to stand with Captain Ingles.

Admiral Chegwidden and Admiral Carter came to the podium, the Judge Advocate General addressed those present. "Cadet Lieutenant JG Harmony Rabb, as many know is an accomplished pilot and it is well known her intentions are to attend the Naval Academy and Flight School, becoming a Naval Aviator, like her father, grandfather and great grandfather before her," he paused. "With the aide of Admiral Thomas Boone, Cadet Lieutenant JG Rabb, qualified to fly the aircraft her grandfather had flown during the Vietnam War – the F-4 Phantom."

Admiral Carter then took over. "It was during a flight undertaken by Cadet Lieutenant JG Rabb, that she, her father and Admiral Boone were forced to land. Her father injured, and the criminals dealt with, the Cadet was faced with the fact that without medial help, her father would die. Knowing it would take too long for help to reach them, Cadet Lieutenant JG Rabb, insisted her father be helped into the F-4 Phantom she had been flying. Her intension, to get her father help from the closest medical facility, that being the sickbay of the USS _Patrick Henry_. With Admiral Boone on her wing, and providing support, Cadet Lieutenant JG Rabb landed the F-4 Phantom with her father in the rear seat, onto the deck of the aircraft carrier. Successfully doing, what is known as trapping," he paused, seeing many shocked faces and proud ones. "This accomplishment credits the training Cadet Lieutenant JG Rabb has received though NJROTC, hours allotted in the simulator at the Flight School at Pensacola and training given by Admiral Boone and her father, Commander Rabb. I have myself seen the recorded landing made by Cadet Lieutenant JG Rabb and have spoken to her at length and it is my pleasure to announce her appointment to the Naval Academy at Annapolis in two thousand and two has been pre-approved." He paused once again seeing the Cadet's surprised look, she hadn't been expecting that, or what he was about to do. "It is also my pleasure to present Cadet Lieutenant JG Harmony Rabb with the Gold Wings of a Naval Aviator." He moved from the podium and took the wings from the case Tom held, pinning them onto Harmony's uniform. "I expect young lady to pin these wings onto your Uniform after you have completed Flight School," he said quietly, so only she could here.

"I look forward to it sir," she said proudly.

Stepping back he saluted her and she returned the action. Ordered to return to her unit and the parade were quickly dismissed and Harmony found herself being congratulated by cadets, officers and family.

Lt. Vicky Hawks and her sister congratulated Harmony. "Well done, kiddo," Vicky praised, hugging the teenager.

"Thank _Blades_."

Beth hugged her next. "I'm very proud of you, Harms."

"Thanks, _Skates_."

"You're welcome."

Vicky smiled. "So big sister, any single guys in this squadron of yours?"

"Still looking huh?"

"Still."

Harmony grinned. "I know someone," she grabbed Vicky's hand and guided her through the crowd, finding who she wanted. "Lt. Medwick," she saw him look. "_Tuna_, have you met _Skates' _sister Lt. Vicky Hawks, _Blades_?"

Terry grinned. "I haven't had the pleasure," he held out his hand. "Lt. Terry Medwick. It's nice to meet you, Vicky."

Vicky blushed and shook his hand. "It certainly is, Lieutenant," she agreed.

Harmony rolled her eyes and wondered off, stopping when she heard her name being called, turning.

"Thanks _Storm_." Terry called out.

She grinned. "You're welcome, _Tuna_," she saidand hurried over to her family, being congratulated by them all.

"I've got some good new for you, Harms," her dad told her as they left the parade grounds, seeing he had her full attention. "Your grandfather has agreed, since I'm not able to have a more traditional bachelor party, that one will be held at his place and you and Jason are welcome to attend."

"So cool," she exclaimed and hugged him gently. "Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Mac smiled also. "At least I know now they want do anything stupid to you, Harm."

"Nothing at all with my hero around," he mused and his daughter blushed.

"And me," Jason added.

Harm chuckled and drew him into his embrace. "So I'll have two protectors."

"You better believe it dad."

That night when the Rabb house was finial quiet, Harm sat outside, Maverick was sprawled at his feet. The dog lifted his head when the door opened, then settled back when he saw whom it was. Harm didn't need to look to know. "Come on out mom."

Trish Burnett smiled, she and Frank had flown in early to attend the ceremony and remain for the wedding. She sat next to her son. "How are you holding up son?"

"I'm fine mom," he assured.

She put her hand over his. "When AJ rang and told us what had happened…God I was so frightened Harm, the thought of Harmony landing on the aircraft carrier, of you being shot."

He squeezed her hand. "I never doubted her mom, I knew she would get me down safe," he smiled and glanced up at the stars. "I knew we'd be fine because he's looking out for us."

She followed his gaze. "He always will darling," she said and looked back to him. "And he'll be with her when she makes her first qualifying trap and when she becomes a Naval Aviator, just as he was for you."

Harm drew her into his arms, hugging her. "Thanks mom."

"No matter what, Harm, your dad will protect her. Just as he protects you," she whispered. "And I dare say he'll be adding Mac and Jason to his list too."

"I know he will mom," he released her and asked a question that had been on his mind for years. "Do you think he minds me calling AJ, dad?"

"No, I don't," Trish caressed his check. "I think your father and AJ would have been good friends if they'd been given a chance to meet."

"So do I mom," he agreed and hesitated. "I don't want to lose what dad and I have, I know Emily is gone, I've accepted that. I won't of fallen in love with Sarah and asked her to marry me if I hadn't. I just don't want to lose him."

"You won't honey, I know AJ became the father figure you wanted, so did Frank," she stopped him from interrupting. "It's okay, Frank accepted it long ago. So will Joe Mackenzie. He knows he'll never have the same relationship with you as AJ does, but Joe knows you love his daughter and grandson and that's all that matters to him."

Harm knew that too. "I never though I would love anyone again after Emily, but Sarah is so easy to love and I right from the moment we meant, I knew. Deep down I knew we were meant to be together."

"Soul mates always find each other Harm," she leant over and kissed his check. "Don't stay up too long, darling."

"No mom," he teased grinning.

She chuckled and got up, going inside.

After a few minutes, Harm stood and yawned. "Come on Maverick, let's go to bed."

The dog got to his feet and followed him inside, after all a nice comfortable bed was better then hard floor any day.

To be continued…

(I'd just like to say, wasn't real sure about having Harmony receive a Bravery award. But I wanted her recognized for saving her father. So I decided to add it. The idea about her getting her wings this way came to me after I started writing the last chapter, I hope you like this winging. More to come, the count down isn't finished yet.)


	8. Count Down: Part Three

**Title:** **_If things had been different_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. _Winjan_ (Thanks for the idea), _Jbird7986_ (Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying both my stories. As for promotions – yes but not in this chapter), _r _(I hope you made it to classes, I'm glad you think it's wicked sweet), and thanks to _Emily_, _starryeyes10_.

**Author's Extra Note:** I've wanted to bring Sergei into this story, but I haven't been able to find out a lot about his background, other then the mismatch of information given on the show. So I used Author's privilege, so things aren't the same as they are on the show, his age is different for one thing. This was done so it would fit into this story, and doesn't reflect what is seen on JAG.

**_If things had been different_**

Chapter Eight: **_Count Down: Part Three_**

**Rabb residence: Falls Church, Virginia, Washington DC (Five hours before the Wedding)**

Jason went through the kitchen to the back door, the house was quiet, and Aunt Grace was over at Grandpa's looking after his step-dad and the groomsman and his Grandpa. He liked it that Aunt Grace and the admiral had gotten together. Pushing the door open he went out onto the back porch, since the door had been unlocked he knew someone was awake. That someone was Harmony. He watched her for a moment, since the incident with Palmer he knew she was having nightmares. She managed to hide that from their parents but not him. On the outside she was the same fun loving Harmony, but on the inside she was a frightened teenager struggling with what had happened.

"Hey Jace," her quiet voice broke into his thoughts.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked sitting next to her on the top step.

"I always know where you are," she said with a small smile.

"Really?"

She nodded. "You have great timing, I always know where those close to me are."

Jason saw the dark circles under her eyes. "Are you okay, you look tired."

"I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep."

"Nightmares again?"

She searched his face; she had been going to deny it but decided not to, nodding. She then looked away from his eyes to across the yard where Maverick was happily sniffing around.

"Harms," he slipped his arm around her. "Have you talked to mom or dad about them?

"No," she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You've got to talk to someone, Harms."

"I don't know if I can," she admitted.

"Why?"

"Because then it becomes real," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "I was so scared, Jace."

"Tell me," he urged, turning a little, drawing her into his arms. Being ready to comfort her.

She snuggled against him. "We'd just finished maneuvers over the ocean and were feet dry. Palmer pulled a pistol and I saw it in the mirror. He ordered us to land or if dad didn't comply he blow my brains all over the windscreen."

He felt her shudder. "It's okay, Harms."

"I landed," she continued as if he hadn't said anything, her voice haunting. "Dad and Uncle Tom behind me. He gathered us together and shot dad right in front of us, no hesitation, he just pulled the trigger," tears streamed down her cheeks. "I was so frightened and angry, I attacked him, I didn't think of my own safety. Next thing I know the pistol is going off and the look in Palmers eyes. I'll never forget that Jace. He was shocked and relieved."

Jason squeezed his eyes shut; he didn't know what to say, so he just held her.

"I didn't give Uncle Tom much of a choice on who was going to fly dad to the carrier, I got into the front seat and prepared to take off. I wanted dad safe."

"And you get him to safety," he said opening his eyes. "My God Harms, you landed on an aircraft carrier without hesitation, no formal training, only simulator time and tarmac landings."

"I didn't think much about it until I was down, I was helped out of the Phantom after they got dad out and as soon as my feet hit the deck, I felt like I couldn't stand up, it just hit me what I'd done. The next thing I know, Captain Ingles has swung me up into his arms and I'm being carried off the flight deck."

"You did something incredible Harms. You saved dad's life," he said rubbing her back. "I could never have done that carrier landing. When you fly it's so amazing, you're amazing."

"I've never wanted to do anything else," she confessed sitting up, she wiped her cheeks. "I love studying law and engineering, but I just want to fly."

"You will Harms," he assured smiling. "You're going to be the best Naval Aviator the Navy has ever seen. They'll send you to Top Gun and I bet you'll even end up being Cag one day."

Her smile brightened a little more and she blushed. "I bet you'll end up being the JAG, after mom of course."

"Or dad."

"No that would be interesting," she smirked and they both chuckled. "Thanks Jace."

"No problem, squid. That's what little brothers are for."

"And you're the best little brother a girl could ask for ninja boy," she said.

"I know," he bragged and they laughed again. "So do you want to go for a run?"

"Yeah, lets do it," she agreed.

Getting up they went inside, relocking the door before going up to their rooms to change. Trish and Frank were up when they came back down, the back door was opened and the screen door shut. Maverick was seated at Frank's feet.

"Morning Grams, Gramps," both teenagers greeted.

"Morning Jason, Harms," Trish, said with a soft smile. Noting both was dressed for running. "Where are you two going?"

"Running," Harmony answered.

"Alone?" Frank asked.

"No, Maverick is coming with us," Jason stated calmly.

Harmony grabbed the lead and the Germen Shepard was instantly by her side, she clipped the lead on.

"Are you sure you two should be jogging alone?" Their grandfather voiced his concern.

"We'll be fine, Gramps," Harmony said confidently. "Maverick will protect us, we went through the training with the K9 until at Washington Naval Yards."

"I don't know about this, Harms," her grandmother said worriedly.

"We'll be fine," Jason assured. "Harms has her cell and we'll run our usual route."

"All right but be careful."

Grinning the two teenagers headed out with the Germen Shepard; outside they stretched and then jogged off at a comfortable pace. As they ran, which they'd been doing for 5 minutes, 33 seconds, by his internal clock, Jason stole glances at his sister. She was only four months older then him and though he wasn't really interested in girls, he would have had to be blind not to notice Harmony. She was gorgeous, even at this age. Guys a little older then them recognized her, and noticed her a lot. She had a figure most girls begged for, great muscle tone and those eyes of hers. They were windows to her soul. She'd had her haircut to shoulder length and wore it braided.

What really made him steam was the fact the attention she got from boys was only going to get worse as they got older. In a few short years their time together, their little duo, was going to be broken apart. Then she'd want to start dating. Of course the guys would have to get past him, dad, Grandpa and Pop first. He chuckled, now that was going to be interesting.

"What are you chuckling about?" She asked.

"Nothing important," he dismissed a little embarrassed about being court by her. They kept going. "So do you think we're going to get a baby brother soon?"

"I hope so, hopefully before I go to the Academy," she mused, and then asked. "Are you going to apply for the Academy?"

He shrugged "I don't think so. I might just join the Marines either before or after I start law school. Apply for OCS, which can help me finish my degree and hopefully get assigned to JAG Headquarters."

"You'll make a great lawyer, Jace, I know how much you love the law."

"Thanks Harms."

A half an hour later they turned back and headed for home. Arriving back as Harriet arrived with little AJ.

"Morning Jason, Harms," she greeted.

"Morning Harriet," they said happily and Maverick woofed.

"Good morning to you too Maverick," Harriet chuckled.

"Doggy," AJ beamed and reached out for Harmony.

"That's right AJ, doggy," she mussed as she plucked him from his mothers arms. AJ giggled as she tickled him.

Jason smiled and took Maverick's lead from her. "Come on boy, let's go get you a drink," he said to the Germen Shepard and the dog woofed and hurried after him, as they went inside.

Harriet smiled also, addressing the teenager holding her son. "How are you sweetie, you look tired?"

"I'm fine, I had a talk to Jace that's helped a lot, and I'm going to be fine."

"Are you sure sweetie?"

She nodded. "I'm sure," she lent over and have her a one arm hug. "Thank Aunt Harriet," she whispered, and then with AJ giggling from her tickles, she went inside.

Harriet sighed, that girl was so like her father. Chuckling she continued getting the dresses out of the minivan.

"Excuse me?"

Pulling her head out of the minivan, she came face to face with a Marine Major. "Can I help you Ma'am?"

"I'm looking for Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, I'm not sure I have the right address," the Marine announced.

"You have the right address," Harriet assured and held out her hand. "Lt. Harriet Sims-Roberts, I work with the Colonel. I'm also her maid of honor."

"Major Melinda Smith, I served with 'Mac' in Bosnia. She's getting married?" She asked after shaking the Lieutenant's hand.

"Yes Ma'am, today," Harriet revealed.

"Well let me give you a hand, Lieutenant," Mel insisted and gave her hand with the dresses, the bubbly blond explaining the wedding gown and bridesmaids dresses had been at her place to stop the groom from peeking, as they went into the house. They laid the gowns carefully over the lounge chairs.

"Mel!" And excited voice exclaimed.

She turned, seeing the teenager. "Jason?"

He rushed over and hugged her. "Hi Mel."

"God Jace, look at you, you're a handsome devil."

He blushed. "Thanks Mel."

Mel heard a second squeal, looking she saw her friend coming down the stairs. "Mac!"

"Mel." The two women hugged each other, Mac surprised to see her. "What are you doing here, I tried everything to find you."

"I've been transferred to the Pentagon, I got you address and came to see you. I though we could catch up," the Marine Major revealed. "Only I find out you're getting married. I want details."

Mac laughed. "You'll never guess to who?"

"Oh, I'm intrigued do tell?"

"Do you remember Mr. Yummy?"

Mel squealed again. "You're kidding?"

"No."

AJ ran into the room. "Aunty Mac, Aunty Mac."

Mac scooped her godson up into his arms. "Hey sweetie, did you escape from Harmony?" She asked and he nodded. She was going to comment more, when Harmony came down the stairs in her flight suit, carrying a flight bag with her helmet and flight gear, having showered and changed. "And where do you think your going, young lady?"

"With Uncle Tom, mom," she answered and heard a car horn. "We're going flying with dad and Uncle Jack."

"Oh no you're not."

Trish came in with Frank. "Mac, what's wrong?"

"Did you know they're going flying?"

Her soon to be mother-in-law nodded. "I did, you'd better hurry up, Harms, Tom is waiting."

"Yes Ma'am. I'll be back in time mom, don't worry," Harmony insisted and hurried out before more could be said.

Mac throw her arms up in the air in frustration before turning to her friend. "I give up. That was Harmony, my soon to be stepdaughter," she introduced then her in laws. "And my soon to be mother and father in law, Trish and Frank Burnett. Trish, Frank, this is Melinda Smith, we served together in Bosnia."

"It's nice to met you, Melinda," Trish said calmly.

"You too Ma'am, and it's Mel, Mrs. Burnett."

"None of that Ma'am business, Trish and Frank will do fine," she insisted.

Mel nodded. "I'll remember that."

Harriet chuckled, she wasn't use to seeing the usually came Marine frazzled. "Come and give me a hand to get the rest of the gear from the minivan, Jace."

"Yes Ma'am," he agreed and the left too.

Mel smiled. "Come and sit down Mac."

"I'll make you some tea, darling." Trish offered.

"Thanks."

"I'll look after AJ for a while, Mac, you and Mel catch up." Frank offered and took the little boy, heading for the den.

Mac shook her head and found a place to sit down with Mel. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Me neither, you're getting married." Mel exclaimed. "To Mr. Yummy of all people."

She chuckled. "Harm is a wonderful man, Mel and I love him so much."

"I can see that."

Harriet and Jason returned with Caroline Imes, and Vicky Hawks, Mac other bridesmaid's. Mac introduced Mel to them.

Mel shook their hands. "So you both work with Mac?" She asked.

"Caroline does," Vicky explained. "I'm Harm's RIO."

Two more women came in. "Sorry to just barge in Mac, but the door was open." One apologized.

"It's all right," Mac stated. "This is Major Melinda Smith, an old friend. Mel, Lieutenant's Caitlin McGregor and Samantha Stevens, Kat is Harm's wingman and Sam is her RIO."

"It's nice to meet you both," Mel said grinning, glancing at her friend. "You let your fiancé lose with three beautiful women, you must have him well under your thumb."

Vick, Caitlin and Samantha laughed, as did Harriet, Caroline and Jason.

Mac just rolled her eyes. "I don't have Harm under my thumb, I just trust him."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Did we see Harms in the Admiral's car, heading down the street?" Samantha asked breaking into the conversation.

"You did, they're going flying." Mac revealed.

"I knew they were planning something at the bachelor party."

Mac groaned. "I don't want to know."

Harriet crossed to her side. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Harms will get back in time."

"Yeah mom," Jason assured. "You know Harms wouldn't do that to you. She may have jet fuel instead of blood in her veins, but she'll make sure they get back in plenty of time."

Mac groaned again. "Thanks Jace."

"No problem Mom," he remarked. "I'm going to fine Gramps, we need to be getting to Grandpa's."

"He's in the den with AJ."

"Okay," he said calmly and left.

Mac shook her head. "Why am I the only one stressed?"

"Because dear," Trish said having overheard everything, she handed her the tea. "You're the bride."

"Thanks Trish."

"You're welcome dear," she remarked calmly.

Mel just sat back and chuckled to herself, she was so glad she'd come today instead of going to the JAG office on Monday.

**The Wedding**

Mac paced the upstairs bedroom; she wore her bridal gown, a cream straight dress with spaghetti straps that went over her shoulders and crisscrossed down her bareback. The gown hugged at every curve, the skirt straight, it fell just to the top of her matching shoes. Her hair had been styled and flowers had been woven into her hair, she looked beautiful. Stopping her pacing, Mac glanced out the bedroom window; she saw Harm, Jack, and Sturgis Turner – Harm's friend form the Academy, Bud, Jason and little AJ were there. The men in their Dress Whites, Jason and AJ in white tux's, they all looked handsome. She was glad they'd decide to have the ceremony at the house in the back yard. It's all looked fantastic. An arch of white flowers stood at one end, while wooden chairs had been set up either side the white carpet aisle. The groom and his groomsmen all stood near the Chaplin.

The door opened and her father came in. "Ready to go honey?"

She nodded and picked up her bouquet. "I'm ready dad," she said and took his arm. He looked dashing in his Dress Uniform.

"Well lets not keep your squid waiting," he jeered.

He escorted his daughter out, going down the stairs, the photographer capturing their decent down the stairs. Her maid of honor and bridesmaids were waiting by the back door. All were in soft light blue gowns, very similar to the bridal gown. Since Harmony was first, she opened the back door and stepped out, that was the cue and the music started playing, she was followed down the aisle by Vicky, then Caroline and Harriet. When they reached the top, the music changed and the bridal march began. Joe Mackenzie escorted his daughter down the aisle to the man she was going to marry.

"Breath," Jack whispered in his friend's ear. "You weren't this bad the first time."

"I know," Harm said quietly.

They reached them, Joe giving his daughter to her future husband; both the bride and groom faced the Chaplin, who also was Sturgis' father.

Chaplin Turner asked who was giving this man to this woman and Joe replied he was, then he went to seat beside his wife.

The ceremony began: "Today we gather here to join Harm and Sarah in marriage. They have traveled many paths and trails on their journey, neither giving up on the love they shared. Today they stand before us, ready to declare their love and devotion to each other. To join two families together into one, to give a son a father, a daughter a mother." He paused, and then turned to Harm. "Repeat after me."

Harm did so. "I, Harmon David Rabb, take thee, Sarah Catherine Mackenzie to be wife and mother of my children. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; I promise to love you without reservation, for as long as we both shall live."

"Sarah will you repeated after me," the Chaplin said and lead her though her vows.

She smiled and did the same. "I, Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, take thee, Harmon David Rabb to be my husband and father of my children. To have and to hold from this day forward or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; I promise to love you without reservation, for as long as we both shall live."

Chaplin Turner gestured young AJ forward, the little boy carried a white cushion, and on it were two gold wedding rings. "The giving of rings is a symbol of your love and commitment to each other." He gently tapped the little boy on the shoulder and AJ held out the cushion to Harm.

Harm smiled and removed the smallest ring; taking Mac's left hand he slowly slid the ring onto her finger. "I give this ring as a symbol of my love, my devotion and my commitment to you, my wife."

Mac then took the last ring and slipped it on the ring finger of Harm's left hand. "I give this ring as a symbol of my love, my devotion and my commitment to you, my husband."

Little AJ returned to stand with Jason, Chaplin Turner smiled and declared. "With the saying of vows and the giving of rings. I now pronounce Harm and Sarah, man and wife. Harm you may kiss your wife."

"Aye, aye sir," he said and did just that, drawing her into his arms.

Their family and friends smiling happily, two families were finally one.

Jack signaled the guard of honor to form up as the bride and groom parted, ordering their swords drawn, he announced. "Presenting for the first time, Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr."

The bride and groom passed under the arch of swards, as they passed Jack, he lightly swatted Mac on the bottom. "Go Navy!" He cheered.

She laughed, as did Harm, nothing could spoil their day. Their family and friends congratulated them, before they were drawn away to have their photos taken. Then all moved into the house for a small reception, since the guests numbers were small, both Harm and Mac had agreed to just have drinks and finger food, all provided by a catering company.

Admiral Chegwidden, looking dashing in his Dress Whites, lingered outside with Grace while everyone else when in. She looked beautiful in her navy blue dress.

"AJ, you have a wicked gleam in your eye," she teased.

"That's because I have something in my pocket to give you," he smirked.

"Really?" She was already pressed up against him.

"Mm, why don't you slip you hand into my right pants pocket," he suggested and nibbled on her ear.

She slipped out of his arms and walked behind him, pressing herself up against him, she slipped her hand into the right pocket of his trousers, lingering more then she should have before finding and removing a blue jewelry box. He turned as she opened it, seeing the single diamond engagement ring. "Oh AJ."

Taking the ring, he got down on one knee and took her hand. "I love you Grace, I want to spend the rest of my days and nights with you. Marry me and be my wife?"

She was momentarily speechless, nodding as she found her voice. "Yes."

He slipped the ring on her finger, then stood, taking her in his arms kissing her.

From the doorway, Jason and Harmony stood watching, both of them grinning. "Mission accomplished," he whispered.

"Bravo Zulu," she responded and they headed back to the reception.

AJ reluctantly pulled away from his fiancé. "As much as I'd like to continue this. I think it's time I broke some news inside."

"You're going to tell everyone?" She asked, knowing what he was talking about.

"It's time," he answered, taking her hand, they went inside. In the living room, which had been removed of some of its furniture for this function, they were both handed a glass of champagne. He court Harm's attention and saw him nod, understanding. So he got everyone's attention. Soon the room became quiet. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to say a few words. As some of you know, this isn't Harm's first marriage, obviously, since he has a lovely daughter, who out flies him every chance she gets," he paused at the chuckles. "Harmony's mother and Harm's first wife, was a lovely woman named Emily," he saw Mac smile, encouragingly. "What most of you don't know is, Emily was my daughter." There were a lot of shocked gasps and whispers from those who didn't know. "Emily meet Harm while he was at the Academy, it was obvious to me they were very much in love and I gave my blessing when they wanted to get married. I liked Harm from the moment Emily brought him home, we connected, I became a father figure to him and he was the son I'd always wanted. Losing Emily when Harmony was little was hard on us both, as was losing his wings. I knew though Harm would get back on his feet and he did. When I became the JAG I found out the new rising star was one Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. and I couldn't of been more proud. I watched him become an outstanding lawyer. And when Mac transferred in, I watched the two of them struggle with how they felt for each other and finally realize how in love they were. When Harm decided to change his designator, I did all I could to change his mind but to no avail. As my granddaughter said, I had to let him go." He paused seeing Harmony smile. "I did, but I'm sorry to say I wasn't too polite in it. I felt hurt and angry, not only because I was losing a damn fine lawyer, but also I felt like I was losing my son. I hurt him and I hurt myself, I'm sorry Harm."

Harm handed his glass to his wife and crossed over to his father, AJ gave his glass to Grace and the two men embraced. "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome son," he patted him on the back and they stepped apart.

Harm sidestepped, finding Mac beside him. "At least I don't have to worry about slipping up and calling you dad at the office any more."

Those around them laughed. "That's a matter of opinion," AJ taunted and everyone laughed again. He retook his glass and raised it up in the air. "To Harm and Sarah."

"To Harm and Sarah," everyone toasted.

"On a more lighter note," AJ added, looking to Mac. "When you do become pregnant, Mac, and I do say when," he jeered. "Take your maternity leave before your due date. I'm getting a little too old to be delivering babies in my office."

Mac blushed. "Yes sir," she said as they laughed.

"Now that's a matter of opinion," Grace whispered in AJ's ear. "You didn't feel old last night."

"Nor do I feel old right now," he hissed through his teeth. "Just you wait until later."

"I plan too," she purred in a sexy voice that only he could hear.

That afternoon, after everyone was gone. Harm and Mac stood on the back porch in each other's arms, savoring the quietness. They weren't leaving until morning. They were driving to see his grandmother before flying to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Trish and Frank were staying in the house with Harmony and Jason until they returned, giving Grace time with AJ. The six of them had gone out, giving Harm and Mac the afternoon alone.

"You're quiet Mrs. Rabb?" Harm whispered in her ear.

She shivered. "I was just enjoying being held by my husband," she mused.

"Really?" He nibbled at her ear; they spent most of the afternoon in bed. Having dressed and come down when his darling wife's stomach had became to grumble.

Mac turned in his arms, kissing him, running her hands beneath his shirt. "Mmm, you might know him, handsome naval aviator."

"Never heard of him," he teased. "You'll just have to put up with me." He pressed her hard against the rail, so she could feel what she was doing to him. "Want to go up stairs?"

"I though you'd never ask," she said with a sexy moan.

Harm swung her up into his arms and carried her inside, and back up to their room, making love to her.

It was almost evening when they heard voices down stairs. "I guess it's time to get up?" Mac stated.

"I guess it is," he agreed. "Shower?"

"Thought you'd never ask," she giggled and they went into the adjoining bathroom.

Grace and AJ had left by the time they came down, Trish and Frank were in the kitchen, and Harmony and Jason were in the living room, all the furniture was now back in place.

Frank smiled as they entered the kitchen. "Well if it isn't our lovebirds, I didn't think you two would find your way out of the bedroom."

Mac blushed and Harm shook his head. "We just followed the sound of voices and the smell of coffee," he smirked.

"We get the point darling," his mother said smiling and poured them both a cup of coffee, setting both cups before them on the table.

They sat down. "Thanks mom."

She sat next to Frank. "Grandma Sarah is looking forward to seeing you both, she was disappointed she couldn't be here for the wedding."

"We'll tell her all about it," Mac promised. "And when we get the photos back, we'll all go visit and show her."

"She'll like that."

In the lounge, Harmony and Jason were sprawled on the sofa, both of them half asleep. "So did you talk to dad when you went flying?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I talked to Uncle Tom, I need some more time to think things through before I talk to dad and mom."

"You'll be fine, Harms," he promised and heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." Getting up, he went to the front door and checked the spy hole first before opening it. "Hi Mr. Webb."

"Afternoon, Jason, are your parents still here?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they don't leave until tomorrow, come on in," he insisted, wondering who the teenager was with Clayton Webb. They went in and he shut the door. "I'll go get mom and dad." He offered and hurried off to the kitchen.

Harmony sat up. "Hi Mr. Webb."

"Hello Harmony." Clay greeted.

Harm and Mac came in with his parents and Jason. "Clay," Harm agreed

"Harm, Sarah," he said. "We need to talk."

They all sat down, Harm noticed the teenager will Clay looked nervous and uncomfortable. "What's going on, Clay?"

"This is Sergei Zhukov," Clay introduced and came straight to the point. "Your brother."

"That's not funny, Clay." Mac snapped.

"I wasn't being funny, Sarah," he said calmly, and explained to them how while in Russia he'd been at the American Embassy when Sergei had arrived claiming to be the son of Lt. Harmon Rabb, an escaped POW. He'd taken special interest and taken over the claim, a DNA test had been performed, proving Sergei was telling the truth. "I thought Sergei deserved the chance to meet his American family."

Harm felt numb, he'd known his father had escaped and been killed saving a young woman's life, but to have fathered a son. He looked to his mother; she had tears in her eyes, disbelief expressed on her face and betrayal. Getting up he rushed out of the house to the back yard. How could his father have done this?

"Dad?" Harmony had followed him outside; she knew how much this was eating him up. "It's not his fault, daddy. He didn't ask to be born."

"I know Harms, I just," he didn't know how to explain what he was feeling.

She moved to stand before him, taking his hand in hers. "If it had been you, if mom and I had been told you were MIA. If I'd grown up thinking just maybe you were still alive but couldn't get back to us. Then found out you'd found love with another woman, I would have been grateful to know that for a brief moment you felt you could love again," she didn't hold back the tears that slid down her checks. "Daddy for a brief time, Grandpa Harm was happy. The union of that love he found is Sergei, don't deny him that by shutting him out."

Harm didn't stop his own tears. He drew his daughter into his arms and held her, feeling her arms around him. "I won't, Harms, I won't."

Sergei came out of the house, seeing the two of them. He wanted very much to be apart of this family, to get to know his big brother and niece. He walked over to them, hesitating a little. "Please, we can talk?"

Harm released his daughter and they turned, wiping his eye. "Yes," he gestured the boy over and hugged him. "Welcome home, Sergei."

"Thank you brother."

Harmony wrapped her arms around both of them, being drawn into their embrace.

Unknown to them, Sarah and Clay stood at the back door. "I think everything is going to be all right, Clay," she said softly.

"I hope so, Sarah. Sergei deserves some happiness, he's a bright boy."

Trish came up behind them. "Are you sure he's Harm Sr.'s son?"

"Yes Mrs. Burnett."

"He does look a little like his father," she said sadly.

Mac slipped her arm around her mother in laws shoulders; she knew this must be hard on her. "He knew he would never get home. Sergei is his legacy."

"No offence Mrs. Burnet, but by the time Sergei was born. Harm Sr. was already dead. Your son was at the Academy happily dating Emily Chegwidden and you had Frank Burnet," Clay stated bluntly. "Sergei's mother however had to fight hard to feed and cloth her son. To send him to school, he never had it easy."

"I realize that, Mr. Webb," she said, then pushed past him, going out to her son, granddaughter and the teenager. She couldn't say angry with him or his father, in a way she understood.

Sergei turned to, greeting her. "Mrs. Burnet…"

She interrupted him. "Sergei, you're my son's brother, I won't have you calling me Mrs. Burnet. If mom is too uncomfortable for you, then Trish will do fine," she told him and saw the relief on his face, and his smile. It made her heart ach a little; she put her hand to his cheek. "You are your father's son."

He hugged her as she hugged him, feeling he had come home.

Frank and Jason joined Mac and Clay on the porch, Frank having turned the outside light on. "I rang AJ and explained the situation."

"Thanks Frank," Mac said with a comforting smile.

"Well, my job is done," Clay, announced. "Sergei has everything he needs to stay in America legally. I have his bags in the car."

"I'll come out and collect them," Frank offered.

"Thank you, Mr. Burnet," he turned to Mac. "Congratulations on your Wedding, Sarah."

"Thanks Clay."

He nodded and left with Frank.

Jason moved to stand next to his mom. "Is everything going to be all right now, mom?"

"Everything will be fine, Jace," she assured. "We're family."

"Including Uncle Sergei?"

She nodded, smiling. "Uh huh, come one," she urged and they joined the rest of the family.

Harm slipped his arm around his new wife, smiling. Maybe he didn't get his father back, but he did now have a little brother. One, that he knew thanks to asking, that was only two years older then his daughter, but a little brother anyway. Now he just had to explain this all to his Grandmother and Mac's parents. "How about we take this inside," he suggested. "We can order pizza."

Harmony was about to comment when she heard barking and then growling, Maverick had been with the next-door neighbors for the day, they must of let him back into the yard and he knew someone new was there. Spotting the dog heading straight for her Uncle, she moved quickly, getting between them. "Maverick down!" She commanded and the dog obeyed, sitting, she hankered down beside her pet. "Maverick, this is Uncle Sergei, he's family." She reached out and took Sergei's hand, pulling him down to them, letting the dog sniff his hand. "See, family. You're to protect him too, Mav."

Maverick gave a friendly woof and then happily licked Sergei's face as he scratched his ears, the rest of the family chuckling.

Later that night, as Mac lay in her husband's arms, she went over the day in her mind. When she woke up that morning, she was graining a husband and a daughter. Now she had a brother in law to add to the list. Sergei was bunking in with Jason until they could get furniture for the spare room, which was at the moment an upstairs office. Not that Jason minded having Sergei bunk with him.

Harm gave her a gentle squeeze. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She smiled. "I was just thinking about today."

"We never do anything by halves, do we?"

"No," she rolled over, snuggling back in his arms. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he caressed her shoulder. "It would be easy to be angry, but I can't be. He's my brother. He's not much older then my daughter, but he's still my brother."

She smiled and straddled him. "And he's a lot like you," she mused.

"Really?" He ran his hands up her thighs. "How so?"

"Well," she wiggled her hips. "He likes flying, and is looking forward to going up in 'Sarah' with you when we get back. And I bet Harms will convince him to go flying with her in one of the Phantoms."

"Mmm, another aviator for the family," he shut his eyes and enjoyed what she was doing to him. The feel of her lips, the touch of her hands, she teased and aroused until he could take no more, making love with her. Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms unaware that not all in the house were sleeping peacefully.

In her room, Harmony was tossing and turning, cough within another nightmare, screaming as she woke up. Her body covered in sweat, her heart beating rapidly.

Jason stumbled into the room; Sergei with him, both had heard her. "Harms," the younger made it over to her. "Are you all right?" She nodded and then shook her head, as a sob escaped her lips. Jason sat on the bed and held her, letting her cry.

A little confused by it all, Sergei went and sat the other side of her. "Nightmares my niece?"

She pulled away and nodded. "I can't seem to get rid of them, Uncle Sergei."

"You must face your fears," he told her.

"The source of her nightmares is dead, Uncle Sergei," Jason revealed. "Harms was struggling with him, when his gun when off and he shot himself."

"This is what you see?" Sergei asked her, not really understanding.

"No," she didn't pull away when he slipped his arm around her. "In my dreams, the gun goes off and it's me he shots. I can feel the pain and see the blood all over my hands."

"You feel guilt, correct?" He asked guessing.

She nodded. "I don't know why, I didn't shot him, he shot himself."

"Then you must except that."

"Uncle Sergei is right, Harms," Jason, agreed. "It wasn't your fault."

"We will stay with you, protect you and you will sleep," Sergei told her. "No more nightmares tonight."

"It's a good thing I have a double bed then," she said lightly.

"Yes, a good thing."

Jason chuckled and the three of them got comfortable, the two boys lying on to of the covers.

It was early when Harm and Mac woke to leave; they dressed and packed, checking on the kids before leaving. Finding the three of them together. Sergei lying on his back, Harmony snuggled up against him, her head on his chest, and his arm around her. Jason was spooned up against her, his arm around her, her hand clutched tightly in his.

Shutting the door, Harm sighed. "She had another nightmare, that's why they're there."

"She still hasn't said anything to you?"

"No, she talked to Uncle Tom through."

"Harm, I think it's time we had her talk to a doctor, this can't go on." Mac declared.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed. "When we get back, I'll talk to her and we'll convince her to see the doctor at Bethesda. Until then I'll get mom to keep an eye on her."

"She'll be fine, Harm, she's a Rabb," she assured. "Come on, we need to get on the road."

Going down stairs they found Trish up. "Morning."

"Morning mom, you didn't need to get up." Harm told her.

"Of course I did," she handed Mac a thermos. "Coffee," she told her. "Take it easy on the road."

"We will."

"Mom can you keep an eye on Harms, she's having nightmares?" Harm asked her.

"Over what happened?"

He nodded. "Maybe we should wait and…"

His mother interrupted him. "Harm, she'll be fine. I handled you when you were having nightmares over Vietnam, I can handle your daughter. We'll have a talk, girl to girl," she assured. "Now get going, Grams will be waiting for you."

He yielded. "All right."

She walked them out. "Be careful."

"We will," Mac assured.

As they drove away, Trish sighed. Years ago, when Harm had gone to Vietnam looking for his father, he'd come home a different teenager to the one who'd left and he'd suffered badly from nightmares, but they'd gotten through it. She'd gotten him through it and she'd get Harmony through hers.

"Mom?"

Trish turned seeing Sergei, smiling at the fact he'd called her mom. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Is everything all right?"

She came back in. "Everything is fine," she assured. "I'll make you some tea, I hear you had a long night."

He nodded. "Perhaps you can explain what happened to me?"

"I can do that, then you can help me help Harms," she answered and saw him smile. "What is it?"

"You all address Harmony as Harms, it seems unusual."

"I'll explain that to you too," she said and slipped her arm around his waist. "We've a lot to talk about young man."

"I believe we do," he agreed. "I would like to know all about my family."

"If I told you everything Sergei, you might decided to return to Russia," she mussed.

"I can not. There is nothing for me in Russia," he said sadly.

"Oh Sergei, I'm sorry."

He managed a smile. "My home is here now, with my family. Harm and Mac said I could stay with them as long as I wish."

"And if you want you can come and live with Frank and I, it's your chose," she said gently.

"Thank you mom."

"You're welcome darling. Come on lets have that tea." Trish insisted and they went to the kitchen together.

Upstairs in Harmony's room, Jason lay awake; Harmony still nestled in his arms asleep. He did want to move encase she woke. Having her in his arms coursed a funny feeling in his stomach, one he didn't understand. He just knew he liked having her there in his arms. One day he hoped to understand it, but for the time being he was just happy to have her there in his arms.

To be continued….


	9. Life, and all we deal with

**Title:** **_If things had been different_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone; thanks for the reviews. The story taking a small jump and will deal with family life. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to _Winjan_ (I know weddings make you cry, and don't worry Harms is going to be fine), _Abigaile_ (All will be revealed, stay tuned.), _jagaddict_, (I realized all the legality regarding adoptions, the end wasn't intended to be incest or anything like that. But to please everyone, there will be no adoption. This way I can just run with Harmony's and Jason's relationship) _Jbird7986 _(Okay you can have some more), _Starryeyes10_ (thanks), KJFlygirl87 (Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it.)

**_If things had been different_**

Chapter Nine: **_Life, and all we deal with._**

**JAG and AWCIS Headquarters, Falls Church Virginia, Washington DC – July 2001**

Admiral AJ Chegwidden noticed his Chief of Staff wandering around with a smile on her face, not that Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb frowned all day long, but this was a different sort of smile, a 'I know something you don't' sort. "Colonel, can I have a word?" Mac joined him in his office; he shut the door and gestured for her to sit down, joining her. "How are things at home, Mac?"

"Quiet," she mused. "With Harms at Pensacola, Jace at his grandparents in San Diego and Sergei visiting Trish and Frank, the house is quiet."

He smiled at that. "How is Harms handling Pensacola?" He asked. "Grace and I got a postcard from her a week ago that just said and I quote: 'Hi Grandpa and Grandma, missing you heaps. Pensacola is great, having a great time. See you when I get back. Love Harms'."

It was Mac's turn to smile, Grace had gone from being an Aunt to both Harmony and Jason, to their Grandma with her marriage to the Admiral. "We got practically the same postcard except it said Hi mom and dad," she shook her head. "In the month she's been gone, we've received two postcards and four phone calls."

"You're missing them," he noted by the tone of her voice.

"A lot," she said. "Harm is twice as bad of course."

"Of course, but he's Admiral Boone's problem, not mine."

"Still it's hard to believe next year she'll graduate and then it's off to the Academy," Mac sighed. "Jace received a scholarship like the one Harms is doing, he starts that when they return to school. Sergei's off to the Academy."

AJ had a feeling he knew why she was like she was. "Mac. Sarah, tell me if I'm off base here, but are you Pregnant?"

She chewed on her lip and nodded. "Uh huh," she said excitedly and then jumped up to hug him when he stood. "You're going to be a grandpa again."

He was surprised. "You'd like me to be the baby's grandpa too?"

"Of course, dad," she said gently. "You and Grace are very much a part of the family."

"Thank you Sarah," he hugged her again, and then released her. "Would it be all right to let Grace know, obviously you haven't mentioned it to anyone else?"

"Yes sir, and I think it's time everyone else knew. I'll just tell Harriet, she'll tell everyone else."

AJ chuckled. "Of that I have no doubts. Congratulations Sarah."

"Thank you sir," she said, and left his office. Walking across the bullpen she stopped by Harriet's desk. "Lieutenant, can I have a word?"

"Yes Ma'am," Harriet agreed and followed the Colonel to her office.

Mac shut the door. "Harriet, Harm and I found out some good news."

"You're pregnant?"

"How did you know?"

"Because you're glowing, Ma'am," she said, hugging her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Harriet."

The Lieutenant stepped back. "I guess the office is just going to have to get use to having two pregnant women around," she said matter-of-factly.

"You too?"

Harriet nodded, grinning, as she and Mac hugged each other again, laughing. They sat down and talked about how they were feeling and what they'd been craving for. A knock on the door broke into their laughter.

"Enter!" Mac ordered.

Major Melinda Smith came in, grinning. "Afternoon Colonel, Lieutenant."

"Afternoon Major, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well since I was at AWCIS on business, I thought I'd come up and see if you'd like to join me for lunch, you too Harriet. We can girl talk," Mel answered with a wicked smile.

"Sounds a plan," both women agreed.

Grabbing covers and purses, they went with Mel, getting lunch from the cafeteria and sat in the courtyard in the shade.

"So Mac, Harm tells me your pregnant," Mel blurted out.

Nearly chocking on her chicken, Mac took a drink. "He told you?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, he's walking around the office with a stupid grin on his face. Vicky, Kat and Sam are humming nursery rhymes every time he's around and the Admiral has a baby pool going that he plans to get Admiral Chegwidden involved in."

"Now that's an idea," Harriet smirked. "I'll have to talk to the Admiral."

Mac groaned. "Don't you start," she ordered and the three of them laughed.

As they were finishing their lunch, Harm came over to them with his 'harem', as his RIO, wingman and her RIO had been nicknamed. "Afternoon ladies."

"Commander, Lieutenants," the three greeted.

Mac slipped into his waiting arms. "Where are you off too?"

"The Persian Gulf," he answered frankly.

"Harm that's not funny."

"I know darlin, but that's where we're going. We just got our orders, _Blades_ and I are going TAD to the _Seahawk_ and _Kitten _and _Tiger_ are heading TAD to the _Enterprise_. Sorry sweetheart."

Mac sighed and snuggled closer in his arms. "For how long?"

"A month," he answered, noticing the other women had moved away to give them some privacy. He rubbed her back in gentle circles. "I'll miss you Sarah."

"I'll miss you too, we both will," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Hey," he wiped away the ones that fell. "None of that, not my Marine."

"I can't help it, my hormones are out of whack."

Chuckling, Harm kissed her forehead. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too, Harm."

Vicky came up behind him, she cleared her throat. "Sorry sir, but we have to go."

He nodded, kissing his wife quickly. "Look after my little sailor."

She sniffled. "You mean my little Marine."

"I know what I mean, sweetheart," he mused and then released her. "Harriet."

She came over to them, slipping her arm around the Colonel. "I look after her sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." He said, then turned and walked away with the three women, the four of them leaving in Harm's SUV.

Mac wiped her eyes. "I hate it when he has to go away."

"He'll be fine, Mac," Harriet assured her.

"Yeah, Mac, we're talking about Mr. Yummy here," Mel teased her and she chuckled.

"You're going to have to tell me about that one, Major," Harriet insisted as they started inside.

"It all started when we were in Bosnia," Mel began and told the story, which had both Harriet and Mac laughing, which they were still doing when they walked into the bullpen.

The Admiral was waiting. "Colonel. Admiral Boone just rang me. Are you going to be all right?"

"Yes sir."

"Secure at fifteen hundred and go home, that's an order Colonel."

"Yes sir."

He nodded and walked back to his office.

Mel whistled, admiring his backside. "All the good ones are married," she mused.

Mac looked at her shocked. "Mel."

"What, he's got a great six and I bet he's damn good in the sack."

Her friend groaned. "I can't believe you just said that."

Harriet chuckled. "I can, excuse me, Colonel, Major."

"Thanks Harriet."

She nodded and went back to her desk.

Mel noticed Victor Galendez walk into the bullpen and whistled softly again. "Excuse me, Colonel. I'm going to do some recon before heading back to the Pentagon."

Mac groaned again. "I don't believe you."

She grinned. "See you later girlfriend," she mussed and headed over to Galendez.

Turning, Mac returned to her office, determined to get her work finished before leaving. She also put a call through to NAS Pensacola, asking to speak to her daughter, putting her on the speakerphone. "Hi sweetheart, how's Pensacola?"

"_It's great mom, is everything all right_?"

"Everything is fine, honey. I just thought I'd ring and let you know your dad has gone TAD to the _Seahawk_ for a month." She said keeping her voice calm.

"_Do you want me to come home, mom_?"

"No honey, I know this means a lot to you. I'll be fine, I have grandpa and grandma if I need anything, as well as Harriet and everyone else at JAG." Mac assured her. "So tell me what you've been doing?"

"_We've been doing some training flights in a T-34 Charlie. It's so cool, mom, I can't wait to do this after the Academy_," she said excitedly.

Mac smiled. "I'm sure they can't wait to have you there either sweetheart."

"_Thanks mom. Are you sure you're going to be all right_?"

"I'm sure sweetheart, it's a part of military life."

"_I know_," there was a pause as someone in the same room as Harmony spoke to her. "_I have to go mom_."

"Okay sweetheart, be good."__

"_Yes, ma'am. Bye mom_."

"Bye darling," she ended the call. By fifteen hundred she was walking out the door, driving her Vett home. Maverick happily greeted her as she walked out the back, letting him in with her as she went and got changed. "It's just you and me, Maverick," she told him and got a wolf. She chuckled and headed into the kitchen. She was making herself a snack when she heard the door open, frowning since Maverick didn't move.

"Mac!"

She sighed in relief when she heard her brother-in-laws voice. "In the kitchen Sergei."

Leaving his bag by the stairs he walked in. "You're home early."

"I was going to say the same to you, little brother," she noted.

He grinned. "The Admiral rang and said you were alone, that Harm had gone TAD. So he got me a flight back."

"A rather fast flight," she declared.

He agreed with that. "It was at that, I am here though."

"Yes you are," she went around the counter and hugged him. "Thank you for coming home."

"You're welcome sister," he said and looked at her snack. "Is there enough for three?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, come on."

Sitting down they chatted about what Sergei had been doing and how Trish and Frank were.

"I'm sorry I brought you back early," she apologized.

"I can go back, California will still be there."

"Yes it will," she agreed cheerfully. Thank you."

He smiled. "We're family, we look after each other."

"Yes we do." Mac acknowledged and Maverick wolfed, making them both laugh.

As the days turned into weeks, Mac just hoped her husband made it back to see his brother leave for the Academy. Sergei had worked hard to get acceptance, he wanted to go just as his brother had, just as his niece was. They had celebrated long and hard when his acceptance had reached them. Jason had returned the same day from visiting his Grandparents.

Soon enough though they were at NAS Oceana, waiting for another member of their family, Harmony to arrive home.

The transport landed and the Cadets started departing, happy smiles on their faces, bags in hand, Commander Nelson came over to them.

He saluted and handed a seabag to Mac. "Lt. Rabb's bag, Ma'am."

"And where is my daughter, Commander?" She asked and followed his gaze skyward to the three Tomcats on finial approach. "She got a lift in a Tomcat?"

"Um, no Ma'am. As you know, from Lt. Rabb's phone call home, she got the chance to go to NAS Whidbey Island," he saw Mac nod. "She was apart of a RAG squadron undergoing training there and they trained her in the F-14."

Mac's eyes widened. "You mean she's flying the F-14?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Jason tried not to laugh, as did Sergei, both failed laughing hard, until Mac frowned at them both and they stopped quickly.

She turned back to the Commander. "Thank you Commander Nelson."

"Ma'am," he said, and then hurried away from the Marine as fast as he could.

The three Tomcats landed one after the other and taxied to a stop. Watching them fly in reminded Mac of the fly in she'd witnessed when Harm had flown in after sea duty. Except it was their daughter she was waiting for and it scared her.

Next to her Jason was feeling something similar, this was his sister, well she wasn't by blood or legally, because their parents had never gotten around to doing the adoption. They did organize guardianship if anything happed to either of them. Still being there waiting for Harmony, it sent shivers up his spine and that feeling returned in the pit of his stomach, the one he didn't understand.

Cadet Lieutenant Harmony Rabb climbed down from the Tomcat and removed her helmet, seeing her family. This was a surprise for them, but it was nothing compared to the one she had.

Her RIO patted her on the back. "Nice work, _Storm_." Lt Vicky Hawks praised as she removed her helmet.

"Thanks _Blades_," she saw her mothers face and then saw her father running towards her. "Do you think I'm forgiven?"

"No but I think she's going to be too busy to discuss what you did for the next few days," Vicky mussed.

"What about you?" Harmony asked seeing Lt. Medwick coming towards them.

"I'll invite you to the wedding squirt," she teased and took off, meeting Terry half way, he swung her around in his arms and kissed her.

Now that was romantic, her parents, Vicky and Terry, chuckling she walked over to her brother and Uncle. "Hi guys."

"You never do things by halves my niece." Sergei remarked cheerfully.

"Oh come on Uncle Sergei, that would make things just plan boring," she smirked.

He laughed and hugged her. "Welcome home, Harms."

"Thanks Uncle Sergei," she stepped back, seeing Jason chewing on his bottom lip. "Relax Jace, I'm not going to pounce on you."

"You'd better not."

She grinned that 'flyboy' grin of hers and hugged him.

He hugged her back, whispering. "Missed you squid."

"I missed you too, Marine," she said softly. Then stepped back, standing between her brother and Uncle as Harm and Mac walked towards them. "So Uncle Sergei, where are we going tonight?"

"Up for pizza and a movie"

"Sounds good," both teenagers agreed.

Harm slipped his arm from his wife's waist and addressed his daughter. "Lieutenant Rabb."

She stepped forward. "Sir."

"Nice landing, Lieutenant."

"Thank you sir."

"Dismissed."

"Aye sir."

Chuckling her dad ruffled her hair. "Lets go home kiddo," he announced and they did just that.

A week later they were saying goodbye to Sergei, he was packed and ready to leave for the Academy, Harm was driving his brother to Annapolis.

Mac gave the young man a hug. "Take care, Sergei."

"I will be fine Mac," he assured her. "I'm a Rabb."

She laughed. "Which is why they're taking precautions."

He rolled his eyes. "Maccc."

"Don't worry Uncle Sergei, you'll be fine." Harmony assured him.

He gave her a hug. "I know."

Jason hugged him too, quickly. "Look out for all those cute Midshipmen," he teased.

"You watch out for those collage girls, Jace."

"I will."

Harm patted his brother on the back. "Come on brother, we've got to go."

He nodded, and hugged Mac again. "Thank you for all you've done for me."

"You family Sergei, I wouldn't have it any other way," she told him.

He smiled and got in the car, waving as they drove away.

Mac went back inside the house, leaving Jason and Harmony. He slipped his arm around her. "Don't worry Harms, you'll get your chance."

"I know, but I've had chances others would never have had."

"That's true."

She laughed and shook her head. "Come on little brother."

Chuckling, he went with her into the house.

**JAG and AWCIS Headquarters, Falls Church Virginia, Washington DC – September 28, 2001**

Petty Office Michael Roberts walked into the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the floor where JAG was situated. The elevator moved and then stopped, the doors opened and a young attractive woman in NJROTC winter uniform walked in. She smiled and stood beside him, files in her hands.

He also noted her rank she was a full Lieutenant. "Ma'am."

"Petty Officer," she acknowledged warmly.

He took notice of more then just her rank, the dark skirt and long sleeve blouse looked well on her, and she had great legs. In fact she was cute, probably jailbait, he realized, but he could look.

Next to him Cadet Lieutenant Harmony Rabb, hid her amusement, she knew he was checking her out. The fact Mikey Roberts looked very sexy in his uniform, had her doing some checking of her own. What really amused her was the fact he didn't remember her.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, Harmony walked out and Mickey, remembering to breath followed. He opened the glass doors that led into the bullpen for her.

"Thank you Petty Officer."

"You're welcome," he said smiling.

She smiled also and hurried over to the Colonel's office, knocking she went in.

Lt. Bud Roberts saw his brother, and saw who he'd been looking at. "Mikey."

The Petty Officer snapped too. "Sir."

Bud shook his head. "At ease, Petty Officer," he ordered, and then hugged him. "How are you Mikey?"

"Fine, thank you sir."

Harriet hurried over and hugged him. "Hi little brother."

He smiled. "Ma'am."

She playfully swatted him. "None of that Ma'am business."

"Yes Ma'am," he said, grinning cheekily. Than asked. "Harriet, who was the Cadet Lieutenant?"

Harriet chuckled. "You don't remember her?" She asked and saw him shake his head. "That's Harmony Rabb."

"Harms? Really?" He asked surprised.

"Really," Bud told him. He saw Harmony come out of the Colonel's office and gestured her over, whispering to his brother. "Just remember she's only sixteen."

"Got it."

Harmony smiled addressing Bud. "Yes sir."

"Harms, you remember my brother Mikey."

She grinned and held out her hand. "It's good to see you again, Mikey."

"You too, you're all grown up," he exclaimed shaking her hand.

"Thank you," she chuckled. "I had to do it sometime."

He laughed at that and then asked. "Have you had lunch, Lieutenant?"

"No Petty Officer, I haven't."

"Can I buy you lunch then?"

"I'd like that, give me a moment."

"Okay."

She hurried back into her mother's office.

Harriet shook her head and hurried back to her desk, Bud did the same, going back to his office, especially when he saw who had over head the whole exchange after coming out of the Admiral's office.

"Mr. Roberts."

Mikey jumped and turned, snapping too, seeing whom it was. "Sir."

Commander Harmon Rabb chuckled. "At easy before you hurt yourself, Petty Officer."

He relaxed a little. "Aye sir."

Harm saw his daughter come out of his wife's office. "Just remember one thing Petty Office. You hurt my daughter and I'll hunt you down and kill you."

Mikey gulped. "Yes sir."

Slapping him on the back, he walked over his wife's office, giving his daughter a smile. She smiled back and happily went over to Mikey. "Ready to go?"

"Ready," he escorted her out.

They got launch at the cafeteria and sat outside in the courtyard. "So did dad try and scare you off?" She asked.

"Yes," he admitted.

She laughed. "I thought he would."

"Well you are his daughter."

Harmony smiled. "Mikey, we having lunch, nothing else," she patted his hand. "Relax," she told him and started on her chicken salad.

"So what are you doing at JAG, in uniform, no less?" He asked.

"I work two afternoons a week here, as part of my law studies, sort of like being an intern," she explained. "I also do a few hours with AWCIS."

"You're doing a law degree?"

She nodded. "I got a scholarship to do it while still at school."

"Wow. That's really cool."

"Yeah it is."

They chatted through lunch, about what she'd been up to and what he'd been doing, there were plenty of laughs. Finally they went back inside, removing their covers. Before they went back into the bullpen, Mikey stopped her.

"Would you like to go out?"

"On a date?" She asked a little stunned.

"Yeah," he grinned. "I guess so, but just as friends."

She smiled back. "I'd like that."

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven, we'll get something to eat and catch a movie."

"Sounds great," she pushed opened door and gestured for him to follow, which he did. Going over to Harriet's desk, she borrowed a pen and took a slip of paper. Writing her address down, giving the pen back, she handed the paper to Mikey. "Don't be late, sailor."

"No Ma'am," he grinned.

She held back a smirk and turned walking back to her mother's office.

Harriet got up and walked around to him. "Michael Roberts are you taking Harms out on a date?"

"Yes Ma'am," he answered.

"Then you'd better get your six down to Commander Rabb's office and get his permission." She ordered.

That sobered him. "Yes Ma'am."

Harriet chuckled as her brother in law walked out of the bullpen; there were days when she really enjoyed her work.

**Rabb's Residence: Falls Church, Virginia, Washington DC (21:00)**

Mikey pulled the car up in front of the house and got out, walking up the driveway, he saw Harmony coming out of the garage apartment's side entrance. She wore tight denim jeans, a white tee shirt and her flight jacket, as well as dress boots.

"Hi Mikey."

He gulped. _She's only sixteen_, he reminded himself. "Hi Harms. You look great."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," she messed and saw the porch light come on. "Oh no. Lets go, quick, dad's on his way out," she grabbed his arm, dragging him down the driveway.

Mikey glanced back and saw Harm and Mac standing in the doorway smiling. He chuckled and waved, getting a wave back; the Commander had already read him the riot act that afternoon. He opened the car door and closed it when she was in, getting in the drivers side. He wore jeans, a blue dress shirt and leather jacket. He started the car. "So where too, lovely lady?"

She blushed. "How about the '_Sound Barrier_'?" She asked. "Dad knows about it, so it's okay."

"Sure, just tell me how to get there."

Giving him directions, they arrived in no time, parking the car; they got out and went inside. The '_Sound Barrier_' was a restaurant as well as a nightclub, one that didn't serve alcohol. They were shown to a table, slipping their jackets off, they hooked them over to the back of their chairs and sat down, taking the menus given to them, the waitress saying she'd be back to take their order.

"So what do you think?" Harmony asked him.

"It's great. How did you find this place?" Mikey asked her.

"Some of the guys from collage told me about it."

"It's great," he repeated and saw her grin, that 'flyboy' grin she'd inherited from her father, the one that could melt the coldest of hearts. "I've already said that, didn't I?" She nodded. "Okay, so what's good here?"

She pointed out a few dishes she liked, recommending them even though she like her father was a Vegetarian. Not that Mikey seemed to mind, he ordered what she did and they both got a diet Pepsi. They chatted while they ate, catching up.

Mikey glanced over at the dancing when diner was finished, then back to his date. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," she dumped her napkin on her plate and stood.

Mikey did the same, taking her hand he guided her onto the dance floor, the music was slow enough he could dance with her in his arms. "So does Jason have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"I would of thought the girls would have been lining up," he remarked, explaining. "I saw a photo on your dad's desk of the whole family.

"Oh?" She questioned. "And what were you doing in my dad's office?"

"Asking if I could take you out tonight," he admitted.

She laughed softly. "I bet Aunt Harriet made you do that."

"Yeah," he blushed.

Harmony snuggled closer. "So is there a girl in every port for you Mr. Roberts?"

"No," he could smell wild flowers, guessing it was the shampoo she was using. "I guess I'm too picky, like Jason."

"Maybe," she dismissed.

They stayed at the '_Sound Barrier_', dancing and generally having fun, until around twenty-two hundred. Grabbing their jackets, they headed out, driving to Virginia Beach, walking hand in hand in the moonlight.

"So are you really going to the Academy next year?" Mikey asked.

Harmony nodded. "I've already got my appointment, then it's flight school."

"You've got things all sorted out," he mused.

She shrugged. "Not everything."

"Oh, and what doesn't Harmony Rabb understand?"

They stopped and Harmony faced him. "Did Uncle Bud tell you about dad being shot and what happened after that?"

"Yeah, he said you saved your dad's life by flying him out to the _Patrick Henry_, you landed a Phantom on the aircraft carrier."

She nodded. "After it was all over, I started having nightmares, bad ones. I hid them, or I tried too. Jace knew, he was great," she paused. "I had one really bad one, mom and dad had just gotten married and Sergei had just arrived. Jace and Sergei woke me up and settled me down. They stayed the night with me, I woke up in Jace's arms and I felt safe."

"He thinks a lot of you, Harms."

"I know, it took months to get over the nightmares," she continued. "But over that time, my relationship with Jace changed, he changed. I guess so did I. Sometimes I wonder if that's why he doesn't date."

Mikey drew her back into his arms, caressing her check gently. "You've become close, it happens. And he'll date, he just isn't ready yet."

"Maybe."

"Harms," he tilted her chin up, so she looked him in the eye. "You're a beautiful young woman, maybe he doesn't want to date, because secretly he's in love with you."

"Jason?"

"Yeah Jason, and who would blame him. If you were four years older, I'd date you." He said quietly leaning towards her, what he was going to do wasn't right, but he couldn't help himself. His lips brushed over hers in a soft kiss, then he added more pressure and she parted her lips, letting him deepen the kiss. Relaxing in his arms, he heard her moan softly and pulled away, breathing hard. "I'm sorry, Harms, I shouldn't have gotten so carried away."

"It's okay, it was nice. Different from the other kisses I've gotten."

"Still I should take you home," he took her hand and led her back up the breach to the car, opening the door for her.

Harmony didn't release his hand. "Mikey, it's okay. I won't tell anybody you kissed me."

He sighed a little. "You won't?"

"No, I won't," she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, and then got in the car.

Mikey smiled, shutting the door, he got in the drivers side. He drove her home, noticing the porch light was still on when they pulled up. "I guess you dad is still up."

"Wanting a full debriefing," she mused and lent over kissing his check. "Thanks Mikey, I had a great time."

"So did I," he agreed. "But that's what friends do, right. Enjoy each others company?"

"They certainly do," she said smiling. "Bye Mikey."

"Bye Harms."

She got out of the car and waved to him as he drove away, walking into the house with a smile on her face. Sometimes it was good to talk to friends.

It wasn't her dad who was up, though it was her mom. Harmony saw her as soon as she walked into the living room. "Hi mom, I was expecting dad."

"He's in bed, I ordered him to stay there," she patted the cushion next to her, waiting until her daughter had sat down. "Now I want details."

Harmony chuckled, snuggling close she gave her mom the details, leaving out the kiss and her feelings for Jason. She had a hand resting on her mother's swollen stomach, feeling a small kick. Her eyes widened in surprise. "I felt him kick, wow."

"You wait until further on in the pregnancy, then he's really going to start moving." Mac told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she saw Harmony chew on her lip. "What is it honey?"

"What does it feel like, knowing there's a life growing inside you?" She asked shyly.

"Remarkable, frightening," she put her hand over the teenagers. "The first time I felt him move, I was in court and I was giving my opening address and I felt this flutter, I just stopped mid sentence and put a hand on my stomach. Admiral Morris thought there was something wrong, so did Bud. He jumped to his feet and rushed over to me. I felt like an idiot but all I could do was grin and say I felt the baby move," she revealed. "The Admiral just smiled and gave me a minute, the court settled down and I went on with my opening. Your father of course laughed himself silly when I told him what happened."

Harmony grinned. "I bet he did."

"But he's regretting it now, because this little one likes to kick when I'm snuggled up against his daddy."

The teenager chuckled. "That's the third time you've said he."

"I'd rather say he or she, then it."

"Oh?"

"Harms," she put her hand over the teenagers. "Being a mother is the most wonderful thing, I know I've done this before, but the little things still thrill me. One day you'll experience it too."

"I don't know mom," Harmony sat up. "I want to fly, I don't want to finally achieve that and then give it up."

"Maybe not right away, but one day you'll find someone who you love with all your heart and soul. You'll know then when it's time to settle down and have a child." Mac told her gentle.

"I suppose so, but just not right away."

"I certainly hope not."

"Don't worry mom," Harmony assured her. "I'm not going to jump into bed with any guy."

"I know sweetheart."

Getting up, she helped Mac to her feet. "Head up to bed, mom, I'll lock up and go to bed myself."

Yawning, she agreed. "Night sweetheart."

"Night mom," she waited until her mother was upstairs and made sure the front door was locked, and then headed up to the garage apartment. She'd moved into it after Grace had married her Grandpa, her old room being transformed into a nursery. Changing in the bathroom, she climbed into bed, Maverick, who'd been waiting for her, jumped onto the bed and curled up on the end. She gave the dog a pat, thinking over what Mikey had said about Jason. Sighing she laid down and turned out the light. One day she would understand guys, but for now they were just going to have to remain a mystery to her.

In the main bedroom, Mac snuggled close to her husband.

"So how was the date?" Harm asked her quietly.

She smiled; she'd been wondering how long it would take for him to ask. "It went well, Mikey was a perfect gentlemen and Harms has gone to bed happy with the fact she has a good friend to go out with."

"Is that so," he nuzzled at her neck as he ran his hand under her nightgown. "My baby's all grown up."

"Mmm, that she is," Mac moaned and kissed him. "Enough talk flyboy."

He rolled her on top of him, kissing her back. Sitting up he gathered her nightgown up and pulled it off over her head, throwing it on the floor. "You're right, talking is so over rated."

"So true," she mussed. "You're definitely a man of action."

"You've got that right babe, and I intend to give you some action," he smirked and kissed her again. Talking was forgotten about completely as they made love.

Near sunrise, Harmony found Jason sitting outside on the back porch; she sat with him on the chair swing. "Morning."

"Morning," he slipped his arm around her and she snuggled close. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Nightmare?" He asked concerned.

"No, just couldn't sleep."

He let it drop. "So how was the big date?"

"It was good, we went to the '_Sound Barrier_'. You'll have to come next time."

"Nar, three's a crowd."

"Oh come on Jace, Mikey's just a friend," she announced. "You could invite Janie?"

He groaned. "I don't think so."

"Why? What's wrong with my friend?"

"She's handy?" He admitted embarrassed.

"Really?" Harmony was surprised. "She made a move on you?"

"She damn well nearly attacked me at your birthday party," he confessed.

"Wow, I didn't know. Sorry Jace."

"It's okay."

"There's always Melissa," she teased.

He frowned and started tickling her. "Are you trying to set me up?"

"Yes," she giggled, but he'd stopped tickling her and she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong Jace?"

"Nothing, just don't set me up, okay."

"Sure Jace."

"It's not that I don't appreciate it, it's just I'll deal with girls in my own time," he drew her back into his arms. "Besides you're enough to handle right now."

"Is that so," she pocked him in the ribs. "Pain."

Jason laughed and soon Harmony joined him, they sat together, snuggled in each other's arms and watched the sunrise. Neither understanding what they felt, but knowing they had plenty of time to work it out.

To be continued… (All mistakes are mine, the computer did it's best and my Beta ready is out sick)


	10. The honeymoon is over

**Title:** **_If things had been different_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone; thanks for the reviews. _Smithknk_ (Is Jason really thinking about Harms? Well…? Do I really have to answer that? I plead the fifth), _KJFlygirl87_ (Harms at the Academy, yes that is going to happen. Thanks), _Abigale_ (God wouldn't we all like to understand guys, they need to come with they're own instruction manual. Where are all the Harm's in the world?), _Starreyes10_ (Thanks)

**_If things had been different_**

Chapter Ten: **_The honeymoon is over_**

**Rabb Residence: Falls Church Virginia. (9th February 2002)**

Mac heard the front door open at the same time as she heard the raised voices. They were at it again, Jason and Harmony, it seemed for the past month all they did was fight. It didn't matter what it was about, little things, big things, they just argued over it.

Managing to get herself out of the chair, Mac wandered into the hallway, to greet her children. What she found was the two of them face-to-face, still arguing.

"I'm getting a little sick and tired of being referred to as Harms' little brother." Jason snarled.

"Not as much as I'm sick and tired of having a belligerent little brother." Harmony throw back at him.

His hands closed into tight fists. "Well I'm tired of having a sister who has jet fuel for blood and a turbine for a heart," he retorted. "Your call sign should be _Ice Queen_, not _Storm_. You're so cold you give guys frost bight."

Harmony's eyes flared with anger, before Jason realized what was happening and before Mac could defuse the situation. Harmony had Jason pined to the wall in a deadly grip, one that had him gasping for breath. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you stuck your nose into my business this afternoon. I didn't need your help then and I'm sure as hell I won't need it in the near future!" She said seething and then dropped him, storming out the door, slamming it shut.

Mac was stunned; she'd never seen her stepdaughter act like that before. She heard the car start up and screech away as she crossed to her son. "Jason?"

He slid down the wall; sitting there he ran his fingers through his hair. "What happened to us mom?" He asked her. "We went from being best friends to hating each other."

Sighing Mac used the wall to slid down and sit beside him. "I guess it was time," she took his hand. "You guys have been on a honeymoon since you met."

"I just don't understand her any more mom," he said frustrated. "A guy at collage was flirting with her, and when he started getting heavy, I stepped in and told him to back off. She was furious."

"Honey, you know Harms is a very independent young woman. She's also stubborn like her father," she heard her son chuckle. "You've also got to except she's developed into a very beautiful young woman."

"She's always been beautiful, mom," he corrected. Well she was to him.

Mac nodded understanding, he was jealous. She smiled. "True, but now it's different. She doesn't have that child like beauty any more; she's passed through that on her way to adulthood. Guys are going to find her attractive and they're going to want to flirt with her. "You've got to let her handle it, but be there if she can't. Okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, he didn't like it but he agreed.

"Good, now help me up off the floor," his mother ordered.

Jason laughed and stood, helping her up. When she was on her feet he hugged her. "I don't think I'm ever going to understand women."

"You will honey, it'll take time but you will."

"Does dad understand you?"

"No," she answered honestly. "But he tries and besides with your dad. Well lets just say Peter Pan is going to grow up eventually."

"Really?" He grinned.

"Oh yeah. It'll be the moment he stands on the bridge or Vultures Row of an aircraft carrier and watches his daughter fly off on a mission for the first time, knowing he can't be with her to protect her. Then it'll hit him."

Jason smiled warmly as they walked into the living room. "Do you think he'll take it badly?"

"Yes, but then again I'm going to be the same when it comes time to see you off to some war torn country on an investigation," she remarked, keeping the fear from her voice.

Jason knew that scared her, he hugged her once more. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, Jace," she gave him a smile. "Now take some advice. When Harms comes home, go and talk to her. Tell her your sorry; let her apologize too, then move on. Don't let jealousy ruin your friendship."

"I'm not jealous, mom," he contradicted her.

"Honey, you're jealous, not of what Harms can do, but of the fact there's going to be other guys in her life," Mac told him gently. "It's all right to feel that way, she's your sister and you love her, but you've got to let her go too."

"I'll try mom."

"I know you will, honey."

He nodded and went upstairs to his room; he was going to have to wait until Harmony got home to do any assignments. Everything was still in her car. Sitting on his bed, he grabbed a framed photo taken of him, Harmony and Sergei. She stood between them, though only he had his arm around her. Sergei's was around the both of them. His mom was right, he was jealous. He didn't like guys hitting on Harmony, it wasn't right. He didn't like anyone touching his sister, not Harmony. She was too important to him to let some guy put his grubby hands all over her. It had been different with Mikey Roberts; he was family almost. But these collage guys only wanted one thing and one thing only and he didn't want to think about Harmony and some guy.

Not that he was innocent, he'd gotten his nerve up and asked a friend of Harmony's out, Melissa Weldon. She was older then him by a few months, and by their third date, she'd taught him more about sex then he ever thought a girl could in the back seat of her car. What had scared him most, was after he'd come home, he'd lain in bed and wandered if Harmony knew what Melissa did. He'd felt sick at the thought of some guy doing the things he'd done to his own girlfriend to his sister or his sister doing the things Melissa had done to him.

He broke it off with Melissa the next day, he couldn't handle it emotionally, physically he'd enjoyed it, and any male would have. But at sixteen he wasn't ready for a sexual relationship with a girl. Nor was he hoped Harmony ready to have one with a guy. He didn't have the nerve to ask her if she was still a virgin and after this afternoon he didn't think it would be a smart move. He was also convinced his dad wouldn't be able to handle hearing his little girl had, had sex with a guy she was dating.

Jason chuckled at the though of his dad and Grandpa heading over to some poor guys house with rifles to sort him out. Not that Harmony dated much, because she didn't. Her studies and flying came first. Shaking his head he got up, deciding he'd ask his mom if Harmony was home, he left his room, but stopped at the top of the stairs, seeing his dad and sister, they were seated on the bottom step. She was crying in his arms, which made him feel like hell. He'd called her '_Ice Queen_', and there she was sobbing in her father's arms. God he was an idiot. How could he hurt someone he loved so much? He'd said some nasty things to her in the car and when they'd gotten home.

On the bottom step unaware of Jason standing at the top, Harm held his daughter in his arms. She'd told him everything thing, right down to now much of an idiot she'd been. It was hard seeing her cry, even if her tears were those of frustration. Still it was easier then thinking about some college guy hitting on his little girl. His little girl, she wasn't even that any more. She was going up so fast, turning into a beautiful young woman.

Harmony sat up and wiped her eyes. "What's happening to Jace and I dad, we were so close and now we're snapping and snarling at each other."

"I guess the honeymoon is over, darlin," he said gently. "You know your mom and I went through something like this when we were first partnered together at JAG, remember."

She nodded. "You went out to the 'Watertown', but what happened during the investigation and nearly getting killed saved your relationship."

"I knew I loved her even then," he said with a smile. "But I don't think you and Jace need a submarine to work things out."

"Neither do I, dad. I'm going to talk to him," she decided.

At the top of the stairs, Jason hurried back to his room, feeling as if his stomach was going to rebel on him. He forced himself to sit down, running his fingers through his hair. When heard the knock on the door, he glanced up. "Come in."

She came in; those tight stretched denim jeans did wonders for her figure. She closed the door. "Can we talk?"

He nodded, suddenly nervous. "Yeah."

She sat beside him on the bed. "Jace…"

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, making them chuckle.

Jason slipped his arm around her. "I was an idiot Harms, I didn't mean what I said, I was jealous."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She snuggled closer. "I wasn't much better, you were just being protective. I over reacted."

"I should of let you handle it though," he stated. "I just didn't like the thought of some guy…" his voice faded.

Harmony smiled, she felt proud of him. "I wouldn't of let him," she assured, and then kissed Jason on the cheek. "I don't want my first time to be in the back seat of some guys car."

"You mean?" He stumbled over what he was going to say, seeing her nodded, blushing. "Sorry, Harms, I should of asked that."

"It's okay," she loved it when he got flustered. "I'm not ashamed to be a virgin and I don't care if you know I am."

They lay back on his bed; she rested her head on his chest as he held her close. He didn't want to think of any guy being with her. "I'm not," he admitted softly.

"I know, Melissa bragged about it in the girl's locker room," she revealed. "You were just another conquest."

He groaned. "Oh great, now I know why your friends were giggling behind my back."

"Well Janie struck out on you, so she was determined to get a home run."

"God, now I'm locker room talk."

"Don't worry about it, we don't take much notice. Melissa is a slut, we all know it."

He was starting to believe that too, but he hadn't bragged about having sex with her to his friends. His friends did all the bragging. He'd only asked Melissa out because she was a friend of Harmony's. He hadn't known she 'put out', nor had he realized his sister thought her friend was a slut. They'd know each other for years.

Harmony entwined her fingers with his. "Can we get past this, Jace?"

"Yeah, I think we can," he answered. "So do you want to go see a movie tonight?"

"Mm sounds good," she agreed, she'd closed her eyes. Feeling safe in his arms as his heartbeat was lulling her off to sleep.

He smiled and kissed her head, realizing she'd drifted off. "Love you Harms," he whispered.

"Love you too, Jace," she mumbled back in her sleep.

**Bethesda Naval Hospital (14th February 2002)**

Commander Harmon Rabb was the happiest man in the world at that moment. He had a son, on Valentines Day; it was the greatest gift his wife had ever given him.

"Hey brother," a hand clamped on his shoulder.

Harm looked away form the nursery, finding his friend standing there. "Sturgis," he shook his hand and drew him in for a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I transferred into JAG, I completed my degree and past the bar, so here I am. I just heard, congratulations," the dark skinned Lt. Commander praised.

"Thanks," he turned back, pointing his son out. "That's my boy," he announced as the nurse inside the nursery saw them and walked over to baby Rabb, lifting the newborn gently from his crib and over to the large window.

"So what did you call him?" Sturgis asked.

"Anthony Harmon Rabb." Harm said proudly.

"He's a cutie, he'll be a heartbreaker one day."

"Oh yeah," he agreed and mouthed 'thank you' to the nurse, she smiled and took the baby back to his crib. Harm led his friend back towards the waiting room. "It was amazing watching him being born, I remember Harms' birth, but this time…"

"This time you're older and wiser," Sturgis noted. "Your first born is a beautiful sixteen year old."

Harm nodded. "It doesn't see that long ago."

"You were excited when Harms was born, not to mention Jack, you would of though he was the proud father the way he was bragging."

"He was funny."

Sturgis was going to comment further went a young Petty Officer ran towards them.

"Commander," Petty Officer Jennifer Coates called out, she was in her early twenties and had only been transferred to AWCIS in the New Year.

"Slow down, Jen," Harm said happily. "What's wrong?"

"Sir, you really need to hurry. Your son and daughter were just brought in, they were in a car accident," she said hurriedly.

Harm felt his world drop out from beneath him, his kids had been hurt. He took off towards emergency with his friend and Coates chasing after him.

Admiral Chegwidden had been there when his grandchildren had been brought in, once the staff realized they were his grandchildren, they'd given them their full attention. At times like this being an Admiral had it's advantages. He saw Harm come off the elevator along with Coates and Turner. He grabbed Harm before he could go any further. "Easy son," he said trying to keep calm. "They've taken Jason into surgery. Harms is being looked over by a doctor now, she got out of it with only a few cuts and bruises."

"What happened?" He asked shakily.

"An elderly man driving in the opposite direction had a heart attack at the wheel, Jason was driving, he tried to miss the car as it came towards him but couldn't," AJ told them, the police had given him the details. "The drivers side took the full blunt of the impact."

"Oh God."

Sturgis grabbed his friend as his legs gave out and with the Admiral's help got him to a chair. "Are they going to be all right, sir?"

"The driver of the other car died before the paramedic's could get to him. Jason has internal bleeding and suspected head injuries, they rushed him into surgery as soon as he arrived," the Admiral reported.

Coates had gotten the Commander a glass of water. "Here sir."

"Thanks Jen," he took it and sipped it.

"Daddy?"

Harm handed the Petty Officer back the glass, seeing his daughter coming towards them. He rushed over and cradled her in his arms. "It's okay sweetheart, I'm here."

"I should have been driving daddy. I had a headache and Jace insisted on driving," she sobbed.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart," he assured. "Jace is going to be all right, I promise." He just hoped this was one promise he could keep. Praying it was. Oh God he had to tell to Sarah. How was he going to do that? Everything had been so prefect.

_Jason looked around and realized he was standing in a hospital room, more then that, he could see himself in the bed hooked to all sorts of equipment. Oh God was he going to die. He moved closer and saw Harmony was sitting beside his bed, holding his hand in hers; she was asleep, leaning over the bed. A man who he thought was his dad stood behind her in uniform, what was confusing was he wearing khakis, not the usual winter uniform. When he looked up Jason understood why, this wasn't his dad, it looked like him, but it wasn't. His dad didn't have a mustache. So this had to be…_

_Harmon Rabb, Sr. smiled. He brushed his hand over his granddaughter's head, gently stocking. "She loves you, she just doesn't realize it yet."_

_"She does?"_

_"As much as you love her."_

_Jason moved closer. "Am I going to die?"_

_"No," he stopped and walked round to him. "You're going to live a long healthy life, get married and have children. And your children will give you grandchildren to spoil."_

_"How do you know that?" Jason asked him._

_"Time is irrelevant to me now," the sprite answered. "I've been to the future, the past. I've been keeping an eye on Harm, Harms and you and your mother for a long time."_

_"Really?"_

_Harm Sr. nodded. "I wouldn't be much of a guardian angel if I didn't."_

_Jason felt a little unnerved by the fact he was standing there in sprite, while his body lay on the bed. "You said I was going to get married, who too?"_

_"I can't say, but it's someone you'll love with all your heart and soul. You'll know who it is when the time is right."_

_"Will Harms be all right?" The teenager asked._

_"Yes, she's going to be one of the best fighter pilots in the history of the Navy, not to mention the youngest winner and graduate of TOPGUN."_

_He moved closer to his sister, he gently touched her cheek, caressing so softly. "Will she marry?"_

_"Eventually."_

_"Will she love him?"_

_"Hopelessly."_

_Jason drew his hand back when she sighed and turned to Harm Sr. there was something he needed to know. "Grandpa Harm, is my father in heaven?"_

_"He is."_

_"Does he watch out for me?"_

_"He does, son. You and your mother."_

_"And Harmony's mother?"_

_"Emily is very proud of her daughter and of my son," he put a hand on his shoulder. "It's time to go, Jason. You've got people who love you and need you and a baby brother to meet."_

_Jason hugged him. "Will I remember this, talking to you?"_

_"No son," he said reluctantly. "Just as Harm has never remembered talking to me, we spoke on the Patrick Henry, after he was shot and before that when he had his ramp strike."_

_"Do you look after Uncle Sergei too?"_

_Harm Sr. smiled softly. "I do. I'm glad he found you all."_

_"So am I," he pulled back. "I'm ready Grandpa."_

_"I know. You're going to be a fine Marine, Jason. Look after Harmony while you can."_

_"I will. I promise."_

_"I know you will, son."_

Harm opened the door and wheeled his wife into their son's room; the doctor had given her permission to visit, as long as she went in the wheelchair. Their son was nestled safely in her arms; she wanted to introduce him to his big brother.

Harmony looked up. "Hi mom, dad," she greeted. "How Anthony?"

"He's fine sweetie. We brought him in to introduce him to his brother." Mac announced.

Getting up, Harmony moved her chair back so her dad could wheel his wife closer. She sat on the end of the bed out of the way.

Mac felt tears well in her eyes. "Jason, this is your brother Anthony. He needs you to wake up honey so you can say hello." She held back a sob, as there was no reaction.

Harm put his hand on her shoulder. "The doctor said it would take time, Sarah."

"I know." Baby Anthony sensed his mother distress and let out a cry. Mac rocked his gently. "I'm sorry baby."

"Can I hold him mom?" Harmony asked.

"Sure honey."

Harm lifted his son from his mother's arms and laid him in his sister's. "There you go."

The doctors had, had Jason in surgery for two hours, stopping the internal bleeding, then relieving pressure on the brain. They were still monitoring the swelling, for the moment though he hadn't woken up. The doctors told them it was a matter of time, they just had to wait.

Harmony felt her baby brother grab at her finger; she smiled as his piecing blue eyes met hers. She hummed a song she remembered her dad singing to her. Her father smiled as her humming turned to singing, she kept her voice low, but it was as sweet as an Angel's.

Harm couldn't believe she remembered it. It has been a long time since he'd sung it to her. He felt Mac give his hand a squeeze and he kissed the top of her head.

Harmony stopped singing, realizing they were watching her. She blushed, the newborn asleep in her arms.

"Don't stop," a soft voice was barely heard.

They all looked to Jason. His mother had tears in her eyes, she lent forward, taking his hand in hers. "Jason, Jace, honey can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes, but his gaze was on whom he saw sitting at the end of his bed. He managed a weak smile, which she returned. He then looked to his parents. "Hi mom, dad."

Both were grinning. "Hi Jace," his mother said happily. "You gave us quiet a scare young man."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay kiddo, you alive and that's all that matters." Harm told him.

"And you've got a little brother to met," Harmony told him. She slipped off the bed and carried the newborn around to the opposite side their parents sat and perched on the bed, showing him. "We're going to have to keep an eye on this one, Jace, he's going to be a heartbreaker."

"Takes after his big brother then," he mussed.

"Sure does." She said, and then winked. "Then again, he could take after his big sister."

"Not going to be a squid, Harms, he'll be a Marine." Jason joked, his eyes closed, the felt heavy, too heavy to keep open.

The doctor came into the room; she was a bubbly woman, who had taken an instant liking to this young man and his family. "Did I hear voices?" She asked and saw her patient's eyes open. "Well young man, you've decided to wake up."

"Couldn't sleep forever."

She smiled. "Well I'm Doctor Goodwin, I've been looking after you for the past two days. How do you feel?"

"Tried, my head hurts, so does my stomach."

"Well I'll get the nurse to give you something for that," she said gently. "Do you remember what happened?"

He thought for a moment. "There was another car coming towards us… He ran into us."

"That's right. You had internal bleeding, which we stopped and we had to relieve the pressure on your brain," Dr. Goodwin revealed. She moved to the bottom of the bed and pulled the sheet and blanket out, running her pen along the souls of his feet. "Can you feel that?" She saw him nod slowly. "Good." She tucked everything back in. "What about you fingers, can you wiggle them for me?" When he did that she smiled. "Excellent." She glanced at his family. "Why don't you all wait outside for me and I'll finish up, then come out and talk to you all."

They agreed, Harm pushing Mac from the room, Harmony followed, carrying her baby brother. Grace and AJ were coming down the hall.

"Is everything all right?" Grace asked.

"Everything is fine," Harm assured. "Jason woke up, the doctor is with him at the moment."

"That's wonderful news."

"It certainly is," AJ announced, he stood next to Harmony. "How's my grandson this afternoon?"

"Asleep thanks to Harms," Mac mussed.

The teenager lay Anthony in his grandfather's arms, she gave a tired smile; the past couple of days were catching up on her. "He's not the only one who needs a sleep."

"Why don't I take you home sweetheart, you look like your ready to collapse," Grace offered.

"You just got here, Grandma."

"And I can come back."

"No, you stay, I'll get a taxi home." She stated.

"Rubbish."

Harm chuckled. "Harms, don't argue with Grandma."

"Aye sir."

"Come on young lady, I'll drive you home, then come back," she insisted and dug the keys out of her husbands pants pocket. "Won't be long darling."

"Dive carefully." AJ told his wife.

"I will," she kissed his cheek. "Come on Harms."

Harmony gave her mother a quick hug, then her father and then went with her grandmother.

"She's as stubborn as you are," AJ remarked with a grin.

"Thanks dad," Harm said, smiling, it was true though.

Dr. Goodwin came out, greeting the Admiral, who'd been up quiet a few times since the accident. "Jason is responding well, I've got the nurse giving him something for the pain. The swelling is going down, which is what we wanted," she revealed. "We'll get him up onto his feet tomorrow and if everything goes well, I'll release him next week."

"Thank you Doctor," Mar said happily.

"Well he's a strong willed young man, I'm sure he'll be ready to go home in a few days, but I want to be sure."

"He's a lot like his mother then doc," Harm smirked.

"Yes, I heard you've been bighting the bullet to go home, Colonel," she mussed.

"I miss my bed," Mac said sheepishly.

"Funny, after my second was born, I just wanted to get home to my husband and some home cooking," the doctor remarked making them all laugh softly. "Don't worry Colonel, I'm sure you'll be able to go home soon."

"Before or after she chews out another nurse in frustration," the Admiral declared lightly.

"Hopefully before, sir," Goodwin said quickly, with a grin. "You can go and see Jason, I don't think he'll be awake too long though."

"Thank you doctor."

She nodded and hurried away, leaving them to go into the room. Jason was asleep already, the nurse, who'd given the medication just smiled and left the room.

Harm hankered down beside his wife, taking her hand.

"I thought for a while there, we were going to lose him," she said softly, tears in her eyes.

"Not a chance, sweet thing, he's a Rabb, he has a guardian angel looking after him." Harm told her and saw AJ silently agree.

Harmony had gotten her Grandma to dive her to the Wall first, as tired as she was, she wanted to thank her Grandpa Harm for looking after Jason. She hugged tightly to her flight jacket and made the trip along, her Grandma hanging back. She ran a gloved hand over the gold letters that made up Harmon Rabb, Sr. "Thank you for looking after Jason, Grandpa," she whispered. "I don't know what I would have done if he'd died," tears welled in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "I love him Grandpa, I just don't know if it's the love two siblings are supposed to share or something more. I just know I do and that's enough for now." She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked seeing Admiral Boone. She slipped into his arms, crying against his shoulder.

"Let it out, Harms," he told her, rubbing her back. "He loves you to sweetheart, and he's most like just as confused. Just take it slow and see how things work out, don't push it."

"I won't."

He reached out and touched his friend's name. "Thank you for keeping them safe, _Hammer_. All of them."

Grace came over to them. "Tom."

"Hello Grace."

She smiled. "I wanted to take Harms home, she insisted on coming here fast. We were at the hospital."

"Why don't I take her home and you go back and see Mac and the baby?" Tom suggested.

Harmony stepped back, wiping her eyes. "I don't mind, Grandma, you wanted to see the baby and Jason."

"If you don't mind, Harms."

"I don't," she forced a smile. "Uncle Tom will stay with me for a while."

"It would be my pleasure Miss Rabb," he remarked smiling.

"Well then lets get a move on, you need some rest, Harmony," Grace told her.

Tom chuckled. "Come on Harms, we've been given an order, lets carry it out."

"Yes sir." She agreed wearily.

"Good girl, on the way, I'll tell you about the time your Grandpa was supposed to make the one thousandth trap on the _Tyco_, but was waved off and I made it," he said as they walked towards his car.

Grace chuckled to herself and headed back to her car, she knew her granddaughter was in safe hands.

**JAG/AWCIS Headquarters, Falls Church Virginia, Washington DC (23rd of August 2002)**

Lieutenant Vicky Hawks came out of the Admiral's office tapping the folder against her leg. Harm was not going to be happy, they were being sent to the Arabian Sea on a case and she had the job of telling him. With the same file, she tapped Harmony Rabb on the head. "Hey Harms."

"Hi Lieutenant."

Vicky crossed her arms against her chest. "So?"'

After Harmony had graduated from not only high school but also Georgeton law school, having completed her law degree and passed the Michigan Bar. The secNav had given permission for her to attend NJS, which she did, completing it in six weeks instead of nine. He had also honored her by sending her there as Midshipmen Rabb, inducting her into the Navy before she attended the Academy. He had been so impressed by her, he ordered Admiral Chegwidden to give her a case to cut her teeth on. He did. She prosecuted a case with Lieutenant Roberts second chair and done it well. "Guilty on all counts," she reported grinning.

"Way to go Harms." Vicky praised. "Nailed your first case."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Midshipmen Rabb, I heard congratulations are in order," Harm announced coming into the bullpen. "You beat Commander Turner in what should have been a slam dunk case."

She got to her feet. "Yes sir, his client was as guilty as sin, Lieutenant Roberts and I just proved it."

"Well done, Harms."

"Thank you sir."

Vicky held up the file in her hand. "I hate to brake this up, but we need to talk, Commander."

Harm knew it was serious when his RIO addressed him as such. "All right Lieutenant," he said bluntly, and then addressed his daughter. "Admiral Chegwidden would like to see you, Midshipmen."

"Aye sir," she acknowledged.

"Good work, Harms," he praised again and then followed Vicky to his office.

Harmony hurried upstairs to JAG ops, going directly to the Admiral's office.

Tiner jumped to his feet when she entered. "Ma'am, the Admiral is waiting for you."

"Thank you Tiner."

"Oh and Ma'am, well done."

She smiled, blushing a little. "Thank you Jason," she said smoothly, addressing him by his first name. She knocked on the door and went in. Shutting it she stood at attention before his desk, noting her brother was already seated. "Midshipmen Rabb reporting as ordered sir."

AJ smiled warmly. "At ease, Midshipmen, take a seat."

"Thank you sir," she sat in the leather chair next to her brother, giving him a smile.

The Admiral came straight to the point. "Harmony, Jason. I just spent the last hour with your parents going over their wills. As you know, they still have separate wills. The paragraph concerning guardianship of your brother was altered," he revealed seriously. "It now states that if anything were to happen to your parents, if they were to be killed or die by natural courses, then you'd have joint custody of Anthony and any other children they may have."

Jason felt the blood drain out of his face as it hit him; he took a deep breath and regained control, glancing quickly at his sister. She hadn't handled it any better. "To be quiet honest, it wasn't something I'd even thought about."

"Neither had I, Admiral. Are mom and dad sure this is want they want?" Harmony asked.

"Yes it is, we talked about it and if your parents were killed before your completion of the Naval Academy and flight School, then Grace and I will have co-guardianship. Once you've completed your training and assigned to a squadron, then yourself and Jason will hold complete guardianship. At which time, Jason will be an officer with the Marine Corps." AJ announced, he sat forward; this wasn't easy for him either. "Harms, when your dad was flying, did you know he had it set up in his will that if any thing happened to him. You would have been put under my care?"

"Yes sir, I did. He told me he amended it," she answered. "At the time I didn't even think about it, I didn't think anything could happen to my dad. Now I know different."

"Yes you do. Which is why they believe if anything were to happen to them, then Anthony would be safe and well cared for."

She nodded. "I sincerely hope they live long and healthy lives, Admiral."

"As do I, Midshipmen. That'll be all, dismissed."

Getting to their feet, Harmony came to attention, and then left with her brother. "How about a cup of coffee?" She suggested.

"Sounds good." Jason agreed. They went down to the cafeteria, got coffee and sat outside in the courtyard. Having Harmony sit across from him in uniform, sent chills down his spine, he'd never experienced that when she wore her NJROTC uniform. It was very different, very real. "I wasn't expecting this today."

"Neither was I," she agreed, she played with her cup. "It makes it all seem so…"

"Real," he completed.

"Yes."

Jason reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I know your going to the Naval Academy and I know you'll be home at Christmas with Uncle Sergei, but be careful."

"I will," she assured and gave his hand a squeeze. "Be careful too, huh."

He didn't want to let her hand go, but he did. "I'll miss you, Harms."

She forced a smile, feeling the tears that threatened to fall. "I'll miss you to, Jace, but we'll see each other soon. Christmas isn't that far away."

"I know."

They drank their coffee, talking about anything they could think of that didn't entail her moving or their parent's decision. Finally though Harmony stood. "I have to get back to work."

Jason stood, he throw the cups in the trash and after she put her cover on, guided her out towards the front entrance, his hand in he small of her back.

From her office, Mac stood watching them, Lieutenant Sims stood beside her. Two weeks before Mac had given birth to Anthony, Harriet had a little girl she'd named Sara Mackenzie Roberts. It had brought the two women even closer, and they supported each other while at work.

"They look so good together," Harriet noted. "He's going to miss her."

"Yes he is," Mac agreed. "As much as her father and I are." She saw Harmony kiss Jason on the cheek and hurry inside. "I'm glad we decided not to go through the adoption, Harriet. I have a feeling we just saved ourselves a lot of aguish."

"Yes Ma'am I believe you did," she agreed and walked out.

Mac looked back out the window and watched her son drive away, at that point she had no idea what the next few days were going bring. If she had she might have stayed at home. Within hours she was on her way to the Arabian Sea to prosecute a case, her husband and his RIO also deployed but for a different reason. Harmony and Jason got their first feel of parent hood as they were left at home with their seven month old brother and grandparents.

Seated on the sofa watching the news, Jason sat with his brother in his arms, Anthony contently drinking his bottle; Harmony was seated beside him, snuggled against him for comfort and support.

The news item concerning a carrier in the Arabian Sea got their attention, as it did Grace and AJ's, who stood behind the sofa, listening to the report:

"_This is Stuart Dunstin reporting to you aboard the USS SeaHawk, where moments ago, AWCIS investigator, Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. and his RIO, Lieutenant Victoria Hawks. Used their F-14 Tomcat to lead away an unshielded nuclear warhead away from the aircraft carrier_," the reporter announced over the roar of landing Tomcats, as he stood on the flight deck. "_We've also leant the Commander's wife, Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb is aboard the SeaHawk prosecuting a case. A fact until he landed a few minutes ago, they Commander himself didn't know. Our lives and th_e _lives of every man and woman on aboard the SeaHawk are safe, due to the actions of Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Hawks. This is Stuart Dunstin for ZNN_."

Jason turned off the television using the remote and silence eloped the living room, broken by the ringing of the phone making them all jump.

Harmony grabbed the cordless and answered it. "Rabb."

"_Hey sweetheart, how's my girl_?"

"Dad," she sighed in relief. "Are you all right, is mom?"

"_We're both fine Harms, in fact we're standing in Captain Johnson's cabin making this call._"

Her mother's voice came over the line. "_We just wanted to reassure you and Jason, sweetheart._"

"We just heard what happened on the news," Harmony revealed.

"_Just another day at the office, Harms_." Her father dismissed lightly.

"Hell'va an office dad," she exclaimed. "Are you coming home?"

"_We are sweetheart_," her mom assured. "_Is the Admiral there_?"

"Yes Ma'am," she passed the phone to her Grandfather and he moved away to talk business to them. "They're both fine," she revealed to Jason. "I can't believe dad did that."

"Oh I can," Grace remarked. Anthony had finished his bottle; she lifted him from his brother arms. "Come on little man, it's nap time for you."

"Thanks Grandma."

"No problem, Jace," she said and headed for the nursery.

Jason put the empty bottle on the coffee table and drew his sister into his arms. "They're fine."

"Yeah," she rested her head on his chest, whispering. "This time."

As promised, Harm and Mac were back in time for Harmony to leave for the Academy, the trip to Annapolis was going to be done by father and daughter. Grace and AJ were also there, as were Bud and Harriet, Mikey Roberts had been given the chance to go to the Academy and accepted it. They wanted Harmony to give him a package they'd made up; he would be waiting for her along with Sergei.

Harmony hugged her Grandparents, and then Bud and Harriet, even little AJ hugged her, before running off to play with Maverick.

Mac hugged her next. "I'm going to miss you sweetheart."

"I'll miss you too, mom," she said honestly.

Stepping back, Mac gave her a smile. "Be careful with all those cute Midshipmen around."

"Yes Ma'am," she smirked and turned to Jason.

He drew her into a tight hug. "I love you Harms," he whispered in her ear. "You're the best sister a guy could ask for."

"I love you to Jace," she whispered back. "Take care."

He reluctantly released her. "You too."

She heavy hearted walked over to the SUV and got in, buckling up. Her father started the car and they back out, she waved to her family and they drove off.

"Don't look back, Harms," her dad advised.

She nodded, even though a part of her wanted to look back, she didn't. She just looked forward.

To be continued….

(I'd just like to say I wasn't sure of the timeline when it came to the episode that dealt with the dirty nuke, so I just played with it to fit into the story. I apologize for any major stuff up's and FUBAR's that have occurred through out this chapter, the computer and I have done our best – A.S)


	11. Family, friends and lovers

**Title:** **_If things had been different_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone and thank you for the reviews. _Harmfantic_ (No, the Navy wouldn't change their rules but that's the great thing about Author's privilege, thank you though for liking my writing), _Winjan_ (Now that would be telling), _Abigaile_ (Thank you for your nice review and yes Jason and Harms will reveal their feelings for each other), _Starryeyes10_ (Thank you), _pitaqueen_ (thanks, hope you like this one), _KJFlygirl87_ (Hmm a degree in something you can't spell, I can do that, I think), _Tracy _(Thank you. I'm glad you like it), _smithknk_ (Thank you so much, I was overwhelmed by your review), _chwkchic_ (Thank you so much, I love reviews like yours, they give me insperation.)

**_If things had been different_**

Chapter Eleven: **_Family, friends and lovers_**

**Rabb Residence – Falls Church Virginia, Washington DC (Christmas 2003)**

Midshipmen Sergei Rabb climbed out of the car after his friend, the last out was his niece, and the three of them had gotten a lift to the Rabb house from a fellow Midshipmen and her parents.

They grabbed their bags from the back and returned to the front to say goodbye. "Thank you for the lift Mr. and Mrs. Wells," Sergei bided.

"No problem Sergei," Mr. Wells said with a smile. "Have a good Christmas."

"You too, sir, Ma'am," Harmony said politely.

"Drive safe, sir, Ma'am," Chris Buxton, the young man who had accompanied them, added.

"Will do, Chris." Mrs. Wells said smiling.

"See you after Christmas leave," Penny Well said cheerfully. It was no secret she had a crush on Chris, even though he had a girlfriend.

"Bye," the three bided and the Wells drove away.

Chris tightened his hold on his bag, he'd only met Commander Rabb and his wife, once and that had been awkward because of who his brother was. The former Lt. Andrew Buxton had served with the Commander on the _Patrick Henry_, they hadn't parted on good terms. But Harm Rabb hadn't held that against him, he could see the young man was nothing like his brother. "Are you sure your brother and his wife said it was all right for me to stay?"

"Harm and Mac insisted when I told them you weren't going home for Christmas, don't worry." Sergei insisted, even after two years in the States, he still hadn't lost his Russian accent.

"You'll be fine, Chris," Harmony insisted. "Come on _Wolverine_, you can handle staying with the Rabb's for the holidays."

He chuckled. "Sure I can _Rabbit_, I handle having you in my classes."

"Oh very funny," she smirked and playfully thumped him. "Lets go."

Sergei just shook his head at their bantering, following them to the front door. He dug his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it. "Home sweet, home," he remarked removing his cover.

"Your so poetic, Sergei," Harmony teased her Uncle and walked in, removing hers.

Chris laughed, taking off his own. "She has you pegged so well."

"I know," he groaned and went in shutting the door. They left their bags near the stairs, glancing around.

"Mom, dad!" Harmony called out.

"Attention!"

They snapped too, seeing the tall Commander, still in his uniform, a grin forming as he came into the hallway. "At ease before you hurt yourselves," he ordered lightly.

"Yes sir," they responded.

Rolling his eyes, Harm laughed. "Come here daughter of mine."

Harmony handed Chris her cover and nearly jumped into her father's arms. "Hi daddy."

"Hi sweetheart," he said happily. God his little girl had grown up. "I've missed you Harms."

"I've missed you too, dad."

"Harmy, Harmy," a little voice said coming down the hallway.

She stepped away from her father and hankered down, taking her little brother into her arms. "Hi Anthony," she stood with him in her arms. "You've grown."

"I'm nearly two," he told her.

Harm turned away from them smiling, he held out his hand. "How are you Chris?"

He shook the Commander's hand. "Fine thank you sir, and thank you once again for inviting me to stay."

"You're welcome," he turned to his brother. "Sergei, you look great."

"Thank you brother," he gave him a manly hug. "I have a niece to keep up with."

"Must take a lot of energy then," his brother teased.

"A lot."

Harmony rolled her eyes. "Where's mom, dad?"

"Right behind you," Mac announced grinning, she'd snuck in quietly.

Giving her little brother to Sergei, Harmony turned and gave her mom a hug. "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie," she held her at arms length. "You look wonderful," she commented, and then looked to her brother-in-law. "Sergei, you're getting more handsome every time I see you."

He blushed a little. "It's the Rabb genes."

"So I'm told," she mused, and then gave him a hug, being careful of her baby son. She then addressed his friend. "Chris, you look handsome too."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"None of that Ma'am, sir business," Harm told him. "As of this moment your part of the family, it's Harm and Mac."

"I'll try and remember that sir," he said with a grin, his gray/blue eyes filled with amusement.

"Lets get you all settled," Mac said, chuckling. "Sergei, you and Chris have your old room, Harms you have the apartment, Jace is going to bunk on the sofa though. We've already started decorating his old room."

The three of them had grabbed their bags. "Why?" Harmony asked, referring to the room.

"Because you're mom is pregnant again." Harm said proudly.

His daughter squealed and hugged her mom and him again. "How far, when's the baby due?"

"One question at a time," Mac said, finding it amusing. "Four months and May."

"Wow, so cool."

"That's my girl," Harm smirked.

"Congratulations, brother," Sergei said, slapping his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Mac shook her head and took her son from his uncle's arms. "Any one would think he did all the work, it was a joint effort you know."

"Mom," Harmony exclaimed and Chris laughed. "I'm going to change."

"Sounds like a good idea," her dad agreed. "We only got home ourselves a few minutes ago."

Once they'd changed and settled in, they sat in the living room, which Harm and Mac had decorated. A Christmas tree sat in one corner and streamers and tinsel were hung around the house, as did mistletoe. The three Midshipmen were recalling their summer cruise on the _Patrick Henry_, as Anthony played happily on the floor with blocks.

"Captain Ingles walks into the wardroom and straight over to Harms," Chris was telling them. "He bypasses Commander Rollins, who is standing there with his mouth open, without a word. The _Skipper_ pats Harms on the shoulder and asks to talk with her."

Sergei took over. "They walk out and that's the last we see of her until a few minutes later, when we're invited to sit in on a briefing. There's Harms all suited up sitting with the squadron, Commander Rollins is even more confused by this stage," he stated, finding it funny. "The Cag dismissed every one and Harms leaves with the squadron, Captain Johansson walks up to the Commander and tells him he'll keep Harms safe and walks out. Commander Rollins orders us to Vultures Row and hurries off to the bridge. I don't know what the Captain said to him, but he came out to us none to happy."

Harm looked to his daughter. "Please tell me you didn't fly a bird off the _Henry_?"

"I didn't fly a bird off the _Henry_," she answered, and grinned. "I sat backseat for the Gag once and flew twice off the _Henry_ on short recon flights with _Tuna_."

Her father groaned as she, Sergei and Chris laughed. "I can't believe the _Skipper_ let you do that."

She grinned. "The _Skipper_ likes me," she mussed.

"And she got us cat shots too," Chris added. "Which we are still thanking her for."

Mac shook her head. "Young lady, if you keep this up, they won't need to send you to flight school."

"Oh mom, I still have a lot to lean."

"Yes you do," her father remarked. "So slow down a little, at this rate you'll be graduating with Sergei and Chris."

"That's the plan dad," she mused and stood up, walking over to the picture windows.

"Don't be in such a hurry, Harms," her father said gently.

She turned. "I'm not dad, I just need the extra challengers. That's why they keep moving me ahead."

"All right sweetheart."

Mac glanced up. "Harms I would move if I were you."

"Why?" She asked and saw her mom point up. Looking she saw the mistletoe handing form the ceiling. "Who put that there?"

"Me actually, to catch your mom," her dad teased, getting up he gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you daddy."

"Excuse me brother, my turn," Sergei announced behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. When Harm moved out of the way, he kissed his niece on the cheek too, seeing her blush.

Chris jumped up on Mac's urging and joined in. "My turn," he smirked.

Sergei grinned, teasing his friend. "Be gentle _Wolverine_."

"Of course, this is _Rabbit_. If I try anything she'll kick my six," he exclaimed.

Harmony groaned. "I can't believe I fell for this."

Jason Rabb walked in at that moment and saw his stepsister being kissed by a fair-haired young man. He felt as if a knife had been thrust into his heart. Not even noticing the mistletoe made him feel any better. He cleared his throat and they came apart, startled.

Harmony grinned. "Jace," she rushed over and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He enclosed her in his arms, feeling a little warm with her so close, but he didn't want to let her go. God she smelt so good, she still used that shampoo that made her hair smell like wild flowers. "Hi Harms."

She pulled away a little; she didn't fail to hear the huskiness in his voice. For a brief moment she forgot about everyone else in the living room, for a brief moment it was just him and her, and then reality imposed and she stepped back. "I hear your giving up your bed for me."

"Actually it's your bed, but I don't mind hitting the sofa," he told her lightly.

She had a feeling there was more to all of this but let it slid. "Come and met Chris."

"Sure."

Chris stood and held out his hand. "It's good to finally met you Jason, Harms talks about you all the time. So does Sergei."

Jason shook his hand. "They've mentioned you too, Chris."

They sat back down; Mac noticed something different in her son's attitude, he'd been so eager for his stepsister to come home and now he seemed nervous.

"So Harms," Harm began. "How did you get _Rabbit_?"

She grinned that 'flyboy' grin of hers. "Chris christened me with it, said only a rabbit eats rabbit food and from then on he started calling me _Rabbit_ and it's stuck."

Mac laughed. "Careful Chris, her father happens to eat rabbit food too."

"Well that explains it then," the young man remarked lightly and they all laughed.

All except Jason, he was watching Harms and only her; he hadn't realized how much he was going to miss her. Last Christmas he'd gone with Grams and Gramps to the Bahamas, he just couldn't face her coming home so different. This year his parents had insisted he stay, this year they would celebrate as a family. Then they'd gone and invited Chris Buxton to stay.

"Harms says you're joining the Marines, Jason," Chris said, talking to him.

He nodded. "Yeah, in the New Year," he managed. "Um excuse me." He mumbled and got up and left.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No Chris, you didn't," Mac assured. "How about some hot chocolate?"

"Not for me mom," Harmony said. "I'm going to see what's up with Jace." She announced getting up, leaving the living room. She went to the garage apartment, knocking before going in. "Can we talk?"

He was sitting at the window seat. "Leave me alone, Harms."

"Can't do that," she said shutting the door she went and sat beside him. "What's going on Jace?" She asked him. "You hardly e-mail me, you don't write, when I come home on leave you make excuses to not be here. Last Christmas you went to the Bahamas, what did I do, Jace?"

"You changed," he told her. "I couldn't handle that."

"I grew up, Jace," she said gently, taking his hand. "But I never changed from being who I am."

"Didn't you? Before you left, you wouldn't have kissed somebody under the mistletoe like you just did," he said jealous.

She sensed that. "No, the Christmas before I left for the Academy, I kissed you under the mistletoe."

And he'd still remembered that kiss, it was so light, a mere peck on the lips, but he remembered it. Shaking his head he got up and walked away form her.

Harmony went after him, grabbing his arm. "What do you want from me Jason?" She demanded frustrated.

He pulled her against him. "I want you to love me!" He blurted.

She felt her heart pounding against her chest, becoming lost in his chocolate brown eyes, admitting. "I do love you Jace."

"I don't mean as a sister, Harms," he said softly.

"I know what you mean, Jason," she pulled her arms free of his hold and slipped them around his waist. "I've had feelings for you that aren't the type a sister should have for a brother."

"You have?"

She nodded. "So what do we do now?"

He ran his finger over her lips, then lent forward and kissed her, a kiss that started off soft and gentle, but turned into so much more. He moved her back against the wall, pressing his body against hers, parting her lips to deepen the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, sucking seductively on his bottom lip as he pulled away, both of them breathing hard. He saw desire in her eyes, felt it in her body and his own. "Harms, we've got to stop."

"I know," she pulled his shirt free of his jeans as his mouth found hers again, she slipped her hands beneath his shirt, finding his skin warm to touch and he shiver. Gathering the shirt up, she broke the kiss pulling it over his head, throwing it to the floor.

He groaned at the feel of her lips on his chest as they chanced positions, it seemed since leaving for the Academy, she'd picked up a few things. "Harms," he felt himself sliding towards the floor, she went with him, sitting on his lap. Jason pulled her tee shirt from her jeans and off her body in one swift motion, dumping it on the floor. "Fare's fare."

"I hope so," she wiggled forward and heard him groan. "Liked that, did you jarhead?"

"Yes," he groaned as she did it again. "Do you know what you're doing to me?"

"I can feel what I'm doing to you," she said, and then gasped as he grabbed hold of her hips, pulling her closer. "Enough talk."

"Damn right," he agreed and kissed her. Somehow they managed to get to the bed, pulling and tugging at each other's clothing, leaving a trail behind them. There weren't any hesitations; they both knew what they wanted and what they were feeling. Making love with an undying passion that left them exhausted in each other's arms.

Harmony ran her fingers down Jason's chest as he slept to his stomach; his muscles contracted and then relaxed. She smiled softly. He didn't stir or wake. She laid her head back on his chest, her fingers continued to move with feather like strokes. Their lovemaking had been everything she'd expected it to be and more. She dreamed about making love to him, her dreams were nothing like the real experience. Slipping from the bed she grabbed her clothes off the floor and her bag and went into the bathroom. She dropped her clothes into the clothesbasket and her bag on the counter, turning the water on she stepped under the spray, letting it ease sore muscles as she washed herself. When she'd finished she rested her head against the tiles, letting the spray ran down her back, closing her eyes.

Jason had woken to find her gone. Then heard the shower turn on, he'd wandered in and just watched her for a while. Pushing the recess door back, he stepped in, closed it and drew her into his arms. He kissed her neck, running his hand over her slick body.

Harmony opened her eyes. "Hi."

"Hi," he greeted. "Are you all right?"

"A little sore, but I'll be fine."

That brought him out of his daze. "Harms," he let her turn around. "Are you tell me, that…" he tried to comprehend this. "It was your first time?" She chewed on her bottom lip and nodded, he was surprised by that. "Why didn't you tell me, did I hurt you?"

"No," she assured, putting a finger on his lips. "It was beautiful, better then I'd ever dreamed off." She removed her finger and kissed him, a deep passionate kiss that put everything she felt behind it.

He groaned and pushed her against the wall of the shower recess. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said breathless. "Please, love me."

He did just that, touching and caressing until she was whimpering in pleasure and begging for more. He picked her up and they made love against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. It wasn't flying but Harmony did reach extraordinary heights that took Jason along with her.

That night, when Harmony and Jason managed to dress and head back to the main house, their Grandpa AJ and Grandma Grace were there with their son Darien. Last year, Grace's daughter and son-in-law had been kissed in a car accident. She and AJ had gone to Dallas for the funeral. Her grandson, Darien had returned home with them, they'd been given guardianship. Midway through the year they'd adopted Darien, giving the little boy parents again. The eight-year-old hugged Harmony; he was wearing the Naval Academy sweatshirt she'd sent him for his birthday.

She hugged him back. "Hi kiddo."

"Hi Harms."

She then hugged her grandfather and grandmother. Grace held her a little longer, whispering. "Your mom said you and Jason were having a long talk"

"We were, why?"

"Lets just say he left his mark on your neck."

She blushed as her grandmother released her, chuckling.

"How's the Academy, Harms?" AJ asked his granddaughter as they sat down.

"It's great Grandpa," she answered, seeing Chris smirking at her. She rolled her eyes at him. "Could be a little more challenging at times."

That made her grandfather laugh. "Have patients young lady."

"Yes sir."

"That's what I told her," her father commented.

Mac was seated on the arm of her husband's chair, his arm around her. "Was Emily like this, Dad?"

"Not as bad, but yes," he admitted. "Then she met Harm and it was a challenge to see who could out do each other."

"Thanks dad," Harm groaned as they all laughed.

"My pleasure son."

The doorbell rang and Harmony volunteered to see whom it was, she peeked through the spy hole and quickly opened the door. "Poppa, Nana," she hugged them both.

"Harmony," Deanna greeted. "You look wonderful dear."

"Thanks Nana."

Joe lifted his grand daughters chin with a finger and moved her head a little, seeing the mark. "What's this young lady?"

"Poppa," she groaned.

"Darling it's called a hickey," Deanna said placidly and took her grand daughters arm. "It's obvious she and Jason have realized their feels for each other."

Harmony groaned again. "Did everyone know how we felt except for us?"

"Yes darling we did," Joe told her.

She blushed hard and went with them into the living room; Mac hugged her mom and dad, introducing Chris to them. Finally they all sat down.

"Well young man, " Joe addressed Chris. "What are you going to do in the Navy?"

"I'm planning on being a Naval Aviator, sir," he answered. "Since the F-14 is being phased out, I guess it'll be Super Hornets."

"They're not that bad, Chris," Harm told him. "Not as good as the Tomcat, but not bad."

"You've retrained sir?"

He nodded. "We still have our Tomcats, but the Admiral wanted us trained in the Super Hornet too."

"I would rather the Tomcat," Harmony declared. "They handle better then the Super Hornet, which flies itself more then anything."

Harm frowned at her. "Please tell me you didn't con Captain Ingles into letting you fly one?"

"No, dad," she grinned. "I got to sit R2D2, while on board, we all did."

"I liked it," Sergei announced. "Not as good as some of the helo's, but it was fun." Harmony and Chris picked up a cushion each and throw them at him, coursing everyone to laugh. He pelted them back at them. "Rhino drivers."

"You might change your mind once you get to flight school, Sergei," Harm told him.

"Maybe."

"At least he's joining the Navy and not defecting to the Marines, like somebody," Harmony teased her new lover.

"Thanks so much, _Rabbit_," he smirked. "But I was a Jarhead, long before I met you squid."

"Yeah well, just remember it takes a squid to handle you, ninjaboy," she smirked back.

"That's my girl," her father chuckled and got dug in the ribs by his wife. "Hey, just watch it ninjagirl."

"Just remember squid, it takes a Jarhead to handle you," she mused.

"Nope, just takes one to put up with me," he jeered.

"So true," AJ remarked and they all laughed.

"I'm going to be a SeAL like Papa," Darien announced, referring to his adopted father.

AJ ruffled his hair. "That's my boy."

Joe sighed. "Well I still have Anthony to work on and the new baby."

Deanna patted his arm. "Patients dear."

Anthony crawled onto his father's lap. "I'm gonna to fly like daddy."

"That's right squirt," Harm said proudly. "Go Navy, right buddy?"

"Go Navy," the little boy cheered and his family laughed.

Later that night, after dinner, when both grandparents had left and nearly everyone had gone to bed, Harmony and her dad were seated outside on the back steps.

"Do you love him, Harms?"

"Yeah dad, I do, I just didn't realize it until now," she told him, as he slipped his arm around her. "I guess I have for a long time, I was just a little slow in seeing it."

He chuckled. "I think that's a Rabb trait darlin."

"Maybe."

"Just be careful," he advised.

"I will dad," she promised.

**Christmas Eve – The Vietnam Memorial Wall**

Commander Harmon Rabb stood beside his daughter, they'd came to the wall to visit his father as they did every year. It was a little too cold to bring Anthony, so they came alone.

Harm removed his glove and ran his fingers over the gold writing. "Merry Christmas dad."

Harmony did the same thing. "Merry Christmas Grandpa Harm."

"Commander Rabb?"

Both turned, seeing a young woman in Naval uniform, rugged up in a warm uniform coat. Harm recognized he; he'd met this young woman once during his sea duty aboard the _Patrick Henry_. "Lt. Gibson?"

"Lt. Commander Gibson, sir. Andrea," she reminded. "We meet aboard the _Patrick Henry_."

He'd pulled his glove back on, reaching his hand out to her. "How are you, Andrea?"

"Find thank you sir," she shook his hand.

"This is my daughter, Harmony," he introduced. "Harms, Andrea's father was Grandpa Harm's RIO, Lt. Andrew Gibson."

"It's nice to meet you Ma'am."

"You too Harmony," Andrea said smiling a little before addressing Harm. "I just wanted to pay my respects sir," she informed. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Harm insisted. "Where are you based now?"

"Oceana, sir. We're deploying to the Persian Gulf in the New Year."

"Andrea is a member of the 215th – the _Predators_," he told Harmony. "When I was on the _Patrick Henry_, she, her CO and their RIO's had to do an emergency landing in the modified Cod they were flying."

"It made life interesting sir," the young woman remarked. "I hear you made quiet a stir yourself a few days later."

He nodded, grinning. "I did at that."

She glanced to her left at the young man who was standing nearby waiting. "I have to go sir."

"It was nice to see you again, Andrea."

"It was good seeing you too, sir, Harmony," she saluted him and then hurried over to her companion.

"Her dad obviously survived," Harmony remarked, watching them leave. "She's not old enough to have been born before they went down."

"He was found a few days later in a POW camp and rescued," her dad revealed. "He felt guilty because he was rescued and dad wasn't. He and his wife were killed in '79' when Andrea was five. She's one of the best Harms, so are the _Predators_."

Harmony turned back to the wall and touched the letters of her Grandpa Harm's name. "If you can Grandpa, look after the _Predators_. One day I might get the chance to fly with them."

"One day Harms," her dad said, putting her hand on her shoulder. "You just never know," he declared. "Come on kiddo, lets go home.'

She nodded and they walked away, a light breeze tugged at bell that had been left behind, making them tingle as they tolled. Glancing back, Harmony had a feeling Harmon Rabb Sr. had heard them, smiling she continued on with her father.

**Christmas Day – Rabb Residence, Falls Church Virginia**

Mac woke hearing laugher and noticed once other thing; the bed beside her was empty. Getting up she pulled on her robe and looked out the window. In the back yard, Harm, Sergei, Chris, Harmony and Jason were involved in a snow fight, laughing as they pelted each other with snowballs. Thankfully they'd all dressed and rugged up against the cold.

By the time she'd showered and dressed, they were back inside out of the cold. She found them all in the kitchen. "Good morning."

"He sweet thing," Harm greeted tugging her into his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," she kissed his lips, finding them cold. "You need warming up."

Mischief sparkled in his eyes. "I'm sure we have time."

The four young adults grinned. "We'll run interference for you mom, go for it," Harmony smirked.

"Yeah mom, go warm dad up," Jason jeered.

"We'll look after ourselves," Sergei agreed.

"And Anthony," Chris added.

"That settles it then," Harm declared, grinning he stood and swung his wife up into his arms much to her shock. "Excuse us."

They laughed heartily as he carried her out of the kitchen.

"Your brother and sister-in-law are great, Sergei," Chris told him, chuckling.

He agreed. "I don't think they'll ever get out of the honeymoon stage."

"There just making up for lost time, Sergei." Harmony mussed. "I'm going to check on Anthony, behave yourselves."

"We will."

She just shook her head and hurried out, going up the stairs to her brother's room. She loved this room and how they had decorated it. A mural of an aircraft carrier was on one wall, there were Tomcat's flying off it. Model airplanes hung from the ceiling. She found her little brother awake. "Hey buddy," she sat on the bed. "Merry Christmas."

He jumped up. "Presents now?"

"Soon, kiddo, lets get you dressed huh."

"Okay."

Once that was done, they headed down the stairs and into the living room. "We'll wait for mom and dad, they won't be long," she told him.

Chris, Sergei and Jason came in, each had hot chocolate, Jason carrying an extra, which he gave her.

"Thank you," she said rewarding him with a kiss.

"You're welcome."

They sat down, Anthony beside her, getting a sip or two of her hot chocolate. "More?"

She chuckled and let him drink more. "Good?"

"Uh huh."

Jason sat their just watching her, the way she interacted with their brother. For a brief moment a vision of her cradling an infant against her chest, she was in uniform, Lieutenant's bars on her collar, it flashed into his mind, then it was gone. He blinked, shaken by it. He'd had visions before, but they'd come in his sleep, and never so strong like that one.

"Are you all right, Jace?" Sergei asked him quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry I zone out there for a while."

"That's okay."

They managed to keep Anthony occupied for an hour before Harm and Mac rejoined them.

"Finished warming dad up, mom?" Harmony asked, grinning.

"I have," she smirked. "Shell we open presents now."

"Yeah," Anthony cheered.

By the time they'd finished, their was a pile of wrapping paper on the floor and a group of toys in front of Anthony, the little boy was more interested in playing with the paper though.

Jason got up and went into the kitchen; Mac saw him go and followed him, she knew he was brooding over something.

"What's wrong, Jace?"

He turned, hugging himself. "I saw something, a vision."

"Oh?" She moved closer. They barely discussed the gift that both were cursed with. "What did you see?"

"Harms cradling an infant, she was a Lieutenant and she looked scared and sad."

"Honey," she put her hands on his arms. "It could mean anything."

"I know."

She smiled and hugged him. "No matter what, we'll face it together, all of us."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome kiddo, come on," she said. After grabbing a garbage bag, she led him back into the living room.

Harmony took it from her and started shoving the wrapping paper in with her little brother's help. He laughed and giggled, coursing her to laugh. When they were finished, she picked him up, cradling her in his arms. "How about some breakfast little man?"

"Breaky," he giggled. "Breaky, daddy."

Harm chuckled, getting up. "I get the idea, kiddo."

"I'll give you a hand," Chris volunteered.

"Me too," Sergei announced.

Mac took her son from her daughter's arms and went with them, which left Jason and Harmony in the living room alone.

"Well that was smooth," Harmony mused.

He smiled and drew her into his arms. "They're getting good at it," he remarked and guided her under the mistletoe. "Merry Christmas Harms."

"Merry Christmas Jason," she whispered and rose on her toes to kiss him, feeling him push her body towards his. His tongue playing a tantalizing game with hers, and only the need to breath drew them a part. Even aroused by the kiss, she could see there was something brothering him, it was in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he forced a smile. "I promise."

She didn't believe him, but let it drop. "I can wait Marine."

"I know you can, squid," he mused. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jace."

Together they walked into the kitchen, hand in hand, joining the rest of the family.

To be continued….

(Okay, so I couldn't resist putting Andrea Gibson into the story, it was kind of fun to do so. Especially when I seem to be writing the two stories at once sometimes. It gets a little confusing, but I'm managing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.)


	12. For better or for worse

**Title:** **_If things had been different_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone and thank you for the wonderful reviews. Just a little message, the following chapter is just a work of creative writing. I realize what occurs in it could never happen. I've just used Author's privilege and ran with it, because sometimes you have to do that to keep the story alive.

_MacHarm4ever_ (thank you for reading along, I hope you stick with it to the end), _Dreamer20715 _(All will be revealed about the vision in time, I promise), _DD2_ (thank you so much), _KjFlygirl87 _(I think Harms would make a great aerospace engineer, thanks for the idea. As for grammatical errors, sorry my computer and I are doing our best. My beta reader is on holidays), _smithknk_ (thank you girlfriend and thank you for loving both my stories), _Winjan_ (You were surprised? I did my job then, thanks for the review), _Abigaile_ (No Harm and Mac aren't going to die. The baby in the vision isn't theirs – is that a hint for you? Keep reading), _kristie_ (sorry for creeping you out, but I couldn't resist getting another Mackenzie and Rabb together. And thanks for thinking I didn't do a crappy job. By the way, I had a good laugh over that one. Thanks)

**_If things had been different_**

Chapter Twelve: **_For better or for worse_**

**Jason Rabb's Apartment – North of Union Station (2004 – 19:30hrs)**

Pushing open the door to his apartment, 2nd Lieutenant Jason Rabb walked in, leaving his cover on the shelf by the door. He kicked the door shut with his foot and left his briefcase on his desk. Moving out of home hadn't been that hard, keeping his over protective parents from visiting or inviting him to dinner was another thing. Turning on a light he wandered into the bedroom, the apartment had been a mess when he'd first moved in, but with his dad's help, he'd been able to do it up and now it look good. The single bedroom apartment was a loft; glass vertical louvers separated the bedroom from the rest of the loft. Glass bricks separated the bathroom from the bedroom. The floors were polished floors throughout except for the bathroom, which was tiled.

Putting the lamp on, he toed off his shoes and went into the bathroom, switching on the light. He removed his insignia and other badgers off his uniform and took it off, dumping it and the rest of his uniform into the clothesbasket along with his socks. He took a shower, letting the water run over his tired body. He'd only been back from sea duty four hours when Admiral Chegwidden had given him orders to report for duty, telling him not to be late. He chuckled at that, him late - that would be the day. After OCS, he'd completed NJS and then a two-week cruise on the USS _Coral Sea_. He liked being at JAG though; it was like being with family. Which in a way he was, his mom was on the Judiciary; the position had come up soon after her promotion to full Colonel. Two days after taking the bench, she'd given birth to a baby girl, Larissa. His dad had been so excited and his staff got use to having baby Larissa around the office occasionally. He'd been promoted to Captain a week before his wife; Admiral Boone had retired two weeks later and left him in command of AWCIS.

Anthony was thrilled at having a baby sister, he loved helping out his mom as much as he could and was able. He'd become a big helper as well as a big brother.

And Harmony. His Harmony. She'd been happy about having a little sister. She was still at the Academy, in her second year, even though she was doing the work of a third year Midshipmen. Rumor had it she would graduate next June and then it was onto flight school. When he thought of her flying, a dread fell over him. It was silly but she hadn't even started her training yet, let alone started active flight status and he was dreading it. No not dreading it, he could handle her flying and being away from her while she was on sea duty, what bothered him was the though of her being shot down or forced down. Being hurt or worse killed.

Turning off the water he got out and dried off, hanging up his towel he wandered naked into the bedroom and pulled a pair of boxers from his draws, putting them and a pair of shorts on. He slipped a shirt on and left the bedroom, going to the kitchen to prepare something for dinner. He decided on heating up the leftover veggie lasagna that was left from dinner the night before, his parents had invited him over for dinner, giving him the leftovers to take with him. He smiled at that as he shoved the leftovers into the microwave. He was nineteen, a lawyer with JAG and a Marine officer and his parents were still looking after him, even from a far.

Sighing he took the heated Lasagna from the microwave and sat in the lounge area, switching on the TV. He didn't make it a practice to eat in front of the television, but tonight he was just tired. Finishing the lasagna, he put the plate in the sink and went over to his desk switching the television off as he went. He worked on his closing argument for the Carlson case; he was nearly finished when his gaze fell on the photo he kept on his desk. It was one taken before Harmony had returned to the Academy after Christmas leave, in it he was standing beside one of the F-4 Phantoms, she was in his arms, holding her helmet, both of them grinning happily. He hadn't gone flying that day, he'd stayed on the ground with his mom, his dad had taken Chris up in one F-4 and Harmony had taken Sergei. His dad had also gotten her helmet repainted, it was still the same base color but the call sign written on it said '_Rabbit_' and on each side was an air brushed painting of a rabbit standing up wearing a flight suite.

Chuckling he went back to his work, getting it finished he turned in for the night. Shutting off the lights after locking the door he went to bed, switching off the lamp he fell into a restless sleep. Nights when he was really tired he always dreamed and this night wasn't any different. It was always the same dream, the same as his vision. And there was always sadness in her eyes.

He woke up in a cold sweat, getting up he took a shower and dressed for work. After a quick breakfast he grabbed what he needed and headed out, driving to work.

The Admiral followed him into the elevator, frowning. "Lieutenant you look like hell," he commented as the elevator moved.

"Sorry sir, bad night."

AJ felt it was more, as they walked into JAG ops he ordered. "Lieutenant, my office."

"Yes sir," he quickly put his briefcase and cover in his office and hurried to the Admiral's. Petty Officer Ryan gave him a smile as he went in.

"Close the hatch son." Jason did so, then went over and took a seat at the Admiral's gesturing. His grandfather didn't pull any punchers. "Now explain to me why you look like you haven't slept and don't tell me it's nothing, I've noticed this isn't the first time?"  
Jason hesitated, and then told him everything, from the vision to the dreams. "The first one happened Christmas Day, after that the dreams started. I just have a feeling something is wrong."

AJ didn't dispute that. He picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Dean of the Naval Academy. Getting an answer. "Jeff, its AJ…" he chuckled. "I'm fine thank you. I'd like a word with my granddaughter if it's possible." He paused listening. "When did she leave … No, there's nothing wrong. I'll contact her when she gets back. Thanks Jeff." He hung up. "Harmony was among a group of Midshipmen who went out to the _SeaHawk_. They left at the beginning of the week, they're not due back until the weekend."

"Then she's fine sir," Jason decided. "I guess the Carlson case is just getting to me."

"When are you due in court?"

"In fifteen minutes sir," the young Marine answered without looking at his watch.

AJ chuckled. "Then get going, if I hear anything more I'll let you know."

"Thank you sir." He stood and left the office.

Sitting back the Admiral wasn't completely convinced. "Petty Officer Ryan."

PO Meg Ryan came to the door. "Yes sir."

"Find out where the USS _SeaHawk_ is and have a call put through to Captain Johnson," he ordered.

"Yes sir," she acknowledged, she shut the door on her way out.

AJ tapped his pen, he'd always trusted Mac instincts over the years, and so he saw no reason not to trust his grandson's. Not when it came to Harmony, the two were too close. If Jason though she was in trouble, then it was quiet possible she was.

"_Sir, Captain Johnson is on line two_." Meg's voice came over the intercom.

"Thank you," he took the call. "Captain I hear you have a group of Midshipmen on board…" he smiled at the comment. "I'm sure they are. The reason for me call is my granddaughter…." He frowned at what he was being told. "Captain there is no family emergency, I just spoke Admiral Jenson and as far as he knows, Midshipmen Rabb is with you…. I'll start an investigation this end, thank you Captain." He hung up and quickly dialed the AWCIS number. "This is Admiral Chegwidden, I need to speak with the Captain… Captain, my office, now." He hung up and dialed Mac's office, giving her the same message. Then informed his yeomen to send them straight in. He didn't know what was going on, as far as the Academy knew; Harmony was on board the USS _SeaHawk_. He stood and walked over to the windows, his hands behind his back. Perhaps she'd spoken to her parents, this could of all been a misunderstanding. At the knock a few minutes later he turned. "Enter."

Harm and Mac came in, shutting the door. "You wanted to see us, Admiral?"

"Where is my Granddaughter?"

"On the _SeaHawk_," Harm answered him. "I spoke with her last night."

"Then we have a problem because I just spoke to Captain Johnson and she isn't there. She arrived but then was sent home because of a family emergency."

Mac paled a little. "But we spoke to her, she said everything was fine and she was enjoying herself."

"She rang us though," Harm, said softly, he was running everything his daughter had said to him over and over in his mind. "She could have been anywhere."

"But where and why?" AJ asked crossing his arms against his chest.

Mac and Harm looked at each other. "Webb."

Just as they said it, the door opened and Clayton Webb walked in. He looked confused as the three office glared at him. Suddenly Harm stalked across the room and grabbed Clay, pinning him against the wall.

"Where's my daughter?" He demanded angrily.

"At the Academy, where else would she be," Clay told him quickly, trying to get free, he stopped struggling when he realized what was going on. "She's missing?"

"She was supposed to be on the _SeaHawk_ with a group of Midshipmen."

"Harm I swear I don't know where she is."

He released him. "Then who does?"

Mac sat down quickly. "What if she was kidnapped?"

Ignoring Clay, Harm went to his wife. "We'd heard something by now and kidnappers would hardly let her ring and say everything was fine."

"Let me make some calls," Clay told them and pulled out his cell phone, moving to one side out of earshot.

AJ lent against his desk. "Jason told me of the vision he had and the dreams. He's worried about Harms."

"He told us too," Harm revealed and hugged his wife. "We'll find her, I promise," he assured worriedly. He just prayed she wasn't hurt. Not his little girl.

Clay finished up his phone call. "I need five minutes and an office."

"Lt. Rabb is in court, use his," the Admiral ordered. "Petty Officer Ryan will show you where."

He nodded and left.

Harm kissed his wife's forehead and looked up. "I don't like this dad," he told the Admiral.

"Neither do I son," AJ agreed and they waited.

Finally Clay came back in carrying a folder, he printed out all the information he'd found. He gave it to the Admiral. "She's aboard the USS _Coral Sea, _which is deployed to the Persian Gulf."

"Why?" Harm asked, he and Mac stood, standing either side of the Admiral. Looking at what he was.

In AJ's hands was a service record – that of Ensign Harmony Rabb's. "She's working for Naval Intelligence."

"Flying for them actually," Clay announced. "According to the information there, they've been training her since the F-4 carrier landing."

"The NJROTC visit to Pensacola and the Flight School, her being invited to Whidbey Island, qualifying on the F-14," Harm pieced it altogether. "They covered up her training right under our noses."

"She's definitely your daughter though Rabb," Clay declared. "Admiral, read the mission report on page four."

The Admiral found it. "It says during her last mission she refused to return to the carrier and provided air cover for a unit of Marines who were under heavy fire," AJ read. "The Commander she flew wingman for backed her up and the Captain agreed to them staying, he ordered a tanker and they took turns in receiving fuel so one of them remained over the Marines at all times. Then they provided cover for the helo to evacuate the Marine back to the carrier."

"What else?" Mac asked shocked and proud.

"She's been awarded the Meritorious Service Medal and the Distinguished Service Medal," the Admiral said, his voice laced with pride.

"So why didn't she tell us?" Harm asked any of them.

Clay shook his head. "Think about it Harm, what would you have done if Harmony had walked into your office and said 'Hey dad, Naval Intelligence has been training me so I can fly for them.' You would have gone ballistic."

Sitting down, Harm buried his head in his hands, what scared him the most was it was true. He looked up. "So what do we do?"

AJ closed the file. "You do nothing, I'm going to send Jason out to the _Coral Sea _to talk to Harms."

"Do you think that's wise?" Mac asked him.

He nodded. "Harmony needs to make the decision to tell us and explain why she's doing this," he looked to the CIA agent. "Mr. Webb thank you for your help."

"Any time," he said, then hurried out.

AJ put the file on the desk as Harm drew Mac into his arms; both were scared of losing their little girl, who wasn't so little any more or so innocent.

**USS _Coral Sea - Somewhere in the Persian Gulf_**

Harmony hugged tight to her flight jacket as she stood leaning against the rail, it was quiet, well quiet for the fantail. She looked up at the stars; it was a clear night, no clouds. The clear night had helped with the mission she'd flown a half an hour earlier. Not that she'd flown alone, she'd flown wing for a Commander from Pensacola, who had been roped in like she had.

Hearing the hatch open, she knew who it was; she didn't know why he was there, but she knew who it was. She turned and saw the relief and the hurt in his eyes. Slowly she walked towards him until she stood before him. "I'm sorry."

Jason nodded, and then drew her into his arms. "You had us all scared."

"I didn't mean too," she whispered. "How did you find me, NI had a cover story in place?"

"They didn't count on myself or Grandpa throwing a spanner in the works," he revealed, and then stepped back. "God Harms, why NI, you've had more chances then any other person your age."

Harmony was stunned; she thought he would of understood. Sergei had understood. "Because I'm good at what I do or they wouldn't have asked me."

"So you go to the Academy and play spy when ever they need you?" He demanded angrily, his frustrations and worry boiling up into that one emotion.

"I feel privileged to have been asked, to know they feel I can do the job and do it well," she snapped. "Damn it Jason, I've worked hard to prove to them that I'm not some kid who thinks she can be a fighter pilot and I'm damn well not going to stand here and justify my actions to you." She pulled away from him and stormed back inside.

Jason sighed. That hadn't gone well. Taking a deep breath he calm down a little and went after her. "Ensign Rabb… Ensign… _Rabbit _stop."

She did, turning. "Yes sir."

"Not here, my stateroom," he said quietly.

She nodded and followed him; not saying a word until they were inside his stateroom and away from prying eyes, he closed the hatch.

"I'm sorry," he said calming down. "I don't want to see anything happen to you, I love you Harms."

"Then let me be who I am, Jason," she pleased. "I love you too, I want a life with you in it, but you've got to trust me."

"And you've got to trust me," he noted.

She sighed. "I couldn't tell you, I was under orders."

Jason drew her into his arms. "If anything were to happen to you…"

"You'd go on," she told him, smiling sadly. "I'm not invincible but I am cautious, I won't go into a situation I know I can't handle. And I'm doing what I love."

"Flying."

"Flying," she repeated and her smile brightened. "It rates up there at the top."

"Oh?" He sensed her mood had turned playful.

"Flying…" she shrugged out of her jacket and throw it onto the desk. "Ice cream…" she undid his jacket and pulled it off, throwing beside her's. "And sex."

Jason laughed. "In that order?"

"Now that depends," she remarked as she began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"On what?" He asked and kissed her.

"On what kind of mood I'm in," she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, backing him towards the chair in the room. He sat down and she straddled him.

"Well I see you're in a playful mood," he managed to get his arms free and unzipped her flight suite, leaving it handing around her waist. He nuzzled her neck, as his hands went under her shirt. "I've missed you so much."

She groaned and captured his lips with her own, she didn't want to talk; she wanted to touch him, to make love to him. Knocking brought them apart however, she groaned in frustration. "Damn," she moaned into his shoulder.

Jason helped her up, pulling on his shirt. "One moment," both pulled on their clothing in record time, leaving their jackets off. "Enter."

A young Petty Officer came in. "Sir, the Captain would like to see yourself and Ensign Rabb on the bridge."

He nodded. "Thank you Petty Officer," he grabbed his jacket, and then handed Harmony's hers. "We'll continue this later, Ensign."

"When ever your ready Lieutenant," she responded slipping her jacket on and headed out, calmly.

Jason pulled on his own jacket and followed her, seeing the Petty Officer looking confused but ignoring it. He caught up with Harmony. "Close."

"Oh yeah," she smirked. "But definitely later."

"That is a promise, _Rabbit_." He told her. On the bridge they stood at attention. "Lieutenant Rabb and Ensign Rabb reporting as ordered sir," he announced them.

The Captain turned. "Lieutenant, Ensign, the Cod had to turn back, so you have two choices. Wait for another three days for the next Cod or I have a pilot and RIO stuck in Italy, you can ferry a F-14 to them, if the Lieutenant doesn't mind flying backseat for you Ensign."

"I have no problem with that sir." Jason agreed.

"Neither do I, sir." Harmony informed.

"Very well, get the Lieutenant suited up, your bird is ready to fly," the Captain announced. "I'll have your belongs sent back to you on the next Cod."

"Thank you sir," both said, coming to attention they saluted him, after he returned it, they turned and left the bridge.

"Please don't make me regret this," he whispered to her.

"Don't worry, Jace, you're in good hands." She promised. "Now lets get you organized."

"I'm going to regret this, I can feel it," he muttered.

Harmony just laughed. Half an hour later both had their seabags packed and ready to be sent back to them, they were suited up in full flight gear, holding onto their helmets, as they got a report from the Cag.

He pointed to the map. "You flight route takes you over Iraq, if you stick to the flight plan and stay at Angels 30, you'll be fine," he ordered. "Intel says you'll have a clear flight right to Italy. From there you'll get a flight back to the States." He turned to Harmony. "Young lady, you're a hell'va aviator, it was a pleasure having you here."

"Thank you Cag."

"Good luck to your both."

They came to attention, and then turned, grabbing their flight bags, they left the ready room, heading for the flight deck. Putting on their gloves and helmets before they walked out.

"Are you ready for this?" Harmony asked him.

"As I'll ever be," Jason responded a little hesitant.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise."

They climbed aboard the Tomcat, securing both flight bags, then themselves, the plane Captain helped Jason, making sure he was ready to go. When he was, the Chief patted Harmony lightly on the shoulder. "Nice having you aboard, Ma'am."

"Thanks Chief," she said with a smile. He climbed down and she ignited the engines, closing the canopy she taxied into position on the catapult. As the Tomcat was readied she went through the checklist, then called it in. "_Sea King_, this is _Sundance one_, up and ready."

"_Sundance one, Sea King, you're clear to go_."

"Rodger Sea King." She saluted the crewmen and they were thrown against their seats as the Tomcat was catapulted off the deck and into the air. Jason felt his stomach lurch; he squeezed his eyes shut as they gained altitude. Harmony glanced in the mirror, smiling as she leveled them out. "Relax Jace it's over."

He opened his eyes. "Now I know why I'm not a fighter pilot."

She chuckled. "And why I am."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry Jace, I'll get us to Italy," she assured, smiling. They flew for a while in silence, the coast came up fast and as they crossed it Harmony called in. "_Sea King_, _Sundance one_, feet dry."

"_Acknowledged, Sundance one, waiting next check point._"

"Rodger _Sea King._"

Jason periodically looked out at the land below them, but mostly he tried not to. His stomach just didn't handle it; he supposed he was like his mother when it came to flying. He'd heard the stories of his parent's antics when it came to flying. And how his mother didn't handle it too well. Closing his eyes he tried to put it out of his mind.

Harmony glanced at him in the mirror and chuckled to herself. He trusted her; she knew that, he didn't take well to flights in supersonic jets. He was like their mom in that aspect and she was her father's daughter. "Jace."

"Yeah," he opened his eyes.

"Do mom and dad know?"

"Yeah. They were frightened, mom even wondered if you'd been kidnapped," he answered solemnly.

"Are they angry?"

"Apparently dad slammed Webb up against the wall in the Admiral's office, thinking he was responsible for your disappearance. He settled down when Webb found out where you were and everything you'd been doing," Jason revealed. "Grandpa said they were relieved and proud of you."

"There was so many times I wanted to tell dad, I even tried once, but I couldn't go through with it."

"Does Sergei know?"

"Yes. As does Chris," she told him. "They've supported me through this."

"If you'd told me earlier I would have supported you from the beginning too."

"I'm sorry, Jace."

He smiled. "Well get through this, Harms."

She nodded. One way or another they would. It would just take time.

They made it over Iraq without incident, making all check ins. Flying over the Mediterranean Sea to Italy, landing at a US Naval Air Station in the early hours of the morning. They handed the Tomcat over to the Diver and RIO and were escorted to Officer quarters to shower and change before they were taken to the airport to catch a flight back to the States. Once airborne they grabbed some sleep.

When Harmony woke up she saw Jason was still asleep. She straightened her seat and stood, heading to the bathroom. As she was returning a passenger got her attention?

"Excuse me, Ensign?"

She stopped, smiling at the dark haired man. "Ensign Harmony Rabb, sir."

"Wow daddy, look she has god wings," the little boy of seven or eight said from the seat beside him.

Harmony's smile widened. "I'm a Naval Aviator."

The man gestured to the empty seat beside him. "Would you mind?" He asked and after she sat down, he introduced himself and his son. "I'm Drew McGregor, this is my son Liam."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"Liam saw you come on board, he's never met a woman Aviator before." Drew explained.

"I fly F-14's – Tomcats," she told them, which was true, in a way.

"So cool," Liam exclaimed.

"You know, Liam, I bet if you asked the Stewardess, she might take you up to the cockpit." Harmony told him.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Would you like me to ask?"

"You would?"

"If it's all right with your dad."

He looked aguishly at his dad. "Please dad?"

Drew couldn't resist his son. "If it's no problem."

"It's not," Harmony decided, she got up and walked down to the Stewardess. "Excuse me Ma'am?"

The Stewardess smiled, it wasn't often she was regard so politely. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if the little boy in seat 18, Liam McGregor, if he could be allowed to visit the cockpit?"

"I'll give the Captain a call and ask him."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"You're welcome, Ensign."

Harmony returned to the seat beside Drew. "The Stewardess is going to call the Captain and ask him."

"Really?" Liam exclaimed, his green eyes bright with excitement.

"Really," she mused.

The Stewardess came down to them. "I just spoke to the Captain and he said yes," she held out her hand to Liam. "Shell we young man."

He moved quickly, getting into the aisle to take the Stewardess' hand. She smiled and led him towards the front of the aircraft.

"Thank you," Drew said gently to Harmony. "You didn't have to do that."

She smiled warmly; there was something very calming about this man. He had green eyes like his son's, a strong face and chin. "I have a two year old brother and a three month old sister at home," she revealed and saw his surprised look. "My father remarried, my mother died when I was six."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, then revealed. "Though I can relate to your father, my wife died when Liam was three. I've raised him on my own. The trip to Italy was to see her parents."

"You're doing a wonderful job with him, he's a nice little boy."

Drew laughed. "You've only just met him."

She shrugged. "He reminds me of me. Except it wasn't commercial cockpits I was invited to look at, it was F-14's, Prowlers, Cod's."

"You're dad's Navy?"

"He's third generation Navy. My great grandfather flew in World War II, my grandfather in Vietnam, my dad still flies. He's also a lawyer, but that's another story," she said lightly.

Drew laughed. "A family of Naval Aviators."

"Not quiet, my grandpa is a former Navy Seal and the Judge Advocate General, my stepmother is a Marine Colonel and a Judge. My stepbrother is a Marine lawyer."

"The young man you're with?" Drew asked her and saw her nod. "I thought he might have been your boyfriend."

"He is," she revealed and explained. "Jason's mom married my dad, we grew up together, we're only brother and sister because they did get marry, not legally. We found out recently were didn't consider each other as siblings any more."

"That must make things difficult?"

"Sometimes, but we're coping. Our new relationship is just that, new. We're still leaning to deal with things as a couple, not as brother and sister. Though to be truthful, I don't think we ever really consider ourselves like that. We were friends right from the beginning."

"It must be hard with you away so much," he decided.

She nodded. "It's complicated," she agreed.

Liam came bounding back with a pair of plastic wings pined to his shirt. "Dad it was so cool."

Drew smiled and looked to the Stewardess. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure, he was such a good boy," she said, and then hurried away.

The little boy sat down beside his father once more. "Ensign Rabb, do you have a call sign?"

"I do, its _Rabbit_," she answered. "I have my helmet with me, let me show you," she got up, going to where she was seated; she removed the helmet from the overhead compartment. Taking it back with her, she sat back down and handed it to the little boy.

Liam was impressed. "Wow, it's so cool." He ran his fingers over the midnight blue helmet with the airbrushed pictures, her call sign written in gold letters. "Can I be an Aviator too when I grow up?"

"Sure you can, if that's what you want," Harmony told him as she took back the helmet.

"So cool."

Drew chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. "I think we've taken up enough of Ensign Rabb's time, Liam."

He looked a little sad, but asked her. "Can I write to you, Ensign Rabb?"

"Sure you can, I can give you my email address if you like?" She offered and saw him nod.

Drew grabbed the travel diary he'd been writing in and gave it and a pen to her. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," she assured and wrote her email address down, then a second address. "I've included my parents address in Virginia, they'll forward mail to me." She told him, and then gave the book and pen back, seeing Jason was now awake. "I'd better get back to my seat."

"Thank you Ensign Rabb." Drew said.

"Harmony," she told him and stood. "Goodbye, Liam. Goodbye Mr. McGregor."

"Drew," he told her.

She smiled. "Drew," she said and hurried back to her seat, putting her helmet back up in the overhead compartment.

"Make a friend?" Jason asked her as she sat down.

"I did. Liam is a cute little boy who wanted to met a Naval Aviator."

"So you lied to him."

Harmony frowned. "Don't start, Jason. I've done my training, I have my wings, I've earned the ribbon's on my chest," she snapped keeping her voice down. "We went though this on the _Coral Sea_."

Jason kept his mouth shut. He'd seen her service record or what he could read of it. "I just don't like it. I could lose you and never even know the real reason why?"

"You're not going to lose me," she said gentle. "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Harms."

"I haven't yet," she stated blunted.

The rest of the flight went uneventfully and they arrived at Dulls Airport tired and in need of a good night's sleep. After getting through customs, Harmony waved goodbye to Drew and Liam and followed Jason into the main terminal. Since their only luggage was their flight bags and her helmet, they didn't need to go to collect bags.

Jason saw their parents waiting, both a little anguish. He also saw Harmony hesitate. "Go on, they won't bite."

Harmony wasn't so sure. "Dad looks a little upset."

"He has good right to be, Harms."

She thrust her helmet and bag into his hands. "Stuff it Jarhead," she snapped and walked towards her father.

Jason chuckled; sometimes it was easy to get Harmony going.

Harm walked towards his daughter, they met half way. He took her in his arms, holding her tight. Relieved she was all right.

"I'm sorry dad," she whispered.

"I know honey," he said calmly. "I was so worried, but I suppose I shouldn't have been. You're my daughter."

She smiled. "I did lean from the best."

"Yes you did."

Mac joined and them, she hugged her stepdaughter, thankful to have her back. "You look tired, honey."

"A little," Harmony admitted. "It was a long flight to Italy and a long flight from Italy."

Jason came up to them. "Do I get a medal for having flown with her?"

Harm patted his son on the back chuckling, having heard how they'd gotten to Italy. "You survived, you're here."

"Yeah, well I could have done without the barrel rolls over the Med," he grumbled.

Harmony laughed. "At least you weren't sick."

"I felt like it plenty of times."

"This from a Jarhead," she shook her head. "How are you going to survive?"

"I'll survive squid."

"Come on you two, lets get you home so you can get some sleep. Then we're going to talk." Mac insisted. "Grandpa, Grandma and Darien are looking after Anthony and Larissa. So they'll be at home when we talk."

"Great," Harmony muttered under her voice. That meant facing her Grandfather.

"Why don't you drop us at my place, mom, dad. I'll bring Harms around after we've had time to sleep."

"A good idea," Harm agreed. "Come over for dinner."

"Sure dad."

Mac was going to comment, and then decided not to. She could see Harm was holding back, she knew her husband well enough to know what he was thinking and how hard this was for him. They drove them to Jason's apartment, reluctantly dropping them off, they'd have their answers soon enough.

Jason and Harmony went up to the apartment; he let her in, closing the door when they were. "Do you want to take a shower?"

"Yeah, can I borrow some clothes?" She asked putting her bag down along with her helmet and cover.

"Sure," he put his bag next to hers and his cover on the shelf.

"Jason," she turned, and then held out her hand.

He took it and let her lead him into the bedroom to the bathroom. They showered together, dried each other off, and then dressed. Lying together on the bed in each other's arms, spooned together.

"Harms."

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry."

She rolled over. "So am I."

He kissed her gently, and then deepened the kiss until it became a hungry frenzy. Clothing came off and they made love, not caring to be quiet. In the aftermath they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, a sheet pulled over their naked bodies.

**Rabb residence – Falls Church, Virginia, Washington DC**

Harm stood out on the porch with his baby daughter in his arms, he recalled holding Harmony like this when she was first born. He'd been so afraid he wasn't going to be a good father; so afraid she would grow up without a dad like he did. Only to face her growing up without her mother, not that he could have foreseen Emily dying, just like he didn't foresee meeting Mac and remarrying. Now years later he felt he'd been a good father, despite being away from her because of his job.

"Harm."

He turned, seeing AJ come out. "Hi dad."

"How's my Angel?"

"Which one dad?"

AJ joined him and they stood together by the rail. "Both of them, Harm?"

"Where did I go wrong dad?" He asked. "At what point did I make my daughter afraid to talk to me?"

"You didn't Harm," he put his hand on his shoulder. "Harms just grow up independent, she made a decision she felt was right for her."

"At what cost though, her childhood."

"She had a good childhood, son."

Turning, Harm laid his baby daughter in her grandfather's arms. "Sometimes I think I should have been at home more for Harmony, I gave her more freedom then she should have had."

"You're a good father, Harm," AJ told him. "Give her a chance to explain."

"I will," he assured. "I just can't help feeling like I want to shake hell out of her one minutes and hold her close the next."

AJ laughed. "Now you know how I've felt all these years about your actions."

Harm sighed. "Was I really that bad?"

"At times."

The back door opened and Harmony came out, she'd gone up to the garage apartment where she'd still kept some clothes and changed out of Jason's into her own. Now she stood there in cut off jeans and a NAVAL ACADEMY tee shirt. She hesitated by the door.

AJ walked over, shifting baby Larissa so he could give his other granddaughter a hug. He also kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're all right, Harms."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"We'll talk later."

"Yes sir," she acknowledged before he went inside, with the baby. She walked over to her dad and they sat together on the top step. Maverick wandered up and rested his head in her lap; she stocked his head, feeling some comfort doing so. "Are you disappointed in me?"

"A little, more in myself. You felt you couldn't talk to me," her dad replied.

"I wanted to, I even tried once, but I couldn't do it," she revealed.

"Why Harms?" He pleaded.

"I… I felt you would be angry, that you wouldn't understand or support me."

"So you did it alone?"

"No," she admitted. "Uncle Tom knew."

That surprised Harm. "He knew?"

She nodded. "He always made sure NI didn't take advantage of me during training."

Harm was shocked. "I'm going to kill him," he muttered. "I can't believe he was in on all of this."

Harmony knew Tom Boone was safe. "I thought they were joking the first time they came to see me, and put the idea to me. The second meeting though really told me they were serious," she paused and her voice softened. "The first mission I went on, I was so nervous. Then I didn't have time to be, I just let my training, and my instincts and reflexes take over. When it was over and I was back on board. I went out to the fantail and sat there and cried I just couldn't stop myself. That's when I met Commander Sera Mitchell."

Harm knew the Commander. "_Angel_."

His daughter nodded. "I flew her wing. She followed me to the fantail and sat holding me while I cried. Then she told me it was all right, that I was going to be all right. She looked me in the eye and said 'Kid, you're a Rabb. Your dad is a damn good aviator and you are too, never doubt that.' After that we sat there and she told me stories about how you two met and how you served together for a little while on the _Patrick Henry_."

"_Angel _is the best kiddo, that's why she's a member of the _Arch Angels_," Harm praised. "If she says your good, then you are."

Harmony rested her head against her father's shoulder as he slipped his arm around her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you dad."

"You would have in time," he assured her. "Look at it this way, you've earned a medal I don't even have," he chuckled. "So Ensign Rabb, did your friends at NI fix up the little problem with the cover story?"

"They did, I'm heading out to the _SeaHawk_ tomorrow afternoon. My luggage should reach me there, hopefully," she revealed. "They just told Captain Johnson it was bad communication, that Grandpa though I was coming home after the cruise, not during it. He excepted that."

"This time," her dad noted.

"Yeah."

"So you're back being Midshipmen Rabb, huh?"

She nodded. "It gets a little hard at times to distinguish the two, but I'm handling it."

"Well I have a feeling you want have to many problems."

"Grandpa had a chat to Naval Intelligence?"

"A screaming match more like it. Then I had my say."

Harmony groaned. "Thanks dad."

"No problem, sweetheart. That's what dad's are for, especially ones with friends in high places."

She groaned again. "I have a feeling I'm so finished with Naval Intelligence."

"I do too. Don't worry, all you've done will be acknowledge once you've finished at the Academy. You've earned those ribbons and your wings."

"Thanks dad."

When Maverick got up and wandered off, Harm drew his daughter into his arms. "Just don't scare me like that again."

"I won't dad," she promised and hugged him back.

From the doorway, mother and son stood watching the two. Jason put his arm around his mother. "They're going to be fine mom."

"I know, Jace. What about you?"

"I'm scared I'm going to lose her one day, mom. I'm just not sure whether it's going to be to another man or flying," he admitted quietly.

"There are times when I feel like one day I'll lose your dad to flying, that duty to his county will take him away from me. From us." Mac divulged.

"How do you cope?"

"He promised me he'll come home, and he's never gone back on a promise," she said aimlessly.

"So did Harms."

"Then we have nothing to worry about, Jace," she said, and prayed silently to herself it were true. She didn't want to lose either her husband or the young woman she considered her daughter. But thinking about it. Duty and Honor were two very strong words and they bound both Rabb's - for better or for worse.

To be continued…. (It was pointed out to me that no one is allowed in the cockpit of an airplane since 9/11. So it's just a little creative writing on my part - thanks to JBird7986 for pointing that and a few other things out to me.)


	13. Moments in time

**Title:** **_If things had been different_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Rating:** PG –13

**Author's Note: **Hieveryone and thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry to say this is the second last chapter, only one more to go. So thank you to everyone who'd come along on this journey.

_Winjan_: Want to guess who the visiting character is for this one. Sorry can't resist. And yes Harmony is her father's daughter in every way.

_Jbird7986_: I went back and made the corrections as soon as I got your review. Though I had to leave in the trip to the cockpit. Thank you for you input. I hope you still liked it though and enjoy the rest.

_DD2_: Thank you. I love long chapters too. For me I usually have so much, I can't fit it all in one chapter.

_Dreamer20715_: Thank you – I really wanted Harm to realize just how much his daughter is like him. I think I did that. _chawkchick_: Thank you so much. I'm really glad you're enjoying my stories; I have to admit I enjoy wring about Harm and his daughter.

_Abigaile_: I'm updating as fast as I can, have patients. Good things come to those who wait. Ha, ha. The meaning behind the vision will become out, I promise and then you'll know why Harmony is sad.

_**If things had been different**_

Chapter thirteen: _**Moments in time**_

**Rabb Residence - Falls Church, Virginia, Washington, DC (July 1st 2006)**

Commander Elizabeth Hawk hesitated before pressing the doorbell, waiting. When the door opened she jumped, startled. "Captain."

Harm smiled warmly. "Beth, come on in."

"Thank you sir."

"Beth we're both out of uniform, it's Harm."

She nodded and followed him into the living room after he'd shut the door. She'd transferred to the AWCIS after his promotion; she'd needed the change and the support after her fiancé dumped her. Life at AWCIS was what she needed and she enjoyed it.

"Sit down Beth," Mac insisted happily.

She did. "Where are Anthony and Larissa?"

"With their grandparents. You said you had something important to discuss, so we thought you might like to do it without distractions."

"Oh," she nodded a little nervous.

Harm could see that, he sat forward in his seat. "What's wrong Beth?"

She chewed on her bottom lip; this wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. "I was over at Vicky and Terry's to see the baby and as I held him in my arms, I started to cry, I couldn't help myself."

"Why?" Mac asked her, feeling there was more to this.

"I was pregnant when Peter dumped me, I had a miscarriage."

"Beth." Harm reached out for her.

"It's okay Harm," she took his hand. "You were there for me, I can't thank you enough for that, but Mac needs to know."

He nodded. "All right."

She released his hand. "I arrived at Pete's place, to tell him the news, that Harm had offered me a position at AWCIS and that I was pregnant. He wasn't alone, he was with someone else, he told me it was over, that he couldn't marry me," she explained. "I was stunned. I handed back his ring and walked away, somehow I managed to drive back to AWCIS. Harm was securing for the night, I hadn't been feeling well all day and by the time I arrived I felt like I was going to pass out." Tears welled in her eyes and slid down her checks. "I got out of the car and the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital seeing Harm, he told me I'd lost the baby."

"Oh Beth I'm so sorry." Mac said tenderly.

"I begged him not to tell any body, even you," she admitted. "The doctors told me I could still have children and for a while it was the last thing on my mind. Up until Chris was born and I held my nephew for the first time, I just knew then. I want a baby; I don't mind doing it without a husband, because I know my friends and family are behind me. The thing is, I don't want my baby's father to just be anyone. I want him to be a friend, someone I care deeply for. So I talked to my doctor and she suggested insemination, all I need is a friend to donate the sperm." She became nervous again. "There's only one person who I'd like to be the father of my baby, but I don't know if he'll do it."

"Then ask him, Beth," Mac suggested. "Is he married?"

She nodded and looked at Harm. "I'll understand if you won't do it."

"Me?" He was surprised.

"You. Harm, you're my best friend. You saved my life, we flew together and you helped me when I felt like I couldn't fly. You've been there when I've been at my best and my worse. I love you like a brother." Beth said calmly. She felt like she was possibly fighting a losing battle. "I know you probable want to discuss this with Mac. So I'll go."

"No Beth stay, just give Mac and I a moment," Harm stated and stood.

Mac did too; she went into the kitchen with him. "I don't know what to say."

"I didn't know she was going to ask me this, Sarah, I really didn't," Harm said still shocked, he sat down on one of the stools. "I know Pete hurt her, he didn't even come to the hospital when she had the miscarriage. I just never thought she'd want to have a child this way."

She went into his arms. "I know Beth is special to you, but what she's asking."

"Is probable the most amazing gift we could give her." He said calmly.

Mac knew he was right. "It's your chose, Harm. I know you want to do this for Beth, that's why I can't tell you not to."

He put his hand on her cheek. "I don't want you to, I just want you to say you understand why I want to do it."

"I do Harm," she put her hand over his. "I just, I don't know. It's the thought of another woman carrying your child."

"Her child Sarah," he corrected. "My children are here with us, well two of them are."

"You can't tell me you won't want to be a part of her child's life," she declared.

"I think she'd like us to both be a part of her child's life, every child needs an Uncle and Aunt."

"But can you just be her child's Uncle?" She asked him.

"Yes. One day he or she may ask about who their father is, but unit that day comes, I'll be happy to be Uncle Harm. As long as you're happy being Aunty Sarah."

"Promise me you will?" She asked him. "At least until her child wants to know who you are?"

"I promise, Sarah," Harm kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she stepped back. "We'd better tell Beth our decision."

He nodded and stood. "Are you sure you're all right with this, Sarah?"

Mac gave him a small smile. "Yes."

"Thank you."

Taking his hand they went back into the living room. Beth was standing by the mantel looking at the photos, which made her smiled. There was the photo of Harm and his dad, when Harm had been a child and was seated in an F-4 Phantom. Beside it was an almost identical photo, except this one was of Harmony and Harm, his daughter was seated in a F-14 Tomcat. Further along was a squadron photo, from when Harm had been assigned to the _Patrick Henry_ and the _Raptors_. Then there was a recent one; this one was of the whole family, taken when Harmony had been 'winged' again at NAS Meridian.

Beth thought back to when she'd first met Harmony Rabb, now all these years later that little girl was no longer little and was now assigned to the 221st fighter squadron aboard the new commissioned USS _Ticonderoga_. Her squadron photo was on the end, showing the smiling faces of the _Tyco Tigers_ and a newly promoted Lt. (JG) Harmony Rabb.

"Beth?"

She turned. "I was just remembering back to when I first met Harms."

Harm smiled. "She drilled you for information," he said with a chuckle.

"I didn't mind," she smiled herself. "Now she's a young woman and an aviator, just like her dad."

"Stubborn like him too," Mac mused.

"Beth," Harm released his wife's hand and went over to his friend. "We've made a decision."

"You have?"

He nodded. "I'm going to do it."

"Oh Harm," she exclaimed and hugged him. "Thank you."

He held her close. "It's the least I can do. Beside, Sarah and I plan to be the best Aunt and Uncle your child can have."

She chuckled. "Thank you so much."

"So what now?" Mac asked as the two friends parted.

"Well, I'll talk to Dr. Belen and make a time to do the insemination, once I have that, it's up to Harm to supple a donation." Beth answered.

"Well I can help him with that," the Marine bragged.

Harm went wide-eyed at his wife. "Maccc."

She looked innocently at him. "I'm just trying to be helpful."

Beth couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure you'll be in good hands, Harm."

He groaned. "I'm going to make lunch," he grumbled and left the room as the two women laughed. He was half way through making lunch when the phone rang; he grabbed the cordless off the counter and answered it. "Rabb… Hi dad…. No we don't have it on…." He walked into the living room where the two women were talking and switched on the TV with the remote. "What channel dad…" he changed it. "Thanks…" he hung up and looked seeing the news report.

On the TV was reporter Stuart Dustin, he stood on the flight deck of an aircraft carrier: "_I'm on the flight deck of the USS Ticonderoga in the Persian Gulf,_" he paused as one of the new F-14 Supercats landed behind him. "_Where moments ago the crew and squadrons of this new carrier were on high alert. Squadron leader from the 221st fighter squadron – Commander Katherine O'Reilly and her wingman, Lieutenant (JG) Harmony Rabb were alerted to the launch of a missile carrying a nuclear warhead._" He paused again as another Supercat landed.

Harm glanced worried at his wife, who was staring at the screen; his stomach was twisted in notes at the mention of his daughter. He forced his gaze back to the screen.

Stuart Dustin continued. "_Lieutenant Rabb flew her Supercat into the path of the missile, locked on to her Supercat it followed her, turning away from the carrier. With her squadron leader with her, Lt. Rabb led the missile out to sea, where on burning up it's fuel dropped harmlessly into the ocean, our forces are now retrieving it_," he was given an off camera signal, turning. "_I've just been informed the Supercat landing now is Lieutenant Rabb's_." The camera swung from Dustin to the Supercat, a high tech, updated version of the never released Super Tomcat. The camera went back to Dustin. "_We've also been informed, the Supercats you see behind us, were co-designed by Lt. Rabb, who holds a degree in Aeronautical Engineering._" On given another off camera signal, Dustin and the cameraman were rushing over to the now stopped Supercat. It showed the canopy being raised and crewmen rushing up the ladders to the driver and RIO. "_As you can see, Lt. Rabb and her RIO, Lt MacGyver are being helped out of their Supercat, these two hero's have been strapped into this fighter now for a little over six hours, having refueled only hours before encountering the missile_." The cameraman swung the camera towards the young aviator, who was now on the deck, being held up by the crewmen. Dustin was by her side. "_Lt. Rabb, Stuart Dustin ZNN. How are you feeling_?"

Harmony regained her composure and stood on her own. "_How do you think I'd feel after having a nuclear warhead up my six, Dustin_?"

"_Did you take on the missile because seven years ago your father did something similar_?" He pushed on.

Paul MacGyver was at this driver's side. "_Back off Dustin, what Rabbit did, she did on her own merits_." He snapped and along with his fellow aviators ushered his diver away.

Dustin just smiled. "_This is Stuart Dustin, for ZNN_."

Harm turned off the TV and sat down, putting the remote and cordless on the coffee table. His little girl had just led a missile with a nuclear warhead away from her carrier. The ringing of the phone brought him back, he answered it. "Rabb… Yes Mr. Secretary I saw it…. Of course they would be, sir. Yes sir, I'll go myself… Yes sir… Goodbye." He hung up and looked to Beth. "Get onto Oceana and have our Supercats readied, then get onto Kat and Sam, we're going out to the Tyco."

Mac got to her feet. "Harm."

He stood, taking her in his arms as Beth made the calls. "I'll be fine, Sarah. Harms is fine, you saw that. Ring Jason; make sure he's all right. Have him come and stay with you if you need to."

She nodded. "Just be careful, please Harm."

"I will, I promise," he said and kissed her.

Beth put the cordless down. "We're ready to go, sir."

Harm pulled away from his wife. "All right, lets go." He quickly kissed his wife once more and then went with Beth.

Mac sat down, her legs unable to hold her up any longer. The young woman she considered her daughter, had taken on a nuclear warhead. She damn well knew Harm would do something like that, now she was going to have to put up with her stepdaughter doing the same crazy stunts.

She heard voices and then Grace Chegwidden came into the room, she knelt down and took Mac into her arms as the Marine fell to pieces and started to cry.

AJ quickly ushered Darien into the living room, little Larissa in the retired Admiral's arms. Anthony had already rushed a head of them, going to his mother.

Mac took her son in her arms. "It's okay Anthony, everything is okay," she assured and she prayed everything would be. "Dad, could you ring Jason, please. I don't know whether he's seen the news or not."

"Sure darlin," he passed a sleeping Larissa to her grandmother and grabbed the phone, moving away to make the call.

Grace had settled on the sofa beside Mac, Darien sat with them too. The ten year old had a concerned look on his face. "Is Harms all right, Mac?"

"Yes sweetheart. She's fine." Mac said and smiled a little.

"Sure mommy?" Anthony asked her.

"I'm sure," she said and kissed his forehead. "Your sister is a very brave and very good pilot."

"Like daddy?"

"Yes. Just like daddy."

AJ returned. "Jason's been ordered to the Persian Gulf. As soon as Creswell heard what happened, he ordered Jason and Bud out there."

"We'll stay as long as you need us, Sarah," Grace insisted. "No if or buts, I know you're a Marine, but you're a wife and mother first."

"Thanks Grace."

**USS _Ticonderoga_ – Persian Gulf**

Captain Harmon Rabb and his officers walked onto the bridge, the _Ticonderoga's _Captain was an old friend, Jack Keeter. He shook Harm's hand. "About time you got here, _Hammer_."

Harm smiled. "Need someone to hold your hand, _Keeter_," he smirked goodheartedly.

"Funny, Rabb," he patted the man on the man. "I just got word through from the CNO, who has nominated your daughter in for a Silver Star."

"You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not, it'll go nicely with the DFC I've nominated her for and her appointment to train at TOPGUN."

"You nominated her for a DFC?" Harm asked him shocked.

"I did, Harm she'd a damn good pilot, she deserves it." Jack told him.

Commander Katherine O'Reilly, the Tyco Tiger's squadron leader came onto the bridge. "_Skipper_, _Rabbit _and _Wolverine_ are on their way back."

"Thank you Commander," he gestured to Harm. "Captain Harmon Rabb, Commander Katherine O'Reilly, better know as _Phantom_."

Harm shook her hand. "Harms has told me so much about you, Commander."

"Like wise, sir," she said with a smile. "Both _Rabbit _and _Wolverine_ have."

"Whatever they've told you, Ma'am, believe them," Beth spoke up, as she stood with Lt. Commander's McGregor and Stevens.

Katherine smiled. "Commander Hawks, correct. _Skates_?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Harms told me you'd taken over flying back seat for her dad."

"My sister was his RIO up until she became pregnant. Now I have the honor."

"She's also the only one who puts up with him," Caitlin smirked and Samantha chuckled.

"Very funny ladies," Harm remarked.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "I'd give up now, _Hammer,_ you're already beat."

"Don't I know it," he grumbled.

Katherine looked away from them, seeing the Supercat land, then the second. "Here they are."

"We're going to need to talk to all who were involved with the incident, Commander," Harm told her.

"Are you waiting for the two JAG officers, Captain?" She asked.

Harm glanced at the _Skipper_. "When are they due?"

Jack glanced at his watch. "Two hours."

"We'll wait then."

"Very well sir, as soon as JAG is aboard, I'll organize for everyone to meet in the conference room."

"Thank you Commander."

She nodded and smiled; before she left through she turned back. "Captain," she waited until he looked. "Your daughter is a hell'va good aviator."

"Thank you Commander."

She nodded again and left the bridge, going straight to the ready room, her pilots arrived not long before she did. "Get out of those G suites, then take a seat," she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," both responded.

"What did you do this time?" Chris asked Harmony with a cheeky grin.

"Don't you mean, what did you do," she smirked.

They got out of their G suites, then along with their RIO's went and sat down.

Katherine quickly debriefed them on their mission, then informed. "AWCIS is on board," she stated. "And this is big, because not only were they sent out, but the head of AWCIS came himself."

Harmony was surprised. "They sent Captain Rabb, Ma'am."

"Yes, Harm, they sent your dad," she remarked with a chuckle. "So behave."

She grinned that 'flyboy' grin of hers. "Yes Ma'am."

"There's more, JAG is also on it's way, they'll be here in under two hours, once they've arrived, _Rabbit_, you and _Mac_ will meet _Kelso_ and I in the conference room, where will recount the incident with the missile to both JAG and AWCIS."

"Do we know who the JAG officers are, Commander?" Chris asked, knowing his friend was curious too.

"No, not as yet. Why?" Katherine asked, and then realized what the Lieutenant was thinking. "Three Rabb's on the one carrier; know that's a dangerous combination."

"Could be worse, Commander," Harmony remarked. "_Russkie _could have been assigned to us to instead of the _Raptors_."

That made the squadron leader chuckled, knowing Sergei Rabb, who also flew Supercats, was assigned to the _Patrick Henry_. "Harms, one Rabb is enough for me to handle."

"I'll agree with that," Paul MacGyver remarked straight-faced. "But I fly with _Rabbit_."

Harmony frowned as the others laughed. "Thanks _Mac_."

"You're welcome _Rabbit_."

Captain Rabb came into the ready room, the five officers got quickly to their feet. "At ease," he ordered, smiling.

With a nod from O'Reilly, Harmony went over to her father. "Captain."

"Lieutenant," he said, grinning, then drew her into his arms. "Hi kiddo."

"Hi dad," she hugged him back.

Katherine ushered the others out of the ready room, giving them some privacy.

Harm stepped back a little. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, dad."

He drew her back into his arms. "You scared the hell out of your mom and I."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you're all right," he told her. "I'm proud of you kiddo, so is your mom. Not to mention the _Skipper_ and _Phantom_. In fact the Captain told me you've been nominated for a Silver Star and a DFC, not to mention an appointment to TOPGUN."

Harmony's eyes widened. "I didn't know."

"Well, Jack gave me permission to tell you," he said grinning.

She was surprised. "Wow."

Harm laughed. "That's my girl."

Getting over her shock, Harmony asked her father. "Do you know who the JAG are that are coming aboard?"

"No, we left before they did." He answered. "But I know who I'd send and I have a feeling I know who Creswell sent."

"Jace?"

He nodded. "And Lt. Commander Roberts," he told her. "So behave."

"Yes sir."

"Harms, I want to talk to you about something personnel." Her dad finally announced.

"Sure, lets go to my stateroom, my roommate is in the air, so we'll have some privacy," she suggested.

He agreed and they left, going straight to her stateroom. Inside she shut the hatch and gestured for him to sit down, before sitting on her bunk.

"So what's up dad?"

"Beth was with us when we saw the news, she asked something of me Harms, something personnel."

"What?"

"She wants to have a child, and she wants me to be the donator."

That surprised her. "She wants to have your child?"

"She wants to have a child of her own, I'll merely be the person who makes the donation," he answered. "Your mom and I will be the child's Aunt and Uncle."

"What if he or she wants to met you?" She asked, a little surprised by it.

"Then we'll deal with that when it happens."

"And mom is agreeable to this?"

"Yes. I promised her I won't be anything but an Uncle to this child." Harm informed. "What I'm doing is giving Beth the greatest gift I can give a friend."

Harmony knew about her father's relationship with Hawks. "Then I think it's a great idea," she assured. "Are you going to tell Jace too?"

"Yes. Though Beth doesn't want it known who the father of her baby is and I agreed. This is something between family, no one else needs to know."

"No one will here it from me," she promised.

"Thank you, honey," he said, then sat forward a little. "So how are things between you and Jason?"

She smiled shyly. "There're fine, he's trying to accepted this is what I want to do."

"Its still cares the hell out of him though, doesn't it?"

She nodded. "The thing is dad, if he loves me as much as I love him. Then he has to accept me being an aviator."

"He does Harms, he just worried about you the same way as your mom worries about me," her dad said gentle. "It that part of you and me, the part that could get us killed, that scares them and makes them love us too, because it is a part of us."

"Does it frighten you too, dad?" She asked him softly.

"More then you could ever imagine darlin," he stood and drew her up in to his arms. "I look at you and I remember the little baby that was placed in my arms for the first time. The little girl who broke her arm falling out of a tree because she wanted to fly like her daddy. The little girl who held my hand at her mother's funeral. The little girl who helped me recover after my ramp strike," he felt her squeeze him but didn't mind. "I see the little girl who helped me study and leant about the law along side me. Who becme a strong independent teenager and saved my life. And I see my little girl, who grew up into a beautiful young woman, whom I'm very proud off. I love you Harms."

"I love you too, dad," she said, her eye filled with tears.

He drew back a little and kissed her forehead. "Jason loves you too and he'll never stop worrying about you because he does, but he will come to accept and love the aviator side of you too."

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart," he smiled that 'flyboy' smile of his. "Come on _Rabbit_, lets get a cup of coffee and I'll fill you in on what your brother and sister have been up too."

"Anthony hasn't tried to wash Maverick by himself any more?" She asked, recalling the story of her little brother trying to bath the dog in the shower.

"No," Harm stated as they left the stateroom. "Thankfully he's given up on that."

Harmony chuckled. "I bet," she mused. "So have you run into Dustin yet, he's still on board?"

"As we were leaving the bridge. I told him to take a hike, politely of course," he remarked. "Is he still hassling you?"

"No, _Mac_ told him if he came near me once more, he and _Wolverine_ would chuck him off the fantail." Harmony told him, chuckling. "Since then he's left me alone."

"Remind me to thank your RIO and Chris."

"I will sir."

"Good, because I like _Mac_."

"He's the best and he's dad is sexy too."

"Harms!"

She laughed. "Oh come on dad, my roommate thinks you're drop dead sexy. So I can't see why I can't think Paul's dad is too."

He groaned. "I don't want to hear this," he remarked and she just continued laughing.

In the wardroom they got coffee and sat with Paul MacGyver and Chris Buxton. Paul's dad was an Air Force Colonel, who took every chance to tease his son about being a squid. And like his father, Paul had a great sense of humor.

It was also evident to Harm, this young man carried for Harmony a great deal. There was something in those gray eyes that told Harm his daughter would always be safe around Paul.

"So Paul," Harm began as he sat back. "How does your dad feel about you sitting backseat for Harms?"

Paul chuckled. "Sir, to be honest, the first time I introduced Harms to dad. He drew me to one side, put his arm around my shoulders and said: 'If you ever hurt that little girl, I'll help her father kill you. You look after her like you would your own sister,' then he sighed and said. 'Why didn't we have female pilots that sexy when I was flying full time.'."

Harm laughed. "I think I like your dad, _Mac_."

"Well sir, when we get home, we should all get together. I'm sure you and dad would get along just fine too."

"Yeah they can sit around and see who can tell the biggest tall tale." Harmony remarked, grinning.

"Who did the stupidest stunt between the two of them," Chris added. "Not to mention who has the sexiest wife. Which your dad Harms, will win hands down," he saw the expression on Paul's face. "Sorry roomy, but the Captain here is married to a Marine Colonel, who is as deadly as she is beautiful. Correct Captain?"

"Very," Harm agreed. "And I'll be passing that onto Sarah, Chris."

"No problem sir."

Paul chuckled. "My mom, might not be a Marine, but she is a Doctor, and handling dad can be a challenge that would send most running for cover. Marines included."

"Especially when she threatens him with needles," Harmony smirked. "I'd never seen your dad move so quick."

"Air Force Colonel or not, dad does not like hospitals or needles."

"Well we have something in common then," Harm informed. "I don't like them either."

"Which is obviously where Harms gets her phobia from," Chris smirked. "She won't go near sickbay unless absolutely necessary."

"Hey, if you're not sick, no need to visit." Harmony declared and the three men laughed.

They talked for a little longer, and then went their separate ways, meeting at the conference room when it was time to met with the JAG officers.

General Creswell had indeed sent Lt. Commander Roberts and 1st Lieutenant Rabb as Harm guessed, after reporting to the Captain, they were escorted to the conference room.

Jason had been expecting to see both Harmony and his stepfather, but actually walking in and seeing them standing together was something else. All present were in khaki duty uniform, though seeing father and daughter side by side, sent chills up his spine. He wasn't sure he'd ever get use to the fact the woman he loved was at the front lines of a war that had gone on too long.

Both snapped to attention as Harm approached with Commander O'Reilly.

"Welcome aboard the Tyco, Lt. Commander, Lieutenant," Katherine greeted.

"Ma'am, sir," Bud said, as did Jason.

Harm couldn't help but smile at the fact his stepson's gaze was not on them but Harmony. "Let's get to work shell we, the Commander and her wingman are due in the air in an hour."

Agreeing they all took their seats, of the AWCIS officers, only Harm and Caitlin were present for the interview. They sat next to the two JAG officers, the four aviators sat across from them.

Lt. Commander Roberts began. "Commander O'Reilly can you tell us what happened from the moment you received the warning of the missile?" He asked, the after mission report was open before him.

"Lt. Rabb and I were returning to the carrier when we were informed. _Rabbit_, Lt. Rabb saw the missile first and we intercepted. The missile locked onto _Rabbit's_ Supercat and she headed out to sea away from the carrier with in on her six. Once the missile ran our of fuel it dropped into the ocean."

Bud glanced quickly at the after mission report before asking. "Lieutenant, why did the missile lock onto your Supercat?"

"Were you hot dogging?" Jason counter asked.

Harmony smiled calmly. "Firstly, Lieutenant. I don't hog dog. Secondly, it locked onto my Supercat because I initiated a nine and a half G turn, thus putting my bird in the missile's flight path. _Phantom_ was too close to initiate the turn; if she had we'd be attending her memorial service instead of this interview."

Harm held back from chuckling, his daughter may not be active in the courtroom, but she still knew all the tricks. "Lieutenant, watch your line of questioning. The President himself has spoken to Lt. Rabb and thanked her for her courage and duty to her country. She is not a nugget who has never seen combat."

Jason bit his lip at the comment. "Aye sir."

"And Lieutenant," Katherine defended. "My officers don't hot dog unless ordered."

Next to Harm, Caitlin McGregor also refrained from chuckling. "Commander, do you have any doubt in your mind the _Ticonderoga _was in danger?"

"No doubt at all, Commander."

"Lieutenant?"

"No doubt, Ma'am," Harmony answered. "It's common knowledge US Aircraft carriers are high grade targets."

That coursed a reaction from both Rabb men, not so visibly from Harm, but Jason was shocked by the announcement.

"We know what we're up against, Commander," Lt. Commander Evan, O'Reilly's RIO continued.

"We've also heard the reports on what they're doing to American prisoners," Paul announced. "So there's no way we're going to give them the pleasure of getting one of our guys or the Tyco."

Jason saw Harmony put a hand on her RIO's arm and the silent message that passed between them. It made him swallow hard.

"Let's move on," Harm suggested and they did.

Commander O'Reilly called an end to the questioning twenty minutes later through. "Sorry gentlemen, Commander, but we've a hop to fly."

"Understood, Commander, dismissed." Harm ordered and the four aviators stood, came to attention, then left.

Jason followed Harmony with his eyes, wishing he had five minutes to say hello properly before she left. He missed her so much and being so near and not being able to touch her was killing him.

After changing back into flight suites, O'Reilly, Evan, Rabb and MacGyver headed for the ready room where the rest of the _Tyco Tigers_ were pulling on their G suites. They did so as well.

Paul took his helmet. "You looked like you wanted to drag him across the table and have your wicked way with him," he smirked softly, teasing his driver.

"I did not," she grabbed her own helmet and shut the locker.

"You did," her squadron leader announced behind her. "I bet your dad gets that look in his eyes when he's across the conference room table from your step mom."

"My dad gets that look in his eyes when he's across the breakfast table from mom," Harmony remarked turning around. "We had to hold up opening presents one Christmas so she could 'warm' him up after we played in the snow."

Katherine laughed. "Your mom has spunk, _Rabbit_."

"Yes Ma'am she does."

Patting her on the shoulder, Katherine ushered them out. They took their seats with the rest of the squadron and she briefed them on their mission, handing out assignments. "All right people, lets fly."

They got to their feet and hurried for the flight deck, they were almost there when Harmony heard her name being called. She stopped and saw Jason coming towards them.

Paul had stopped too, he grinned. "Make it a quickie, _Rabbit_," he mussed then continued on.

Harmony chuckled. "What can I do for you Lieutenant?"

Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her to one side. "Be careful, please."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I always am, I have you to come back to," glancing around she saw they were virtually alone and moved closer, her lips brushing over his. "I love you."

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. "I love you too," he whispered when they parted.

Breathing a little faster, Harmony kissed him again quickly, then hurried away, pulling her helmet on before opening the hatch and going out onto the flight deck.

Jason hurried to Vultures Row, finding his stepfather already there.

"Feel better now?" Harm asked him.

He nodded. "A little."

"She'll be fine, Jace, you've got to have faith."

Jason gripped the rail. "I do, I guess I'm scared of losing her."

"So am I Jace, but I love that part of her too."

"You mean the part that could get her killed?" He asked.

"Yes. Being an aviator is who she is, Jace. You've got to accept that, because if you don't, you'll lose her," he stepfather advised.

"I know," he sighed. "I'm trying, I really am."

Harm patted him on the back. "It doesn't get any easier, Jace, but you do lean to live with it. Your mom has."

He nodded. "I guess deep down I though she might find being a lawyer more appealing."

"Deep down she's been a pilot from the moment she was conceived," Harm told him. "Nothing will change that."

"I don't want to try," the younger man admitted.

They watched as the Supercats took off one by one, Jason noticed his father was also gripping the rail and remembered back to a conversation he'd had with his mom. He guessed his stepfather was finally coming to terms with the fact he couldn't protect his little girl forever. It seemed his mom was right. Peter Pen had finally grown up.

Lt. Commander Roberts found them out there. "Captain, Lieutenant."

"Bud," Harm greeted as he turned. "What's up?"

"General Creswell has ordered Lt. Rabb and I to Baghdad to see what we can find out about the incident there."

"Be careful," the Captain warned.

"We will sir, where ever we go, we'll have a Marine escort."

"When do we leave?" Jason asked.

"Our helo will arrive in four hours, so go and get some rest Lieutenant."

"Yes sir," he nodded to his stepfather. "Captain."

"Lieutenant."

With that he left.

Harm sighed. "I was hoping they might have gotten some time together."

"Sorry sir."

"It's not your fault, Bud," he dismissed. "So how are Harriet and the kids?"

"They're fine sir, you should come by and see them after we get back." Bud insisted.

"I think we will. Jimmy seems to have grown ever time we see him and the twins. Those girls are imagers of their mother, Bud. You're going to have your hands full when they get older."

"Yes sir, I believe so," he mused. "Little AJ is hoping you'll take him flying."

"I can do that."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem, Bud."

By the time the _Tyco Tigers_ got back and Harmony got a chance to see Jason, she found him in his assigned stateroom, getting ready to leave. He'd changed into BDU's. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked.

He nodded. "Close the hatch," when she had he continued. "Lt. Commander Roberts and I are going to Baghdad."

"Now?"

"We have to be on the flight deck in thirty-two minutes," he informed; he drew her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Harms."

She managed to smile. "I understand."

"God I wish I did," he grumbled.

"We still have, thirty-two minutes," she noted.

"Thirty?" He corrected.

"Shut up Lieutenant, we're wasting time," she remarked and kissed him.

Jason didn't need to be told twice, clothing came off in a hurry and they made love on the cramped bunk with a smoldering passion, that left them both wanting more, but their just wasn't any time.

"I love you so much, Harm," he whispered.

"I know, I love you just as much."

He got up and began pulling his clothes back on, Harmony did the same. When they were fully dressed, he tugged her back into his arms, determination written across his face. "Marry me Harms?"

"What?" She asked him surprised, not sure she'd heard him properly.

"Marry me?" He asked her again.

"Your serious?"

"I'm very serious."

She was surprised, delighted and scared witless all at once. "Yes," she answered him.

"Yes?"

"Yes," she repeated and giggled as he spun her around.

He stopped and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said grinning. "You'd better go or you'll be late."

"Not likely. I have perfect timing remember."

"Always," she promised.

He grinned and grabbed his seabag and they left together. She walked with him as far as the hatch to the flight deck, where Lt. Commander Roberts was waiting with the Marine Major. Who handed Jason a flack jacket and helmet, he put both on, and then retook his seabag.

"Be careful, Lieutenant," Harmony told him, and then addressed Bud. "Sir."

"We'll see you when we get back, Lieutenant Rabb," Bud assured her.

"Yes sir."

Reluctantly Jason followed Bud and the Marine Major out onto the flight deck. Harmony rushed to get to Vultures Row, finding Paul and Chris was there. "We thought you might need some support," the later revealed.

"Thanks guys."

Together they watched the helo lift off and head for the coast.

Paul slipped his arm around his driver. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled a little. "I'll be fine."

**One week later: USS _Ticonderoga_**

Harmony hurried to the ready room as she was ordered; deep down in her gut she knew something was wrong. She just prayed it wasn't her dad; he and the other AWCIS officers had left four days ago. She also prayed everything was all right with Jason, she knew he was still in Baghdad.

The dread she felt became stronger as she walked in, the Captain was there, as was Commander O'Reilly, Lt. MacGyver and Chaplain Riggs. She forced herself to stay in control. "Lt. Rabb, reporting as ordered sir," she said to the Captain, a waver to her voice.

"Lieutenant," Jack began, then paused and started again. "Harmony, we just received word from Baghdad, the Embassy was attacked last night. Lt. Commander Roberts was injured but will recover…"

Chaplin Riggs put a hand on her arm, seeing her face pale. "Harmony, your stepbrother was captured by the terrorist who attacked the embassy, the Marines raided the terrorist known strong hold but they didn't find him. Only these," he put dogtags into her hand. "They've declared Jason MIA."

Her world fell to pieces then and her legs gave out. Paul grabbed her and held her in his arms, letting her cry. He rubbed her back. "It'll be okay, Harms, they find him. They won't give up, they'll find him." He reassured.

"Come on Harms," Katherine said gently and helped Paul get her out of there.

The Chaplain turned to the Captain. "Has her family been informed?"

"It's being done now?" Jack informed. "This is going to be hard on his mother."

"God will protect him, Captain. You must have faith."

"I do, Padre, it's just. Jason's stepfather, Captain Rabb, his father went down during the Vietnam War and was declared MIA. He died in Russia, never able to get back to his family. For Harm, having a son, even a stepson MIA, is going to bring back feelings he's buried deep down for a long time."

"I'm so sorry Captain, I didn't realize."

"That's all right, Padre. I just hope God protects Jason and brings him home to them." Jack said, and then left the ready room. He also hoped Harmony would get through this, he didn't want to have to tell Harm and Mac they'd lost her too.

To be continued….


	14. Missing him

**Title:** **_If things had been different_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Rating:** PG –13

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone and thank you for the wonderful reviews and thank you to everyone who has followed along. I was going to make this the last chapter, but as I started writing it, it got longer and longer, so I'm going to have to write another. So this is the second last chapter.

_Winjan_: No, Paul MacGyver isn't related to 'MacGyver' from the TV series, though I must admit I was watching Stargate when I wrote that chapter. So sue me, I think Jack O'Neill is cute, in a mature sort of way. Okay just to clear things up. No, Harms is not pregnant. Who's child Harms is holding in the vision will become clear.

_Observer_: Okay to answer your questions. No, Harms is not going to go out with Paul, they can't – same chain of command and all that. No, Harms is not Pregnant with Jason's child, they just had a quickie!!!! Sorry for being blunt there.

_KJFlygirl87_: Kristen – girlfriend, thank you once again for the idea on Harms degree. You're the best. Not telling any more, you must read on.

_DD2_: Thank you, the answers to your questions: maybe, yes and here it is.

_Abigaile_: No, Harms is not pregnant with Jason's child. Their engagement will come out, for more, read on. Please.

_Joanoa86_: No, Harm didn't adopt Jason. Jason just changed his surname. I did jump ahead in the story, you may need to go back and reread a few. I needed to do that to get the story moving again.

_Jbird7986_: Thank you. Here it is.

_Dreamer20715_: Thank you. Please enjoy this chapter.

_WHA_: A happy ending? I'll think about it.

_Chawkchic_: Yes I love my cliffhangers, sorry, can't help myself. But wait there's more, so hang onto that heart of yours.

**_If things had been different_**

Chapter Fourteen: **_Missing him_**

**Rabb Residence – Falls Church Virginia, Washington DC (July 2006)**

Harm ran his fingers through his hair and wandered tiredly back into the living room, Mac was finally asleep, as were the kids. The day had started out so well and then went to hell. He'd never really understood what his mother had felt that day she'd been faced with the news that her husband was MIA. Not until he'd opened the door and found Chaplain Jones and Admiral Stevenson on his doorstep. His first thought had been his daughter had been shot down or dead. The Admiral had seemed to sense that and told him his daughter was fine. Then as Mac had come up beside him, he'd realized why they were there. The boy, who he'd taken into his heart, who he loved like a son, was missing. His son was missing. Dear God his son was missing. Mac had paled at the words and began crying, he didn't know what else to do but hold her, cradle her in his arms. The Chaplain had tried to comfort them both while Admiral Stevenson called AJ and Grace to come to the house, but nothing he said could ease the pain they were feeling - nothing at all.

His son was missing.

He crumbled to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. His son was missing. His daughter was fighting this demon on her own in the middle of a war zone. His daughter, who loved Jason, who was Jason's lover, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He'd seen their connection right from the beginning. Which was why he hadn't gone a head with the adoption. He'd agreed to Jason legally changing his surname, but adopting the boy had been forgotten. It didn't stop him from thinking of Jason as his son though. Nor did not adopting Harmony stop Mac from thinking of her as her daughter.

Tears were now streaming down Harm's face. He'd watched Jason go from a little boy to a man. He'd come to him when he wanted to join the Marines. Asking his advice, needing him to be proud of him and he was. Now Jason was missing, possible being held by terrorist who didn't give to hoots in hell that the Marine had a family-worried sick about him back home or a young woman on an aircraft carrier who was going through hell.

Harm wiped his eyes. "Dad, if you can hear me. Please look after Jason. Don't let him die. Give him strength to get back to us," he prayed. "Please dad, don't let him die."

He rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes, sobbing into them.

AJ slipped into the living room and sat next to Harm, gentle drawing him into his arms. "He'll be all right, son. You've got to believe that," he said calmly even though his own heart was breaking. "Never give up hope." He rubbed his back. "Mac needs you to be strong, but when you need to crash, son. Come to Grace or I, don't hold it in."

"I don't know if I can do this dad," Harm sobbed.

"Of course you can, you one of the strongest men I know. You find strength when the rest of us are ready to give up," he praised. "Jason will be found."

"I don't want to lose him dad. I've lost too many people in my life, I don't want to lose my son."

"You won't," AJ assured. "My grandson is too stubborn and pig headed to die at the hands of terrorist. He's a Rabb. Maybe not by blood, but in every other way that counts.

"Thanks dad."

"Promise me you won't give up hope, Harm?"

"I promise dad," he sat up with new determination in his eyes. "I'll fine my son and bring him home, even if I have to tear Iraq apart with my bare hands."

"You'll have plenty of help, son, that I promise you." AJ guaranteed.

**USS _Ticonderoga _– Persian Gulf**

Lt. Commander Bud Roberts hesitated and then knocked on the door to the stateroom.

"Enter."

He opened the hatch and walked in, seeing Lt. (JG) Harmony Rabb zipping up her flight suite. "Lieutenant."

"Sir," she snapped too.

"At ease Lieutenant," he insisted. He fingered the letter in his hands and nearly crumpled it up, this wasn't fair, and it wasn't damn well fair. "Harms," he moved closer. "Jason wrote a letter to you, a couple of days after we arrived in Baghdad. He wanted you to have it if anything happened to him." He held it out to her. "I don't believe he's dead, but I'm going to obey his wishes and give it to you."

With shaky hands, Harmony took the letter. "Thank you sir."

"Harms," Bud put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, I should have tried harder to get to him."

"It's all right sir, you did all you could," she whispered.

He drew her into his arms. "He told me he asked you to marry him. Don't give up hope, Harms. He won't, I promise you that."

"I won't, Uncle Bud, for as long as I live," she said near tears.

Bud kissed her forehead, then released her and walked out, shutting the hatch.

Harmony opened the letter and sat down on her bunk to read it:

_My darling Harmony,_

_Know that I will love you forever, no matter what. I remember Grandpa telling me how SeAL's always write a letter to their loves ones before a mission. I'm not going on a mission, but I feel my life is in danger and I wanted to let you know how much I love you. You're my life, my reason to live._

_You've given me so much and I doubt I could ever repay you. If you're reading this then I'm either MIA or dead, if that's the case I want you to go on with your life. Be the best of the best, show them what a Rabb is capable of and then when your done, know that I've watched over you the whole time._

_I'm guessing you have tears in your eyes about now. I can only guess what you're going through, what mom and dad are going through. Tell them I'm sorry, that I love them both and I'm sorry I won't get to see Anthony grow up to be the best, second to his big sister, as a Naval Aviator and Larissa be the best Marine like her mom and brother._

_This next bit is a little harder, Harms. Dad told me about wanting to help Commander Hawks have a baby; I respect his decision and his reason for wanting to do this. Which leads me to telling you this, I want you to know I've thought about you and I having a baby for a long time, since that Christmas we first made love. So I took some steps to insure you'll have the chance even if I don't come back. I donated sperm at the Washington Sperm Bank. I want you to have the option of having my child, even if I'm not there to share the experience with you. If you don't want this or can't face it, then you have power of attorney over what happens to it. _

_I'm sorry if I shocked you Harms. I just want you to know I love you and always will. You're my life and reason for living. Always know that._

_Stay safe my darling and kick some six at TOPGUN. I'll be watching out for you. _

_All my love,_

_Jason._

Harmony folded the letter and tucked it into the flight suite, standing she grabbed her cover and hurried out of the stateroom, nearly running all the way to Vultures Row. Her tears followed freely as she gripped the rail. Strong hands wrapped around her and she knew it was her RIO. He'd barely left her side since Jason was declared MIA.

"He wrote me a letter," she sobbed. "He made previsions so I could have his child if I wanted to," turning she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh God, Paul, how do I face life without him?"

"One day at a time, Harms," he said gently. "I've got to take it one day at a time. He would want you to do that. And if you want that baby, then Chris and I will be there for you."

"Thanks Paul," she pulled back a little. "But I'm not ready for a baby yet, one day maybe, but not yet."

He wiped her tear-streaked cheeks. "Hey, I'm not going any where, _Rabbit_. You and I are a team, like Butch and Sundance."

She chuckled a little. "So who's Butch and who's Sundance?"

"I'll be Butch, you can be Sundance," he smirked.

"Okay."

"I would of thought the four Musketeers would have been better," a heavily accented voice announced.

Harmony looked and saw her Uncle and Chris. She hurried over to Sergei and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Well Captain Keeter thought you might need your Uncle," he told her.

"Not to mention your friends." Chris added.

"All for one, one for all," she quoted.

"That's right," he smirked and they all laughed lightly. When it died down, they looked out across the flight deck.

Harmony felt protected and loved by her Uncle and her friends. "Look after Jason, Grandpa Harm, please," she prayed silently.

**Three and a half months later: Oceana Naval Air Station, Virginia Beach, Virginia**

Captain Harmon Rabb stood next to his wife, Colonel Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb. They waited with the other families for their loved ones to fly in. The Rabb's youngest children were with their grandparents. Their son was still MIA. Harmony though was coming home. For a while anyway, she was due to start train in the New Year at Fallon, the youngest pilot to fly TOPGUN.

Commander Elizabeth Hawks walked over to them, she looked a little pale, morning sickness was a problem she was handling, but it was still a problem. "Sir."

Harm looked. "Yes Commander?"

She put her hand on his arm, smiling a little. "Everything will be fine Harm."

He forced a smile. "Thanks Beth."

Mac gave her friend a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick to my stomach, but other then that, fine," Beth admitted. "Were you like this with Anthony and Larissa?"

"Not with Anthony so much, but I was with Larissa. You'll be fine, Beth, Harm and I are here for you."

"Thanks Mac."

They heard the sound of engines and then saw the F-14 Supercats flying towards the base all in formation. As they flew over, one Supercat broke away from the others and flew high. The missing man formation.

Harm felt tears sting his eyes. He knew they'd done it for Jason.

Mac didn't stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks, feeling Beth's arm around her.

The Supercat returned to its squadron and they started landing, one after the other, taxing to a stop, engines shutting down. Canopies came open and the drivers and RIO climbed out and down, removing their helmets.

Harmony saw her parents and Hawks; she could also see Paul's parents. It wasn't hard to miss the Air Force Colonel.

Paul patted her on the back. "Come on _Rabbit_."

She nodded, and walked with him, noticing the others in their squadron were rushing to meet there loved ones. Her heart wasn't in to running; the man she loved wasn't there to meet her. She'd visional this sense so many times, but never without Jason being there. Her RIO stuck with her out of loyalty, Chris would have too, but Harmony had insisted before they left he was to put his attentions to his young wife. She saw Paul's parents had made there way to her's, introducing them.

Standing before the senior officers, they came to attention and saluted them. Harm ignored it and drew his daughter into his arms. Beth grabbed the younger woman's helmet before she could drop it, letting Harmony hug her father, tears already falling. Her stepmother hugging her next, both of them crying happy and sad tears together, they'd lost someone they loved dearly.

Paul MacGyver, Sr. smiled and hugged his son, then let his wife do the same. "It's good to have you home son."

"Thanks dad."

Harmony stepped back, wiping her cheeks, she turned to the Colonel, who'd she'd met before. "Sir."

"Harmony Rabb, what have I told you about that," he said sternly.

She smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Sorry Paul."

"That's better," he teased, he didn't release her, but didn't hold her so close either. "Now, no fish stories, young lady, how are you?"

"I'm surviving, one day at a time, _Mac_ has been the best friend I could ever have."

Paul Sr. smiled. "And he always will be _Rabbit_, never forget that."

"I won't."

He released her after a kiss on the forehead, his action surprising her family. From the moment he'd met Harmony, he'd treated her like a daughter and he wasn't going to stop. "Come see me any time you need to, night or day. Okay?"

She nodded. "I will."

Paul's mother hugged her next, Lillian MacGyver, was shorter then her husband, slim, her blond hair was short but feminine. She treated Harmony the same way as her husband. "It's good to see you, Harms."

"Thanks."

Paul patted her on the back. "We need to go."

She nodded and got her helmet off Beth, giving her a quick hug, she knew the Commander was pregnant and she was happy for her. "Thanks Beth."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Harmony went with Paul; they changed in the squadron's locker room into their standard dress blue uniforms, and then on gathered on the Parade grounds before Admiral Stevenson and other dignitaries. Their families standing to one side, witnessing the ribbons that were handed out for their service to their country, the parade was finally dismissed.

Commander O'Reilly came over to Harmony, Paul and Chris. "Lieutenants."

"Ma'am."

"Harmony, you and Paul are to be at the White House rose garden at oh nine hundred tomorrow morning. Your families are invited too, as is the squadron. You'll be receiving your medals then from the President."

They stood their shocked. "The President?" Harmony repeated.

Katherine nodded, smiling. "So behave, both of you. I'll see you then."

"Yes Ma'am."

She chuckled and walked over to her husband.

Paul looked to his driver surprised. "The President?"

Chris started to laugh. "You'll be fine."

Harmony chuckled. "Yeah it's only the President, won't be the first one I've met," she bragged.

"You've met the President before?" Paul asked her stunned.

"President Clinton, she did," her father remarked joining them.

"There's a story there," the younger man guessed.

"There is, for another time," he promised.

Harmony agreed. "I'll tell you later, right now I want to go home and have a nice long bath."

"Sounds a plan," Paul agreed. "I'll join you." He saw the Captain's eyes widen and he chuckled. "Just kidding sir."

Shaking her head, Harmony groaned. "Men," she grumbled.

Chris gave her a quick hug and said he'd see them tomorrow, heading back to his wife.

Paul Sr. with talking with Harm, both men chuckling. "They've definitely been at sea to long."

"They certainly have," Harm agreed, and then told his daughter. "We opened the house up and stocked your fridge."

"You guys did or Ensign Coates did, sir?" Harmony inquired.

"Okay, Jen did," he admitted sheepishly.

"Damn," Paul muttered and dug twenty dollars out of his pocket, handing it to her.

She pocketed it. "That will teach you."

"No kidding."

Mac laughed. "Come on, let's get you home."

Harmony and Paul shared a base house with Sergei, who wasn't due back until next week. Both families gathered there, Beth having said she'd catch up with them later, returning to the AWCIS office.

"Where are Anthony and Larissa?" Harmony inquired as they went inside.

"With your grandparents and Darien," Mac answered. "We'll bring them by tomorrow."

She really wanted some alone time. "How about I come over in a few days, after tomorrow I'd like some time alone."

"Sure honey," her father agreed.

"We'll head off and see you tomorrow," Paul Sr. announced.

Paul gave his mother a hug, then his father. "Drive safely."

Harm and Mac hugged Harmony and they left too.

"Alone at last," she said quietly.

Paul had undone his uniform jacket. He wrapped his arms around her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she rested against him. "I just didn't want to talk about it."

He understood. "How about you go take that nice long bath, while you're doing that. I'll grab a shower, then make us some lunch. We'll sit around, watch TV, and relax."

"Sounds good."

"Okay then, get going."

Turning Harmony hugged him, she then rose up on her toes and kissed his check before heading off to her room, which had it's own bathroom, for that long bath.

By the time she'd finished her bath and dressed, Paul had showered, pulled on some clothes and made lunch for them. She wondered out in jeans and a USNA tee shirt.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"A little," she admitted.

He handed her a pate with some sandwiches on it. "I didn't think you'd want anything heavy."

"Thanks."

Taking his, Paul followed her into the living room and they sat and watch some television while they ate. He wasn't convinced though everything was all right. Since the news had come through that Jason was MIA, his driver had grieved, and then pushed herself to the limit and beyond. He was worried about her.

With their plates on the coffee table, they settled back, a news report came on. It was Stuart Dustin again; he was at Norfolk Naval Yards.

"_As the USS Ticonderoga returns home, bring back sailors to their loved ones. One member of this ships crew, who flew into Ocean Naval Air Station only an hour of so earlier, did not have all her loved ones to great her._"

Harmony fumed as her photo was added in a small square on the screen. "That son of a bitch."

Dustin continued: "_Lieutenant (JG) Harmony Rabb, an aviator with the 221st Fighter Squadron – the Tyco Tigers, was faced with the news that her step-brother Marine, 1st Lieutenant Jason Rabb was MIA. For the past three and a half months she has hoped and prayed for his safe return, so far her prays have gone unanswered. Lieutenant Harmony Rabb will tomorrow be presented with a Silver Star for her actions in leading a nuclear warhead away from her carrier and a Distinguished Flying Cross. A true hero. This is Stuart Dustin for ZNN_."

"I can't believe he did that," she whispered shaking her head, tears slid down her check. "We lost others, and he centers on my family."

"Harms, he's doing it to get a reaction from you. Don't give him one," Paul advised. "And you are a hero Harms and Jason would be proud of you."

"I just want him back, Paul."

"I know," he drew her into his arms. "You've got to have faith he'll be found and brought home"

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then you go on like he told you too," he said gently. "Harms, Jason loves you a lot, and I'd dare to guess but I'd say if anything. Your love is keeping him going. No matter where he is."

"I hope so."

"I know so," he insisted and they sat there together in each other's arms.

In Falls Church at the Rabb house, Mac was hugging her little boy; his grandparents had brought him and his sister home.

"Where's Harms?" He asked excitedly.

"She's at her place, sweetheart."

"Why?" Doesn't she want to see me?" He asked disappointed.

"Sure she does, honey. Harmony just needs time to settle in." His mom assured.

Harm hunkered down, his daughter in his arms. "Harms will come and see you soon kiddo, you've just got to give her time to get her lands legs back."

"Why are they missing?" Larissa asked innocently.

The adults laughed. "No sweetie," AJ said and plucked his daughter form Harm's arms. "Your daddy means your sister needs some time to get use to being on solid ground."

"Oh, okay."

"Besides will see her tomorrow at the Rose Garden," Mac added. "Harms is getting a medal from the President."

"Can I meet him?" Anthony asked quickly.

"I think the President is a little busy, honey," Grace informed.

The phone rang and Harm got up to answer it. "Rabb…" When he found out who it was, he walked into the kitchen. "What's wrong Beth…Damn him. Ring General Creswell and get a lid put on this…. Thanks Beth. Bye." He concluded the call, leaving the cordless phone on the counter. "Damn it."

AJ came in. "What's wrong?"

"Stuart Dustin just went on the air and announced to the country my son is MIA and his sister is grieving for him as well as being honored by the President," Harm said bitterly. "Damn him to hell."

"Harm," the older man put his hand on his arm. "Don't do this, getting angry won't solve anything."

"I just can't believe he's doing this."

"Is Creswell being informed?"   
Harm nodded. "Beth is doing it." He grabbed the phone and dialed his daughter's number. "Paul it's Harm, did you and Harms see the news…. How is she?" He asked and received an answer. "All right, if you need anything let me know…Bye." He finished the call and put the phone down. "Harms saw it, Paul managed to get her to lie down. He said she's asleep."

"It'll be all right, son."

"The only way that's going to happen dad is for Jason to walk through the front door and back into our lives," he remarked and went out the door into the backyard.

AJ sighed. He prayed to God his grandson would come home soon, before his family fell apart.

**Christmas Eve 2006 – The Vietnam Veteran Memorial Wall**

Lt. (JG) Harmony Rabb stood next to her father and uncle at the Wall before her grandfather's name. There was still no word concerning the missing Rabb member. Each of them had a gloved hand to the gold letters that made up Harmon Rabb Sr.'s name. Each of them in silent pray, that some how, the sprite of their lost one would guide Jason Rabb home. Not far from them was Lt. (JG) Paul MacGyver; he'd barely left his driver's side since their return.

"Bring him home to me Grandpa Harm," Harmony whispered. "Keep him safe and bring him home to me."

"To us all," her father added.

"Merry Christmas dad," Sergei said quietly. "Give Harms her Christmas wish, from all of us."

Turning Harmony walked over to her RIO, ignoring the fact both were in uniform, she went into his awaiting arms.

"I hope to God Jason comes home so, brother," Harm said sadly. "I don't know how much more this family can take."

"He asked her to marry him before he went MIA," Sergei revealed. "She has agreed to be his wife, that's what's keeping her going."

Harm squeezed his eyes shut. Oh god. He opened them again. "Why hasn't she said anything?"

"Because brother, she is your daughter, she keeps her pain locked within." Sergei answered.

A man and a boy approached Harmony and Paul. "Lt. Rabb?"

She moved away from Paul, turning, recognizing the two of them. "Drew, Liam?"

Drew McGregor smiled. "I'm sorry for intruding."

"It's all right," she assured. "How are you Liam?"

"I'm good. We've come to say Merry Christmas to Uncle Sean."

"Well I came to say Merry Christmas to my Grandpa Harm," she informed, smiling.

"We heard about Jason, I'm sorry Harms." Drew said.

"Thank you." Her father and Uncle joined them. She did the introduction. "Dad, Uncle Sergei, this is Drew McGregor and his son Liam. I meet them on the flight from Italy a few years ago. Drew, Liam this is my dad, Captain Harmon Rabb and my Uncle Lieutenant (JG) Sergei Rabb."

Harm shook Drew's hand. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name, Mr. McGregor, I've passed your mail onto Harms since you meet."

"Thank you for doing that, sir."

"You're welcome."

"My Uncle Sean's name is on the Wall," Liam said proudly. "Is it your dad's name on the Wall?"

"It is."

"Uncle Sean was a Naval Aviator."

"So was our father," Sergei told him.

"We should be going," Drew announced.

"Mr. McGregor, would you like to join my family for Christmas dinner?" Harm invited.

"Thank you Captain, but Liam and I are expected at my sisters," Drew said passing on the invitation.

Liam reached out and took Harmony's hand. "Could I show you where my Uncle Sean's name is?"

"Sure you can, sweetie," she said with a smile. "I won't be long," she promised and walked a head with the little boy.

Drew went to follow when Paul grabbed his arm, stopping him. "This is your only warning. Leave Harms alone, she's got enough on her mind with Jason MIA."

"I won't hurt her."

"You're not going to get the chance," the young Aviator told him. "When Jason returns, he and Harms are getting married. She's off the market. So go say goodbye and leave her alone."

Drew saw both the Captain and Lieutenant had turned away. He pulled his arm free, deciding to heed the warning. "Goodbye Lieutenant, Captain, Lieutenant."

Harm turned back. "Goodbye Mr. McGregor. Merry Christmas."

He nodded and hurried over to his son. "Thank you Harmony."

She smiled. "No problem. Merry Christmas Drew."

"Merry Christmas."

She ruffled Liam's hair and hurried back to her family.

**Fallon Naval Air Station – Nevada (January 2007) **

Captain Joseph Janus walked into the briefing room; another class of hotshots was gracing his presence. He stood at the front, greeting them. "Gentlemen and Ladies, welcome to the Fighter Weapons School. Also known as TOPGUN. I'm Captain Joseph Janus – call sign _Viper_. Next to me is Commander William Daniels – call sign _Vulcan_. In the next six weeks we will train you to be the best of the best, then we'll make you better." He paused, seeing the young woman sitting from row with her RIO. He had flown her father, who's name was on one of the winning plaques. "You are the first class to fly the F-14 Supercat. The disadvantage some of you have is who you're flying against."

"Who is, sir?" A Lieutenant asked.

"Lieutenant, who co-designed the Supercat?" Commander Daniels asked.

"Lieutenant (JG) Rabb, sir," he answered. "She co-designed it with her father, Captain Harmon Rabb."

"Does anyone else know anything else about Lieutenant Rabb?" Captain Janus inquired.

"She's the youngest recipient to be award a Silver Star and a DFC," another Lieutenant answered. "She holds a degrees in law and Aeronautical Engineering. She went to the Naval Academy and completed it in three years instead of four."

"That is correct," the Captain said. "What if I said you was flying against Lieutenant Rabb." He saw some surprised looks, some cocky ones, others a mixture of both. Some had 'you've got to be kidding' expressions on their faces. "Would anyone have a problem with that?"

"Sir," a Lieutenant Commander stood, he was at the back. "Is Lieutenant Rabb present?"

Reluctantly Harmony stood and turned, facing her peers. "I am."

The Captain moved closer. "I ask again, does anyone have a problem with this?"

"Sir," the Lt. Commander spoke again. "The Lieutenant has earned the ribbons she wears and the degrees she holds, not to mention proven herself in combat. There for she has ever right to be here."

Other pilot and RIO teams nodded their agreement, there were some though who were going to take some convincing.

"Very well. Sit down both of you," when they had the Captain continued. "While you are here you will attend classes and fly combat exercises. Your first hop is at oh six hundred tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

They all stood, coming to attention, Janus and Daniels left the room and they began filing out.

The Lt. Commander who had stood up for Harmony approached her and her RIO. He held out his hand. "Lieutenant, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, sir," she shook his hand. "And it's _Rabbit_."

"Ben Kaplan," he introduced himself. "_Roper_."

"This is my RIO, Paul MacGyver – _Mac_."

Ben shook his hand too. "You're a lucky man, Lieutenant."

"I believe so, sir."

A woman in her late twenties-early thirties came over to them. Ben introduced her to them. "This is my RIO, Lieutenant Leanne Marshall. _Anzac_, meet Lieutenant's Harmony Rabb and Paul MacGyver."

"Nice to meet you," Paul said smiling.

"You too," she said, returning the smile.

Harmony recognized the accent. "You're Australian."

"That's right, after nearly twenty years here, you'd think I'd lose the accent by now," she mused.

"Can I buy you a drink, Lieutenants?" Ben asked them.

Before they could answer, a cocky voice announced. "You better find out if she's old enough to drink, _Roper_."

He turned, frowning at the only other Lt. Commander participating. "She seems to me to be a hell'va lot more mature then you are _Vader_."

"We'll see about that," he remarked and walked off.

"Asshole," Leanne swore, before grinning cheekily. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Harmony insisted. "He was an asshole."

"Lets get that drink then," Ben stated.

They went to the officers club; Ben and Paul went up to the bar while the two women chattered, putting in their order.

"You and _Rabbit _seem close," the elder noted.

"We are, we're family," Paul declared. "We help each other out and lean on each other if need be."

"And her and her stepbrother?"

"1st Lieutenant Rabb is still MIA, but he's more to Harms then just her brother by marriage," he declared. "In fact it's a damn good thing Harmony's father didn't adopt Jason, or they would be in a lot of trouble."

"So it's true, what they say?" Ben asked him. "That she's in love with Jason."

Paul hesitated before nodding. "It's true," he answered, and then warned. "But if that piece of information gets around, I'll know who to come after. Sir."

"Hey, I'm on your side, _Mac_," Ben assured. "I'm not here to make waves, just make a couple of new friends."

"Fine, you've done that by sticking up for her back there. Thanks."

"No problem."

Their drinks arrived, returning to the table they sat with the two women.

"You're a damn good designer, _Rabbit_, the Supercat is a joy to fly." Ben praised.

"It was a joint effort and I believed at the time we designed it, the Navy needed an aircraft of it's kind."

"Don't buy the modest act, she puts it on all the time," Paul teased and they all laughed.

Captain Janus came over to them. "Gentlemen, ladies," they got quickly to their feet. "Relax people, sit down. Do you mind if I join you?" They all insisted he should as they sat down, so he did. "How's your dad, Lieutenant Rabb?"

"Fine sir, he told me to say hello and remind him you still owe him one," she said smiling.

"He's never going to let me live that down is he?"

"No sir, I don't believe so."

Joseph Janus smiled. "I flew with the Lieutenant's father, he saved my six during a dog fight. Hell'va pilot. Attended TOPGUN when it was at Miramar. Harmony had large shoes to fill."

"He won?" Ben asked.

"He did at that," Joseph answered. "Harmony here takes after her father when it comes to flying."

"Yes sir, she does," Paul agreed. "But I'm bias, I fly with her."

The others laughed and the Captain stood. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Aye sir."

He patted Harmony on the shoulder as he walked past.

Ben lifted his beer in a toast. "To the next six weeks, may the best pilot and RIO win."

"Oh we intend to, _Roper_," Harmony said without boasting, but she did flash him her 'flyboy' smile.

He took a drink and had a feeling he'd just taken on a challenge he wasn't going to win.

**February 2007 – NAS Fallon, Nevada**

Captain Joseph Janus shook Captain Harmon Rabb's hand. "You've got quiet a daughter there _Hammer_."

"Thank you _Viper_. Coursed you lots of problems, did she?"

"Hell no, but damn well pushed me beyond my limits though, we had to use ever trick in the book and then some just to keep a head of her," he exclaimed.

Mac chuckled. "I seem to recall her flight instructor said the same thing."

"Well Colonel, I would believe that," Joseph agreed. "When she's ready, she's welcome back here as an instructor, she's outstanding." He praised. "I knew from the moment I saw her name on the list she was going to win this."

Harm glanced over and saw his daughter and her RIO were having their photo taken, a plaque being held between them. "I had no doubts."

"Sir," a Lieutenant came over to them, he saluted. "Lieutenant Rollins sir," he introduced himself. "I'd just like to say sir, it has been an honor flying with your daughter."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"You're welcome, sir, Ma'am," he said, and then hurried back to the party.

Joseph shook his head, chuckling. "That was _Vader_, he arrived here with a chip on his shoulder as big as a house. On their first hop, Harmony knocked it off and kept on doing it until he got over it and worked with her."

"It sounds like she made quiet an impression on a lot of people." Mac declared.

"She did at that Colonel." Joseph agreed. Then asked a little quieter. "Has then been any news on your son?"

Harm shook his head. "There have been leads, but none turn out."

"I'm sorry."

"He'll be coming back to us, Captain. We just have to have patients." Mac said calmly. She was not going to believe her son was dead.

"Well Colonel, my prays are with you, I hope he's returned to you soon."

"Thank you Captain."

"Excuse me," he said and walked away.

Mac turned to her husband, smiling a little. "Jason would be proud of her."

"Yes he would be."

Harmony and Paul manage to make their way over to them, Paul's parents had not been able to make it, but they had rang.

"Receive your orders, Lieutenants?" Harm asked.

"Yes sir, we are to report back to Oceana in two weeks." Harmony said happily.

"Well in that case, how does a trip to La Jolla sound?" Mac asked. "Paul included if he'd like to come along."

"I'd like that Ma'am."

"Well then, go get out of those Dress Uniforms and lets get going." Harm ordered.

"Yes sir," they both said and hurried away.

The truth was Harm and Mac had been to La Jolla; they'd left Anthony and Larissa with their grandparents, and then continued on to Fallon, flying the company Leah Jet supplied by Frank. It sat on the tarmac, fueled and ready to go.

They meet at the Leah Jet, Harmony and Paul sat back and let Harm fly the jet, but it didn't stop them from wondering back and forth from the cockpit.

Frank and Trish were at the airport to meet them, Anthony and Larissa excited. The two little ones hugged Harmony and Paul, then their parents.

Trish hugged her granddaughter. "Hi, honey, how are you?"

"I'm fine Grams."

"That's good."

She then hugged her grandfather. "Hi Gramps."

"Hi honey."

Getting their luggage, they drive to the Burnets house, getting settled in. Later that night, Paul went looking for his driver. Finding her out in the back yard, he went out to her. Standing behind her, he embraced her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she lent against him. "Just thinking."

"Oh what about?"

"The future."

"Oh?" He was a little worried. "What about it?"

"When I first found out Jason was MIA, I actually believed I didn't have one. Now I know I do." She theorized.

"So you've given up hope?" He asked confused.

"No," she turned in his arms. "I'll never give up hope, but I can't live in the past either. There is a chance Jason may never come back, I have to face that."

He understood where she was going, it had been seven months, and they still weren't any closer to finding Jason. "So what now?"

"Now I move on, as much as it hurts, I have to. Jason would want me too."

Paul caressed her check. "Don't give up on him, yet, Harms."

"I won't, I never will," she promised. She felt warm and safe in his arms.

He held her close, ignoring what he felt, as long as Jason was only MIA, no man would really have a chance with Harmony Rabb. Despite what she said, he knew her heart would forever belong to Jason. "Come on, _Rabbit_, let's go inside."

She stepped back and nodded. He slipped his arm around her and they walked inside.

Trish was making coffee when she heard them come in, smiling as they passed into the living room.

Harm came into the kitchen. "Can I give you a hand mom?"

"I'm fine dear," she turned and leant against the counter. "How is Beth?"

"She's good mom, of course now the morning sickness is gone, she's doesn't have anything to complain about," he mused.

His mother smiled. "You gave her a great gift son," she saw his stunned face. "Mac rang me one night and she told me."

He relaxed a little. "Beth and I have been friends for a long time, mom, I saw how devastated she was after the miscarriage. I wanted to help her then, but she wouldn't let me."

"Are you all right with it all?"

Nodding he smiled a little. "I have my family mom, this baby is Beth's, not mine."

"And if later on, he or she wants to met you?"

"Then I'll deal with it when the time comes. Until then I'll be the best Uncle a baby can have."

"I know you will, son," she said smiling. "Why don't you go get Mac, the coffee's nearly ready, she was up putting the children to bed?"

"All right," he said, he went up to the bedroom the kids were using, Mac was coming out. "Asleep?"

She nodded and closed the door. "They've had such a busy day."

"So have we," he pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

Mac circled her arms around his neck and held him to her, her body aching. "Are we expected down stairs?"

"Coffee can wait," he exclaimed and pulled her into the bedroom they were using. Locking the door he pulled her back into his arms, taking her with him over to the bed. "I feel like a teenager, who's just snuck his girlfriend up to his room."

"Well we are in your parents house."

"True," he began undressing her. "And it won't be the first time I've done this."

"Oh," she was removing his clothes. "Do tell."

"I brought Emily here on a break from the Academy, we barely made it out of the room."

She laughed. "My big stud."

"I'll show you stud," he growled sexily.

Clothing became a pile on the floor and they made love, being very careful to be quiet. After all they didn't want to wake the children up.

Later that night, when the house was quiet, Trish got up, unable to sleep she went into the kitchen, finding the light all ready on and Paul seating with a cup of coffee.

He looked up as she walked in. "I couldn't sleep, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," she made one for herself and sat down. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, not really."

"And what about the not really?" She asked him. Knowing what it was that bothered the young man. "How long have you felt this way about her?"

He was surprised and yet he wasn't. "Since we started flying together, but it was too late even then."

She put her hand over his. "There is someone out there for you, Paul. You just have to have patients."

"I know," he managed to smile. "I guess you never forget your first love though."

"No you don't."

He hesitated then asked. "When the Captain's father was declared MIA, how long before you decided it was time to let go?"

"I started moving on about a year later, I never gave up hope though, but as the years past I knew he wasn't coming back," she explained. "Why?"

"Harms said tonight it was time she moved on, that as much as it hurts to do so, she would," he told her. "Though I get the feeling, deep down, that unless they bring Jason's body back, she's never going to give up on him."

"And she never will, she's like her father in that aspect. It took him being told his father was dead for him to let go." Trish revealed. "It'll be the same for Harms. You're going to have to be there for her, because if that's the case, and they do bring Jason's body home, she'll fall and she'll fall hard."

"I know," he agreed reluctantly. "I know."

To be continued…. (Sorry didn't have time for my Beta to read this one; so all mistakes are mine and my computers. We did our best.)


	15. When the War is over

**Title:** **_If things had been different_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Rating:** PG -15 (contains come sexual references)

**Author's Note:** This is definitely the last chapter. So thank you for reading along and enjoying this story. The title comes from a song recorded here in Australia by John Farnham, it's been rerecorded many times, but never like he sings it. And after listening to the lyrics I think it sums up this chapter pretty well. And a special thank you to my Beta reader.

_KJFlygirl:_ I couldn't have the daughter of Harmon Rabb, be anything else but the Top Gun. That just wouldn't be right.

_Winjan_: I'm glad you've really enjoyed this story; I've enjoyed writing it. And to answer your question – Yes.

_Jbird7986_: Yep it's coming to an end. As for a new story, well may be in the New Year, I need a break.

_Joanoa86_: Thanks for enjoying it.

_Smithknk_: Sorry no love triangles in this story, but I like the idea, may for the next story. Thanks.

_Angelica_: To answer your questions, in order asked – Now, yes, no, and possibly. I hope that settles things for you. Thanks.

_Prncessgrace_: Thanks, glad you liked it.

_Chawkchick_: Harms isn't giving up, I promise, all will work out. No broken hearts, yours or Harmony's.

_Riena_: I'm glad you've liked it, but sorry this is the last one.

**_If things had been different_**

Chapter Fifteen:_ **When the War is over**_

**Unknown location, somewhere in Iraq**

The sunlight seeped into the room through cracks, coursing beams of light to hit the dirt floor. Lying curled up on that floor in a ripped and torn Marine uniform was 1st Lieutenant Jason Rabb, bruised, beaten, bloodied but by no means broken. He wasn't going to give in; he wasn't going to tell them anything.

He coughed and his ribs hurt, his whole body hurt. He didn't understand why they'd taken him. He was only a lawyer; he didn't know anything about troop moments or fleet locations.

The door to the cell opened and one of his capturers came in, a sneer on his face. "Good morning infidel," he spoke English so Jason could understand him, not that Jason would have revealed he understood their language anyway. "Are you ready to talk?"

"Go to hell," the Marine snapped.

"Hell young man is where you are, while your darling Harmony is safe and sound in the United States," he through a paper onto the floor, for Jason to see.

He didn't grab at it, he didn't move. He just looked, seeing the smiling face of Harmony and her RIO, a plaque being held by them both. They'd won TOPGUN.

"I see you're happy by this. Perhaps one day I will have the pleasure of testing her skills as a pilot."

Jason forced himself not to move; he knew he was being baited. He'd leant that quickly.

Disgusted he won't get anything from the Marine; the man left him alone, locking the cell door.

Jason then picked up the paper, pulling himself painfully into a sitting position. Reading how the woman he loved had out flown the best instructors TOPGUN had to offer to win the plaque. He smiled and hugged the paper to his chest. "Don't give up on me Harms, please don't give up. I love you," he whispered as the tears slid down his cheeks and he hugged his knees to his chest, scrunching the paper up.

It became somewhat of a ritual, his captive would come and taunt him, sometimes it was days at a time, sometimes weeks in between, but he would taunt him. Bring papers with news from home and then one day he came in with something more.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant, I have news about your Harmony," he handed him a photo. "She is such a beautiful young woman."

Jason reluctantly took the photo and looked at it. Seeing Harmony standing in Paul's arms, an infant child in hers, she was smiling, but there was sadness in her eyes. "Oh God."

"She moved on," he smirked. "Forgotten about you."

"No," Jason shook his head. "No."

"I have spies everywhere, Lieutenant," he handed Jason another photo.

This one made his blood turn cold. This one was just a photo of Harmony and the infant; she was in uniform, Lieutenant's bars on her collar. It was what he'd seen in his vision. Jason crumpled the photo up in his hand. "You bastard."

His captive laughed. "Now your broken Lieutenant," he sneered, and left the room.

"Oh God," Jason said again and straightened out the photo. "Please God don't let this be true. Please." He curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

The sound of explosions woke him, as did the door being kicked open, followed by light being shone in his eyes.

"Over here sir," a voice called out.

A man in BDU's knelt beside him. "Lieutenant, can you hear me?"

Jason nodded. "Who are you?"

"Captain Davis, US Marine Corps, we've come to take you home, Lieutenant Rabb."

"You know who I am?"

"Yes Lieutenant I do," Davis said, he gestured more of his men in. "Lets get him out of here."

They helped him to his feet and out of the cell and the building to a waiting helo, when all were aboard it took off.

Jason looked to the Captain. "Sir, what is the date?"

"August 15th son, 2007," he answered.

That meant he'd been a prisoner for over a year. They'd taken a whole year from him. Beaten him, tortured him for a year and for nothing but personal gain.

"Lieutenant, are you all right?" David asked.

"Yes sir," he managed, and then passed out.

**USS ****_Ticonderoga_**** – Persian Gulf**

Lieutenant Harmony Rabb climbed down from her Supercat, as did Lieutenant Paul MacGyver. "Remind me again why we're flying these hops?"

"For the duty, honor and the fact we lost the bet," he mused.

She chuckled over that. "I told you to take heads."

"Why is that, Lieutenant?" A commanding voice asked.

They both turned as the Cag, Captain Katherine O'Reilly walked over to them with her RIO. "It's not important, Cag," Harmony assured.

"Good, lets go," the Captain insisted.

They left the flight deck, removing their helmets. Chris came running towards them, obviously excited. He picked Harmony up and swung her around before putting her back on her feet. "They found him."

"Who?" She asked chuckling.

"Jason."

"They found Jason?" She asked shocked.

He nodded. "Last night, he was transferred to us while you were on patrol, he's in sickbay."

"He's here?" She asked a little overwhelmed.

"He's here," Chris told her. "He's asking for you."

Harmony grabbed his arm, Jason was alive, he was alive and on board. She looked to O'Reilly. "Ma'am?"

"Go," Katherine insisted, and smiled as the younger woman took off, calling out as the two men followed her. "Take off those G-suites first!"

"Yes Ma'am!" They called back. Running all the way to the ready room, where helmets, gloves and G-suites were removed, before they sprinted to sickbay.

Dr. Fraser was waiting for them. "Lieutenants," he greeted.

"How is he, doc?" Harmony asked aguishly.

"For someone who's been beaten, tortured and neglected, pretty good. He's asking for you Lieutenant."

She followed the doctor, the other two men waiting. He showed her to the room and left her to go in alone. She pushed open the door and went in.

Jason looked, she was there; she was really there. "Harms?"

Harmony crossed the distance between them in seconds, going into his arms, trying not to squeeze him to hard. "Thank god you're all right."

He touched her face to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "You're real."

She smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "As real as you are, Marine."

"They told me you'd moved on, they showed me photos of you and a baby."

"Jason," she lent over him. "I don't have a baby, they were lying," she assured and kissed him to prove it.

He pulled her down into his arms and deepened the kiss, not wanting to let her go. They'd lied to him.

She pulled back needing to breath. "I love you Jace, I've never stopped loving you," she told him. "I never stopped believing you were alive."

"Never?"

"Never," she kissed him again. "You promised you were going to marry me, remember?"

"I never forgot."

"Well I'm holding you to that promise," she told him. "Then we'll talk about a baby?"

"But the photo?" He pulled it from beneath his pillow; he'd kept it, not letting them take it with the remains of his clothing.

She looked at it and smiled. "This is Beth's son, it was taken the day after he was born."

"Beth's son?"

"Yes, David," she told him. She saw tears slid down his cheeks. God what had they done to him. "Everything is going to be all right, Jason. I promise."

He drew her back down and held her in his arms. "I love you Harms."

"I know Jace."

The door opened and Captain Keeter came in. He cleared his throat and Harmony moved off the bed, standing beside it. He smiled. "As you were, Lieutenant," he ordered. "Jason, you're parents are on their way."

"They're coming here?" He asked.

"No one in their right mind was going to try and stop them." Jack remarked.

Harmony laughed. "Not unless they wanted to be physically harmed, sir."

"That's right Lieutenant," the _Skipper_ stated. "It's good to have you back, Jason."

"Thank you sir."

"Get some rest."

"Yes sir."

Nodding to Harmony, Jack left the room. She sat back on the bed and took Jason's hand. "You must have a lot of questions?"

He nodded. "They can wait," he pulled her back down into his arms and kissed her again. What he wanted was to make love to her, but that would have to wait.

"He doesn't look too bad off to me," Chris remarked from the doorway.

"Nope, looks pretty good," Paul, agreed and both of them chuckled as Harmony and Jason parted, then the four of them laughed.

Two days later, Captain Keeter met the Cod, greeting both Harm and Mac.

"Where's my son, Captain?" Mac asked quickly as they stepped off the flight deck.

"He's waiting for you in my office," Jack assured. "He was released from sickbay a few minutes ago."

A crewman took their helmets and vests and the Captain escorted them to his office, showing them in.

Jason stood beside Harmony, he wore a white tee shirt under a flight suite mines the badgers, he looked thin, his hair had been cut and the beard shaven off. He stared at his parents for a moment, and then crossed to them, they took him in their arms, holding him tight.

Harmony smiled. Now they were complete, they were a family once more.

"He's a long road a head of him, Harms," Jack said softly as he stood next to her.

"I know sir, but he's alive," she said.

"Yes he is," he agreed. "Alive and in one piece."

Harmony smiled and went over to her family, being drawn into their embrace. When Jason was finally released, he kept hold of Harmony's hand, she was his lifeline, and he'd barely let her out of his sight since he's arrival on the _Tyco_. When she flew he was aguish for her return. The doctor had released him on the condition he took things easy.

Jack slipped out of the room and let them talk; they had a year to catch him up on. He worried though when it was time for Jason to leave, how he was going to handle the separation. The _Tyco _still had another four months of sea duty and Harmony couldn't be spared from the air wing, not while things were the way they were.

Mac watched her son, his actions, he didn't say much about what they'd done to him, but it wasn't good. "You look tried Jace, perhaps you should get some rest."

He nodded. "I guess I'm not back to a hundred percent yet."

"It'll take time, son," Harm assured him.

"I know."

Harmony glanced at her watch. "I have a hop to fly in another hour, so I'll walk Jason back to his stateroom."

Harm saw his stepson's reaction. "I'm sure one of us can stay with Jason while you're in the air, Harms."

"Thanks dad." She stood and Jason did also. After he hugged his parents again, they left the office.

Mac felt tears sting her eyes. "Oh God, Harm, what did they do to him?"

"I don't know," he drew her into his arms. "But we'll help him through this, together."

Harmony walked Jason back to his stateroom; he shut the door when they were inside. "Jason?" She wondered what he was up to.

He embraced her from behind, kissing the side of her neck. He needed to touch her, to make love to her, for his own sanity more then anything. "It's been too long, way to long."

Turning in his arms, Harmony unzipped the flight suite. Noticing the hesitation, but mostly the raw need in his eyes "So, Marine, you still remember what to do?"

"It's like riding a bike, Squid," he told her with a slight waver to his voice. "You never forget."

She was shocked by the bruises and scars on his body, but didn't show it. He needed her to love him and by God that was what she was going to do. Clothes came off and they made love on the bunk, slowly, she let him set the pace, be in control. In the aftermath she held him in her arms, sensing what she'd done had helped him more then the doctors.

"I love you Jason, never forget that," she whispered.

"I haven't and I never will," he promised, and then got up.

She did too and they dressed, before she drew him into her arms. "I'll see you when I get back."

"I'm not going anywhere," he vowed, suddenly nervous about being away from her. "Just don't wear yourself out too much, that's my job."

Harmony blushed. "You're incorrigible."

"I have a year to make up for," he mused.

She kissed him, still concerned by his actions. "Don't worry, when this tour is over, I'll make it up to you."

"As my wife?"

"As your wife," she promised. As she left, her dad was coming towards them. "Take it easy with him dad."

"I will," he assured. "Get going Lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

He smiled and went into the stateroom, Jason was pacing. "Hey Jace, want to take a walk?"

"Where too?"

"The fantail?"

Jason nodded. "All right."

They left the stateroom and went to the fantail. Away from the flight deck and the launching planes.

Harm watched Jason, Jack had told them; Naval Intelligences had interviewed Jason, they'd gotten all the information they needed. The doctor who had treated Jason said he would have to see a psychologist when they returned to the States, before he could be return him to duty. Now though Harm could see Jason needed to talk and he would let him.

Jason took a deep breath. If he could talk to anyone about what happened to him, it was his stepfather. "I lost track of time in that cell," he said quietly. "They'd come in and beat me unconscious and then leave me alone for days, then it would start again. Then they would be gone for weeks, before they would return and it would start again."

Harm put his hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me son."

"It's okay, dad. You understand," he stated, and then continued. "Someone use to bring me food and water ever second or third day, after the beatings I was hardly able to eat. They used drugs to get information, but I didn't know anything." He shuddered at one memory. "There was a woman in the group, she use to taunt me. One day she had me tied to a chair, she made the men leave the room."

Harm guessed what happened next. "Jason you don't have to."

"Yes I do," he insisted gripping the rail hard. "She did things to me, dad, things that I'd never thought would make my skin crawl. There wasn't any intercourse, but she used her hands and her mouth. She bit and pinched and the more I screamed the more the men outside laughed and the more she enjoyed it."

"I'm sorry son."

"It went on for a week or so, then she must of lost interest, because she never came back," he revealed. "I felt dirty and ashamed, not because of what she'd done, but because I was powerless to stop her." He turned back. "The only way I survived after that was to keep visualizing Harms in my mind. The things we'd done to together, the tenderness when we made love. I came to realize there was nothing I could have done to stop the attacks or stop the beatings."

"There wasn't, Jason. I'm just sorry we didn't find you earlier."

"I know dad." They stood in silence, looking out over the water. Jason turned to his stepfather. "I want you to promise me you won't tell mom about this?"

"I promise. Does Harms know?" Harm asked.

"No, I'll tell her in time, just not right now."

Harm hesitated on the next question. "Jason, have you and Harms, I mean, after she took you back to your stateroom."

"Did we hot bunk it?" He asked with a little smile. "Yeah, we did."

"How was it?"

Jason laughed. "Dad. No offense but that is something I'm not discussing with you."

Harm laughed with him. "Well I don't really want to know, but I thought I'd ask," he mused. "Especially after what you just told me."

"Thanks dad," he gave him a hug. "For everything."

"You're welcome son."

"And in that department though, they didn't break me. I was attacked and humiliated, but what Harms and I share, is different. As I told Harms, it's just like riding a bike, you never forget." Jason smirked and they both laughed again. When they'd settled down, he asked. "So what happens now, dad?"

"Your mom and I take you home, the _Tyco_ is here for another four months. It'll take some time, but eventually you'll be returned to duty. Unless you don't want to."

"I don't know yet dad," he admitted. "Right now I just don't know."

"You've got time, son," Harm assured. "Come on, let's get you back to your stateroom, you should try and gets some rest."

Jason nodded, still a little hesitant to be on his own. "Will you stay?"

"Sure," he agreed.

"What happened to my apartment?" Jason asked as they left the fantail.

"Nothing, it's still there, ready for you. Harms stays in it occationally, when she needs time away from _Mac_. Your mom and I both agreed we wouldn't give it up, we couldn't do that, it would be like admitting you were gone."

"Thanks dad."

They continued on to his stateroom, going in. "Is there anything you'd like to know?" Harm asked.

Jason removed his boots and lay down, gesturing for his stepfather to sit. "When did Harms get promoted?"

"They fast tracked her on the _Skippers_ recommendation. She's now a grade a head of you, Jace, you're going to have to salute her."

He grinned. "As long as I don't have to salute her in the bedroom I don't mind."

"Behave and you won't," his stepfather jeered. "What else would you like to know?"

"Has General Creswell been informed?"

"He has, he said he'll come visit you when you return to the States, he though being with your family was more important."

Jason rolled onto his side. "How's Lt. Commander Roberts?"

"He's fine, he wasn't that badly hurt when you were captured. It took a while for him to except there wasn't anything he could have done to stop you from being taken, though."

"I know that dad," he yawned.

"Get some sleep, Jace."

"Okay dad," he said with an almost child like innocents and closed his eyes.

Harm held back tears, his son was alive. It would take time to get back the man he once was, but he was alive.

When Harmony got back, she found her dad dozing in the chair, his feet up on the desk. Jason was still asleep. She smiled and gave her dad a nudge.

He woke, removing his feet from the desk. "Hi honey," he greeted quietly.

"Mom is in the wardroom, she didn't want to disturb you. A call came through from AWCIS for you, Beth needs you to call her back," she informed.

"Okay, how was the hop?" He asked standing.

"Uneventful thankfully."

"I'll see you later, try and get him to eat something when he wakes up."

"I will."

After kissing her forehead, he left.

Harmony sat down where he father had and rubbed her temples; a headache was coming on, from lack of sleep most likely. Sighing she pulled off her boots and managed to crawl onto the bunk next to Jason, spooning herself against him, her arm around his waist. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

Jason woke sometime later, a moment of panic filled his whole body until he remembered where he was. The reason why he couldn't move was because Harmony was holding on to him.

"Hi," her sleepy voice whispered.

"Hi," he felt her release him and turned over to he could see her. She still had her eyes closed. "Are you all right?"  
She opened them. "Isn't that my question?"

He grinned. "You didn't answer me."

"I'm just tired, we've been flying hops and sorties around the clock," she explained. "I'll be all right."

"Maybe you should get some more sleep." Jason suggested.

She glanced at her watch. "No chance of that, I have a sortie to fly in another hour."

"Well then," he unzipped her flight suite and slipped his hand inside. "Perhaps I can relax you in some way."

"Perhaps," she managed to unzip the flight suite he wore and maneuvered her hand inside. His reaction wasn't what she expected when she touched him intimately. Fear laced his brown eyes and he pulled back so roughly he pulled them both off the bed onto the floor, where he struggled with her. "Jace. Jace it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," she reassured and he finally stopped struggling with her. She sat with him in her arms. "I'm sorry Jace."

"It's not your fault," he divulged. He crawled away from her, sitting against the bulkhead, hugging his knees to his chest.

Harmony moved a little closer, worried and scared. "What happened, Jace?"

He closed his eyes, and then opened them. He'd told his stepfather, he could tell her and he did. His voice was shaky at first, but became stronger. He kept watching her eyes for signs of revulsion but there was none.

She moved to sit next to him, wrapping her arms round him. "I'm sorry Jace, if I'd known I would never had done it. I would never hurt you."

"I know," he released his hold and stretched out, laying with his head in her lay. "I guess I'm going to have to work on it."

"We are," she insisted, stroking his hair. "I'm not her Jace, I would never hurt you."

"I know," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she lent over and kissed his head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Does anyone else know?" Harmony asked.

"Dad, I told dad," he said, closing his eyes, feeling content and safe.

"All right Jace, just rest," she said tenderly and kept stroking his hair.

He felt asleep like that, laying on the floor with his head in her lap and she let him. Her parents and RIO found them like that.

Harm knelt down next to them. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, we had a slight misunderstanding," she assured. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Paul wasn't so sure; he saw the bruise forming on her cheek. "Are you sure about that?"

"Give me a hand, Paul," Harm ordered and together they got Jason onto the bunk, he didn't even wake.

Mac helped Harmony to her feet, running her fingers gently of the bruise. "You should get that checked sweetie."

"It's nothing mom, I just made contact with his head when we fell off the bunk," she dismissed.

"Lets discuss this outside," Harm told them.

Harmony grabbed her boots and zipped up her flight suite, following them out. Shutting the hatch. "He told me dad," she informed pulling on her boots. "We were laying together and I touched him and he panicked."

"Damn," Harm ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Dad, I taught Jace the moves he uses, I'm fine."

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about." Mac demanded, keeping her voice down.

Her husband sighed, there was no way out of it now, but he could do it without violating a promise. "Jason was assaulted."

"Oh god."

He took her into his arms. "He's okay Mac, but there are things, as Harmony just found out that will set him off."

Paul moved closer to his driver. "What can we do?"

"Get him help," Harmony answered, as she accepted his arm around her. "That and no oral sex for a while."

Harm nearly chocked. "Harmony!"

"Sorry dad," she said sheepishly.

Mac chuckled. "Well she is your daughter, Harm."

"No kidding," he remarked with a sigh.

Paul gave his driver a squeeze. "Come on _Rabbit_ we've a sortie to fly."

"We'll see you later, mom, dad."

"Be careful, both of you," her dad advised.

"Aye, aye sir," both said and hurried away.

Mac looked to her husband. "Tell me what happened to my son, Harm?"

"I can't Sarah, Jason made me promise I wouldn't," he told her. "Let him tell you in his own time."

"All right."

"Stay with him, I'll go and see Jack and see when we can get Jason back to the States." Harm suggested.

She nodded, and returned to her son's stateroom. She sat down and watched him sleep, remembering back to when he was a child. She would sit for hours in his room and just watch him sleep. So innocent of the pain and hatred around them. Now he had first hand knowledge of that pain and hatred.

Jason moaned and woke, opening his eyes; he was no longer on the floor. He saw his mother. "Mom?"

Mac hurried over and sat on the edge of the bunk. "It's okay, Jace."

He looked around. "Where's Harms?"

"She had to fly a sortie."

"Oh."

She ran her hand over his short hair. "Would you like to get something to eat?"

Jason nodded and sat up when his mom stood, getting to his feet. "Was Harms all right?"

"She's fine, honey," his mom assured.

He pulled on his boots and did up the flight suite, before standing. He hesitated a little though. "Mom, I didn't hurt Harms, did I?"

"No, not intentionally," she saw his concerned look. "She has a bruise on her cheek where she hit your head when you were struggling with her."

"Oh God mom, I didn't mean it," he said frantically.

Mac took him quickly into her arms. "It's okay, Jace, she knows you didn't mean it," she rubbed his back. "It's okay son." She gave him a smile. "Now lets go get something to eat, okay?"

"Okay," he relented and went with her.

Harm found them both in the Officers Mess, sitting with them. "We're on the Cod first thing in the morning."

Jason stopped eating. "What about Harms?"

"She has to stay, Jason. They needed her here."

"But."

"Jason, she is a Lieutenant in the US Navy, she has a job to do here. Like it or not you're getting on the Cod in the morning without Harmony." Harm said sternly. "She has her duty and you have yours."

Mac bit her lip at the harshness of the comment, but knew what her husband was trying to do. "Harmony will be home in four months, you'll see her then."

"Yes Ma'am," her son said defeated.

As much as they hated doing that, it needed to be done.

Captain O'Reilly was in the ready room when Rabb and MacGyver returned; they removed their G-suites, putting them into their lockers along with their helmets, flight gloves and kneeboards. She quickly debriefed them then ordered them to get some rest. "You're not due back up until thirteen hundred tomorrow," she announced. "Though I'd like you to go over some legal papers in my office at oh eight thirty, Lieutenant Rabb."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Oh and Harms, your dad and stepmother are leaving with Jason on the morning Cod," she revealed.

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Dismissed."

Both came to attention, then turned and walked out. Paul noticed Harmony rubbing her temple. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired," she replied wearily.

"Are you sure they're nothing else bothering you?" He asked. She went to say something, but didn't. Which gave him a good indication there was something. "Come on _Rabbit._" He steered her towards the stateroom he shared with Chris Buxton, the younger Lieutenant was asleep when they got there. Paul shut the hutch, turning he saw the tears in Harmony's eyes. "Oh Harms," he drew her into his arms and she buried her head against his chest, sobbing. "It's okay sweetheart, let it all out."

Chris woke, he pushed back the curtain and saw them, he knew his friend would eventually fall emotionally, he was just glad it was Paul she'd done it in front off. He stayed where he was and just waited, encase either needed him.

"Jason is going to be fine," Paul, said calmly. "By the time we get home, he'll be the man you fell in love with again. You've got to give him time honey."

"He was so frightened, _Mac_," she sobbed. "One moment it was raw desire in his eyes, the next it was fear."

"He knows you wouldn't hurt him, Harms," he told her. "He's only reacting because of what they did to him."

She pulled back a little. "He was sexually abused, Paul, by a woman."

"Shit!" Chris exclaimed and saw her look. "Sorry Harms."

"It's okay."

He got down from the top bunk, seeing the bruise on her cheek. He gentle touched her cheek. "He did this?"

"Not intentionally, he panicked and struggled, we fell off the bunk and I hit my cheek on his head," she explained. "I shouldn't have touched him, he wouldn't have panicked if I'd been controlling my hormones."

Paul couldn't help by smile. "I'm guessing but I'd say he was letting his hormones do his thinking too?"

"Yeah, but still."

"Harms," Chris stopped her. "It wasn't your fault, any more then it was Jason's."

"He's right," Paul agreed. He handed her a tissue. "Now wipe your eyes and then go take a shower and get some sleep."

She nodded. "Thanks guys."

"Hey, that's what we're here for." Chris said with a cheeky grin. "You're family."

Chuckling she hugged them both, then hurried out. She did what she was told and amazingly slept all night. Since she wasn't due to fly until later in the day, she put on her duty uniform met Paul and Chris in the Officers mess for breakfast. They were also in duty uniform; Chris' RIO, Mattie Lane or _Rogue_ as she was known was there as well. They sat together, chatting as they ate.

Harm and Mac walked in with Jason a few minutes later, the young man between them. They got something to eat and sat down.

Mac saw her son never lose sign of Harmony; she put her hand over his. "Jace, eat up."

"Yes Ma'am," he said with a nod. He ate a little, mostly played with it. He stopped when he noticed the four aviators standing near them.

"Ma'am sir," Paul addressed them. "Lieutenant."

Harm smiled. "Lieutenant's."

"We'd just like to wish you a safe trip home, sir, Ma'am." Chris said

"Thank you Lieutenant." Mac acknowledged.

"Umm Ma'am, I was wondering," he removed a letter from his pocket. "If it's no problem, could you give this to Mandy."

She took the letter. "I certainly can."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Sir, when does the Cod leave?" Harmony asked her father.

"Oh eight hundred, Lieutenant," he answered.

"Will you be there to say goodbye?" Jason asked her a little anguish.

She smiled. "I will. Excuse us." She left with her fell aviators, needing to get out of the room.

"You can do this, Harms." Paul assured her.

"I know," she assured. "I'll see you later."

"Vultures room, oh eight hundred," Chris told her. "We'll be waiting for you."

"I'll be there," she told them and hurried away. She went to Jason's stateroom and waited, pacing back and fourth. Being startled by his arrival with her parents. "I wanted to say goodbye in private," she announced.

Her father shut the hutch and gave her a hug. "Be careful."

"I will dad, I promise."

"That's all I ask sweetheart."

She hugged her stepmother next. "Look after Jace," she whispered.

"I will."

She then turned to the man she loved, waiting for him to make the first move.

Jason slowly touched her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It was an accident," she put her hand over his and drew it down. "Of course when I get home, I expect a very long apology."

He managed a smile. "Anything in particular?"

"I think you'll know," she said grinning.

He took her in his arms and kissed her. "I love you Harms."

"I love you too, Jace."

There was a knock on the hatch; Harm opened it seeing Chris and his RIO. "Lieutenants?"

"Sir, Captain O'Reilly needs to see Lieutenant Rabb ASAP."

"I'll be back," Harmony assured Jason and stepped out.

Mattie grabbed her hand as Paul arrived Lt. Commander James Evans, carrying a Marine dress uniform and shoes. "We've got to hurry."

"What's going on?" she asked as Mattie pulled her away.

"A surprise. Come on."

Paul and the Lt. Commander walked into the stateroom with Chris.

"What's going on Lt. Commander, Lieutenants?" Mac asked, curious.

"Well Ma'am, we arranged something special for _Rabbit_ and 1st Lieutenant Rabb," James revealed. "Since our JAG on board is a Marine, and Jason's size, he lent us his dress uniform. Captain Keeter arranged for the ribbons. If the 1st Lieutenant will changed, we can get this surprise started."

Jason took the uniform and shoes, everyone except his father stepped out and he changed. "Why are they doing this dad?"

"Because Harms is a part of their family, Jace." Harm stated. "They care for her a great deal." He stepped back, smiling. "There you go." They left the stateroom. "Is he presentable, gentlemen?"

"Yes sir," James agreed. "If you'll go with Lt. Buxton, sir. Ma'am if you'll accompany 1st Lieutenant Rabb and ourselves."

They parted ways, Harm going with Chris. "What's going on _Wolverine_?"

"As the Lt. Commander said sir, we wanted to do something special for Harms, so with the Cag's help and the _Skippers_, we organized it," he revealed. Coming to O'Reilly's stateroom he knocked.

O'Reilly, who addressed Chris, ordering him, opened the hatch. "Lieutenant, you have five minutes, move."

"Yes Ma'am," he said and hurried away.

"Captain, if you would," she gestured him in, shutting the hatch.

Harm was stunned, his daughter stood there in a beautiful white dress, the figure hugging skirt fell just below her knees, it had long sleeves and very little back, it showed off every slim, well toned curve she had. Her hair had been styled and make up applied. She looked stunning and younger then her twenty-one years.

She walked slowly towards him in the while heals. "Dad?"

"You look beautiful, honey," he said, his voice fall of emotion. Now he understood what was going on.

"Sir," Mattie got his attention.

It was then he realized both women were in their Dress Whites. "Yes Lieutenant."

She held out a White Dress jacket. "It was the best we could do on short notice sir, it should fit."

He removed his white summer shirt and slipped the Dress jacket on over the top of his white tee shirt, it fitted perfectly. O'Reilly expertly added his ribbons and wings. "Do I pass ladies?"

"Yes sir, you do," Katherine insisted. "And I might add sir, your wife is a very lucky lady."

"Thank you Cag," he said with a grin. "Well shell we get this show on the road."

"Captain," Harmony got her attention. "Thank you."

"Harms, you're family," the older woman remarked and kissed her cheek. "Now lets not keep your young man waiting any longer."

Harmony found herself being escorted to the flight deck. "Ma'am?" She questioned just before the hatch they would take them out.

"Don't worry, we've cleared it with the _Skipper_," she insisted. "_Rogue_, let's go, Captain, the Marine outside will open the hatch when we're ready."

"Very well, Cag."

She and Mattie hurried out, the hatch was closed after them. The entire air wing was present, not to mention nearly the entire ships crew. Jason stood nervously beside Paul MacGyver and Chris Buxton, the two Naval Aviators in their Dress Whites. Katherine hurried over to Paul, she handed him two rings. "Don't lose them."

"No Ma'am," he said with a grin.

She then nodded to the _Skipper _and the Chaplain. "All ready, sir, Padre."

"Then lets begin," the Padre, Chaplain Cameron, announced.

She and Mattie moved out of the way, signaling the Marine. The hatch opened and a recording of the wedding march was played as Harm escorted his daughter out onto the flight deck and down the red carpet that had been laid for the event. The music having been taken off the Internet by a resourceful Ensign, just for the occasion and played through the ships speakers.

Jason turned, seeing them; he was still stunned that they would do this for him and Harmony.

"Breath," Paul advised, smiling.

He nodded. "I'm trying."

Harm escorted his daughter to Jason, kissing her cheek before going to stand with his wife, feeling a little overwhelmed over it as well. Mac squeezed his hand, smiling, tears already in her eyes.

Chaplain Cameron smiled, the music had finished and he addressed those present. "This morning I had no idea I was to perform a wedding, nor do I expect anyone was intending to attend one," he paused at the soft chuckles. "So we gather here this morning in the presence of God, friends and crew, to join Harmony and Jason in Marriage. Two souls who found each other early in life and survived the challengers given them," he told the couple quietly to face each other and join hands, which they did. "Do you Jason Christopher, take Harmony Emily to be your wife and mother of your children. To love and cherish in sickness and in health, in job and sorrow, through the good times and the bad?"

"I do," Jason managed to say.

"Do you Harmony Emily, take Jason Christopher to be your husband and father of your children. To love and cherish in sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow, through the good times and the bad?"

Harmony smiled. "I do."

The Chaplain looked to Paul. "The rings?" He was handed both and blessed them, giving Jason the smaller of the two.

Jason slipped it onto Harmony's finger, repeating what the Chaplain said. "I give this ring as a symbol of my love and vow to you."

Harmony took the other ring from the Chaplain and repeated the same words, slipping the ring on Jason's finger. "I give this ring as a symbol of my love and vow to you."

Chaplain Cameron smiled. "It is my pleasure before God, family, friends and crew, to pronounce you husband and wife. Jason, you may kiss your wife."

He grinned. "Yes sir," he said happily and taking Harmony into his arms, kissed her as those around them clapped and cheered.

Captain Jack Keeter smiled and raising his voice announced as the couple parted. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present for the first time, Lieutenant and Mrs. Jason Rabb."

Harmony turned to the Captain as the crew started filing off the flight deck. "Thank you sir."

Jack gave her a hug. "You're my only God daughter, it's the least I could do," he whispered.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said again and then turned to the Cag, giving her a hug. "Thank you Ma'am."

"You're welcome."

Jason took his new wife's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Cag, I owe you one."

"Yes young man you do," Katherine grinned.

"Ma'am the rings?" He questioned.

She smiled, a little sad. "They were my parents, I lost my father during the first Gulf War and my mother to breast cancer. My Uncle told me when I married, whether I use them or passed them on was my decision. So they're my wedding gift to you both."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"You just get yourself better young man," she whispered as she gave him a hug. "I believe when we get home, you're going to need to be in perfect health."

"I will."

"Now, I believe the Cod is arriving in one hour. So it doesn't give you guys much time, I suggest you take advantage of what time you do have."

"Yes Ma'am," both acknowledged and hurried off the flight deck.

Katherine chuckled as Harm and Mac joined her and the _Skipper_. "I have a feeling they're going to have one hell'va homecoming."

"We might not see them for days," Harm smirked and they all laughed.

"Well I suggest we get out of these uniforms and into something more comfortable," Jack declared. "I happen to have a boat to run."

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem," he said, and then walked away.

"Your shirt was taken back to your stateroom, Captain," Katherine revealed. "Just leave the Jacket there, I'll collect it later and return it."

"Thank you Cag."

"You didn't have to do this, Cag, thank you." Mac stated.

"It wasn't all my idea, Colonel. There were a lot of people involved," she mussed and left herself.

"Come on sweetheart," Harm urged.

They left the flight deck and returned to their stateroom. Harm shrugged out of the jacket, putting the ribbons and wings back onto this shirt before handing the jacket up.

Mac embraced him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Your little girl is all grown up."

He chuckled. "So is your little boy," he mused. "Still we have Anthony and Larissa."

"Yeah we do."

He turned, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Marine."

"I love you squid."

He lent down and kissed her, and they made use to the time they had left on board too, making love with as much life and vigor as they knew the newly wed couple would be.

As they were dressing, Mac began to chuckle. "I just thought of something."

"Oh?" Harm finished doing up his laces and straightened. "What's that?"

"You realize, possibly in a few years time, they'll make us grandparents."

"Grandparents?"

"Uh huh," she grinned.

Harm groaned. "Me a grandfather."

"You a grandfather."

He tugged her playfully into his arms. "You'll be a grandmother."

"Bit your tongue, sailor."

"Hey if I'm to be a grandfather, then you'll have to be the grandmother."

"Grams and Gramps?"

"Yes."

Mac sighed. "I'll get use to it, I suppose. Hopefully though they'll give us a few years."

"Hopefully," Harm agreed and kissed. "Come on darlin, we have a Cod to catch."

"That we do."

Grabbing their bags, they left the stateroom, heading for the flight deck, a crewmen handed them helmets and white vest, taking their bags to the Cod. Turning they saw Harmony and Jason walking towards them hand in hand, a helmet and vest in Jason's free hand. The onboard JAG having lent him a duty uniform, since he didn't have any with him.

"I'd say they made good use of their time," Harm smirked.

Mac dug him in the ribs. "Behave," she warned lightly.

Harmony hugged her parents. "Look after him for me."

"We will, honey," her dad assured. "You look after yourself."

"I will, I have a lot to come home for," she remarked.

"That you do."

Mac tugged at her husband's hand, they slipped on the vests and helmets and headed out onto the flight deck.

Jason put the vest on, and then tugged his wife into his arms. "I love you Mrs. Rabb."

"I love you Mr. Rabb," she said. "Everything will be fine, Jace, by the time I get home, you'll be stepping on Creswell's toes and beating Uncle Bud in court."

"I hope so," he said somewhat hesitant.

"You'll be fine," she insisted and then kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he reluctantly let her go; putting the helmet on, he went out onto the flight deck.

Harmony ran all the way to Vultures Row, finding Chris, Paul and Mattie waiting. She stood between Chris and Paul, her RIO slipping his arm around her in a protective manner, just as he'd always done. Together they watched the Cod move into position and catapult off the deck.

"You going to be all right, _Rabbit_?" Paul asked her.

"Yeah," she rested her head against his shoulder. "I'll be fine."

**Christmas Eve – 2007**

Jason looked out the window, outside it was snowing, he smiled at the though of how far he'd come in four months. He'd gone back to work, and thanks to the doctor at Bethesda, he no longer had nightmares or jumped at his own shadow at times. He felt he'd put what had happened to him finally behind him. Turning he looked around the living room, a Christmas Tree was seat up, lights twinkling against decorations. He wondered what his wife was going to think of the house, he'd bought it a month ago, having seen it while driving back from Oceana. It wasn't far from Virginia Beach, so it was close to the base. He'd rang Harmony and told her about it, she'd agreed to him buying it after seeing the photo he'd emailed, it was perfect.

He just wished she were here to share it with him, the _Tyco_ had been ordered to remain for a few weeks longer. It should have been their first Christmas together.

Sighing he sat on the sofa, then after kicking off his shoes, sprawled out, watching the tree lights, slowly drifting off.

Driving through the snow that fell, Lieutenant Harmony Rabb was determined to get home to her husband, the air wing had flown in an hour ago and after being dismissed, she'd pulled her coat on over her winter uniform and headed for the Wall to wish her grandfather a Merry Christmas. Now she was headed home, a home she'd only seen in photos. Pulling the classic '68' Corvette into the driveway, she cut the engine, got out, locking it she hurried inside, using the key Jason had sent to her. She shut and locked the door, hanging her coat and cover up near the door, she found her way into the living room, smiling as she saw her husband asleep on the sofa. She knelt down near his head and lightly kissed his lips.

He stirred and woke, not believe whom he saw. "Harms?"

"Hi," she greeted in a sexy purr. "Merry Christmas."

He touched her face. "You're really here."

"I am," she kissed him again and found herself being tugged into his arms, lying on top of him. Not that she cared.

She was really there; he could feel her, taste her. Thank you God, he said silently. Then gathered her up in his arms and got off the sofa, carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom, where he proceeded to remove her uniform and his clothes and make love to love to her. Something they did more then once through out the night and early into the morning before they dozed off in each other's arms.

They woke snuggled together. "I though you weren't due home for a couple weeks?" He whispered.

"Orders were changed at the last minutes," she revealed, she stroked his chest beneath the sheet and blanket, slowing moving her hand down. "After we were dismissed I drove to the Wall and then here."

"So mom and dad don't even know your home?" He asked and he sucked in his breath at the moments her hand was now making on a part of his anatomy.

"No they don't. After visiting the Wall, I just wanted to get home and make love to my husband in our new house," she said with a sexy purr.

He moaned. "At least your have your priories," he closed his eyes, surrendering to the pleasure. What had happened to him in Iraq wasn't going to course him panic, this was his wife, and the woman he loved doing this to him.

"So," she said with that same sexy purr. "I have my priories right?"

His eyes flew open when her hand left his body and he found she was straddling him. "Damn right you do," he grabbed her hips and they made love again, this time slowly but with as much hungered need as before.

It was much later in the morning when they finally made it out of bed to shower and dress. While Jason made breakfast, Harmony got her things from the Vette, dealing with them. They ate and cleaned up and then headed into the living room. Presents lay under the tree; Harmony had organized gifts for her husband through her parents.

Jason embraced her from behind. "How about we gather them up and go over to mom and dads, Sergei is over there and they are expecting me. We can surprise them?"

"I like your plans."

"I thought you would."

They put the presents into a Santa Sack before slipping their jackets and gloves on, driving over to their parent's house in Falls Church.

"You go first," Jason urged, smiling as he got the Santa Sack out.

She hugged tight to her flight jacket and went up to the front door, knocking. She heard running and then her five-year-old brother opened the door.

"Harms!" He yelled and threw himself into her arms.

She laughed and held him tight. "Hi kiddo."

"Your home!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm home kiddo," she reassured.

Jason came up behind them carrying the sack. "Are you going to let us in kiddo?"

"Okay," he took his sisters hand and dragged her inside.

Jason laughed, shutting the door when he was in, following them.

"Mom, dad, look who's here," Anthony said excitedly.

"Harms," they were both instantly on their feet, hugging her.

Harmony lingered in her father's arms a little longer, he rubbed her back, whispering. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Can we talk later?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Harmy, Harmy," Larissa hugged tight to her jean covered leg.

She giggled and reached down, picking her sister up. "Hi darlin."

"You home. I asked Grandpa Harm to bring you home," the little girl revealed sincerely.

"Did you," she asked and the little girl nodded. "Well now that explains everything."

"Missed you Harmy."

"Missed you too sweetheart."

Sergei came over and hugged the both of them; he hadn't long been home either. "Hi _Rabbit_."

"Hi _Russkie_."

"Presents Harmy?" Larissa asked.

"Okay sweetie."

They sat together and Jason handed out the presents, the two children excited and pleased.

Harmony got the one she'd had her dad by her husband out of the sack, giving it to Jason. "Merry Christmas."

He opened it, inside the box, lying on tissue paper was a gold St. Christopher and chain. "Harms."

She took it and put it on him. "Now Grandpa Harm is going to be there to protect you too."

He drew her into his arms. "Thank you babe," he said and kissed her.

Larissa screwed up her nose. "Yuck."

They parted and laughed with everyone else.

A little later, Harm found his daughter out back, leaning against the railing. He wrapped his arms around her, she lent against him, needing to be close. "What happened sweetheart?" He asked, knowing something had been bothering her.

"We did a mission one night, it was really dark, no moon light," she began softly. "Intel had a weapons factory in full operation, that had to be taken out," she squeezed her eyes shut. "Using night vision we found the target and took it out, then got the hell out of there. It wasn't until we got back, that we found out the extremists had moved orphans to the factory." She opened her eyes and they were filled with tears. "They'd done it on purpose."

"You didn't know, darlin."

She turned and held tight to him. "Why did they do it dad, why?"

"I don't know, Harms," he said rubbing her back, comforting her. "Who knows why the do the things they do."

"That's why the _Tyco_ was sent home, they thought it best to get us out of the line of fire."

"I know darlin," he admitted. "I got a report on my desk about it. It wasn't your fault." He wiped her cheeks. "Now lets go back inside out of the cold.

"Okay."

"Harms," he kissed her forehead. "Don't blame yourself, I mean it."

She nodded. "It's just going to take a bit to get over."

"I know. Come on sweetheart." He guided her back inside.

Beth and baby David had arrived, as had the Chegwidden's, Joe and Deanna Mackenzie and the Burnett's. All were excited to see Harmony, hugging her. During the reunion, Paul and his parents also arrived, Harm and Mac having invited the MacGyver's.

Paul Sr. gave Harmony a hug. "You okay kiddo?"

"I'm fine," she gave him a smile. "I've had your son looking after me."

"Does a good job, doesn't he?" He smirked.

"The best."

Paul Sr. released her and shook Jason's hand. "How are you young man?"

"I'm fine sir."

"Jason, if Harms here can call me by my first name, then you can too."

"All right."

"Good."

Harm called Paul Sr. into the kitchen and he walked passed Jason, patting him on the back.

Jason drew his wife over to the window seat and into his arms, holding her close. "Merry Christmas Harms."

She spotted the mistletoe, smiling. "I thought there was a reason why we were here."

"I'm making up for lost time," he mused and then let down and kissed her. No matter what the future held for them, they would face it together.

The End.

(Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read along. With Christmas coming up, I'm going to take a break; I will however try to get '_Hammer and Hoots_' finished. So until the New Year, have a Merry Christmas and a safe holiday. A.S)


End file.
